Allergy or Love
by Kanata renJeeSun
Summary: "Keputusan itu sudah final. Obsesinya terhadap Namikaze bungsu itu harus segera ia lupakan."/"Kau Tiran, Ayah."/ "Berteman?"/"Yang kuinginkan itu dirimu. Tolong ingat baik-baik."/ "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memenuhi niatmu itu!"/"Kau menantangku?"/ "Berani kau melakukannya, kau akan mati."/ update! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_**Allergy or Love**_ written by RenJeeSun

Rated: M (for Theme)

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Pairing: SasuNaru.

warning: AU, Yaoi, BL, Gaje, OOC (sangat), OC, typo bertebaran, No Bashing, dll.

_Well,_ if you Don't like, don't read!

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

**Summary:**

_**Naruto tidak tahu dosa apa yang sudah dilakukannya di masa lalu hingga ia bisa bertemu dengan seorang Bajingan yang terus memperparah alerginya yang menyiksa. Namun apa yang bisa dilakukannya ketika bajingan tersebut memiliki pendukung seorang kakak yang memiliki tingkah lebih buruk lagi, dan diduga mengancam keselamatan tubuh dan hati seorang Kurama Namikaze? **_

**.**

::A::C::SN::J::S::  
.

Gelap.

Itulah yang kutangkap saat kedua safirku terbuka. Tidak ada cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan untuk melihat sebuah jam _digital_ berbentuk jeruk berdiri tegak di samping tempat tidurku. Mataku menyipit saat melihat angka yang tertera pada jam digital itu.

05:50 am.

_Oh shit!_

Aku bangun terlalu pagi kali ini. Padahal masih sekitar dua jam lagi kegiatan perkuliahan pagi dimulai. Kemudian aku memandang keluar jendela, melihat dari sela-sela gorden putih, bentangan langit masih nampak gelap dan… mendung?

_Aish! Damn it!_

Ck, mengapa pagi-pagi begini harus mendung dan dingin?

Tunggu… dingin?

Tidak adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini?

"HATCHIIIMM!" Oh, yeah… ini yang terburuk.

Aku bisa merasakan hidungku mengeluarkan cairan menjijikkan, yang paling aku benci seumur hidupku. Dan akan selalu aku temui hampir di setiap pagi hari yang dingin. Aku mengambil sapu tangan yang selalu tersedia di samping bantal tidurku untuk membersihkan cairan menjijikkan yang meleleh di bawah hidungku.

Sungguh menyebalkan!

Aku benci ini! Aku benci jika cuaca buruk dan dingin. Asal tahu saja bukan tanpa alasan aku membenci cuaca menyedihkan seperti ini. Bisa dibilang semua ini akibat dari alergiku yang menyebalkan.

Yeah, suatu alergi akibat udara dingin atau bahasa canggihnya _Allergic Rhinitis. _Tidak seperti bahasanya yang terlihat keren, penyakit ini sama sekali tidak keren!

Bayangkan jika kau harus bersin di setiap kau merasakan udara dingin berhembus dan sangat menusuk kulit, seketika itu juga kau akan merasakan matamu memanas dan berair, ditambah dengan kepala pening dan berat. Tidak hanya itu, tenggorokkan juga terasa sangat gatal, lalu tubuhmu yang juga terasa menggigil. Dan hal itu selalu akan kurasakan jika cuaca tetap memburuk seperti saat ini. Benar-benar penyakit yang merepotkan!

Ck, ingin rasanya aku tidak kuliah hari ini. Namun, sayang sekali harapan nan mulia dan sangat indah itu tidak mungkin terlaksana, karena seseorang wanita berambut merah panjang dan menyandang gelar sebagai ibuku akan mengamuk layaknya macan jika aku membolos. Sungguh sangat disayangkan.

Aku menurunkan kakiku dari ranjang, lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan yang berada di lantai satu, dan hampir setiap tiga detik sekali aku akan bersin. Hiks… ingin rasanya meratapi nasib.

Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Minum obat? Pergi ke dokter?

Itu akan menjadi saran paling akhir yang akan kuturuti. Aku benci obat! Dan aku juga sudah ke rumah sakit. Kata dokter di sana, hal yang bisa membuat alergiku ini tidak kambuh adalah dengan menghindari penyebab alergi itu sendiri. _Bagus,_ batinku miris. Memangnya ada caranya menghindari udara dingin? Haa~ Aku hidup di bumi, bukan di matahari. -_-

"HATCHIIIM!"

Lagi.

Mengapa aku tidak bisa menahan rasa gatal pada hidungku? Aku bosan bersin terus. T-T

Dan tidak berapa lama aku berjalan, kini aku tiba di ruang makan. Hem... Apa ada yang bertanya mengapa aku langsung menuju ruang makan daripada kamar mandi? Jawabannya hanya satu.

Aku. Butuh. Makan!

Sedikit aneh memang. Tapi inilah yang terjadi ketika aku merasakan alergiku kambuh, maka aku juga akan merasakan perutku melakukan konser perdana di dalam tubuhku. Lalu ketika aku tiba di meja makan yang terhubung dengan dapur, pandanganku menangkap sesuatu berwarna merah.

"Kau sudah bangun, Naru?" tanya sesuatu berwarna merah itu yang ternyata adalah ibuku—Namikaze Kushina, istri dari Namikaze Minato—sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi bersama satu pelayan wanita paruh baya.

Namun rasanya sulit menjawab pertanyaan ibuku itu, ketika tenggorokkanku dan juga hidungku terasa gatal.

"Hatchiim!" Dan hanya suara bersinkulah yang menjadi jawaban—jika memang itu bisa dikatakan sebagai jawaban.

"_Yare-yare_… kau kambuh lagi, Naru?" tanya Ibuku lagi, suaranya _sih_, terdengar khawatir. Tapi lihatlah wajahnya! Yang sedang menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan senyum miring di bibirnya. Mengejek anaknya sendiri.

Cih! Ibu macam apa itu? Meskipun ini sudah menjadi hal biasa di keluarga kami, bukan berarti dia bisa meremehkan penyakitku ini! Menyebalkan!

"Hatchiim! Ibu, bisa tidak kau mengasihaniku sedikit saja?" gerutu kesal, tentu saja dengan bersin yang menyiksa.

"Bisa saja, _sih_… asal kau tidak berpikir bolos kuliah hari ini," katanya dengan kilat mengancam dari bola mata hijau teduhnya itu. Mau tidak mau aku menelan ludahku susah payah.

"Te-tentu saja tidak," kataku takut-takut, sampai-sampai melupakan acara bersinku. "Aku 'kan suka belajar, Bu!" yakinku. Yang 100% adalah kebohongan dan tentu saja tidak akan dipercaya oleh ibuku.

Ibuku hanya memutar bola matanya, lalu berkata, "Baguslah. Kalau begitu, Ibu akan menyuruh pelayan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi, lalu juga sarapan khusus untukmu. Dan kau mungkin bisa menolong Ibu untuk membangunkan Ayah dan Kakakmu?" ujarnya lagi, kali ini dengan senyum semanis madu, yang sangking manisnya membuatku tidak ingin melihatnya.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali aku langsung menyetujui perintah ibuku itu, sebelum dia berubah pikiran untuk berbuat baik padaku. Namun ada satu hal yang harus kupastikan terlebih dahulu.

"Tapi, Bu. Kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku, kau akan membela—maksudku melindungiku, 'kan?" Kening ibuku berkerut, pertanda ia bingung. Tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk juga. Dan aku langsung menyengir senang. "Oke! Ibu sudah janji loh, ya!"

Kemudian aku langsung saja melaksanakan perintah ibuku tanpa menunggu respon lebih lanjut darinya. Aku pun melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar Kakakku yang sangat susah dibangunka. Namikaze Kyuubi—Kurama maksudku, nama aslinya, namun dia lebih suka dipanggil Kyuubi sejak dari kecil, entah mengapa. Yang saat ini menjabat sebagai wakil direktur di perusahaan Ayah, Namikaze corp. Bagiku dia adalah seorang Kakak yang sangat penyayang, penyabar, ramah, baik, lembut, sopan dan santun.

Ada yang percaya?

Sebaiknya jangan. Karena itu bohong. Dan sifatnya adalah kebalikan dari semua itu.

Sejujurnya semua itu adalah impianku sejak kecil. Impian memiliki Kakak yang seperti kugambarkan tadi. Tapi apa mau dikata? Dia sudah terlebih dulu lahir daripada aku, dan aku tidak bisa mengubah takdir yang telah terjadi. Ironisnya, aku malah sangat menyayanginya. Karena bagaimana pun dia adalah kakakku, dan walaupun dia itu cukup kejam padaku, tapi satu hal yang aku suka darinya, dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan diriku disakiti oleh siapapun. Yeah… karena katanya, hanya dialah yang berhak menyakitiku. Benar-benar kakak yang sangat mengganggu!

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar berwarna merah dengan kombinasi hitam, aku langsung memutar knop pintu, lalu memasuki kamarnya yang bernuansa merah, putih, dan hitam. Kulihat gundukan dari dalam selimut berwarna putih, yang kuyakini adalah dirinya.

"Kyuu, bangun!" Aku menguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya dengan cukup kuat, namun sama sekali tidak ada respon darinya. Merasa terganggu pun tidak. Aku berdecak melihatnya.

"HATCHIIM!" Dan kembali bersin.

Ukh! Sial! Kepalaku mulai berat.

Aku butuh makan. Tenagaku sudah mulai habis. Tapi tidak akan ada makan jika aku belum menyelesaikan tugasku ini. Ah, apa kalian pikir aku terlalu _overacting_? Anggap saja begitu, karena kalian memang tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan bukan?

Kembali pada kakakku. Hanya ada satu cara untuk membangunkannya kalau begitu.

Srooot!

Aku mengeluarkan cairan dari hidungku menggunakan saputangan yang sejak tadi kubawa. Lalu perlahan kusingkap selimut yang menutupi wajah kakakku, terlihat surai merahnya yang berantakan, dan langsung saja kutempelkan saputanganku itu pada wajahnya.

Yaiks!

Aku sebenarnya jijik juga sih, tapi apa boleh buat? Semua makhluk hidup itu akan melakukan apa saja demi membuat perutnya terisi.

Lalu aku mendekatkan mulutku pada telinganya, "_Brother…" _kataku, berbisik, "_you have my SNOT on your face!_" seruku tiba-tiba, dan langsung berlari keluar kamarnya, menuju kamar mandi yang sebelumnya telah terisi air hangat.

Dan tak lama kemudian aku mendengar geraman kemarahan yang berasal dari kamar Kyuubi. Yang teramat sangat mencintai kebersihan. Oh… sungguh merdu suara itu. Hingga aku nyaris saja terpeleset jatuh ke dalam _bathup_.

"NARUTOOOO!"

Dan dengan itu aku yakin, Ayahku juga pasti telah bangun.

Yap! _Mission complete!_

Kali ini tidak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan tentang nasibku yang mungkin saja dua puluh menit kedepan akan menjadi penderitaan hebat bagiku, ketika aku berada di tangan kakakku itu. Tentu saja karena aku sudah minta perlindungan terlebih dulu pada ibuku. Haha. Betapa diriku ini sangat pintar.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Pagi ini aku terus merapatkan jaket yang kukenakan, untuk menghalau hawa dingin yang terus membuatku merinding kedinginan. Tapi beruntung, air hangat dan sarapan khusus menggunakan susu hangat pagi ini dapat sedikit meredakan alergiku. Dan sekarang ini aku telah tiba di kampus _Konoha University _lebih cepat setengah jam dari waktu perkuliahan di mulai. Mau bagaimana lagi, hari ini aku tidak bisa menggunakan kendaraan pribadi diakibatkan konsentrasiku yang terganggung dengan alergiku ini. Dan tadi meminta ayah untuk mengantarku. Yang memang selalu berangkat lebih pagi dariku jika ke kantor. Sejauh diriku berjalan, aku hanya berharap bahwa setengah jam kedepan cuaca dingin ini akan berubah hangat dan cerah. Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan aku tidak akan bisa mencerna perkataan dosen mana pun.

Setibanya di kelas perkuliahanku, aku mencari tempat di tengah ruangan yang berbentuk seperti undakan tangga. Sekilas aku melihat seisi ruangan yang hanya di isi dua orang mahasiswa yang tidak aku kenal. Tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi aku langsung menduduki tempat yang berada di tengah ruangan dan sedikit berada di atas. Lalu langsung membenamkan kepala pada lenganku yang terlipat di atas meja, berniat menghilangkan sedikit rasa pening di kepalaku. Tanpa sadar aku tertidur.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ketika baru merasakan kira-kira tertidur sepuluh menit, suara ketukan terdengar dan menimbulkan getaran pada meja yang menjadi tempat merebahkan kepalaku. Hal itu membuatku terusik dan mengangkat kepalaku sedikit, hanya memperlihatkan safirku.

"Errngh…?" erangku, seraya melihat si pengganggu.

"Tiga surat, dua kotak coklat dan setangkai mawar," kata si pengganggu, yang ternyata adalah sepupuku yang juga satu kampus denganku. Deidara. Namun dia satu tingkat di atasku.

"Huh?" gumamku bingung. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diocehkannya. Lagi pula aku masih setengah sadar.

"Namikaze Naruto, seorang pemuda manis yang menduduki semester kedua di Konoha university, dan terkenal di seluruh kampus karena keramahan dan sifat cerianya. Menjadikan dirinya idola dikalangan para pria dan wanita di kampus," ujarnya lagi, makin tak jelas dan sangat tidak nyambung.

"Dei… jika kau hanya ingin membuatku semakin sakit kepala…" ujarku, dengan kesabaran yang mulai menipis, "_Selamat._ Kau sudah berhasil. Jadi, bisakah kau pergi sekarang dan membiarkan sepupu _manis-_mu ini beristirahat sebentar saja?" tambahku tanpa mengurangi nada sarkastik di dalamnya.

"Eist, _calm down_ Naru_-chan…_ aku hanya mengantar hadiah dari penggemarmu saja, kok," katanya.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, yang sudah lumayan membaik, lalu menyandarkan tubuhku pada sandaran kursi di belakangku. "Pink?" ujarku menunjuk benda-benda di tangannya dengan alis terangkat jijik. "Apa mereka lupa kalau aku laki-laki? Dan sejak kapan kau berkerja menjadi kurir pengantar?" aku membuat ekspresi sekesal mungkin. "Dan apa itu… bunga?" tambahku melihat setangkai mawar yang sedang diayun-ayunkan Deidara.

Deidara terkekeh kecil, "Sudahlah terima saja… mereka 'kan tidak bermaksud buruk. Lagi pula aku heran juga, mengapa mereka tetap saja bertahan menjadi fansmu padahal…" ujarnya mengantung sambil memerhatikanku dari ujung kaki hingga kepala.

Aku mendelik kesal padanya, "Padahal apa?" sentakku tersinggung.

"Lihatlah dirimu sekarang, tidak ada sikap ramahnya sama sekali, bahkan pada sepupumu sendiri. Aku jadi rindu dengan sepupuku yang kelewat polos, ceria, dan bodoh."

"Aku tidak bodoh!" protesku.

Deidara langsung mencibir. "Ya, ya, ya," sahutnya malas. "Oh, ya. Apa kau sudah dengar katanya hari ini ada dosen pengganti. Yang menggantikan Kurenai-_sensei_," lanjutnya tak mau berdebat. Deidara mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahku.

Aku mengangguk sekilas, "Sudah, kemarin Gaara memberitahuku. Dosen baru itu katanya menggantikan Kurenai-sensei yang cuti melahirkan."

Beberapa saat Deidara hanya memandangku dengan raut datar.

"Apa?" tanyaku yang lagi-lagi curiga dengan tatapannya itu, seperti ada yang dia sembunyikan.

"Kau pucat," katanya.

Aku mendengus. "Sudahlah Dei, ini bukan sekali dua kali kau melihatku berwajah pucat seperti ini. Kau sendiri tahu, akhir-akhir ini cuacanya memang dingin. Dan membuat alergiku sering kambuh. Lagi pula, kau tidak akan menatapku seperti itu hanya untuk memperjelas keadaanku, 'kan? Sekarang jawab. Apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

Bola mata Deidara sedikit melebar dengan ketakjuban yang dibuat-buat dan berkata, "Serius _deh_, sejak kapan kau menjadi pintar?"

Plakk!

Langsung saja aku melayangkan pukulan 'sayang' padanya. Deidara meringis sakit sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Bisa tidak kau serius sedikit?" sinisku.

Deidara nyengir. "Oke, tenanglah. Jangan pasang muka cemberut seperti itu Naru_-chan_. Kau tahu tidak? Wajahmu itu bisa mengundang hal yang tidak baik," tambah Diedara.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit, tanda tanya besar bersarang dibenakku. Tidak mengerti maksud Deidara. Kemudian aku melihat Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecak tak sabar.

"Lihat itu!" perintah Deidara mengarahkan ibu jarinya pada kerumunan orang di belakangnya. Aku langsung saja mengikuti arahannya. Sebenarnya aku sendiri pun tidak menyadari, sejak kapan ada sekelompok orang yang berada di belakang Deidara sedang memandang penuh dengan _love dovey_ padaku. Pemandangan yang bisa disebut biasa sejak aku memulai ajaran di kampus ini. Dan tanpa melihat lebih lama lagi pada kerumunan itu, aku langsung cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandanganku ke meja dosen yang masih kosong. Merasa risih sebenarnya.

Aku bisa mendengar Deidara terbahak di sebelahku. Membuatku mendelik padanya. Tapi reaksiku itu malah semakin membuatnya terhibur. Benar-benar tidak ber-perikesepupuan!

_**# End Pov Naruto.**_

Deidara masih saja tertawa. Sampai-sampai membuat Naruto melupakan apa yang mereka bicarakan sebelumnya. Naruto sendiri sibuk menghindari kontak mata dengan para penggemarnya itu.

"Dei!" panggil seseorang dari arah pintu, sontak menghentikan tawa Deidara.

Di sana berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut merah darah dengan raut datar. Deidara langsung tersenyum sumringah melihat laki-laki yang menjadi seniornya di kampus itu.

"Naru_-chan_, aku tinggal ya. Sasori-senpai menungguku, bye~" Dengan itu Deidara pergi.

Naruto hanya bisa menggerutu tak jelas menanggapi sikap sepupunya itu yang datang dan pergi seenaknya. Bersamaan dengan kepergian Deidara, dua orang sahabatnya pun untungnya telah tiba dan langsung mengambil tempat di sisi kanan dan kiri Naruto.

"Sepertinya sepupumu itu sudah berhasil mendapatkan Sasori-senpai, ya?" ujar Kiba seraya meletakkan tasnya di atas meja.

"Tidak ingat saja dia, siapa yang membuatnya bisa seperti itu," sahut Naruto kesal dengan wajah ditekuk. Karena memang awalnya Naruto-lah yang mengenal Sasori dan memperkenalkannya pada Deidara.

Gaara yang duduk di samping Naruto mengernyit samar. Sejenak Gaara dan Kiba saling pandang. Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya melihat _mood_ sobatnya ini memburuk di pagi hari yang dingin seperti ini. Mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar apa-apa lagi, mengingat mereka berdua masih ingin menikmati satu hari ini dengan damai.

Dan tak berapa lama kemudian perkuliahan pun di mulai. Memunculkan seorang dosen baru yang tadi dibicarakan oleh Deidara dan Naruto. Seorang pria berumur sekitar 30 tahun dan masih tampak muda. Bernama Hatake Kakashi. Dia berpenampilan sedikit nyentrik dengan memakai sebuah masker. Dalam hati Naruto bertanya, bagaimana caranya ia saat makan dengan memakai masker seperti itu?

Namun ketika Kakashi-sensei baru akan memulai kuliah paginya. Tiba-tiba seseorang memasuki ruang kelas. Sosok yang Naruto belum pernah lihat sejak beberapa hari yang lalu dia memulai perkuliahan di semester dua ini. Semua orang terpaku pada sosok itu, tidak terkecuali Naruto.

Dia seorang laki-laki bertubuh tegap, tinggi—postur tubuh yang ingin dimiliki Naruto sejak lama. Wajahnya, walau terlihat kaku—karena tidak ada ekspresi yang ditampilkannya bisa dibilang tampan. Laki-laki itu berjalan memasuki kelas tanpa berkata apa pun dengan iris hitamnya yang terus menyorot dingin sekelilingnya. Hingga iris gelap tersebut terpaku pada sepasang bola safir. Naruto entah sadar atau tidak, ia bahkan tidak berkedip saat safirnya bertatapan langsung dengan oniks yang menyorot dingin tersebut. Membeku, tanpa tahu sebabnya. Dalam hati bingung sendiri karena merasa tidak asing dengan iris sekelam malam itu.

Namun ada yang aneh ketika oniks itu menatapnya. Perasaannya menjadi tidak nyaman dan… janggal. Lalu yang paling tidak dia mengerti adalah tubuhnya mendadak bergidik, membuat sekujur tubuhnya menggigil seolah ia merasakan ada hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Dan satu lagi, mengapa mendadak ia merasakan perutnya terasa melilit? Namun dalam arti yang menyenangkan sekaligus menggelisahkan. Dan Naruto seratus persen yakin ini bukan sesuatu yang baik.

Beruntung laki-laki dengan iris oniks itu akhirnya memilih memutus kontak mata terlebih dahulu dan menduduki bangku tepat di belakang Naruto. Dan beberapa detik berikutnya Naruto merasakan gejala alergi itu menyerang tubuhnya. Tubunya meremang, hidungnya menjadi gatal dan…

"HAATCHIIM! !" Bersin dengan sangat tidak indahnya; membuatnya jadi perhatian seluruh kelas. Beruntung sebelum detik terakhir dia ingin bersin, di tangannya telah ada sapu tangan guna menutupi hidungnya.

Naruto hanya bisa menyengir tanpa dosa, membalas tatapan teman-temannya yang merasa terganggu. Akhirnya perkuliahan pun di mulai. Dan sebisa mungkin Naruto mengabaikan perasaan tidak nyamannya ketika tatapan tajam seseorang terus menghujam punggungnya. Dia sungguh-sungguh bisa merasakan itu.

Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang telah diperbuatnya di masa lalu. Hingga membuat seseorang mahasiswa baru berwajah datar tadi terus menghujamkan tatapan tajam nan dingin pada punggungnya sepanjang jam perkuliahan. Bukan maksud Naruto untuk ke_GE-ER_an atau apa. Tapi banyak yang bilang instingnya memang tajam.

Hal itu malah semakin membuatnya ingin melakukan bersin yang sangat mengganggu. Naruto sendiri pun malah semakin bingung dengan reaksinya itu. Mengapa alerginya itu bisa kambuh hanya dengan menatap dinginnya bola mata kelam laki-laki itu? Dan ini baru pertama kalinya terjadi sejak dia mendapatkan alergi ini—saat usianya sekitar delapan tahun.

Astaga! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan tubuhnya?

Atau mungkin... ini hanya kebetulan?

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

"Kyuubi, hari ini kau yang menemui partner baru kita. Beberapa saat lagi dia tiba di sini. Sebaiknya kau bersiap," perintah direktur Namikaze corp. kepada wakil direktur yang merangkap anak sulungnya.

"Tapi Pak, bukannya hari ini aku harus pergi ke—"

"Lupakan apa pun yang kau rencanakan hari ini," potong Minato, "kau tahu? Partner baru kita hari ini adalah sahabat lamamu sendiri. Dan dia sangat penting bagi perusahaan kita."

Kyuubi terdiam. Keningnya berkerut seraya melirik gagang telepon kantor yang berada di tangannya. Karena memang saat ini dia dan Minato sedang melakukan percakapan via telepon.

"Sahabat lama? Siapa?" tanya Kyuubi hati-hati. Entah karena apa mendadak perasaannya menjadi tidak nyaman. Dan siapapun orang yang dimaksud ayahnya ini, Kyuubi yakin, seratus persen dia tidak akan menyukainya.

"Kau ingat tetangga sebelah rumah kita? Yang beberapa tahun lalu pindah ke luar negeri?"

Kyuubi mencoba menggali ingatannya sejenak, dan detik berikutnya pupilnya melebar. "Jangan katakan kalau…."

"Ya. Mereka, keluarga Uchiha sudah kembali."

Kyuubi membeku. Kemudian tawa getir terdengar darinya. "Kau bercandakan, Pak Tua?"

"Kyuu, kau tahu bukan, aku masih atasanmu di kantor ini? Bisa tidak usahakan bersikap sopan? Dan seingatku, aku tidak pernah bercanda dengan sebuah perintah."

Kyuubi menghela napas sejenak, kemudian memijit pangkal hidungnya sambil memejamkan mata. Berusaha memikirkan cara terbaik untuk menolak perintah ayahnya.

"Maaf Pak," ujar Kyuubi, "tapi bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa mengecewakan Yahiko—tidak saat ini. Aku sudah membuat janji dengannya, Pak."

Beberapa saat tidak terdengar apapun dari seberang sambungan.

"Apa tidak bisa kalau pertemuan itu tanpa aku? Setidaknya bisakah Anda mencari penggantiku, Pak?" tambah Kyuubi memberi saran ketika ayahnya itu hanya diam.

Kyuubi dapat mendengar ayahnya itu memberi perintah pada seseorang di seberang sana.

"Kau mau sebuah penggantian? Oke, kau mendapatkannya," ujar Minato.

Tanpa sadar Kyuubi bernapas lega. Namun belum sempat ia berterimakasih, Minato kembali melanjutkan. "Iruka akan menggantikanmu menemui Yahiko dan kau akan menemui Uchiha Itachi sebentar lagi. Atau… kau lebih memilih aku membekukan rekeningmu, _Son? _Jika tidak, aku tunggu kau di ruanganku. Sekarang."

Dan sambungan telepon terputus.

Kyuubi mengatupkan rahangnya rapat hingga dapat terdengar gertakkan gigi. Cengkramannya pada gagang telepon menguat. Akan tetapi ketika ingin melampiaskan emosinya dengan membanting telepon tersebut, sebuah dering ponsel menghentikan tindakan anarkisnya pada telepon yang tidak bersalah.

Kyuubi mengambil ponselnya dan membuka sebuah pesan masuk. Senyum Kyuubi langsung mengembang tanpa sadar saat membaca pesan itu. Seketika kekesalannya tadi mereda, membuatnya bisa berpikir jernih kembali.

Ayahnya itu memang suka seenaknya, seharusnya dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Tapi perintah dari sang direktur utama kali ini dirasa Kyuubi keterlaluan. Tidak lain karena Kyuubi memang orang yang selalu memegang janjinya, dan dengan seenaknya Minato membuatnya membatalkan janji yang telah dibuatnya dengan Yahiko—sahabat dan rekan kerjanya. Benar-benar meruntuhkan harga dirinya. Apalagi hanya karena kedatangan seorang Uchiha Itachi. Dan bicara soal itu…

Benar juga, Uchiha Itachi, _huh_?

Sahabat lama?

Cih! Jangan berkata omong kosong seperti itu, Pak Tua!

Kyuubi jadi misah-misuh sendiri memikirkan perintah dari atasannya kali ini. Tapi dia juga tak kuasa menolak, apalagi dengan ancaman bahwa hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini terancam dibekukan. Kyuubi menghela napas sejenak dan dengan perasaan tidak ikhlas memenuhi perintah dari direktur utama. Dia dengan langkah malas menuju ke ruangan direktur utama.

Kyuubi mengetuk pintu ruang direktur utama dan kemudian memasukinya. Berusaha bersikap sesopan mungkin saat dia bertemu dengan sang direktur utama dan juga seorang tamu yang telah hadir di sana. Sikapnya sungguh tenang, berbeda dengan pikirannya yang sudah ingin melayangkan protes besar-besaran pada Sang ayah.

"Ah, kau datang juga akhirnya, Kyuu," ujar Minato. Ia berdiri dari sofa single-nya begitu juga dengan tamu yang duduk di sofa panjang di sampingnya.

Kyuubi tanpa bisa dicegah memberikan tatapan tajam pada Minato. Sayangnya diabaikan oleh Minato dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada tamu mereka dan berkata dengan nada riang, "Sepertinya sudah lama, ya, kalian tidak bertemu. Sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Benar begitu, 'kan Itachi?"

Uchiha Itachi tersenyum sopan pada Minato dan beralih menatap Kyuubi—yang juga menatapnya datar. Masih dengan senyum, Itachi mengulurkan tangannya.

"_Long time no see_, Kurama-_kun_."

.

::To Be Continued::

.

* * *

**a/n : **

**Yosh! ! Ren kembali setelah sekian lama. **

**Untuk fic satu ini, mungkin ada yang masih ingat fic ini pernah di publish sebelumnya. Tapi karena beberapa waktu lalu itu kepala Ren lagi penuh dan gak tahu kapan bisa update, maka fic ini untuk sementara di hapus dan dilakukan sedikit perbaikan. Mohon maaf karena tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya. *deep bow***

**Tapi setelah sekian lama berkutat mencari ide, akhirnya fic ini kembali bisa berlanjut… Horay! \(^0^)/**

**Dan karena modem Ren udah wafat (baca: rusak) sejak beberapa bulan lalu, dan yang pasti gak bisa update secepatnya karena harus ke warnet dulu (yang sebenarnya paling males, karena warnet di dekat rumah jarang ada yg beres, jadi mesti nyari yg jauh), maka Ren memutuskan untuk publish sampai chapter 4 kali ini. Semoga aja bisa di anggap sebagai bayaran karena penghapusan mendadak waktu dulu. hehehe**

**Okelah minaa-san… semoga tetap terhibur dengan fic Ren yang satu ini… :D **

**Akhir kata… Mind to review? ? (Again) ^^v**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_**Allergy or Love**_ written by RenJeeSun

Rated: M (for Theme)

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Pairing: SasuNaru.

warning: AU, Yaoi, BL, Gaje, OOC (sangat), OC, typo bertebaran, No Bashing, dll.

_Well,_ if you Don't like, don't read!

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Sejak tiba di Konoha tiga hari yang lalu, Itachi tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya karena telah kembali ke kota kelahirannya. Tidak hanya itu, bagi Itachi, Konoha merupakan sebuah kota yang memiliki makna berarti bagi hidupnya. Banyak hal yang Itachi pelajari dari kota ini. Dan juga banyak hal yang Itachi tinggalkan selama sepuluh tahun terakhir karena keadaan yang memaksanya saat itu. Termasuk seseorang yang kini berada di hadapannya. Orang yang ia rindukan. Dan seseorang yang pernah ia khianati. Dan perlu diketahui Itachi tidak pernah menyesali hal itu. Sama sekali.

Tapi dari semua hal itu, Itachi juga tidak pernah mengharapkan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Dalam ingatannya, seorang Namikaze Kurama adalah sosok yang suka meledak-meledak. Tidak akan mau menuruti perintah siapa pun. Memang, Itachi dapat melihat perubahan dalam diri Kyuubi. Bukan hanya bentuk fisiknya yang berubah menjadi sedikit lebih tinggi dan tubuh yang sedikit terbentuk, namun hal itu juga terlihat dalam sikapnya yang menjadi lebih tenang. Terlebih lagi…

Bola mata yang sewarna _ruby_ itu sedikit berbeda. Semakin tajam dan terlihat tegas. Yang bagi Itachi terlihat sangat menarik. Kalau saja Itachi tidak memiliki pengendalian diri yang kuat, ia pasti sudah… _Brengsek_. Ini buruk. Sungguh.

Itachi tidak menyangka bahwa setelah sekian lama berpisah dengan Kyuubi, ia masih bisa merasakan perasaan _itu. _Kenyataan bahwa hasratnya terhadap Kyuubi belum padam itu membuatnya sedikit banyak terpengaruh emosinya sendiri. Dan kini, sejak ia pertama kali menatap _ruby_ itu setelah sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu, hasrat itu malah bertambah semakin besar, kuat, dan membuatnya memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak pantas dalam waktu singkat.

Logikanya berkata hal itu mustahil, tapi hati dan tubuhnya berkata sebaliknya. Dan Itachi tahu betul apa yang menyulut reaksi tubuhnya menjadi seperti ini, sesuatu yang tidak pernah Itachi biarkan menghilang selama sepuluh tahun terakhir, sesuatu yang selalu Itachi jaga. Cintanya terhadap pria di depannya masih kuat mengakar dalam hatinya, walau sepuluh tahun telah berlalu.

Tapi perubahan mendasar dari Kyuubi yang tidak Itachi harapkan adalah cara Kyuubi menatapnya yang seperti bukan Kyuubi dalam ingatannya. Kini _Ruby_ itu menatapnya tenang—terlalu tenang dan nyaris kosong. Dan Itachi sadar, ia tidak menyukainya.

Kemudian Itachi mendengar dirinya bersuara, suara yang terasa asing di telingnya sendiri, terlalu rendah, sedikit serak, dan dalam, anehnya masih dapat terdengar jelas. "_Long time no see_, Kurama_-kun_. Senang bertemu lagi denganmu." Dilanjutkan dengan uluran tangannya.

Itachi tidak dapat menahan senyumnya, ketika melihat reaksi tubuh Kyuubi yang mendadak menegang, ini membuat dirinya sedikit terhibur di balik perubahan yang terjadi pada Kyuubi. Karena Itachi tahu betul bagaimana tidak sukanya Kyuubi ketika orang lain memanggil nama kecilnya, apalagi Itachi melakukannya dengan sengaja. Dan Itachi cukup puas mengetahui Kyuubi tidak sepenuhnya berubah. Namun Itachi dapat melihat Kyuubi bisa menguasainya dirinya kembali dengan cepat. Seolah sebelumnya ia tidak pernah terganggu oleh apa pun. Dan tatapan merahnya _ruby_ itu tetap sama. Tenang. Tanpa emosi.

Kyuubi menyambut uluran tangan Itachi, dengan kekakuan yang tidak bisa dicegah. "Kalau bisa, aku lebih suka dipanggil Kyuubi, Uchiha-_san_. Dan _senang _juga bertemu denganmu."

_Ralat_—Itachi _sangat_ tidak menyukainya.

Tatapan itu dan juga suara dingin—yang keluar dari bibir penuh yang sejak tadi terus menarik perhatiannya. Bukan ekspresi seperti itu yang Itachi bayangkan setelah apa yang dilakukannya di masa lalu. Setelah ia menyakitinya. Seharusnya, menurut ingatannya, dan menurut Kyuubi yang ia kenal, Itachi yakin, Kyuubi tidak mungkin bersikap setenang ini. Minimal Itachi bisa mendapatkan beberapa memar di wajahnya. Dan ia juga tidak percaya bahwa waktu sepuluh tahun sudah dapat menghapus rasa sakit akibat pengkhianatan yang Itachi lakukan padanya. Tidak mungkin _secepat_ itu. Karena Itachi kenal watak Kyuubi yang tidak mudah memaafkan. Sangat kenal.

Tetapi senyum Itachi tetap bertahan dan menampakkan ketenangan yang melebihi Kyuubi, dan sudah mendarah daging dalam keturunan Uchiha, lalu ia menarik tangannya terlebih dahulu. "Tentu," katanya.

Satu hal yang Itachi benar-benar mengerti detik ini. Di hadapannya memang berdiri seorang Kyuubi, akan tetapi itu bukan Kyuubi sepuluh tahun lalu. Itu bukan _**Kurama**_-_**nya.**_

Sejenak suasana berubah hening dan canggung.

"Ya ampun, kalian berdua ini kenapa? Bukankah dulu kalian bersahabat, iya kan? Ayolah… jangan bersikap kaku seperti ini," ujar Minato berusaha mengurangi suasana canggung di sekeliling mereka. "Oke, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita mulai bekerja saja?"

"Bukankah itu yang membuatmu membatalkan pekerjaanku, Pak?" sahut Kyuubi sinis.

"Banyak bekerja, sedikit berbicara. Bukankah itu prinsip yang bagus, _**Ku-ra-ma-kun**_?" balas Minato tidak menanggapi kekesalan Kyuubi dan kembali duduk. "Ayo, kalian juga duduk, dan kita bisa mulai."

Kyuubi mendesis menanggapi ejekan ayahnya itu. Namun berusaha untuk tidak mendebatnya lebih jauh, hanya bisa berusaha bersikap professional. Mereka bertiga pun mulai bekerja, dimulai dengan Minato yang menyerahkan beberapa berkas pada Kyuubi dan Itachi.

"Proyek itu yang akan kalian kerjakan selama beberapa bulan kedepan. Fugaku dan aku sudah sepakat agar proyek ini kalian berdua yang bekerjasama dan tentu dengan harapan proyek kali ini tidak boleh gagal. Sama sekali. Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian?" Minato bertanya, menatap Kyuubi dan Itachi bergantian.

Kyuubi masih membaca berkas di tangannya dengan seksama. Keningnya berkerut samar tanda sedang berpikir.

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minato. "Aku rasa tidak ada masalah," katanya setelah menganalisis berkas di tangannya untuk beberapa saat.

Minato langsung tersenyum cerah. Lalu beralih menatap anaknya, "Kalau kau, Kyuu?"

"Hmm…," gumam Kyuubi sesaat, lalu memandang balik ayahnya. "Semua keputusan ada padamu, Pak. Dan kurasa proyek kali ini harusnya bisa diselesaikan lebih cepat dari tenggat waktu yang sudah ditentukan," ujar Kyuubi dengan penuh percaya diri. _Yah, lebih cepat lebih baik,_ Kyuubi membatin sambil melirik Itachi yang duduk di hadapannya sekilas.

"Aku senang dengan semangatmu. Tapi sebetulnya tidak perlu secepat itu juga, Kyuu. Masih banyak waktu, dan mungkin kalian bisa mengenang masa lalu? Siapa tahu itu bisa membantu jalannya proyek ini lebih baik," ujar Minato.

_Atau mungkin lebih buruk,_ tambah Kyuubi dalam hati, meringis muram.

"Itu bukan ide yang buruk, Paman," timpal Itachi pada Minato.

"Bisakah kita langsung keintinya saja? Ino tadi menelponku untuk menemaninya ke dokter kandungan, _Ayah_," sela Kyuubi yang mulai jengah dan memberikan penekanan pada panggilannya pada Minato, mengingat siapa yang mereka bicarakan. Dan juga karena dia belum terbiasa berada satu ruangan bersama Itachi yang sejak tadi terus saja meliriknya.

Ha! Tidak mungkin Kyuubi bisa terbiasa dengan kedekatan mereka setelah apa yang dilakukan _bajingan_ di depannya ini padanya sepuluh tahun lalu. Bahkan, hanya dengan mendengar suaranya pun Kyuubi sudah merasa terganggu—sejak dulu, kalau mau tahu. Dan tidak menyangka bahwa, hingga sekarang, ia masih dapat terganggu dengan ke-eksistensi-an seorang Uchiha Itachi di dekatnya. Dan Kyuubi sangat tidak menyukai keadaan semacam ini.

Namun Kyuubi juga tidak menyangkal bahwa ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya memaafkan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka dulu. Dan sangat perlu dingat, Kyuubi bukan lagi remaja labil yang mudah hilang kendali. Ia sudah bisa mengendalikan tempramen-nya yang memang suka meledak-ledak, kecuali ada yang dengan sengaja memicunya. Jadi, bukan pada umur dan tempatnya untuk dia membalas perlakuan Itachi saat ini. Dan menurut pengalamannya, bukan hal baik untuk membuatnya terpancing hanya dengan keberadaan Itachi.

Minato dan Itachi menatap Kyuubi, yang dari raut wajahnya saja sudah terlihat kesal. Minato yang memang tahu apa yang menyebabkan _mood_ Kyuubi menurun akhirnya mengalah.

"Ino? Apa yang terjadi? Apa kandunganya baik-baik saja?" tanya Minato pelan, sekelebat rautnya berubah khawatir. Dan Itachi yang tidak mengerti isi dan siapa wanita yang dimaksud dalam pembicaraan itu hanya bisa mendengarkan.

Kyuubi mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak ada masalah, kandungannya baik-baik saja, ini hanya pemeriksaan rutin."

Minato tersenyum lega mendengarnya. "Syukurlah cucuku baik-baik saja," gumamnya.

"Kau terlalu paranoid, Pak. Lagi pula ini bukan kehamilannya yang pertama," sahut Kyuubi.

Sebelah alis Minato terangkat. "Memangnya tidak boleh? Kau sendiri? Apa kau tidak khawatir? Kau itu calon ayah_**nya**_, ya kan?"

Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa detik itu juga ketenangan yang sejak tadi dipertahankan Itachi luntur.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Naruto melangkah lesu menuju kantin kampus. Beruntung alergi yang dideritanya sudah sembuh—untuk sementara. Namun baru setengah jalan, seseorang memanggilnya. Dengan malas ia berbalik hanya untuk melihat seorang Kiba melambaikan tangan semangat ke arahnya dan juga Gaara yang berjalan bersisian di sampingnya. Memang, tadi selepas perkuliahan usai dia langsung melesat keluar kelas tanpa mengucapkan apa pun pada dua sahabatnya itu. Sejujurnya hanya upaya Naruto untuk menghindari tatapan tajam yang terus menusuk punggungnya.

"Naruto!" Kiba langsung meraih bahu sahabatnya. "Kau ini kenapa langsung pergi begitu saja?"

"Hanya ingin bertahan hidup saja… kurasa," jawab Naruto pelan, dengan senyum dipaksakan.

Kiba menaikkan alisnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto menyengir, "Tidak, bukan apa-apa kok, lupakan saja."

Tidak seperti Kiba yang langsung menuruti Naruto. Gaara yang merasa curiga memandang Naruto beberapa saat dengan mata menyipit, dan Naruto yang tahu tentang kecurigaan itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gaara. Karena menurutnya kesan pertama dengan mahasiswa baru tadi bukanlah sesuatu yang penting untuk diceritakan. Lagi pula, mungkin gejala alerginya tadi timbul karena mahasiswa baru itu hanya kebetulan semata.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita langsung memesan ramen saja? Aku lapar," usul Naruto sesampainya mereka di kantin.

Kiba memutar matanya. "Lagi?"

"Yep!"

"Hentikan dia Gaara," kata Kiba pasrah memandang Naruto yang sudah berjalan mendahului mereka menuju konter yang menyediakan ramen.

"Seperti itu mudah saja dilakukan," gumam Gaara tidak peduli.

"Kau benar, dia benar-benar maniak."

"Dan kita sahabatnya."

"_Err-_ Gaara, sepertinya itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita," bantah Kiba.

Gaara menatap Kiba datar, "Tentu saja ada, karena kita tidak mencegahnya menjadi maniak ramen."

"Tetap saja itu bukan kesalahan kita!"

"Memang. Tapi sebagai teman yang baik kita seharusnya mencegahnya menghancurkan diri sendiri."

"Kau berlebihan, dia hanya kecanduan ramen, bukan obat, dan itu tidak menghancurkan dirinya—mungkin."

Gaara menatap Kiba sinis. "Lalu, apa maksudmu dengan 'mungkin' kalau begitu?"

"Yah… setidaknya dia tidak akan mati hanya karena ramen, iya kan?"

"Sejauh ini aku belum mendengar orang mati karena semangkuk ramen—"

"Beberapa mangkuk ramen untuk Naruto," Kiba menyela.

"Betul, beberapa mangkuk untuknya, setidaknya, tidak ada yang menaruh racun di mangkuknya… Atau yang lebih mungkin, untuk kasusnya _aphrodisiac_ akan lebih berbahaya daripada racun sekalipun."

"Apo—_apa_? Apodiak? Apa itu?"

"_Aphrodisiac._ Itu semacam makanan atau obat pembangkit gairah. Atau sering disebut ramuan cinta."

Kiba mengernyit, "Darimana kau tahu itu berbahaya? Dan darimana kau tahu mengenai obat itu? Apa kau pernah mencobanya? Siapa yang memberikannya?"

Gaara terdiam, menatap Kiba dengan ketajaman yang menyamai pisau, seketika membuat Kiba meringis ngeri. "Efek obat itu bisa menimbulkan ketertarikan yang tidak wajar dan berlebihan. Dan kita tidak sedang membahas diriku," ujar Gaara penuh ketegasan di akhir kalimat.

Kiba menganggukkan kepalanya paham dan menahan lidahnya untuk tidak melontarkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri, bagaimanapun keengganan Gaara membahas tentang obat itu malah memperjelas jawabannya dan menimbulkan pertanyaan baru dalam benak Kiba, yang pastinya tidak akan mendapat jawaban jika ditanyakan langsung pada orang yang bersangkutan.

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Hingga akhirnya Kiba membuka suara kembali. "Ini tidak masuk akal, kita membicarakan Naruto dan ramen? Kita jadi seperti ibu-ibu penggosip, kau tahu? "

"Kita bukan penggosip, kita berdiskusi. Laki-laki berdiskusi, bukan menggosip," sahut Gaara datar.

"Yeah, berdiskusi atau berdebat? Tentang Naruto…"

"Dan juga ramen."

Mereka saling menatap, seolah bisa membaca pikiran satu sama lain. Dan menghembuskan napas pada detik yang sama, karena merasa apa yang mereka bicarakan itu konyol. Berpikir, apa kebodohan Naruto itu sudah menular pada mereka sekarang?

Namun pemikiran itu tidak terjawab ketika keributan terdengar dari arah konter pemesanan makanan. Satu nampan makan siang jatuh dengan segala macam isinya yang berserakan dilantai membuat suara nampan jatuh itu menggema di seluruh ruang kantin, tentu hal itu langsung mengundang perhatian seluruh orang. Termasuk Kiba dan Gaara yang mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang sedang membungkuk minta maaf pada seseorang.

Kiba mendengar dirinya sendiri bertanya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

.

.

.

Sepuluh tahun terakhir ini Sasuke tidak pernah berhenti berharap bahwa hari ini akan datang. Ia selalu menunggu datangnya hari ini. Menunggu saat dirinya bisa bertemu kembali dengan pemilik bola mata biru jernih yang bersinar polos—bulat seperti anak kecil, atau seperti boneka lilin yang sekarang dimiliki Iva—keponakannya—dan saat itu _dia _memang masih kecil.

Tapi ketika hari ini tiba, hari dimana ia bisa melihatnya kembali, sosok itu lebih dari apa yang menjadi imajinasinya selama sepuluh tahun belakangan. Walaupun binar kepolosan itu tetap ada dalam bola biru cerah yang untuk sesaat tadi seolah menariknya dari dunia nyata, seolah menyuruhnya untuk berlama-lama menyelami kemurniannya. Efek yang tentu saja tidak diprediksi oleh Sasuke sebelumnya. Hal itu mengusiknya, lebih dari apa yang diharapkan. Terlebih lagi wajah yang memiliki ciri khas tiga garis yang menghiasi masing-masing pipi _tan_ itu.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke menelusuri garis-garis itu dengan jari-jarinya, satu persatu, menyentuhnya sesering mungkin, dan membuat pipi _tan _yang kenyal itu merona. Dan bibir itu… Astaga! Tidak ada yang lebih menarik perhatian Sasuke dari bibir merah alami yang sedikit membuka itu, dan tentu akan menjadi lebih bagus lagi jika ia bisa menyentuhnya tidak hanya dengan jari-jarinya…. _Bagus_, dalam hati ia meringis, sekarang dirinya berpikir seperti bajingan mesum yang tinggal bersamanya.

Keadaan ini semakin tidak bagus, ketika tadi Sasuke melihat ekspresi kebingungan yang tergambar jelas di wajah Naruto. Seolah ia tidak mengenal Sasuke, berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke yang langsung dapat mengenalinya dalam satu kedipan mata. Sedikit membuat Sasuke terguncang sebenarnya, yah… walaupun Sasuke berusaha menghibur diri dengan mengatakan bahwa Naruto hanya sedikit lupa padanya—bukan tidak mengenalnya dan menganggap Sasuke itu orang asing.

Walau bagaimanapun sepuluh tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk mengingat seseorang, yang hanya mengisi ingatan dengan tiga tahun kebersamaan mereka, apalagi saat itu mereka memang masih bocah. Lagi pula itu wajar terjadi pada sebagian orang, tapi lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang memiliki otak cerdas dengan ingatan yang baik. Dan untuk membuktikan ingatan Naruto itu ia berniat mencari tahunya sendiri.

Tapi lagi-lagi kejadian tidak diharapkan kembali berulang, saat Sasuke sengaja mengikuti Naruto ke kantin dan melihatnya di hampiri oleh dua orang temannya. Dan ketika Naruto memesan makanan itulah Sasuke melihat kesempatan untuk mendekatinya. Akan tetapi, tepat saat ia berdiri di belakang Naruto, ia tidak sempat menghindari tabrakan yang terjadi, ketika tiba-tiba Naruto berbalik dengan sebuah nampan berisi ramen dan segelas minuman. Yang sontak tindakan itu menimbulkan suara nampan, mangkuk, serta gelas jatuh yang memekakkan telinga, membuat para penghuni kantin menjadikan mereka pusat perhatian.

"Ah! Maaf! Maafkan aku!"

Sasuke yang tadinya memerhatikan nampan sialan yang menabraknya beralih pada sosok Naruto yang kini membungkuk berulang kali di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak sengaja, sungguh! Sebentar aku bisa membersihkannya." Naruto mengambil saputangan dari saku celananya dan dengan tergesa berusaha membersihkan noda ramen yang ternyata mengotori bagian dada pakaian Sasuke.

Dilain pihak, Sasuke dengan wajah datar hanya mampu memandangi Naruto yang dengan percuma menghilangkan noda berminyak di kemejanya dan malah semakin membuat noda itu bertambah banyak. Sasuke mendengus, kalau mau diakui tabrakan tadi bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Naruto. Hanya saja Sasuke terlalu malas untuk menjelaskan.

"Hentikan." Sasuke berkata, namun Naruto masih terus berusaha membersihkan noda itu sambil terus menggumamkan maaf. Sasuke memutar matanya, dan kemudian meraih tangan Naruto yang menggenggam sapu tangan. Lalu dengan nada sedikit naik ia berseru, "Aku bilang hentikan!" Dan seketika gerakkan tangan Naruto terhenti. Naruto mendongak, dan langsung membeku mengetahui rupa orang yang ditabraknya dengan mata terbelalak lebar.

Tapi Sasuke tidak memerhatikan Naruto dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada noda ramen yang mengotori pakaiannya. Lalu sebuah komentar bernada datar meluncur begitu saja. "Dasar bodoh, kau hanya membuat nodanya semakin banyak."

Naruto yang memang selalu sensitif dengan kata 'bodoh' langsung bereaksi, sudah cukup beberapa orang mengatainya seperti itu, dan tidak perlu ditambah satu orang tidak dikenalnya ikut mengambil bagian. "Aku sudah minta maaf, 'kan? Tidak usah menghina bisa 'kan?" sahutnya kesal.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku tidak menghinamu, tapi itu kenyataan, kau yang membuat pakaianku seperti ini."

"Brengksek. Aku sudah minta maaf, lagi pula kau seharusnya tidak ada di belakangku," sinis Naruto.

Tentu saja itu benar, tapi Sasuke tidak akan mengakuinya. "Kau yang tiba-tiba berbalik, dan kata maaf tidak akan membersihkan pakaianku, kau tahu itu 'kan? Dan seharusnya kau bertanggung jawab."

Naruto mendesis, dan melotot tidak terima pada Sasuke, namun sayang tindakan itu malah berefek tidak baik baginya yang dibalas tatapan datar dari Sasuke. Refleks Naruto langsung mendekap tubuhnya yang mendadak menggigil. Dan mendadak dia langsung menyambar pergelangan tangan Sasuke, lalu bergegas menariknya keluar dari kantin.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? !" sentak Sasuke kaget.

Naruto terus menarik Sasuke dan tanpa menatapnya, ia menjawab, "Bertanggung jawab! _Diamlah_! Kau yang memintanya." Dengan itu langsung membuat Sasuke merapatkan mulutnya. Dan Naruto tidak memedulikan panggilan dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Naruto! Hei! Kau mau ke mana? !" Dan Kiba hanya bisa menggerutu kesal, karena tidak dipedulikan.

"Kau kenal laki-laki itu Kiba?" Gaara bertanya sambil memandang arah kepergian Naruto.

"Eh? Maksudmu yang tadi bersama Naruto? Tidak, aku tidak kenal. Dia itu yang tadi masuk kelas kita, iya kan?"

Menanggapi itu Gaara hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Dan kemudian seseorang tiba-tiba masuk dalam pembicaraan mereka, membuat kedua orang itu menoleh ke asal suara yang terdengar di samping Gaara. Dan seseorang itu sedang bersandar di sebuah pilar, entah sejak kapan ia sudah di sana.

"Kalian…," kata orang itu yang ternyata adalah Deidara, "Kenapa kalian tidak menghentikan bocah itu?"

Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan menatap Deidara datar. "Memangnya punya hak apa kami melarang Naruto bertanggung jawab karena kesalahannya sendiri? Lagi pula, kenapa tidak kau saja yang melakukannya, Dei?"

Mendengar itu Deidara berdecak. "Banyak hal yang akan bertambah rumit jika aku muncul."

"Nah, Itu bukan hal baru kurasa," gumam Gaara tanpa berpikir.

Deidara melotot pada Gaara. "Sialan kau! Kali ini berbeda," gerutu Deidara, lalu ia menghembuskan napas. "Kyuubi pasti membunuhku kalau tahu Naru sudah bertemu dengannya."

Gaara mengernyit ketika memahami maksud Deidara. "Kau kenal dengan laki-laki tadi? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya," ujarnya.

"Kau memerhatikannya juga ternyata," kata Deidara, "Sasuke Uchiha, itu namanya, dia baru kembali ke Konoha setelah sepuluh tahun lalu pindah ke Suna."

"Kenapa dia kembali?" Kiba menyahut.

Deidara menatap Kiba muram. "Kurasa itu bukan sesuatu yang akan di sukai Kyuubi."

"Apa hubungan laki-laki itu dengan Naruto? Dan Kenapa dia menginginkan Naruto?" tanya Gaara.

Pertanyaannya Gaara itu mengundang tatapan intens Deidara. "Pertanyaan yang bagus Gaara, sayangnya aku juga tidak tahu."

"Dari mana kau tahu laki-laki itu menginginkan Naruto? Yang kulihat mereka bertengkar," kata Kiba bingung.

Gaara mendengus, sedangkan Deidara memutar matanya. "Astaga! Apa kau tadi tidak melihat ketika laki-laki itu menatap Naruto? Lebih berbahaya daripada seekor kucing ketika mendapatkan tikus yang terpojok," kata Deidara tak sabar, karena dia sejak tadi memang mengawasi gerak-gerik Sasuke yang dengan sengaja mendekati Naruto. Sedangkan Gaara sendiri sudah terlalu hapal, bagaimana terkadang Naruto mendapatkan tatapan tak senonoh dari para pemujanya dan laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu terlihat jelas punya maksud melebihi para penggemar Naruto sebelumnya.

Kiba malah menyengir tanpa rasa bersalah, "Kurasa Naruto tidak akan suka disamakan dengan tikus yang terpojok." Lalu dengan ragu ia kembali bertanya, "Apa itu artinya sekarang Naruto dalam bahaya?"

Deidara menggeleng pelan, "Kurasa... selama Naruto tidak mengingat laki-laki itu, semua masih akan baik-baik saja. Lagi pula Naruto bukan bocah laki-laki lemah yang tidak tahu cara membela dirinya sendiri."

"Tunggu sebentar. Tidak mengingatnya? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gaara lagi, menuntut.

Deidara mengibaskan tangannya, "Bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuk diceritakan. Dan sebaiknya kalian juga jangan pernah menanyakannya pada Naruto, yah… itu kalau kalian masih ingin tidak terlibat dengan Kyuubi, sih."

"Tidak. Tidak, terima kasih," sahut Kiba cepat-cepat.

"Nah, pertanyaannya sekarang adalah, apa aku harus minta maaf pada Kyuubi terlebih dulu karena membiarkan Naruto bersama laki-laki itu atau langsung memberitahunya, bahwa Sasuke Uchiha yang dibencinya sudah menemukan adik tercintanya, yang konsekuensi akhirnya sama saja untukku. Jadi, apa salah satu dari kalian ada yang bisa membantuku?" kata Deidara, bergantung pada harapan setipis angin berhembus.

Melihat Deidara yang frustasi, tanpa bisa ditahan seringai kecil mengukir bibir Gaara, dengan santai dia berkata, "Hanya diri kita sendirilah yang tahu, mana yang terbaik untuk masa depan kita sendiri, iya kan Deidara _Sen-pai_?" Membuat erangan frustasi keluar dari mulut Deidara, sambil mengacak helaian pirangnya yang panjang. Dan menuai kekehan geli dari Kiba.

.

.

Sungguh, seingatnya tadi malam Naruto tidak bermimpi buruk sekalipun. Tapi kenapa ketika bangun pagi ia harus menjalani hari buruknya? Hem … atau mungkin semalam ia lupa berdoa kali, ya?

Nah, kalau karena itu mungkin ia harus meminta bantuan seseorang untuk mengingatkannya berdoa sebelum tidur, agar tidak ada lagi kesialan yang mengikutinya di keesokan harinya, seperti yang dialaminya sekarang. Baru saja dia bersyukur tentang alerginya yang sembuh—walau sementara—mendadak dia harus menemui kesialan lain karena menabrak sosok manusia yang tidak di kenalnya dan sekaligus membawa kembali apa yang tadi disyukurinya. Dan sungguh, beberapa kata umpatan saja tidak bisa mengurangi rasa frustasinya pada alergi yang kini kembali datang.

Dan ketika tadi dia menyadari gejala alergi itu mulai menyerangnya, dan ternyata itu bukan kebetulan seperti yang dia kira sebelumnya—alerginya ternyata memang bisa kambuh hanya karena bertatapan langsung dengan kelamnya bola mata yang terus menyorot dingin, digabung dengan wajah yang tidak menampilkan emosi apa pun—tanpa pikir panjang Naruto membawa (menyeret) makhluk sumber masalah bagi dirinya itu ke tempat di mana ia juga bisa mengatasi efek bersin yang mengganggu. Dengan kata lain toilet, di situ dia juga bisa membersihkan noda ramen yang menempel pada kemeja si pemilik bola mata dingin itu. Yang dia katakan sebagai pertanggung jawaban.

"Tunggu sebentar di situ!" perintah Naruto pada Sasuke sesampainya mereka di toilet kampus yang sepi pengunjung. Sasuke yang memang lebih suka memerhatikan tindakan Naruto menurut, ia berdiam diri di samping Naruto, sesuai perintahnya. Dan akan menjadi berbeda sikapnya jika yang memerintah dirinya itu adalah orang lain, bukan Naruto-_nya_.

Kening Sasuke berkerut samar ketika melihat Naruto dengan terburu-buru menuju wastafel, mengalirkan air keran, dan kemudian membersit hidungnya secara kasar berulang kali. Tak tahan melihat itu, Sasuke menyambar pergelangan tangan Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa melukai dirimu sendiri, kau tahu?"

Naruto terkesiap memandang Sasuke dengan terkejut. Ia hanya bisa mematung ketika Sasuke dengan perlahan membersihkan hidungnya.

"Sejak dulu kau benar-benar tidak bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri, ya? Lihat ini, kau membuat hidung memerah," gumam Sasuke. "Apa menyakiti dirimu sendiri itu adalah hobimu, huh? Dasar _Dobe_."

Tak tahan dengan komentar sinis itu Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke kasar dan melotot tajam padanya. "Kau pikir siapa dirimu bicara seperti itu padaku, huh? Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau begitu mengenalku!" Dan dia berhenti, lalu mengumpat, ketika rasa gatal di hidungnya tidak tertahankan, sedetik kemudian ia bersin. Naruto menutup hidungnya dan kembali melayangkan tatapan membunuh pada Sasuke. "Dan jangan menatapku seperti itu! Kau membuatku _sakit _dan muak, kau tahu?" katanya nyaris berteriak.

Sasuke terhenyak, karena baru kali ini ada yang mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Dan ironisnya hal itu didengar langsung dari seseorang yang begitu dia inginkan. Tapi akhirnya dia berusaha menelan kekecewaan itu dan mengeluarkan suara lirih, yang terdengar nyaris seperti orang tercekik. "Aku Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke." Dan hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan seolah itu sudah bisa menjelaskan semua maksudnya.

Naruto mengernyit, "Kau pikir aku ingin tahu namamu? Kau tidak berpikir bahwa namamu itu begitu penting hingga aku harus mengetahuinya, bukan?" Lalu Naruto berdecak, "Jangan memandang dirimu terlalu tinggi, Tuan."

Sasuke berkedip beberapa kali, lalu dengan nada sedikit kesal karena menganggap Naruto mempermainkannya ia berkata, "Naruto Namikaze, kalau kau ingin menguji kesabaranku, sebaiknya kau berhenti sekarang juga. Kau berhasil, kau tahu?"

"Apa maksudmu? Dan… bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

Kalimat itu memberikan dampak telak bagi Sasuke, pikirannya mendadak kosong, dihantam oleh kenyataan bahwa makhluk pirang di depannya, yang selama ini dia inginkan sudah benar-benar melupakannya… tidak, ini lebih buruk, bukan sekedar melupakannya. Naruto tidak mengenalnya. _Tapi bagaimana bisa…?_

Sasuke masih terdiam dengan kenyataan baru yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan. Sedangkan Naruto kembali bedecak, karena sadar kenapa dia mengajak laki-laki sok tahu di depannya ini ke toilet. Naruto melirik noda ramen di pakaian Sasuke sekilas. Lalu dia membasahi saputangannya tadi dengan air, tanpa berkata apa pun lagi Naruto sedikit menunduk di depan Sasuke dan mulai membersihkan noda ramen di dadanya, terlalu berkonsentrasi hingga alergi yang di hadapinya terlupakan. Keheningan memenuhi sekeliling mereka. Naruto bergumam sesaat melihat noda itu mulai menghilang. Dan sedikit tersentak ketika Sasuke membuka suaranya.

"Sepuluh tahun lalu… apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat, lalu mengernyit. Dengan masih berkutat dengan noda ramen ia berkata, "Itu sudah lama sekali, waktu itu aku masih kecil." Kemudian ia mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Entahlah, aku tidak begitu ingat. Tapi kurasa itu bukan ingatan yang penting, kalau pun itu penting pasti aku akan mengingatnya terus, iya kan? Eh? Tapi, kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya, dan langsung merapatkan mulutnya ketika melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Sejak Naruto melihat sosok Sasuke di kelas tadi, Naruto berasumsi Sasuke merupakan sosok yang dingin, dan bukan sosok yang diciptakan untuk bersikap lemah, tapi sosok yang bisa mendapatkan apa pun keinginannya. Dan tidak sekalipun dia membayangkan Sasuke bisa berekspresi seperti yang dilihatnya sekarang. Sasuke menatapnya dengan senyum di bibirnya, tapi bola oniks itu menyorotkan rasa kesepian yang menyedihkan. Naruto tertegun, diiringi keheningan yang mendadak terasa menyesakkan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," kata Sasuke, ia mengulurkan tangannya, meraih sejumput rambut yang menutupi mata Naruto lalu mengesampingkannya. "Kurasa kau benar. Itu memang bukan ingatan yang penting. Hanya orang bodoh yang akan terus mengingat kejadian yang sudah lama berlalu."

Lidah Naruto terlalu kelu untuk mengatakan apa pun. Dan hanya bisa menatap punggung Sasuke yang beranjak pergi. Saat itu Naruto betul-betul tidak mengerti, mengapa perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba menggrogoti hatinya. Mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri.

_Dia tidak mengenal orang itu, iya kan?_

.

::To be continued::

.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_**Allergy or Love**_ written by RenJeeSun

Rated: M (for Theme)

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Pairing: SasuNaru.

warning: AU, Yaoi, BL, Gaje, OOC (sangat), OC, typo bertebaran, No Bashing, dll.

_Well,_ if you Don't like, don't read!

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Namikaze Kurama atau yang akrab disapa Kyuubi, dulu dia masih seorang remaja labil yang hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Yang hanya tahu untuk menjadi lebih unggul dari orang lain. Sampai ketika Uchiha Itachi mulai memasuki hidupnya, menjadikan sosok Itachi obsesi terbesarnya untuk bisa mengalahkan Itachi dalam segala hal.

Namun sayangnya, obsesi itu malah membuatnya mengetahui pesona sang Uchiha. Sosok yang tidak bisa dia acuhkan begitu saja. Sosok yang langsung bisa menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama kali Kyuubi melihatnya. Tepatnya, saat sosok Uchiha itu menjadi tetangganya.

Saat itu sosok Itachi bagi Kyuubi sangat menyebalkan dikarenakan Itachi sering mengganggunya, di mana pun, kecuali saat Kyuubi berada di sekolah tentunya, karena Itachi sudah memasuki semester pertamanya di Universitas. Bahkan sering kali Itachi memasuki kamarnya di lantai dua, di tengah malam, mengingat kamar mereka memang berhadapan dan hanya di pisahkan sebuah gang sempit yang dengan mudah Itachi dapat menyeberang ke kamarnya.

Itachi dengan mudah mengambil perhatiannya sepenuhnya, bahkan semua orang rumahnya mengatakan, Itachi merupakan sosok yang bisa dipercaya untuk mengatasi sikap liar Kyuubi. Dan saat itu Itachi merupakan orang yang selalu memenuhi hati dan pikiran Kyuubi. Orang yang akhirnya mengenalkan Kyuubi tentang rasa cinta dan rasa sakit ketika pengkhianatan itu terjadi. Sampai akhirnya Itachi memutuskan pergi dari hadapannya. Akan tetapi, Itachi pergi dengan tidak membawa rasa sakit itu pergi bersamanya.

Kyuubi masih ingat dengan jelas, hari itu musim dingin. Musim yang juga ikut andil untuk membekukan hatinya. Saat itu Itachi mengunjungi kamarnya untuk terakhir kali, berdiri di balkon kamarnya, bersama kristal es yang menghujani bumi. Sedangkan Kyuubi berdiri terpaku di ambang pintu yang mengarah ke balkon kamarnya. Biasanya Itachi akan tanpa sungkan memasuki kamarnya, apalagi di saat cuaca dingin membekukan seperti ini, dan akan langsung meminta Kyuubi untuk menghangatkannya dengan cara apa pun yang mereka ketahui.

Namun malam itu berbeda, Itachi dengan memakai kaos tipis di dalam jaketnya, serta celana jeans panjang, ia hanya berdiri diam sambil terus menatapnya datar.

"Apa kau akan pergi besok?" Itu sebuah pernyataan dari Kyuubi, yang dilontarkan dengan nada menyamai musim dingin saat itu, setelah beberapa saat Itachi tidak juga membuka suara.

"Ah, apa kau sangat ingin aku menghilang dari hidupmu?" sahut Itachi ringan, seolah nada yang digunakan Kyuubi itu tidak berpengaruh padanya.

Kyuubi tidak menjawab.

Senyum tipis tanpa makna terukir di bibir Itachi. "Seharusnya aku tidak perlu bertanya, iya kan?" Perlahan Itachi mendekat ke arah Kyuubi. Sesaat ia hanya menatap lekat wajah Kyuubi, merekam setiap detail lekukan wajah Kyuubi dalam ingatannya.

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf untuk kejadian satu minggu yang lalu," kata Itachi kemudian, tanpa emosi. "Kupikir akan lebih baik kalau kau membenciku setelah ini. Dan kurasa kau sudah melakukannya, bukan begitu, Kurama-kun?"

Kyuubi bergeming, sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat. Kejadian satu minggu yang lalu kembali berputar di benaknya. Saat ia mengunjungi kamar Itachi sehabis dirinya pulang sekolah dan melihat sosok seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam yang sedang tertidur di bawah selimut, dan Itachi yang duduk bersandar di tempat tidur di samping wanita itu dengan keadaan setengah telanjang, sambil menghisap sebatang rokok di bibirnya. Itachi hanya menatap kedatangan Kyuubi tanpa ekspresi. Dan sesaat Kyuubi hanya bisa mematung melihat kejadian itu.

Namun Itachi tidak mengatakan apa pun atau terlihat bersalah sama sekali ketika melihat Kyuubi—yang saat itu merupakan kekasihnya—memergokinya sedang bersama dengan seorang wanita di ranjang yang sama. Dan tanpa berkata apa pun Kyuubi pergi dari kamar itu. Menahan bongkahan batu yang terasa menyangkut di tenggorokkannya, terlalu terkejut hingga ia hanya bisa melarikan diri. Beruntung Kyuubi punya harga diri yang kuat sebagai laki-laki untuk tidak menangis saat itu juga. Hampir selama seminggu Kyuubi tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Itachi. Dan Itachi tidak berusaha memberikan penjelasan apa pun padanya.

Itachi mengulurkan tangannya, meraih dagu Kyuubi dengan jari telunjuk yang ditekuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga meninggalkan sedikit jarak di antara mereka. Kemudian ia berkata pelan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, "Tenang, kau bahkan tidak perlu memintanya, karena aku sendiri yang akan segera menghilang dari hidupmu, Kurama-kun."

Lalu Itachi menyapukan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuubi. Satu ciuman, tidak menuntut dan Kyuubi membiarkannya. Namun cukup lama untuk Itachi merasakan setiap detail kelembutan bibir Kyuubi yang dingin—nyaris sedingin hatinya saat itu. Merasakan kehampaan perasaan Kyuubi dari sentuhan itu, tak ada rasa berarti dalam ciuman itu. Hanya meninggalkan rasa sakit yang menyesakkan.

Kemudian ia melepaskan tautan itu dan berkata, "Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau ingat. Suatu saat, aku akan kembali."

Itulah terakhir kalinya ia melihat Itachi, sampai hari ini. Kyuubi mengumpat dalam hati ketika mengingat sosok bajingan itu harus muncul kembali dan memakan waktu hingga sepuluh tahun.

Tapi kembalinya Itachi kali ini terlalu aneh menurutnya. Karena terlalu mendadak dan dia tiba-tiba di suruh mengerjakan proyek kerjasama, yang bahkan sebelumnya tidak pernah sekalipun di bahas oleh ayahnya. Apa yang sebenarnya ayahnya rencanakan? Pikir Kyuubi. Namun sebelum Kyuubi memikirkan jawabannya. Seseorang membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Kyuubi menoleh, menatap sang penanya yang seorang wanita, Ino. Wanita itu duduk di sampingnya yang sedang menyetir mobil, sehabisnya ia pulang dari klinik beberapa saat yang lalu. Karena sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakannya tadi di kantor, Kyuubi memenuhi janjinya untuk menemani Ino pergi memeriksakan kandungannya yang telah beranjak empat bulan, setelah satu jam yang lalu ia menyelesaikan rapatnya bersama Minato dan juga Itachi.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," jawab Kyuubi lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

Mata Ino menyipit menatapnya. "Itu bukannya tidak ada apa-apa," katanya. "Ayolah… beritahu aku. Kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu. Berhentilah berkata yang tidak-tidak."

Ino memutar bola matanya, tentu saja dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyuubi. Mengingat ia sudah terlalu hapal dengan sikap Kyuubi ketika sedang dirundung masalah, biasanya Kyuubi akan menjadi lebih pendiam, seperti sekarang. Karena sejak awal Kyuubi muncul di rumahnya untuk mengantarnya ke klinik, Kyuubi hanya bicara seperlunya saja.

"Coba aku tebak," kata Ino, belum menyerah. "Apa Naru membuat masalah lagi?"

Hening.

"Atau… kau yang bermasalah?" Kontan pertanyaan itu mendapat pelototan tajam dari Kyuubi.

Ino mengangguk pelan. "Jadi, ini benar-benar tentang dirimu, ya?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan mendengarkanku, bukan?" gerutu Kyuubi.

Dan dengan santai Ino bertanya, tanpa sedikit pun mendengarkan Kyuubi. "Oh, apa ini masalah Uchiha yang sudah kembali itu, ya?"

Kyuubi mendadak menghentikan mobilnya, dan langsung mendapat pekikan histeris dari Ino yang meihat Kyuubi nyaris menyerempet mobil di depan mereka.

"Astaga Kurama! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau nyaris membuat jantungku berhenti. Apa kau mau membunuh bayiku, huh?" Ino memang sudah biasa memanggil nama depannya. Dan Kyuubi sudah cukup frustasi untuk terus menuntut Ino melakukan hal yang sebaliknya.

"Kau—barusan apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Kyuubi tanpa memedulikan Ino yang terkejut setengah mati dengan mata terbelalak lebar dan tangan kanan yang mengelus dada dan tangan kiri mengelus perutnya. Dan dengan kecepatan sedang Kyuubi kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

Ino yang masih kaget hanya bisa menatap Kyuubi dengan raut bertanya. "Huh?"

"Dari mana kau tahu Uchiha sudah kembali?" tukas Kyuubi sekali lagi, raut wajahnya terlihat gusar.

Ino mengernyit. "Oh itu," katanya, "bukannya Ayah sudah membicarakan hal ini sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, ya? Eh? Tunggu sebentar, jangan katakan kalau Ayah merahasiakan ini darimu?"

Tatapan mereka bertemu dengan keterkejutan yang terlihat jelas. Dan dengan kasar Kyuubi memukul kemudi mobil sambil mengumpat. Merasa sangat kesal ketika dia tahu bahwa Sang ayah, menurutnya, mempermainkannya.

"Dasar Pak Tua itu! Apa sih maunya?"

"Kurasa Ayah memiliki alasan sendiri untuk tidak memberitahumu. Kalau kau mau, sebaiknya nanti kau bicarakan hal ini dengannya," kata Ino mencoba sedikit menenangkan Kyuubi.

"Tidak," geram Kyuubi. "Aku tidak akan membahas ini dengannya, aku yakin pasti itu yang dia inginkan. Dan apa pun yang di rencanakan Pak Tua itu, lebih baik aku mengikutinya daripada aku harus mengetahui tujuannya." Kyuubi terdiam sejenak, menatap Ino dengan ragu. "Kau tahu maksudku, 'kan?" tanyanya kemudian.

Ino mengangguk. Lalu ia mendesah, "Sejujurnya, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, mengapa kalian berdua suka sekali melakukan permainan tidak berguna. Dan Ayah… Demi Tuhan! Dia sudah terlalu tua untuk bersikap seperti anak kecil!"

"Dia tidak bersikap seperti anak kecil, dia hanya merasa bosan dan menjadikan aku sebagai hiburannya. Dan seingatku, pada akhirnya kau akan selalu mendukunganya," kata Kyuubi dengan nada kesal yang sangat kentara dan Ino hanya bisa menyengir tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Omong-omong, soal Uchiha yang terkenal ini, bisakah kau memperkenalkan aku dengannya?" tanya Ino penuh harap. Tetapi tatapan tajam langsung Ino dapatkan dari Kyuubi.

"Tidak," tolak Kyuubi tegas.

Ino mencibir mendengarnya, "Seperti aku butuh persetujuanmu saja. Aku hanya bertanya, kau tahu?"

"Kau—"

"Ya ampun, bisa tidak kau lupakan kejadian yang telah berlalu itu? Aku hanya ingin melihat orang yang sudah mengambil hatimu, dan membuatku_ patah hati_. Hanya itu," potong Ino. Lalu ia mendesah lagi, karena Ino tahu betul apa yang membuat Kyuubi menolak permintaannya. Itu semua tidak lepas dari masalah yang terjadi di masa lalu antara Kyuubi dengan salah satu Uchiha. Dalam hati Ino sedikit berharap, setidaknya, Kyuubi bisa berdamai dengan masa lalu itu.

Kyuubi mendengus kasar, "Hah! Lihat siapa yang bicara, apa kau lupa kalau kaulah yang sudah menolakku? Dan malah menikah dengan manusia penebar senyum aneh itu. Kau pikir siapa yang harusnya patah hati di sini?"

"Itu karena dia memiliki apa yang tidak kau miliki, Kurama sayang… dia mencintaiku. Itu yang aku butuhkan. Dan lihat sekarang, aku mencintainya dan kami bahagia. Oh, ayolah… lagi pula kejadian itu sudah lama sekali. Kita tidak perlu membahas hal ini lagi 'kan?"

"Tidak, aku juga tidak ingin membahas ini lagi."

"Nah… kalau begitu aku akan memintah Ayah untuk mengenalkannya padaku," kata Ino dengan senyum puas di bibirnya.

Kyuubi menggretakkan giginya kesal. "Kau tahu Ino? Kau sekarang bersikap seperti kakak perempuan yang suka ikut campur."

Ino tersenyum manis pada Kyuubi. "Oh, aku sadar kok, pada kenyataanya Ayah sendiri yang membuatku menjadi kakakmu. Dan aku tidak suka ikut campur, tapi aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia. Itu saja," balas Ino tenang, berbeda dengan Kyuubi yang sudah berwajah merah karena kesal.

"Lagi pula," tambah Ino, "aku bersikap seperti ini karena aku khawatir padamu, apa lagi sekarang kau sedang berkencan dengan perempuan tidak jelas di luar sana."

Kyuubi memutar bola matanya. "Dia bukan perempuan tidak jelas, Ino, namanya Tayuya. Dan asal tahu saja, aku menyukainya."

Ino mendesis penuh rasa jijik ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Kyuubi. "Menyukainya kau bilang? Padahal kau tahu dia hanya memanfaatkan uangmu? Wanita jalang itu bahkan tidak pantas kau lirik!"

"Setidaknya dia tidak banyak bicara seperti dirimu," sahut Kyuubi ketus.

"Demi Tuhan! Jangan sampai Ibu mendengar ini, dia pasti akan marah besar padamu."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, selama kau tidak mengadu padanya."

"Berhentilah mendebatku," ujar Ino melotot kesal pada Kyuubi.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita hentikan pembicaraan ini, dan bukankah kau harus menjemput Shion setengah jam lagi? Dan kumohon dengan sangat, bisakah kau tidak membuka mulutmu sampai kita tiba di tempat Shion, _Kakakku_ tersayang?" ujar Kyuubi dengan sarkasme untuk menyindir Ino. Yang memang sejak lima tahun lalu Ino telah menjadi kakak perempuannya dan Naruto, walaupun hanya di nyatakan dengan tinta di atas kertas, yang di tanda tangani oleh orang tua mereka secara resmi (baca: Adopsi). Semenjak orang tua Ino yang juga merupakan kerabat jauh keluarga Namikaze meninggal dunia.

Ino tidak merasa tersindir sedikit pun, tapi akan sangat merepotkan baginya jika Kyuubi marah padanya. Lalu, "Baiklah, kau benar, oke, aku akan menutup mulutku," kata Ino mengalah dan ia melakukan gerakan mengunci pada mulutnya.

Kyuubi akhirnya menghela napas lelah. Sungguh, hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya hari ini adalah bertengkar dengan wanita di sampingnya. Namun dengan seenaknya Ino malah membicarakan hal-hal yang semakin membuatnya kesal, dan Kyuubi sangat benci saat di mana Ino mencampuri urusan pribadinya seperti sekarang. Yah… walaupun Kyuubi mengerti benar Ino hanya sekedar mengkhawatirkannya, yang sesungguhnya tidak perlu. Demi Tuhan! Dia sudah terlalu tua untuk di perlakukan seperti bocah labil yang tidak paham situasi, umurnya bahkan sudah mendekati tiga puluh tahun. Dan Ino hanya satu tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Tapi… apa Uchiha Itachi itu tampan?" Ino kembali membuka suara, tidak bisa mencegah rasa penasarannya. Yang langsung mendapat delikan tajam dari Kyuubi. Ia langsung merapatkan mulutnya. Dan akhirnya untuk beberapa menit kedepan tidak ada lagi yang membuka suara sampai mereka tiba di sebuah taman kanak-kanak.

Baru saja Kyuubi hendak menuruni mobilnya, mendadak ponsel Kyuubi berdering yang menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Kyuubi membuka pesan itu. Sebuah pesan dari sepupunya, Deidara.

"Siapa?" tanya Ino penasaran, ketika melihat ekpresi Kyuubi berubah dengan aura suram yang menekan saat membaca pesan di ponselnya.

"Deidara," jawab Kyuubi, "dia memintaku bertemu dengannya nanti malam."

" Ada masalah apa memangnya? Kau terlihat tidak senang."

Kyuubi memejamkan matanya sejenak, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kepalanya di serang sakit kepala mendadak. Beberapa detik kemudian ia membuka mata dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Ino.

"Anak itu bilang, Naruto sudah bertemu dengan bocah tengik itu."

Ino mengernyit. "Bocah tengik?"

"Iya, adik Itachi, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sesaat mereka berdua terdiam.

"Kalau sudah seperti ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" kata Ino akhirnya, menatap Kyuubi serius.

Kyuubi mengangkat bahu singkat, "Kita lihat saja nanti."

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Suara dentuman musik di sebuah klub terus menghentak keras. Memekakkan telinga, namun tidak begitu di pedulikan oleh seorang Uchiha Itachi yang memang sudah cukup terbiasa dengan situasi semacam ini. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berada di klub ini sejak rapat yang ia lalui tadi bersama Minato dan Kyuubi.

Itachi menatap gelas kosong di tangannya dengan pandangan lelah. Lalu sekali lagi ia memesan segelas _vodka_ dari bartender yang bertugas melayani. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka akan mendapati hari yang sangat melelahkan seperti sekarang. Akan tetapi bukan tubuhnya yang lelah, hanya saja hati dan pikirannya. Apa yang didengarnya saat di kantor tadi benar-benar jauh dari apa yang dibayangkannya, sedikit tidak percaya saat mengetahui Kyuubi telah menikah dan memiliki anak. Itulah kesimpulan yang diambil Itachi ketika mendengar pembicaraan Kyuubi dan Minato.

Kekagetan itu sebenarnya wajar saja, karena sepengetahuan Itachi—yang terkadang masih mencari tahu keadaan keluarga Namikaze—Kyuubi tidak pernah dikabarkan menikah atau pun memiliki anak. Tapi sepertinya ia juga tidak perlu sekaget itu, karena bagaimanapun, sekarang, semua yang terjadi pada Kyuubi itu bukan urusannya. Seharusnya sih begitu, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa mengenyahkan berita itu dari pikirannya.

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang, di sebuah klub, mencoba sedikit menenangkan pikirannya dengan menenggak beberapa gelas _vodka_ yang tidak cukup untuk membuatnya mabuk. Dan ketika Itachi sekali lagi meminta gelas kosongnya diisi, seorang wanita tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya.

"Apa kau sendirian?" tanya wanita itu dengan intonasi suara menggoda.

Itachi melirik malas wanita itu. Wanita itu cukup cantik dengan rambut merah panjang dan _make up_ tebalnya. "Seperti yang kaulihat," gumam Itachi seperlunya. Sudah cukup terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Aku juga sendiri, dan kulihat kau butuh sedikit _hiburan, _bagaimana?" kata wanita itu, kali ini dengan kerlingan menggoda.

Itachi menatap wanita itu sejenak, dan ia sangat mengerti dengan kata hiburan yang digunakan wanita itu. Tapi ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada gelas yang telah diisi kembali. Dan meminum isinya dalam sekali teguk. Dalam hati ia mempertimbangkan undangan wanita tak di kenal itu. Dengan suasana hati buruk seperti ini, sepertinya _one night stand _ bukan ide yang buruk, pikirnya.

"_Well_," kata Itachi meletakkan gelasnya, lalu ia mengarahkan tubuhnya menghadap wanita itu, "boleh aku tahu namamu?"

Wanita itu tersenyum genit, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke arah Itachi, lalu berbisik perlahan di telinga Itachi. "Tayuya."

.

.

Kegelapan menyambut penglihatan Itachi ketika kakinya memasuki sebuah apartemen mewah yang ia tinggali bersama sang adik. Lalu ia meraba dinding di sampingnya untuk menemukan saklar lampu. Dalam hati bertanya, ke mana perginya adiknya itu? Padahal setengah jam yang lalu Sasuke meneleponnya untuk memintanya segera pulang, dan dari nada bicaranya, Itachi paham bahwa ada sesuatu yang penting terjadi.

Hal itu tentu saja membatalkan undangan yang Itachi terima dari seorang wanita yang mengaku bernama… siapa tadi? Entahlah siapa itu, Itachi lupa. Yang jelas entah mengapa Itachi malah merasa lega dengan adanya panggilan dari Sasuke. Sedikit aneh sebenarnya, karena biasanya Itachi tidak pernah mengabaikan undangan semacam itu. Tapi… ya sudahlah, mungkin memang karena pikiran dan tubunya sedang tidak benar-benar menginginkan hal_ itu_.

Itachi berjalan perlahan, merasakan suasana apartemen yang sepi. Mengernyit ketika pandangannya menangkap secercah sinar mucul dari bawah pintu kamar tamu, yang kini telah beralih fungsi menjadi tempat untuk Sasuke melakukan olahraga ringan. Itachi mendekat ke kamar itu, dan membukanya.

Sejenak ia terpaku di ambang pintu, ketika tatapannya bertemu langsung dengan iris mata yang mirip dengannya. Bukan, Itachi bukannya terpesona dengan adik sendiri sampai-sampai dia mematung di tempat. Hanya saja tatapan Sasuke padanya itu _loh_… seolah ingin mencekiknya saat itu juga atau memutilasinya. Begitu tajam dan menusuk, seolah Itachi itu telah melakukan hal bodoh dengan membantai keluarganya sendiri. Dan berhak untuk dituntut balas._Well_, itu cerita lain.

Dan karena Itachi tidak merasa melakukan hal semacam itu di dalam fic ini, jadi Itachi lebih memilih jalan damai untuk tidak mengganggu adiknya, yang sepertinya sedang berada di puncak kemarahan yang siap meledak kapan saja. Dan di mana-mana berhadapan dengan seseorang yang sedang dalam amarah besar itu sungguh tidak baik bagi jiwa dan raga. Nah, untungnya Itachi cukup bijak untuk mengambil keputusan menjauhi sang adik selama beberapa saat kedepan.

Jadi yang dia lakukan sekarang adalah mengangkat tangannya sekilas, dan menyapa Sasuke dengan ekpresi tenang kebanggannya, "Yo! Sasuke. Sepertinya kau sibuk." Itachi mengerling pada samsak tinju berwarna hitam yang berada di dekat Sasuke yang sedang mengayun, tanda baru saja digunakan. "Kalau ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku ada di kamarku. Sebaiknya kau selesaikan saja urusanmu dulu." Selesai bicara seperti itu Itachi langsung menutup pintu.

Namun baru beberapa langkah ia beranjak dari kamar tamu itu, mendadak Sasuke keluar. "Hei, Itachi. Bisa kau menjadi lawanku sebentar saja?" tanya Sasuke membuat Itachi langsung berbalik.

Sebenarnya tawaran Sasuke patut di coba, sayangnya Itachi sedang tidak berniat melakukan adu jotos saat ini. Hal yang memang sering mereka lakukan untuk melepaskan penat. Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu memerhatikan keadaan Sasuke yang penuh peluh. "Tidak, aku sedang tidak ingin latih tanding denganmu."

"Kenapa tidak?" tuntut Sasuke.

Itachi mendegus, sedikit geli ketika adiknya itu tidak menyadari keadaan dirinya sendiri. "_Well_, lihat dirimu, adikku. Kau sedang _marah_," kata Itachi.

"Aku baru tahu, jika seorang bajingan sepertimu bisa takut pada kemarahan adiknya sendiri," kata Sasuke, menyindir. "Lalu habis dari mana kau tadi?"

Itachi memutar bola matanya, "Jangan memprovokasiku, Sasuke. Tenangkan dirimu. Dan aku 'kan sudah bilang, aku ada rapat dengan Paman Minato, apa kau lupa?" Lalu Itachi berjalan ke arah lemari pendingin, mengambil sebotol air mineral, yang langsung dilemparkannya pada Sasuke dan ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Sasuke.

"Aku tidak lupa. Tapi aku mencium aroma wanita dan alkohol dari tubuhmu."

"Apa sekarang kau sedang mengintrogasiku?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, "Ibu yang menyuruhku. Lagi pula aku tidak peduli kalau kau mau meneruskan 'reputasi bajingan'mu di sini. Asal kau tidak terus-terusan merusak pikiran polos Iva."

"Oh, sungguh pengertian sekali dirimu," sahut Itachi dengan nada mengejek, "tapi sayangnya, kau baru saja membuatku kehilangan kesempatan membuat reputasi baru di sini, dengan panggilanmu tadi. Oh, ya, memangnya, kapan aku merusak pikiran polos anakku sendiri?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau jangan pura-pura bodoh. Kau bahkan menceritakan semua petualangan liarmu pada Iva, kalau itu bukan disebut merusak kepolosan bocah enam tahun, lalu, kau sebut itu apa?" sungut Sasuke.

Itachi terdiam sejenak, seolah berpikir. "Memangnya salah kalau aku bercerita tentang kegiatanku pada anakku sendiri? Itu 'kan haknya untuk tahu semua yang kulakukan. Lagi pula selama Iva tidak keberatan, tidak masalah bukan?" balas Itachi ringan.

Mendengar itu Sasuke hanya bisa tercenung di tempat. Mungkin melempar kepala Itachi dengan botol di tangannya bisa memulihkan otak jenius Itachi menjadi lebih waras, batin Sasuke dongkol.

Bukan hal patut dibanggakan sebenarnya, jika menyangkut reputasi yang melekat pada diri Itachi. Mungkin, hampir seluruh Suna tahu bahwa Uchiha Itachi yang dikenal dengan otak jenius dalam menangani dunia bisnis itu, merupakan seorang bajingan kelas kakap. Entah sudah berapa banyak wanita atau laki-laki yang bertekuk lutut di kakinya. Tapi Sasuke tahu, Itachi bangga dengan itu.

_Playboy, huh_? Lebih dari itu. Mungkin kata 'bajingan' saja tidak cukup mendeskripsikan tingkah kakaknya itu.

Sejak keluarga Uchiha pindah ke Suna, Itachi hanya bisa bertahan berhubungan dengan seseorang tidak lebih dari seminggu—paling lama—dan dia melakukannya hanya untuk pemuas hasratnya saja. Bahkan hal ini dia lakukan ketika dia sudah menyandang status sebagai suami dan ayah. Walaupun akhirnya pernikahan itu juga tidak berlangsung lama, karena setelah kelahiran anak perempuannya—Haku, wanita yang menikah dengannya mengajukan gugatan cerai untuk menikah dengan kekasihnya.

Apa menurut kalian itu karma?

Sayangnya tidak bagi Itachi, karena perceraianlah yang diinginkan Itachi. _Well,_ kedua orang itu memang menikah akibat perjodohan. Tidak ada cinta di antara mereka. Dan sungguh menarik, ketika mantan suami istri itu masih bisa duduk bersama dalam satu meja dengan Zabuza Momochi—suami baru Haku—dan juga Iva.

Tapi dari semua pengalaman hidup Itachi yang berantakan itu, satu hal yang Sasuke tak habis pikir. Itachi dengan tanpa dosa sedikit pun menceritakan kisah hidupnya yang jauh dari kata normal itu pada anaknya sendiri. Membuat Mikoto selaku sang nenek sering menjauhkan Iva dari Itachi. Tentu saja.

Dan ketika Sasuke ingin melaksanakan niatnya (melempar botol), Itachi kembali bersuara. "Sudahlah jangan membahas diriku. Kau sendiri? Kenapa kau menelponku? Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi," tukas Itachi sambil berjalan ke arah sofa dan mendudukinya.

Sasuke mengikuti Itachi, seraya meminum air dari botol minuman itu, merasa tidak rela juga jika dipakai hanya untuk membuat Itachi lebih waras. Dan kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa di seberang Itachi. "Kau sudah bertemu Kyuubi?" tanya Sasuke mengabaikan perkataan Itachi, dan ia sudah merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

Namun Itachi hanya diam, membuat Sasuke melirik ke arahnya. Melihat perubahan ekpresi pada kakakanya, itu saja sudah menjawab pertanyaannya. "Heh… apa yang dia lakukan padamu? Dia menciummu?" ujar Sasuke iseng.

Itachi meringis mendengarnya. "Kalau dia menciumku, itu malah memperburuk keadaan," kata Itachi, mengingat apa yang ia rasakan hanya dengan menatap Kyuubi, "kupikir dia masih membenciku."

Mendadak keheningan melanda kakak beradik itu.

"Dibenci itu lebih baik daripada tidak dikenal," kata Sasuke akhirnya, miris sendiri.

Itachi menatap lekat adiknya yang hanya memasang ekpresi datar, tapi nada bicara yang digunakan Sasuke jauh dari kata menyenangkan, lebih dari biasanya.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengannya, Itachi," lanjut Sasuke, dan mendadak emosinya kembali terbakar, "tapi Si bodoh itu malah tidak mengenalku!"

Itachi yang memang tahu siapa yang dimaksud, menatap kasihan pada adiknya. Yah… menurut Itachi, wajar saja jika Naruto melupakan Sasuke, mengingat mereka berpisah saat keduanya masih bocah, dan waktu sepuluh tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk terus mengingat kenangan lama. Dan tentu banyak hal yang terjadi dalam rentangan waktu sebanyak itu. Ambil contoh, Kyuubi yang sudah 'menikah', dan dirinya yang sudah memiliki anak.

"Kau… sedih?" tanya Itachi ragu.

Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan penuh kilat kemarahan dari bola matanya. "Daripada merasa sedih seperti yang kau bilang, aku lebih memilih untuk mencekiknya," geram Sasuke, "berani-beraninya dia tidak mengenalku, setelah apa yang kulakukan untuk kembali ke kota ini."

"Itu bukan salahnya," sahut Itachi tenang, "juga bukan kesalahanmu jika dia melupakanmu."

Sasuke terdiam. Yang dikatakan Itachi memang benar. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa disalahkan. Tidak juga keadaaan sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Lagi pula, dia _hanya _melupakanmu, itu bukan berarti kau tidak bisa mendapatkan dirinya. Kau masih punya masa depan dengannya," lanjut Itachi, "dan setahuku, kau sama _bajingan_nya denganku. Jadi, kuharap kau tidak akan membuat usahaku membawamu kembali ke kota ini menjadi sia-sia."

Sasuke menatap lekat wajah Itachi yang hanya menampilkan ekpresi datar. "Hn. Kau benar," kata Sasuke. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau ingin mendapatkan Kyuubi kembali?"

"Tidak," kata Itachi cepat, "aku ke kota ini hanya ingin memenuhi proyek kerjasama itu. Lagi pula dia sudah menikah. Dan hubunganku dengannya sudah berakhir."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Menikah? Kurasa hal itu tidak akan mempengaruhimu sedikit pun untuk memilikinya, iya kan? Memangnya kau lupa berapa banyak rumah tangga orang lain yang kau hancurkan hanya dengan kehadiranmu?"

Itachi menyeringai bangga. "Tiga pernikahan untuk minggu ini," katanya.

"Kau iblis. Kau sengaja melakukannya," ujar Sasuke sinis. "Eksistensimu itu saja bisa disebut dosa."

Itachi memutar bola matanya, malas. "Lalu kau sebut apa dirimu? Reputasimu juga tidak lebih buruk dariku."

Kali ini seringai jahil terukir di bibir Sasuke. "Pendosa?" sahutnya ringan. "Tapi aku berbeda denganmu. Reputasi yang aku buat punya tujuan. Dan kau tahu apa itu."

Sudut bibir Itachi terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyum tipis. "Tentu saja. Itu semua karena kau terlalu keras kepala, iya kan?"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke singkat, tidak membantah.

"Omong-omong, aku punya berita bagus," informasi Itachi, senyumnya berubah menjadi seringaian, "besok, kita di undang makan malam di kediaman Namikaze."

Seringai itu menular pada Sang adik, "Kali ini aku akan mempertaruhkan reputasiku untuk mendapatkannya."

Seringai Itachi luntur. "Lalu Ayah akan membuangmu," katanya tanpa emosi, "Dan aku akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang akan merayakan tercapainya tujuanmu."

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Keesokan harinya.

Langit bersinar cerah, angin sejuk berhembus lembut. Yang bagi Naruto itu merupakan pertanda bagus—biasanya. Dan memang sepanjang hari di kampus, semuanya terasa baik-baik saja. Tidak ada gangguan apa pun, bahkan para penggemarnya pun tidak berisik seperti kemarin. Akan tetapi ia juga tidak menemukan sosok laki-laki bermata oniksyang sejak kemarin mengganggu pikirannya. Laki-laki yang membuatnya gelisah setiap kali berada di dekatnya. Sungguh, hari ini sangat menyenangkan, karena dia bisa sedikit melupakan kejadian kemarin, di mana ia masih mengingat ekspresi menyedihkan dari laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu, yang membuatnya susah tidur. Tapi sekarang ia dapat melupakan hal itu. Dan bahkan dia mengikuti kegiatan perkuliahan tanpa mengeluh sedikit pun. Ini kedamaian yang sempurna. Terlalu sempurna sebenarnya.

Akan tetapi Naruto menikmati suasana damai ini seorang diri, karena dua orang sahabatnya sejak perkulihan terakhir tadi sudah menghilang entah ke mana. Bahkan Deidara yang sering kali merecokinya pun tidak terlihat batang hidungnya.

Jadi, kini dia sedang berjalan santai menuju area parkir, sambil sesekali menyapa orang-orang yang di kenalnya. Dan ketika melihat mobil berwarna putih miliknya, ia langsung mendekat dan membuka pintunya. Kemudian memasukinya, dan meletakkan tas selempangnya di kursi penumpang. Namun ketika hendak menjalankan mobilnya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Naruto mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya.

Keningnya berkerut samar ketika melihat nama pemanggil yang tertera di layar.

"_**Moshi-moshi**_," sapa Naruto, " Ya, Bu?"

"_Di mana kau sekarang?"_ tanya Kushina di seberang sambungan.

"Masih di kampus. Kenapa?"

"_Hm… kau tahu 'kan kalau Kakakmu kemarin tidak pulang? Aku ingin kau menjemput Kakakmu di apartemen-nya. Hari ini Ayahmu bilang dia tidak ada di kantor."_

"Eh? Kenapa Ibu tidak menelponnya saja?" protes Naruto, karena terlalu malas berhubungan dengan kakaknya, dan membuat suasana damai yang dirasakannya rusak.

"_Sudah, tapi ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi. Jadi Ibu minta kau menjemputnya. Dan kalian harus pulang ke rumah sebelum jam makan malam. Ibu lupa bilang padamu, malam ini kita kedatangan tamu."_

"Tapi—"

"_Jangan membantah. Kerjakan sekarang." _

Dan sambungan telepon terputus tanpa sedikit pun Kushina mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto. Membuat Naruto memandang kesal ponsel yang ada di tangannya. Dengan menggerutu Naruto menjalankan mobilnya menuju kawasan apartemen sederhana, di mana sang kakak sering menghabiskan waktunya dan hanya dua kali dalam seminggu pulang ke rumah.

Berselang hampir setengah jam, Naruto sudah tiba di depan apartemen kakaknya. Menekan _bell_ pintu, dan menunggu pintu terbuka, namun selama beberapa menit tidak juga ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

Merasa kesal, ia kembali menekan _bell _secara brutal. Dan tidak sampai satu menit pintu terbuka, tapi bukan kakaknya yang membukakan pintu, melainkan sepupunya, Deidara. Deidara sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sebuah handuk kecil, yang Naruto perkiraan Deidara baru saja menyelesaikan acara pembersihan diri, mandi maksudnya. Itulah alasan mengapa lama sekali ia menunggu untuk masuk.

Kening Naruto berkerut heran, "Sedang apa kau di sini? Kau tidak kuliah?"

Deidara berkedip sekali. "Naruto? Kenapa kau kemari?" Deidara balik bertanya.

Naruto memberenggut, "Jangan biasakan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan, Dei," katanya.

Deidara mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Masuklah. Kyuubi sedang keluar."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Naruto langsung memasuki apartemen Kyuubi dan berjalan ke arah ruang duduk. Mendesah lega saat merasakan kenyamanan sofa empuk yang ia duduki. Deidara mendekat dan menduduki sofa di seberang Naruto sambil meletakkan dua kaleng minuman bersoda di meja.

"Kau habis dari mana?" tanya Deidara membuka pembicaraan.

"Kampus. Ibu menyuruhku kemari, menjemput Kyuubi," jawab Naruto seraya membuka kaleng minuman soda tersebut dan meminumnya. "Dan kau? Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Kemarin, Kyuubi menginzinkan aku menginap semalam."

"Kenapa kau menginap?"

Deidara terdiam sejenak. Mengingat percakapannya dengan Kyuubi semalam, namun bukan sesuatu yang akan Kyuubi suka jika ia menceritakannya pada Naruto. Beruntung Kyuubi tidak menyalahkannya saat itu, karena tidak menjauhkan Naruto dari Sasuke, yang sebenarnya tidak perlu.

"Hanya ingin saja," jawab Deidara. Dan mendapat anggukan singkat dari Naruto yang tidak terlalu peduli. Karena memang rutinitas menginap Deidara di apartemen Kyuubi itu sudah biasa. Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya menunggu Kyuubi dan melakukan obrolan ringan. Dan tidak sampai satu jam kemudian, Kyuubi tiba, sambil membawa beberapa kantong plastik berisi berbagai makanan dan _snack_.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Naruto memutar tubunya untuk melihat sosok Kyuubi yang bertanya. Tanpa sadar Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ibu memintaku membawamu pulang hari ini," jelas Naruto dengan nada kesal.

Kyuubi berjalan perlahan menuju meja makan dan meletakkan barang belanjaanya di sana. "Untuk apa? Aku sudah bilang pada Ayah untuk tidak menggangguku hari ini."

"Kata Ibu, nanti malam dia mengundang seseorang untuk makan malam di rumah."

"Siapa?"

"Tidak tahu, Ibu tidak bilang padaku. Dia hanya menyuruhku membawamu pulang. Lagi pula kenapa ponselmu kau matikan? Bikin repot saja," gerutu Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, aku tidak ingin diganggu hari ini." Kyuubi menuju ruang duduk dan ikut menduduki sofa di sebelah Naruto .

"Karena kau sudah di sini, aku ingin bertanya padamu," kata Kyuubi kemudian, bersandar pada sofa.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto tidak tertarik, dia kembali meminum air sodanya.

"Kau sudah bertemu Sasuke?"

"_Mmpruffft!"_

Tanpa sengaja Naruto langsung tersedak air sodanya, terbatuk-batuk selama beberapa saat. Deidara yang berada di hadapan Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya, membantu Naruto dengan menepuk punggungnya pelan, sedangkan Kyuubi dengan santai malah mengambil satu minuman kaleng lagi yang tadi disediakan Deidara.

"Seharusnya kau bertanya saat dia sedang tidak menyentuh apa pun," kata Deidara yang ditunjukkan untuk Kyuubi.

Kyuubi hanya bergumam sesaat, menghiraukan Deidara.

Naruto mencoba bernapas pelan, lalu memulai untuk kembali bersuara. "Kau menge—" Dan kembali terbatuk beberapa kali, lalu berusaha melanjutkan, "Kau mengenal laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu?" tanyanya terkejut.

Kyuubi menatap lekat Naruto. "Tidak juga," jawab Kyuubi dan itulah kenyataanya. Kyuubi tidak pernah benar-benar mengenal Sasuke Uchiha itu.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, "_Huh_? Apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak juga' berarti kau memang mengenalnya 'kan? Siapa dia?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat padanya, ya?" Kali ini Deidara yang bertanya, yang langsung mendapat perhatian penuh dari Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum kemarin?" tanyanya penasaran.

Deidara melirik ke arah Kyuubi, yang dibalas tatapan datar oleh Kyuubi.

"Kau memang pernah bertemu dengannya, _kok_." Kyuubi yang menjawab. Membuat Deidara menatapnya was-was. Tidak yakin jika Kyuubi akan menceritakan kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu, yang jelas-jelas sangat ingin dilupakannya.

"Eh? Kapan?"

"Dulu, waktu kau kecil. Dia sering bermain denganmu," jelas Kyuubi.

Naruto mengernyit, berusaha mengingat. Namun tak satu pun dia mendapatkan bayangan tentang bocah laki-laki berambut hitam dan mata hitam dalam ingatannya. "Benarkah? Tapi aku tetap tidak ingat," kata Naruto akhirnya.

"Ya memang, itu karena ada suatu kejadian yang membuatmu lupa padanya."

"Kejadian?" sahut Naruto cepat, "kejadian apa itu?"

Kyuubi menyuruh Naruto mendekat padanya. Naruto menurut dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, hingga terkesan Kyuubi akan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Dan Deidara mengernyit heran melihat tindakan aneh kakak-beradik itu.

Dengan pelan Kyuubi berkata, "Dulu kita sedang merayakan natal, waktu itu kau sedang memakan buah pisang. Saat kau sedang bermain di dalam rumah, tanpa sengaja kau menabrak meja, lalu pisang yang kau bawa jatuh. Entah bagaimana kau terpeleset pisang itu, lalu kau pun ikut jatuh dan kepalamu yang bagian belakang terbentur keras pada lantai. Kau pingsan selama beberapa saat, dan ketika kau bangun, mendadak kau kehilangan sebagian ingatanmu. Yah... begitulah ceritanya." Kyuubi dengan santai melebarkan jarak dengan adiknya dan kembali menyandar pada sofa.

Mendadak kesunyian memenuhi sekeliling mereka. Seolah ada angin imajiner membawa selembar daun dan melewati mereka. Tak ada yang bicara lagi. Naruto hanya bisa diam, mungkin sedang membayangkan kejadian yang baru saja di dengarnya.

Sedangkan Deidara meringis, antara hendak tertawa dan prihatin. Tertawa, karena Kyuubi bisa mengarang cerita aneh bin abal macam itu, yang tentu saja sangat jauh dari kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Dan prihatin karena melihat Naruto akhirnya mengangguk dan menelan bulat-bulat kebohongan yang diceritakan Kyuubi.

Dan walaupun Kyuubi terlihat tenang, namun dalam hati ia sudah ingin melayangkan tinjunya pada siapa pun. Namun berusaha keras menahannya. Dia sungguh tidak menginginkan apa yang di dengarnya tadi malam dari Deidara. Yang malah mengingatkannya pada malam bersalju, saat Naruto nyaris mati, dan itu semua karena bocah brengsek yang tidak pernah di sukainya.

.

.

.

Hampir dua jam Naruto menghabiskan waktu di apartemen kakaknya. Namun Ibunya kembali menelpon dirinya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang bersama Kyuubi. Akan tetapi Kyuubi menolak untuk pulang saat itu juga, dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan datang sebelum acara makan malam itu di mulai. Dan akhirnya Naruto pulang sendirian.

Sebenarnya sejak dari apartemen Kyuubi tadi dia masih saja kepikiran dengan laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu. Banyak hal sebenarnya yang ingin Naruto tanyakan pada Kyuubi, namun selain apa yang Kyuubi ceritakan tentang kecelakaan 'kulit pisang' itu, Kyuubi tidak mau mengatakan apa pun lagi padanya. Jadi hal itu semakin membuatnya penasaran. Namun semakin ia mencoba mengingat semua itu, maka mendadak ia merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah mengingat, pikirnya. Dan jika sudah seperti ini, maka tak ada yang lebih baik baginya dirinya selain beristirahat di bawah selimut di kamarnya. Dengan membayangkan itu saja dirinya sudah sangat senang.

Dengan hanya mengendarai mobil berwarna putih miliknya, hampir setengah jam kemudian dia tiba di rumah. Naruto mengucapkan salam saat memasuki rumah, namun sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dari dalam rumahnya. Berpikir, mungkin Ibunya sedang keluar rumah untuk belanja atau yang lainnya. Jadi, ia langsung menuju kamarnya yang bernuansa oranye dan putih. Membuka pintu, lalu meletakkan tasnya di lantai begitu saja.

Dengan perasaan mendamba ia menatap ranjang miliknya, yang di atas permukaannya terdapat sebuah _**bed cover**_ tebal yang menggembung karena terdapat sebuah guling di dalamnya. Naruto tanpa ragu langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang itu. Dan mendesah nyaman, "Hmmm… hangatnya…."

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia terdiam, ketika merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di bawahnya. Sesuatu yang keras dan berlekuk. Tunggu dulu, bukannya gulingnya itu empuk dan lurus ya? Lalu ini apa?

Wajahnya seketika memucat, bayangan mengenai para makhluk tak bernyawa menari-nari dalam pikirannya. Ia mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya hingga hanya bertumpu pada telapak tangan dan lututnya. Menahan napas, saat sesuatu menyembul dari balik _**bed cover-**_nya, sesuatu berwarna hitam dan terlihat halus. Dan Naruto hanya bisa membelalak lebar dengan mulut menganga ketika mengetahui secara jelas apa _sesuatu_ itu. Itu adalah sosok yang sejak kemarin selalu menghantuinya. Orang yang barusan tadi ia bicarakan dengan Kyuubi. Uchiha Sasuke _di sini_, di kamarnya.

_Bagaimana bisa?_

Namun Naruto terlalu terkejut hingga hanya bisa membuka bibirnya yang akhirnya kembali menutupnya, dan dengan cepat ia hendak menyingkir dari ranjangnya. Akan tetapi ada yang menahan pinggangnya, yang ternyata tangan milik laki-laki di bawahnya, membuatnya tak bisa berkutik. Dan tiba-tiba ia terkesiap kaget ketika tubuhnya digulingkan ke samping, dan menjadikan dirinya pada posisi terlentang dan kali ini Sasukelah yang berada di atasnya.

Naruto mengerjap ketika melihat kilau licik dari tatapan Sasuke, merasa senang dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Dan mata Naruto menyipit tajam, waspada, saat melihat laki-laki diatasnya menyeringai.

"Hangatkan? Kalau begitu, kau di sini saja."

Dengan itu Naruto tahu, bahwa hari damai yang ia rasakan sebelumnya telah benar-benar rusak. Seperti mengingatkan Naruto tentang keadaan tenang, sebelum badai datang.

.

::To Be Continued::

.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_**Allergy or Love**_ written by RenJeeSun

Rated: M (for Theme)

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Pairing: SasuNaru.

warning: AU, Yaoi, BL, Gaje, OOC (sangat), OC, typo bertebaran, No Bashing, dll.

_Well,_ if you Don't like, don't read!

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Terkejut adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan situasi yang sedang Naruto alami. Ketika ia kedatangan tamu tak diundang di kamarnya dan tidak ia kenal. Walaupun Kyuubi berkata sebaliknya. Tapi tetap saja, _sekarang_ ia tidak mengenal laki-laki yang dengan seenaknya masuk ke kamarnya ini.

"Dari mana kau datang?" tanya Naruto sengit.

"Kalau Ibuku ada di sini, kau bisa bertanya padanya," sahut Sasuke dengan nada riang.

Mendengar pernyataan kurang ajar itu Naruto melotot dengan rona tipis di wajahnya, dan dengan nada bersungut-sungut ia kemudian mengganti pertanyaanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

"Tidur," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Naruto mengernyit, lalu menegaskan, "Ini kamarku!"

"Aku tahu."

"Kenapa kau tidur di kamarku?"

"Apa tidak boleh?" Sasuke malah bertanya balik. Dan itu langsung menyulut kemarahan Naruto.

"Tidak. Dan keluar dari kamarku. Sekarang!" seru Naruto. Mungkin kalau Naruto bisa menyemburkan api kemarahannya, Sasuke sudah terbakar sejak tadi.

Namun karena Naruto bukan naga dan Sasuke bukanlah seorang yang penurut, dengan kegembiraan yang tak ditutup-tutupi Sasuke malah tersenyum—menyeringai lebih tepatnya, anehnya merasa terhibur dengan kemarahan Naruto.

"Tapi aku suka di sini," tukasnya dengan nada sepolos mungkin. "Apalagi," tambahnya, matanya menyusuri tubuh Naruto yang terbaring di bawahnya, "seperti _ini._"

Naruto melotot, mengerti bahwa laki-laki di atasnya ini menggodanya, dan malah membuatnya merona, ketika Sasuke mengingatkan posisi mereka yang terlihat intim.

Namun, Naruto juga teringat dengan reaksi aneh tubuhnya jika di dekat Sasuke. Reflek membuatnya mencoba untuk lepas dari kurungan tangan Sasuke secepat mungkin. Naruto berusaha mendorong Sasuke untuk menyingkir dari atasnya.

"Minggir!" Akan tetapi, sepertinya Sasuke tidak berniat untuk melepaskan Naruto, terbukti ketika Sasuke dengan sigap meraih kedua pergelangan Naruto dan menekannya di kedua sisi kepala Naruto.

"Lepas, Brengsek! Kau mau apa? !" hardik Naruto kasar, tak terima ketika Sasuke ingin menunjukkan kekuasaan atas dirinya.

"Oh, tenanglah, aku berjanji tidak akan bersikap tidak pantas padamu," sahut Sasuke ringan.

Mata biru itu menggelap, menatap Sasuke tajam, "Apa maksudmu dengan tidak pantas?"

Sasuke menyeringai dengan tidak sopan. "Sesuatu yang mungkin akan kau… sukai?"

"Tidak ada yang aku sukai jika menyangkut dirimu!" balas Naruto ketus.

"Benarkah?" gumam Sasuke skeptis. "Dari mana kau tahu? Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak mengenalku?"

"Memang," ujar Naruto, "tapi itu bukan jaminan. Sekarang minggir! Lepaskan aku, Sialan!"

Tapi tetap Sasuke tak menggubris Naruto dan malah menatap lekat-lekat Naruto yang balas memandangnya penuh benci.

Namun Sasuke melengkungkan seulas senyum tipis menyebalkan, "Melepaskanmu?" tanya Sasuke, menaikan satu alisnya. "Sayangnya aku tidak ingin." Lalu Sasuke semakin mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Naruto, berbisik pelan, "Kau terlalu berharga untuk di lepaskan, apa kau sadar itu?"

Tanpa bisa ditahan senyum Sasuke berubah menjadi seringaian lebar, ketika merasakan tubuh Naruto bergetar dan membeku akibat perbuatannya. Yang membuat Sasuke langsung menyerukkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Naruto, menghirup wangi khas Naruto lama-lama.

Indra penciumannya menangkap aroma manis dari tubuh Naruto. Entah itu aroma sabun mandi atau parfum, yang jelas Sasuke hanya ingin berlama-lama menikmati aroma itu—aroma yang nikmat. Yang tanpa bisa dicegah langsung menghangatkan aliran darahnya, memanaskan tubuhnya. Ia mengecup denyut cepat yang berada di leher Naruto, dan tanpa sadar menggeram pelan. Ketika hal itu malah meningkatkan gairahnya. Dan Sasuke mulai menyesapnya di titik yang sama. Dan tahu bahwa hal itu membuat Naruto tercekat, membisu, terlalu takut dan terkejut dengan perasaan baru yang dirasakannya melalui sentuhan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke belum berhenti dan malah menelusuri rahang Naruto dengan bibirnya melalui sentuhan-sentuhan ringan yang menyiksa.

Sasuke tak memungkiri bahwa apa yang dilakukanya ini menyenangkan—sangat. Sesuatu seperti inilah yang sangat ingin ia lakukan—sejak dulu. Dan ketika ia mendapat kesempatan, tidak ada yang akan Sasuke lakukan selain membuat angan-angannya menjadi kenyataan. Seperti sekarang.

Apalagi setelah menatap mata biru yang menyorot marah padanya, tapi tak membuat Sasuke gentar dan malah semakin membakar api dalam diri Sasuke. Membuatnya berhasrat untuk melakukan hal-hal yang melanggar norma-norma masyarakat yang selama ini ayahnya selalu ajarkan padanya. Dan tentu saja reputasinya selama ini telah membuktikan bahwa ayahnya sama sekali tidak berhasil menjejalkan ajaran itu padanya.

Naruto saat ini terlalu menakjubkan bagi Sasuke dan… terlalu dekat. Perasaannya meluap senang, nyaris membuatnya hilang kendali. Seperti yang sudah dia bilang pada Itachi kemarin, tidak peduli sekarang Naruto melupakannya atau tidak mengingatnya, itu bukan lagi prioritasnya. Yang terpenting Naruto di sini. Bersamanya. Dan yang lain menjadi tidak penting lagi.

"Hentikan." Suara parau terdengar. Membuyarkan konsentrasi Sasuke dan gerakannya berhenti. Ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap mata biru menghiptonis itu sekali lagi. Tanpa tahu hal itu langsung meruntuhkan rasa senangnya.

Bukan hal seperti ini yang ingin Sasuke lihat atau bayangkan, tidak dengan Naruto yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi kesakitan. Tapi apa yang salah? Ayolah… Sasuke tidak menyentuh Naruto lebih sekedar sentuhan ringan. Dan tidak menyakitkan. Belum.

"Menyingkir dariku," kata Naruto, mendesis di sela gigi yang terkatup rapat, dan menahan napas akibat kebutuhan mendesak dari tubuhnya.

Tapi Sasuke tak bergerak, ekspresinya sedikit melunak, khawatir. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke keheranan.

Naruto berdecak kesal, ketika Sasuke tak juga mau menurutinya. Padahal tubuhnya sudah tak kuat menahan siksaan akibat gejala alerginya yang kambuh. Itu benar, karena sejak Sasuke mulai menyentuhnya, alergi yang sejak kemarin ia usahakan tidak mengganggu aktivitasnya mulai kambuh. Dan sebenarnya efek alergi itu lebih mendominasi daripada perasaan baru yang terjadi akibat sentuhan dingin Sasuke. Ia bergetar akibat menggigil, yang lagi-lagi ia sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Keadaan yang selalu menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di benaknya ketika alergi itu merespon kedekatannya dengan Sasuke. Logikanya bahkan tak bisa menjangkau jawaban atas kejadian tidak biasa itu.

Tapi satu hal yang Naruto mengerti betul, dia harus menghindari laki-laki ini.

_Sekarang. _

Dan menendang perut Sasukelah satu-satunya cara yang terpikirkan oleh Naruto untuk membuat Sasuke menyingkir dari atasnya. Yang dengan indahnya membuat Sasuke terpental dan mendarat di lantai dengan bokong terlebih dahulu. Tak heran kalau umpatan kesakitan langsung saja terlontar dari mulutnya.

Tendangan Naruto yang cukup kuat pada perutnya itu membuat Sasuke merasa sesak sesaat, hingga wajahnya memerah. Tapi rasa sakit itu juga diiringi kebingungan yang berputar dikepalanya ketika melihat Naruto yang sibuk bersin-bersin. Setelah rasa nyeri di perutnya sedikit menghilang Sasuke mendekat, namun langsung mendapat delikan tajam dari Naruto.

"Jangan dekat-dekat!" sengit Naruto, "Kau ini harus berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak dekat-dekat denganku, HAH? Kau itu membuatku sakit! !"

Sasuke membeku. Terlalu terkejut ketika mendengar penghinaan itu. _Well_, dituduh membawa penyakit memang penghianaan, bukan?

Tak peduli dengan Sasuke yang masih membisu, Naruto sibuk sendiri membersit hidungnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau berada di kamarku?" tanya Naruto lagi disela kegiatannya.

Sasuke berkedip. "Ibumu mengizinkan aku untuk beristirahat di sini," jawabnya, masih keheranan, "dan itu berarti Ibumu tidak berpikir aku membawa penyakit apa pun, kau tahu? Yang artinya kau tidak berhak menuduhku membawa penyakit ke rumah ini."

Naruto mendongak, menatap Sasuke yang berdiri menjulang di depannya dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "Huh? Siapa yang mengatakan kau membawa penyakit? Dan memangnya, sejak kapan kau kenal Ibuku?"

Sesaat Sasuke tak menjawab, otaknya berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan, menganalisis keadaan Naruto yang tiba-tiba jauh dari kata sehat. Wajah pucat dan hidung merah, serta bersin yang sulit berhenti. Dengan hati-hati Sasuke bertanya, tidak menyembunyikan nada khawatir di dalamnya.

"Kau kenapa sebenarnya?"

Naruto menekan hidungnya menggunakan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. "Aku tidak tahu…" kata Naruto, lalu mengumpat lagi, mengutuk bersin yang terus menyertainya. "Aku tidak tahu, Brengsek! Aku tidak tahu kenapa alergiku kambuh saat kau di dekatku!"

Sasuke sontak terdiam. Bingung dengan pernyataan tidak biasa dari Naruto. Ini hal baru baginya. _Well,_ memang biasanya kehadiran Sasuke berpengaruh untuk menimbulkan penyakit, tapi penyakit moral, bukan fisik seperti yang dialami Naruto. Jadi, otak yang selalu dikatakan jenius oleh semua orang kini mulai berpikir. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghadapi situasi tidak biasa semacam ini, yang tentu saja berkaitan erat dengan pendekatan yang akan ia lakukan terhadap manusia pirang favorite-nya dan terancam gagal. Sepertinya dia harus membuat rencana baru.

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri di sana? Apa kau belum mengerti juga! ?" bentak Naruto kasar. Lalu menunjuk ke arah pintu di sebelah kanannya. "Pergi kau! Sekarang!"

Sasuke hendak membuka mulutnya untuk merespon, namun kembali menutup mulutnya. Ketika Sang nyonya rumah tiba-tiba saja memasuki kamar.

"Naruto! Kenapa kau teriak-teriak terus sejak tadi?" bentak Sang Nyonya rumah tak sabar.

Naruto sedikit tercengang karena kedatangan sang ibu yang tiba-tiba dan langsung mengomelinya. Ia langsung mencoba menjelaskan,"Itu karena—"

Perkataan Naruto berhenti ketika Kushina mengacungkan jarinya, mengisyratkan Naruto untuk diam, membuat Naruto langsung cemberut. Kushina mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke. Maafkan Naruto, dia tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakannya."

"Ibu!"

Namun Kushina melotot pada Naruto, dan melanjutkan, "Ibu yang menyuruhnya untuk istirahat sebentar di kamarmu, karena kamar tamu belum dibersihkan dan Kyuubi tidak suka jika ada orang lain tidur di kamarnya."

"Aku juga tidak!"

"Oh, kau harus. Karena tadi Ibu kebetulan bertemu Sasuke di supermarket langganan dan dia sudah berbaik hati membantu Ibu berbelanja disaat semua orang pergi. Jangan biarkan rumor beredar tentang keluarga Namikaze yang tidak tahu terimakasih. Mengerti, sayang?"

Mendengar pembelaan ibunya untuk Sasuke, amarah Naruto menggelak. Lagi-lagi menatap Sasuke penuh kebencian. Yang hanya mendapat balasan ekpresi tak terbaca dari Sasuke, namun Naruto bisa melihat sorot mata Sasuke memancarkan kemenangan. _Dasar penjilat!_ rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

Melihat suasana tegang di antara kedua pemuda itu, Kushina mengernyitkan dahi. "_Well_, Ibu pikir kau sudah melupakan Sasuke, tapi sepertinya…."

Tanpa melepas tatapannya pada Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum dingin. "Aku lupa Ibu," sergah Naruto, seolah tiga kata itu bisa menjelaskan lebih dari yang terdengar.

Sejenak ruangan di sekeliling mereka menjadi lebih dingin. Kushina mengabaikan perasaan tidak nyaman yang entah datangnya darimana, dan kemudian menarik pelan lengan Sasuke untuk mendapat perhatian lebih saat Sasuke masih terpaku menatap anaknya.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau menemani Bibi di bawah sebentar? Dan tentang Naruto, jangan hiraukan dia, oke? Dia hanya bercanda."

Tanpa memedulikan Naruto yang nyaris menganga lebar mendengar perkataannya, Kushina membawa Sasuke keluar dari kamar. Ketika hendak menutup pintu Kushina kembali membuka suara, menarik perhatian anaknya.

"Apa kau sudah tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah tamu kita?"

Naruto menatap ibunya tanpa berkedip, lalu menggeleng tak tentu.

Senyum manis terukir di bibir Kushina, "Oke, sekarang kau tahu." Dan pintu tertutup.

Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto mengerang frustasi. "Siapa saja tolong katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Dan tentu saja tidak mendapat jawaban apapun. Namun masih sempat bersyukur, ketika ketegangan dan kebingungan yang dialaminya berpengaruh baik pada alerginya yang entah sejak kapan hilang.

Hampir sekiranya setengah jam kemudian kediaman Namikaze kembali kedatangan tamu. Kushina yang sedang sibuk memasak di dapur dengan dibantu dua orang pelayan, menyuruh Naruto menyambut tamu. Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya memerhatikan sang Ibu memasak bersama lelaki pembuat masalah dalam hidupnya mengobrol ringan di dapur, beranjak dari sofa beledu yang sejak tadi ia gunakan untuk bersantai, memenuhi perintah Sang Ibu tak lupa dengan gerutuan kesal.

Pintu terbuka, Naruto memandang heran tamu yang datang. Dan tamu itu tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Kau Naruto, iya kan?"

Naruto mengangguk, memerhatikan sosok pria dewasa di depannya dari atas hingga bawah.

"Dan kau…?"

"Itachi. Uchiha Itachi, aku diundang Kushina-san malam ini."

Naruto berusaha keras untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. Tentu saja Uchiha. Memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa memliki mata hitam kelam dan ekpresi super datar? Pastinya keluarga lelaki penjilat yang ada di dapur saat ini.

Naruto tanpa berkata apapun mempersilahkan Itachi masuk dengan sikap acuh tak acuh. Itachi mengikutinya dan kemudian Naruto mengumumkan kedatangan Itachi pada ibunya.

Mendengar kedatangan Itachi, Kushina melepas celemek yang dikenakannya dan berjalan menyambut Itachi dengan senyuman cerah.

"Oh, kau masih setampan yang aku ingat, Itachi," ujar Kushina memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat yang dibalas lembut oleh Itachi.

"Dan wanita secantik Anda selamanya akan tetap menjadi tipe idamanku, Kushina-san," gurau Itachi yang langsung mendapat gelak tawa Kushina.

"Astaga! Kemampuan merayumu belum berkarat rupanya."

"Tidak akan pernah jika menyangkut wanita secantik Anda."

Tawa Kushina berderai riang di ruangan itu. Sedangkan Sang anak meringis jijik. _Bagus… dua orang penjilat dalam satu tempat,_ pikir Naruto ngeri.

"Hentikan kegemaranmu merayu istri orang Itachi. Jika paman Minato mendengarnya, dia akan mencekikmu," ujar Sasuke sinis. Tidak heran dengan kedatangan Itachi, kerena memang ia sudah mengabari keadaannya yang berada di rumah Naruto terlebih dahulu tadi.

Itachi berpaling pada Sasuke. "Ah, aku yakin paman Minato akan melakukannya," sahut Itachi ringan, namun ekspresinya serius.

Dan tiba-tiba saja seseorang memasuki percakapan mereka.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan?"

Kushina yang mendengar suara Minato, berjalan cepat ke arah suaminya. Dengan tawa yang masih terdengar, Kushina menyambut Minato dengan ciuman ringan di pipi. Minato membalasnya dengan kecupan lembut di bibir istrinya, membuat pipi Sang nyonya rumah merona cantik. Dan untuk beberapa saat pasangan suami istri itu berbagi tatapan intim yang nyaris membuat seluruh dunia iri. Benar-benar menebar aura kemesraan di mana-mana.

"_Well_, kurasa kau tidak perlu khawatir adikku, sayang. Aku sangat menghindari pernikahan yang harmonis, kau tahu?"

Sasuke hanya memberikan tatapan skeptis.

Minato menatap Itachi dengan sorot terhibur, seketika itu juga mengerti apa yang menjadi pembicaraan di antara tamunya. "Kurasa aku akan memegang kata-katamu Itachi. Aku tidak akan pernah siap kehilangan _Tomat _tercintaku ini." Kushina semakin tersipu, ketika suaminya memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang di depan tamunya dan Minato sekali lagi memberikan kecupan ringan di pelipis kiri wanita yang dicintainya.

Itaci membalas perkataan Minato dengan bungkukan formal. "_Yes, my Lord_."

Kushina tersenyum geli sambil menggelengkan kepalanya mendengarkan lelucon konyol yang terus mengalir di antara para pria di depannnya. Namun, tanpa sedikit pun Naruto ikut ambil bagian dalam percakapan tersebut dan lebih merasa tersisih sebenarnya. Memilih menyibukan diri dengan bertukar pesan singkat dengan entah siapa dari ponselnya.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengatakan kebohongan itu pada Naruto."

Tangan Kyuubi berhenti bergerak, siap untuk mengaitkan kancing di bagian dada kemeja putihnya. "Apa aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya?" sahut Kyuubi sinis dan meneruskan untuk mengancingkan kemejanya, lalu mengambil jas biru gelap dari lemari pakaian di depannya untuk kemudian langsung di kenakannya.

Deidara berdecak, "Bukan itu maksudku! Kau 'kan bisa mengarang hal yang lebih bagus lagi. Apa-apaan itu terpeleset kulit pisang?"

"Dasar bodoh." Kyuubi malah mengejek Deidara, menimbulkan urat kekesalan muncul cepat di dahi Deidara. "Hal diluar logikalah yang malah akan di percaya olehnya. Coba kau pikir… kalau aku mengatakan hal yang masuk akal, maka dia akan terus bertanya. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan, mengerti tidak?"

"Ya ampun!" Deidara tidak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Jadi kau mengarang semua tadi hanya untuk kepentinganmu sendiri? Hanya karena kau tidak ingin direpotkan oleh beberapa pertanyaan?"

Kyuubi tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu melenggang pergi dari kamarnya. Saat ini dia memang sedang bersiap menghadiri acara makan malam yang diadakan ibunya, meninggalkan Deidara yang terbengong-bengong di belakangnya.

Sebelum Kyuubi benar-benar pergi, ia teringat dengan Deidara yang masih menginap di tempatnya. "Dei, sebaiknya hari ini kau pulang. Aku tidak mau—"

Perkataan Kyuubi terpotong, ketika mendengar suara bell pintu berbunyi. Sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati, siapa tamu yang datang tanpa di undang itu Kyuubi berjalan untuk menyambut tamu.

Begitu pintu terbuka wajah ceria Ino-lah yang membuat Kyuubi langsung kembali menutup pintunya dalam hitungan satu detik kemudian. Hal itu langsung membuat Ino yang berada di sisi lain pintu protes, dengan menggedor pintu apartemen Kyuubi sambil berteriak minta dibukakan pintu.

Kyuubi mengumpa, sangat menyesal karena dia tidak mengecek tamu menggunakan layar keamanan sebelumnya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa Ino bisa datang ke apartemennya sekarang, karena sebelumnya dia memang tidak ada janji dengan Si wanita cerewet satu itu. Apalagi di saat seperti ini. Memang sih, Ino tinggal dua lantai di bawah Kyuubi, tapi itu bukan berarti Kyuubi selalu suka dengan kedatangan mendadak Ino.

Namun, karena Kyuubi tidak ingin sampai mengundang petugas keamanan karena keributan yang dibuat kakaknya itu, akhirnya Kyuubi dengan berat hati kembali membuka pintu, tepat sebelum Ino hendak menendang pintu.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" ketus Kyuubi, nyaris berteriak.

Ino cemberut, tidak terima dibentak-bentak. "Apa begitu caramu menyambut tamu?" sahut Ino sinis, "dan tolong turunkan nada suaramu di depan Shion."

Kyuubi sontak mengalihkan pandangan ke bawah, di mana seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang sedang balas menatapnya dengan kerutan tidak suka. Kyuubi mendengus, dengan senyum dipaksakan Kyuubi berkata, terdengar sangat tidak ikhlas. "Shion, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membentak Ibumu, oke?"

Gadis kecil berusia lima tahun itu memberikan tatapan kesal pada Kyuubi lalu memalingkan muka. Kyuubi berdecak melihat keponakannya itu melakukan aksi ngambek, dan akhirnya mempersilahkan ibu dan anak itu memasuki apartemennya.

Mendadak Shion langsung berlari semangat ke arah sosok Deidara yang sedang berdiri entah sejak kapan di belakang Kyuubi.

"Dei-chan!" seru Shion semangat, memeluk paman kesayangannya itu.

"Oh, hei! _Sweety_! Pelan-pelan kau bisa tersandung, 'kan?"

"Kapan kau pulang? Kenapa tidak ke rumah? Sejak kapan kau tiba di Konoha? Kenapa tidak pernah bermain dengaku lagi? Apa kau lupa padaku?"

Deidara yang dibrondong pertanyaan oleh Shion langsung tertawa. Gadis cilik ini memang suka sekali menempel pada Deidara, jika tidak ada Naruto di sekitarnya. Deidara sendiri sebenarnya memang habis pulang dari luar kota, sehabis melakukan riset dari tugas kuliahnya, dan baru kembali dua hari yang lalu.

"Ternyata kau rindu sekali padaku, ya? Biasanya kau hanya ingin di dekat Naruto," goda Deidara.

"Iya, tapi 'kan Paman Naru tidak ada di sini," kata Shion dengan polosnya, mengisyaratkan Deidara hanya sekedar pengganti.

Deidara memasang wajah seolah-olah terluka, sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di dada, "Oh… hatiku terluka." Yang disambut gelak tawa riang dari Shion, karena mengerti pamannya itu hanya bercanda.

Selanjutnya Shion menarik tangan Deidara dan membawanya menuju ruang duduk, dan lalu berceloteh entah apa berdua. Meninggalkan dua orang dewasa lainnya yang saling bertatapan. Hanya saja Kyuubi yang menatap Ino penuh kecurigaan dan dibalas tatapan malas polos dari Ino.

"Jadi," ujar Kyuubi, "apa alasanmu kemari?"

Ino menaikkan satu alis, "Itu sudah jelaskan? Kau tidak berpikir Ibu tidak mengikut sertakan aku dalam makan malam ini, iya kan?"

Kyuubi hendak membuka mulut, namun Ino tidak memberikan kesempatan untuknya bicara. "Oh, iya, seperti yang kaupikirkan saat ini, aku kemari karena di suruh Ibu untuk berangkat bersamamu," kata Ino, menebak apa yang hendak dikatakan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi sudah menggretakkan giginya karena kesal, dan tanpa berkata apa pun langsung menyambar kunci beserta dompetnya di meja, lalu melesat keluar. Sesaat Ino mematung, awalnya merasa heran dengan Kyuubi yang terburu-buru dan sedetik kemudian ia terpekik kaget, ketika sadar Kyuubi akan meninggalkannya. Dengan cepat ia langsung menyambar tangan Shion, tanpa memedulikan rengekkan Shion dan bergegas menyusul Kyuubi.

Dan Deidara hanya melambaikan tangan mengantarkan kepergiaan para saudaranya yang sama sekali tidak ditanggapi.

.

.

.

Kyuubi sadar sejak dua menit setelah kedatangan Ino di apartemennya, ia tahu bahwa makan malam kali ini tidak biasa. Dan semakin paham kenapa Ino terlihat begitu bersemangat dengan makan malam hari ini—yang biasanya tidak jika menyangkut rekan bisnis Minato. Kyuubi dengan sangat tepat bisa menebak siapa tamu yang diundang ibunya ke rumah. Sayangnya walaupun sangat ingin melewatkan makan malam kali ini, namun kemarahan Sang ibu mengurungkan niatnya.

Benar saja. Ketika dia bersama Ino memasuki ruang tamu, di sana telah duduk orang tua dan juga adiknya, bersama dengan dua makhluk yang paling tidak ingin Kyuubi lihat. Dua orang Uchiha berada di rumahnya dan memberikan padanya tatapan tanpa emosi seperti biasa.

Namun yang sedikit membuat Kyuubi lega adalah ketika melihat ketidaksukaan Naruto terhadap dua tamu yang ada. Setidaknya dia tidak menghadapi ini sendirian.

Kushina langsung menyambut ceria kedatangan anak dan cucunya. Yang kemudian dilakukan perkenalan duo Uchiha dengan Ino, sebelum sepuluh menit kemudian acara makan malam sederhana itu dimulai. Kushina pun menceritakan siapa sebenarnya Ino pada Itachi, yang merupakan anak angkat mereka setelah kedua orang tua Ino meninggal. Ino menjadi bagian dari keluarga karena saat itu Minato tidak tega menelantarkan seorang gadis remaja tanpa pengawasan yang jelas. Sedangkan satu-satunya gadis kecil di situ langsung menghambur ke pelukan Naruto dengan riang. Tidak menyia-nyiakan menempati pangkuan Naruto saat duduk. Tanpa tahu mendapat lirikan iri dari seorang bungsu Uchiha.

Dapat diketahui dalam percakapan tersebut, duo Uchiha memiliki tujuan untuk membantu pengembangan perusahaan mereka di Konoha yang belakangan dalam keadaan kurang stabil, dan Itachi-lah yang harus turun tangan langsung untuk memperbaikinya. Yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu perlu dan tidak diungkapkan dalam percakapan. Serta pengakuan Itachi bahwa dia juga mengawasi Sasuke yang memilih meneruskan kuliahnya di Konoha. Tentu saja tanpa mengungkapkan tujuan sebenarnya atas pilihan Sasuke itu. Dan pembicaraan itu berlangsung tanpa adanya niat sedikit pun Kyuubi atau Naruto untuk mengomentari hal tersebut.

Namun, obrolan itu berhenti sampai acara makan malam dimulai, dan dengan tenang mereka semua menikmati hidangan yang telah disediakan. Akan tetapi, pada akhirnya, suara Nyonya rumah kembali membuka percakapan.

"Oh, ya, Itachi. Bagaimana kabar Iva? Berapa umurnya sekarang?"

Semua orang nyaris menghentikan kegiatan makan mereka, terkecuali Naruto yang hanya menunduk dan tetap berkutat dengan sup yang hanya berkurang sedikit. Selain karena kurangnya ketertarikan akan hadirnya dua orang tamu di rumahnya, Naruto juga terus saja disibukkan dengan menerima beberapa celotehan Shion. Yang sedikit banyak mengurangi suasana suram hatinya.

Tatapan Itachi melembut dengan ingatan seorang gadis kecil berlarian di benaknya. "Sekitar enam tahun tiga bulan, dan sedang menyukai seekor kuda poni yang ada di pertenakan kami di Suna. Kuda itu hadiah dari Ibuku untuknya."

"Gadis kecil yang beruntung. Ditambah dengan Mikoto yang selalu menginginkan anak perempuan, kurasa dia cukup dimanjakan."

"Sangat. Ibu selalu memberikan apa yang dia inginkan," gerutu Itachi.

Kushina tersenyum, "Bisa kubayangkan."

"Aku juga ingin punya kuda poni!" seru suara cempreng tiba-tiba, yang ternyata ikut menyimak percakapan orang dewasa di sekitarnya.

Ino menggeleng penuh peringatan pada anaknya. "Kau sudah mendapat kelinci putih sebagai peliharaan saat ulang tahunmu dua bulan lalu. Jangan meminta hal yang tidak perlu Shion. Dan makan makananmu."

Melihat tatapan tajam Ibunya, Shion langsung cemberut dan menunduk, memakan sup di piringnya dengan pelan. Di ikuti tawa maklum dari yang lain dan belain Naruto di kepalanya.

"Omong-omong soal peternakkan," ujar Minato, menatap Itachi penuh minat. "Apa kau ingat liburan terakhirmu di peternakkan kami Itachi?"

"Maksud paman peternakkan Namikaze di daerah Ama (pedesaan di Konoha)?" sahut Itachi, "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya? Itu kenangan yang sangat menyenangkan. Oh, bagaimana keadaan Oscar?"

Minato teringat kuda jantan coklat yang di kepalanya terdapat sebuah bulu putih berbentuk nyaris seperti bintang. Salah satu kuda yang menjadi kebanggaan peternakan Namikaze, karena merupakan jenis keturunan terbaik dan telah memenangkan beberapa pertandingan balap kuda secara nasional. Dan dulu Itachi memang sangat suka berolahraga dengan kuda tersebut.

"Si tua Oscar," kata Minato, ekspresinya berubah murung, "dia sudah pensiun saat ini, biasanya dia dibiarkan menikmati suasana alam bebas. Tapi akhir-akhir ini pengurus istal melaporkan kesehatannya yang menurun drastis."

"Oscar yang malang. Aku jadi ingin melihatnya. Yah… setidaknya dia bisa menikmati hari tuanya dengan nyaman," kata Itachi dengan rasa simpati yang tulus.

"_Well_, karena kau sudah mengatakannya kenapa kau tidak mengunjunginya saja? Aku pikir dia mungkin merindukanmu."

Itachi menatap lekat Minato, "Apa kau yakin, Paman?"

"Kenapa tidak? Dulu kau suka sekali menghabiskan waktu luangmu di sana. Dan karena kau sudah kembali ke kota ini, tidak ada salahnya sekalian berkunjung, bukan?"

"Itu betul, Itachi," timpal Kushina, "Ah, atau anggap saja kau dan juga Sasuke bisa berlibur di sana lagi?"

Itachi tersenyum tipis, penuh rasa terimakasih. "Kalian terlalu baik. Kurasa kami tidak akan menyia-nyiakan tawaran menyenangkan ini, betul begitu 'kan Sasuke?"

Sasuke yang ternyata sejak tadi tidak terlalu fokus dengan percakapan di sekitarnya, sedikit tersentak. Namun tetap bisa menjaga ekpresi tenangnya. "Tentu saja, terimakasih tawarannya, Paman, Bibi," jawabnya, tanpa antusiasme seperti yang dirasakan Itachi.

Minato mengibaskan tangan sambil berdecak ringan, "Itu hal biasa yang dilakukan sebuah keluarga, Nak."

"Sepertinya, sudah terjadi kesepakatan di sini." Ino ikut membuka suara, dan langsung mendapat perhatian dari yang lain. Termasuk Kyuubi yang kini menatap tajam Ino, bersikap waspada terhadap apa yang akan dikatakan Ino—si kakak penggosip—namun tentu saja diabaikan oleh wanita pirang itu.

"Kau juga bisa ikut kalau mau, Ino-san," saran Itachi.

Ino tanpa sadar meringis, "Aku mau. Tapi tidak, itu tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa, sayang?" tanya Kushina perhatian.

"Sai, Ibu." Ino terdengar nyaris merengek, "Dia tidak akan membiarkan aku berada dekat dengan peternakkan saat aku hamil. Itu peraturannya. Padahal aku yakin tidak akan berbahaya sama sekali jika aku menikmati suasana perbukitan dari atas balkon estat Namikaze di sana."

"Itu tidak berbahaya. Memang. Tapi kecenderunganmu yang tidak suka berdiam diri lebih dari lima menit itu yang berbahaya," tukas Kyuubi lugas, "Tidak ada yang menjamin kau akan menikmati suasana hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit dan tiba-tiba menghilang untuk satu jam kemudian ditemukan di tempat-tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Aku setuju dengan suamimu sekali ini."

Ino melotot tajam pada Kyuubi. "Tidak ada yang meminta saranmu, Kurama, sayang," balas Ino ketus.

"Eh, tapi Ayah setuju dengan Kyuubi," sahut Minato dengan kernyitan khawatir di keningnya, ketika dia bisa membayangkan apa yang dikatakan Kyuubi.

Ino mendesah pasrah dengan sikap khawatir berlebihan para pria di keluarganya. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan ikut. Lagi pula Shion membutuhkan aku. Apa kalian puas?"

Minato mengangguk senang mendengarnya. Bersamaan dengan Kyuubi yang menyeringai penuh kememenangan sambil meminum segelas air.

"Tunggu sebentar," sela Itachi spontan, "aku pikir Kyuubi suamimu Ino-san."

Kyuubi tiba-tiba tersedak air minumnya, dan terbatuk-batuk. Nyaris semua orang menatap Itachi lekat dan terbahak bersama kemudian. Kecuali Shion dan Sasuke. Shion karena masih memikirkan kuda poni, dan Sasuke yang paham hal itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dia.

"Astaga! Itu gurauan yang sangat lucu Itachi-san. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu?" kata Ino di sela tawanya.

Sedangkan Itachi yang sadar reaksi spontannya membuatnya menjadi bahan tertawan, ia berusaha sebaik mungkin menutupi rasa malunya.

"Eh, itu, aku ingat Paman Minato pernah mengatakan Kyuubi akan menjadi seorang Ayah, dan—"

"Dan kau berpikir anak yang aku kandung ini anaknya?" Ino menujuk Kyuubi yang berada tepat di sebelahnya.

Itachi mengangguk. Dan Ino tertawa lagi.

"Ah, maaf kalau kau salah paham," ujar Minato, rautnya campuran geli dan penyesalan. "Kyuubi memang Ayahnya, lebih tepatnya akan menjadi walinya. Dan Kyuubi memang terlalu protektif melebih Sai jika menyangkut kehamilan Ino kali ini. Lebih terlihat seperti Ayah dari anak itu malah. Tapi untuk membuat mereka berdua menjadi pasangan suami istri? Kurasa itu cukup… mengerikan."

"Yah… sebenarnya, mungkin akan menjadi anaknya secara nyata sebelum aku menjadi bagian resmi keluarga ini jika saja beberapa tahun lalu Kyuubi memang 'berniat baik'," tambah Ino.

Melihat sorot penasaran Itachi, Ino berniat menjelaskan. Namun Kyuubi tidak memberi kesempatan pada Ino untuk menggosipkannya tepat di depan hidungnya sendiri. Dan bukan berarti ia juga akan membiarkan Ino bergosip di belakangnya. "Ino, kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak mengungkitnya."

Ino langsung merapatkan mulutnya, namun bisa terlihat tubuhnya bergetar akibat masih menahan tawa. Kemudian akhirnya ia menyerah. "Oh, sudahlah, aku bisa melahirkan serkarang juga jika tertawa terus. Kita kembali ke topik sebelumnya," katanya, "kau bisa mengajak Kurama dan Naruto jika mau Itachi-san. Akhir-akhir ini mereka kurang _refreshing _sepertinya."

"_Apa?_" Kyuubi dan Naruto langsung terperangah. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" tolak dua bersaudara Namikaze bersamaan.

"Ayah pikir itu ide yang bagus, betul tidak Kushi-chan?" Minato berpaling pada isrtinya tanpa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya.

"Sangat bagus."

Naruto berkeras mengajukkan protes. "Tunggu! Kalian tidak bisa memutuskan liburanku seenaknya! Aku sedang banyak tugas di kampus, dan—"

"Aku baru tahu kalau kita _banyak_ memiliki tugas," potong Sasuke tanpa dosa, yang memang apa yang dikatakan Sasuke itu setengahnya benar. Karena tugas kampus Naruto itu tidak bisa dibilang berat. Detik itu juga Sasuke langsung mendapatkan tatapan kebencian Naruto, yang ditanggapi tanpa beban oleh Sasuke.

"Aku banyak urusan di kantor," kata Kyuubi, menolak tegas. "Dan aku tidak akan pernah mau ke sana lagi, Naruto juga tidak. Kalian tahu alasannya. Jadi, kali ini sebaiknya lupakan acara liburan itu."

Mendengar perkataan Kyuubi yang tegas mendadak suasana di sekitar mereka berubah berat dengan keheningan yang terjadi seketika itu juga. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang langsung bernapas lega.

Minato menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan spekulatif. Ia melihat tangan Kyuubi terkepal di atas meja, membuatnya mengangguk mengerti dengan reaksi keras Kyuubi. "Baiklah, tidak akan ada yang memaksamu, Kyuu. Tapi beri dirimu sendiri kempatan untuk rileks," kata Minato akhirnya.

Memecah suasana tidak nyaman di sekitarnya, Ino kembali membuka suara. "Omong-omong, aku dengar kau sudah bercerai Itachi-san."

Itachi yang beberapa saat tadi terfokus pada Kyuubi dan pernyataannya sedikit tidak siap dengan pertanyaan Ino. Ia terdiam sejenak dan berkedip sekali. "Ya, itu benar, Ino-san."

"Ino tidakkah pertanyaan itu terlalu privasi," sela Kushina memperingatkan, yang mengira keterdiaman Itachi sebagai ketidaksetujuan atas pertanyaan Ino.

Ino menampakkan raut menyesal. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud—"

Itachi tersenyum, "Tidak, tidak," tukasnya cepat, " Jangan merasa bersalah karena itu. Itu bukan masalah privasi lagi. Tuhan tahu berita itu sudah cukup lama untuk menjadi tabu."

Ino membalas senyuman Itachi, "Itu bagus. Dan kurasa kau masih sangat prima untuk mendapatkan pengganti istrimu, Itachi-san. Sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak akan percaya jika kau beralasan tidak ada wanita yang bersedia menerimamu menjadi suami."

"Jangan percaya kalau begitu," kata Itachi terdengar sangat serius. "Aku yakin kau juga pasti sudah mendengar rumor tentang aku, kalau kau sudah bisa berkata seperti tadi. Dan itu sudah cukup mengerikan bagi calon pengantin manapun untuk menerimaku sebagai suami yang jauh dari kata setia. "

Ino tersenyum menyetujui. "Rumor itu sulit diabaikan. Tapi sepertinya kau cukup menikmati rumor itu."

Senyum Itachi melebar, yang bisa membuat wanita mana pun terpikat. "Kau tahu, Ino-san, kau wanita yang cerdas. Tapi yang juga selalu kuhindari."

Dengan ragu Ino bertanya, "Apa itu bagus?"

"Demi para malaikat yang menjagamu, itu adalah hal paling bagus yang bisa dia tawarkan, Ino-san. Percayalah." Sasuke menyela dengan nada sinis yang tidak pernah ketinggalan jika menyangkut tingkah bajingan Itachi yang tidak di tutup-tutupi oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

"Sangat membantu, Adikku," sahut Itachi tak kalah sinis, "apa kau sudah berkaca hari ini?"

"Sudah, dan Tuhan tahu, aku lebih baik darimu."

"Bermimpilah selagi bisa."

"Wah, wah, persaingan antar saudara yang menarik," ujar Minato menengahi. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau mengikuti jejak Itachi, Sasuke. Mengingat, jarang sekali aku mendengarmu terlibat skandal dengan artis mana pun seperti yang Kakakmu lakukan. Dan kita semua tahu, hal itu malah membuatnya semakin terkenal."

"Dan aku tidak tahu, kalau kau, Ayah, ternyata tidak ada bedanya dengan Ibu-Ibu penggosip di luar sana yang hobi menonton _infotaiment_. Demi Tuhan, di sini ada anak kecil, tidak bisakah kalian hentikan percakapan semacam ini?" Kyuubi mencibir kesal, sudah tidak tahan mendengar percakapan tanpa ujung di sekitarnya.

"Eh, tapi kita sudah berusaha terdengar se-_implisit_ mungkin loh, Kyuubi-kun," kata Minato dengan nada tanpa dosa.

Kyuubi akhirnya hanya memutar bola mata bosan. Menyerah. Merasa percuma menentang ayahnya yang sedang dalam suasana hati baik.

Dan acara makan malam itu kembali di penuhi tawa, terkecuali Kyuubi dan Naruto yang hanya meringis ngeri mendengar tema percakapan tanpa ujung di sekitarnya. Dan juga Sasuke tentunya, yang hanya menjadi pendengar dan sesekali menimpali percakapan.

Hanya selang lima belas menit kemudian, kegiatan makan malam itu selesai. Namun Minato sepertinya belum berniat untuk melepas kepergian dua tamunya. Terlihat Minato kembali mengajak Itachi dan Sasuke mengobrol di ruang keluarga. Sedangkan dua wanita lain beranjak ke kamar Ino di lantai atas, menidurkan Shion yang sudah mengantuk.

Naruto sendiri kembali ke kamarnya. Sudah cukup lelah dengan keadaan yang baru saja terjadi. Dan percakapan saat makan malam tadi juga sudah cukup membuatnya menilai seperti apa laki-laki yang tadi berusaha melakukan pelecehan seksual padanya di kamar. Bagi Naruto, laki-laki itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kakaknya. Dia tidak lebih dari seorang bajingan arogan, sinis, seenaknya, dan seorang penjilat. Itu tidak ragukan lagi.

Naruto berbaring di ranjangnya, menikmati ketenangan yang sejak tadi ia inginkan, walaupun biasanya dia lebih suka suasana yang ramai. Mungkin hal ini disebabkan karena keterlibatan emosi tidak jelas akhir-akhir ini, yang dialaminya dengan laki-laki bernama Sasuke yang sekarang tidak dikenalnya itu.

Tidak peduli dengan masa lalu yang melibatkan mereka, yang jelas ketidaksukaannya terhadap Sasuke sudah mulai menggrogotinya. Lagi pula dari semua hal yang terjadi, masa sekarang dan masa depanlah yang penting. Dan masa lalu hanya akan menjadi ingatan untuk dikenang atau dijadikan pelajaran—jika Naruto memang ingat.

Naruto nyaris tertidur, ketika tiba-tiba saja Kyuubi memasuki kamarnya.

"Kau tidak berpikir tidur di saat hari masih sore 'kan Naruto?" ujar Kyuubi dengan tampang bosan menghampiri Naruto dan duduk di samping Naruto yang setengah berbaring.

Naruto melirik jam di atas nakas. 09:48 Pm. Memang belum larut, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya benar-benar lelah.

"Apa maumu, Kyuu?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan menjauhi dua Bajingan Uchiha itu," kata Kyuubi langsung, tanpa memandang Naruto sedikit pun.

Naruto tanpa sadar langsung mengerang. "Tidak bisakah berhenti membahas bajingan itu?"

"Aku sangat ingin malah. Tapi reaksi penolakanmu terhadap bajingan itu berbeda dengan apa yang telah ditunjukkan tubuhmu."

Naruto mengernyit bingung dengan kata-kata Kyuubi. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuubi berpaling pada Naruto dengan tatapan tajam, menghakimi. "Ada _Hickey_ di lehermu." Nada Kyuubi terdengar kasar, "Sedangkan ketika kau masih berada di apertemenku tanda itu tidak ada. Dan kau beruntung Ayah dan Ibu tidak melihatnya."

Naruto langsung menutup lehernya dengan tangan. Wajahnya merona pekat. _Bajingan sialan!_

"Aku bisa menjelaskan. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dia—"

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan. Hal yang sudah terjadi tidak bisa dicegah. Kau hanya perlu melakukan apa yang kukatakan. Jauhi Uchiha." Kyuubi tidak memberi kesempatan Naruto untuk merespon, lalu beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu—"

"Naruto," kata Kyuubi dengan nada tidak ingin dibantah. "Aku tahu banyak hal yang ingin kau tanyakan. Tapi kali ini saja, jangan tanyakan apapun, terlebih mengenai Uchiha. Ada saatnya nanti kau akan mengerti semuanya, sampai saat itu terjadi aku _mohon_ turuti kata-kataku."

Lalu kemudian Kyuubi benar-benar pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang tertegun di tempatnya. Naruto mengerjap dan tiba-tiba saja menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Astaga! Bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku tidak merekamnya?" ujarnya, mendadak melupakan kantuknya, dan berceloteh sendiri, "Si Kakak penyiksa itu memohon padaku? Aku tidak percaya ini! Tunggu sampai aku menceritakannya pada yang lain." Dan tanpa alasan yang jelas ia tertawa senang, melupakan apa yang menjadi sebab kemuramanya tadi. Sungguh peralihan emosi yang tidak wajar.

Disaat masih dalam luapan rasa bangganya Naruto kembali dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang kembali memasuki kamarnya. Mengira itu adalah Kyuubi, dengan cepat Naruto berusaha menampilkan ekspresi tenang, yang langsung gagal ketika melihat siapa sebenarnya orang yang memasuki kamarnya.

Sasuke dengan ekpresi tak terbaca bersandar santai di kusen pintu dengan tangan berlipat. Tatapannya terkunci pada Naruto yang kini menampilkan raut wajah benci.

"Apa lagi maumu, hah?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya ingin memberikan penawaran menarik," katanya.

Mata Naruto menyipit curiga, dan dengan tergesa dia menghampiri Sasuke dengan langkah lebar, lalu dengan kekuatan penuh mendorong Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aku. Tidak. Butuh. Penawaranmu!" Naruto hendak menutup pintu, namun dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke bisa menahan pintu dengan kaki dan tangannya.

"Aku bahkan belum mengatakan apa pun," kata Sasuke, tidak menyerah.

"Lupakan apa yang ada di kepalamu itu, karena aku tidak akan pernah mau menyetujuinya!"

"Oh, benarkah? Tapi bagaimana jika aku bilang aku bisa menyembuhkan alergimu itu?"

"Itu juga tidak!" jawab Naruto, terlalu cepat. Dan Naruto berhasil membuat Sasuke berada di balik pintu.

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di pintu, dengan napas terengah karena perlawanan yang diberikan Sasuke. Tapi tunggu dulu… sepertinya tadi dia mendengar, jika bajingan penjilat itu mengatakan bisa menyembuhkan alerginya?

Naruto terdiam sesaat, mempertimbangkan tindakan selanjutnya, dan dengan ragu ia kembali membuka pintu, namun hanya untuk akses kepalanya saja. Ekpresi Naruto waspada, ketika menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri tenang di depan kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi itu benar?"

Tanpa ragu Sasuke langsung mengangguk.

Naruto terdiam, berpikir. Tadi Kyuubi baru saja menyuruhnya untuk tidak berurusan dengan bajingan di depannya. Dan Naruto tahu, itu adalah keputusan yang paling bijaksana. Seharusnya Naruto juga bisa bersikap lebih bijaksana lagi. Tapi bagaimana jika hal itu dibandingkan dengan penawaran yang sangat menggiurkan. Tidak ada akan ada lagi bersin berkala, dia bisa bebas berpergian walau cuaca tidak memungkinkan, menikmati rintik hujan tanpa perlu membawa selimut ke mana-mana, bisa melakukan kegiatan apa saja tanpa bersikap waspada terhadap cuaca buruk. Bagi Naruto itu surga dunia, dan sangat wajib dipertimbangkan. Dan memangnya sejak kapan dia mengikuti perkataan Kyuubi?

Akhirnya dengan pertimbangan semacam itu Naruto membuka pintu lebih lebar. Dengan enggan Naruto berkata, "Apa kau mau masuk?"

"Tidak, terimakasih." Naruto langsung bernapas lega mendengarnya.

Melihat ekpresi Naruto seperti terbebas dari hukuman mati, nyaris membuat Sasuke tertawa. Andai Naruto tahu bahwa keenganan Sasuke memasuki kamarnya adalah karena ketakutan Sasuke sendiri terhadap pengendalian dirinya yang bisa kapan saja menyerang makhluk yang baginya paling menawan di depannya ini. Dan apabila Sasuke lepas kendali, maka bisa dipastikan rencana yang telah disusunnya akan gagal total dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal itu. Apalagi kegagalannya hanya karena dia tidak bisa menahan hasratnya.

"Kau yakin bisa menyembuhkan alergiku?" Naruto bertanya lagi. Kali ini tanpa mau membalas tatapan Sasuke dan menjaga jarak sejauh yang ia bisa, mencegah timbulnya alergi yang kapan saja bisa kambuh.

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Dokter saja tidak bisa melakukan apa pun."

"Karena dokter tidak memikirkan, apa yang kupikirkan saat ini."

"Dan apa itu?"

"Terapi berkala."

Naruto mendengus skeptis. "Kau salah, Tuan. Itu tidak akan berhasil, aku sudah mencobanya."

"Oke, mungkin kedengarannya mustahil, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba terapi milikku, iya kan? Kalau pun nanti tidak berhasil, aku berjanji dengan semua kehormatan yang kumiliki, aku tidak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi."

Mendengar persyaratan semacam itu sontak membuat Naruto nyaris girang, tapi tetap berusaha terlihat tenang. "Memangnya terapi macam apa itu? Apa ada alat yang kau gunakan?" Naruto tanpa sadar kembali menatap Sasuke, karena tidak bisa menutupi perasaan tertariknya terhadap kesepakatan mereka.

"Saat ini aku memang belum menemukan alat yang tepat. Tapi… tidak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan?" Lalu Sasuke melihat waktu di tangannya, "Sekarang aku harus pergi. Dan aku akan meberitahu detailnya nanti." Kemudian Sasuke beranjak pergi.

Namun baru beberapa saat ia melangkah, Sasuke kembali berbalik, menatap Naruto dengan seringai kecil. "Ah, mungkin dari awal aku sebaiknya memberitahumu, bahwa karena kehormatanku sudah rusak parah, janji yang kuucapkan sama sekali tidak ada artinya."

"Aku punya tinju yang cukup bagus kalau mau merasakannya," sahut Naruto, memberikan Sasuke tatapan sarat akan tantangan.

Sasuke membalasnya dengan seulas senyum angkuh, "Bagus, tapi tidak ada salahnya kau melatihnya malam ini." Lalu berbalik pergi. Sasuke bisa merasakan tatapan Naruto yang mengikutinya sampai ia menghilang di bawah undakan tangga.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Ino baru saja kembali dari dapur. Ketika beberapa saat yang lalu dia telah selesai dengan kerperluan tidur Shion. Tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan Itachi yang baru keluar dari ruang kerja Minato. Yang sebetulnya membuatnya heran, karena tadi dia ingat Itachi masih berada di ruang keluarga. Mungkin Minato mengajaknya bicara tentang pekerjaan, maka dari itu Itachi berada di ruang kerja Minato, pikir Ino.

"Itachi-san," tukas Ino.

Itachi menoleh cepat, "Ino-san, sedang apa kau di sana?"

"Aku baru saja selesai membereskan perlengkapan susu Shion." Ino memerhatikan Itachi yang sedang merapikan jasnya, "Apa kau sudah ingin pulang?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Iya, tapi sepertinya Sasuke masih sibuk dengan urusannya."

Sebenarnya Ino penasaran dengan urusan Sasuke yang di maksud Itachi. Namun karena Itachi tidak berniat menjelaskan, maka tidak sopan jika ia menanyakannya. "Oh, dan di mana Ayahku?"

"Sebenarnya nanti Paman Minato akan menyusulku, tapi sepertinya harus menunda karena Kushina-san _membutuhkannya_ tadi dan mungkin akan sedikit lama. Mengingat Paman Minato terlihat terlalu senang dengan kehadiran Kushina-san."

Ino terkekeh kecil. Mengerti dengan kata 'membutuhkan' yang dipakai Itachi. "Astaga! Mereka benar-benar dua orang yang jatuh cinta." Lalu Ino mendesah, "_Well_, tidak mengejutkan sebenarnya, ketika mereka memanfaatkan waktu yang ada. Aku bersyukur mereka bisa sampai mencapai tahap ini. Kau tahu, banyak hal yang telah di lalui keluarga ini. Dan aku rasa sekarang kami semua tahu bagaimana caranya untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu dengan orang-orang yang kami cintai."

"Aku tidak yakin, aku salah paham lagi atau tidak. Tapi apa kau baru saja menyiratkan bahwa keluarga ini pernah terlibat masalah besar?" kata Itachi hati-hati.

Ino tersenyum tipis, "Semua orang pasti memiliki masalah, tidak terkecuali keluarga ini. Walaupun sekarang semua terlihat baik-baik saja." Ino berjalan menuju ruang duduk, dan menempatkan dirinya di salah satu sofa di sana dan Itachi mengikutinya dengan duduk di hadapan Ino.

"Kau ingat kepindahan kalian sepuluh tahun lalu?" ujar Ino kemudian, "saat itulah semuanya berawal."

Itachi terlihat tenang di tempatnya, namun Ino bisa melihat keseriusan Itachi dalam menyimak ceritanya. Terlihat dari sikap Itachi yang tidak ingin menyela.

"Saat itu negara ini sedang mengalami krisis ekonomi, apa kau ingat?" Ino melihat Itachi mengangguk kecil dan meneruskan, "Hal itu juga berdampak pada perusahaan Ayah dan bisa dibilang nyaris _collapse_. Itu menyebabkan Ayah dan Ibu bekerjasama saling membantu untuk menstabilkan perusahaan, yang juga berdampak buruk bagi hubungan keluarga ini. Kesibukkan Ayah dan Ibu menyebakan semakin berkurangnya perhatian pada Kurama dan Naruto. Itu yang membuat Kurama mencari kesibukan di luar rumah—lebih dari sebelumnya—yang tidak bisa dibilang baik. Meninggalkan Naruto hanya bersama pengasuh sewaan. Dan mungkin kau bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Tentu saja Itachi bisa menebaknya. Bayangan mengenai anak yang sendirian, kesepian, dan merasa di telantarkan. Dan itu sudah cukup menjadi beban psikologis yang buruk bagi si anak. Apalagi Itachi tahu Naruto memang anak periang, namun dengan perubahan keadaan mendadak seperti itu, tentu saja membuatnya dalam kebingungan.

Itachi juga tahu apa yang Ino maksud dengan Kyuubi mencari kesibukan di luar. Berkelahi, mencari lawan yang bisa mengatasi kesendiriannya. Itu memang ciri khas Kyuubi. Si pembuat masalah. Padahal Itachi mengira kebersamaan mereka berdua bisa mengendalikan sikap liar Kyuubi, tapi ia tidak menyangka setelah kepergiannya keadaan itu malah semakin bertambah parah. Di luar dugaan.

Itachi kembali memfokuskan pendengarannya, ketika Ino kembali melanjutkan bercerita. "Yah… itu belum seberapa sampai Ayah menyarankan liburan, dengan tujuan untuk memperbaiki keadaan. Tapi siapa sangka kalau liburan itulah yang akan menjadi malapetaka bagi keluarga ini."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tuntut Itachi.

"Saat itu ternyata Ayah dan Ibu tidak bisa berlama-lama menikmati liburan. Mereka kembali meninggalkan Kurama dan Naruto di tengah liburan mereka di pertenarkan dan terjadi kecelakaan…"

"Aku mengerti sekarang, itu yang menyebabkan Kyuubi menolak keras tentang liburan ke pertenakan," sela Itachi, seolah sedang mengumpulkan kepingan puzzle dalam benaknya.

Ino mengangguk. "Saat itu Kurama tertidur di estat ketika sebuah kecelakaan menimpa Naruto. Naruto nyaris tewas karena kecelakaan itu. Tapi syukurlah karena kejadian itu membawa hikmah bagi keluarga ini, mereka jadi kembali saling memerhatikan satu sama lain. Dan kerja keras Ayah dan Ibu membuahkan hasil walau dibutuhkan waktu yang lama dalam prosesnya."

"Namun, walaupun begitu tidak serta merta keadaan berjalan mulus, ketika semenjak kecelakaan itu masalah kembali di alami Kurama… dia mengalami perubahan drastis, menjadi pendiam, lebih kaku, dan terlalu serius dalam melakukan apa pun. Bahkan Ayah lebih memilih Kurama yang suka membuat masalah di luar sana daripada Kurama versi baru. _Well,_ intinya dia tidak seperti Kurama. Dan itu membuat Ayah dan Ibu khawatir, saat itulah aku hadir di keluarga ini."

Itachi menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa di belakangnya. Dalam hati sungguh terkejut dengan apa yang baru ia dengar. Ia bisa sedikit membayangkan bagaimana Kyuubi dalam versi baru itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuubi selanjutnya?"

"Sejujurnya Kurama menjadi lebih menyebalkan bagiku lebih dari yang orang lain tahu, bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu kami saling membenci, karena Kurama tidak menyukai adanya penambahan keluarga. Dan kami suka sekali bertengkar—maksudku benar-benar memakai fisik, karena aku memang menguasai beberapa ilmu beladiri—hal itu telah menjadi kegiatan kami setiap hari. Itu juga membuat Kurama jadi jarang mencari masalah di luar rumah. Dan entah beberapa lama kemudian lama-lama kami menjadi dekat dan sempat berhubungan. Walaupun tidak bertahan lama. Apalagi ditambah dengan Ayah yang ingin meresmikan aku memasuki keluarga ini."

Ino berhenti sejenak untuk melihat reaksi Itachi atas ceritanya. Namun ia sedikit kecewa ketika Itachi sama sekali tidak terkejut atau setidaknya merubah ekpresi datarnya itu. Dan menunggu Ino melanjutkan.

"_Well_," kata Ino kering, "apa aku sudah mengatakan bahwa Kurama juga telah menceritakan hubungan yang pernah kalian miliki? Walaupun tidak secara sengaja."

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Itachi, "Sebelumnya aku memang sudah menduga kalau kau dan Kyuubi pernah lebih dari kakak beradik. Tapi, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau tanyakan Ino-san?"

Ino merona malu. Karena bagaimana pun itu bukan urusannya untuk dicampuri. Tapi bukan berarti Ino akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan semacam ini. Walaupun masih merasa tidak nyaman, "Ya, eh, aku hanya ingin tahu apa kembalinya kau ke kota ini ada hubungannya dengan Kurama?"

Itachi tidak menampilkan ekpresi apa pun, tapi kemudian ia berdeham kecil. Dan berkata, "Sebelum aku menjawabnya, aku juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Silahkan saja."

"Apa Kyuubi memercayaimu?"

Kening Ino mengernyit, ragu. "Mungkin, bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi tidak ada cukup kepercayaan untuk Kurama berniat baik melamarku, seperti yang aku bilang saat makan malam tadi. Yah... tak ada yang bisa disalahkan juga sih, mengingat hubungan kami ada hanya karena rasa saling menguntungkan. Semacam mencari penghiburan untuk satu sama lain."

Itachi mengangguk kecil. Paham dengan maksud Ino yang menyatakan mencari hiburan dengan bersama Kyuubi, Itachi menebak itu adalah saat Ino mengalami masa tersulit dari kematian orang tuanya dan Kyuubi dihadapankan dalam situasi labil tak tentu yang menyebabkan interaksi keduanya dalam bertengkar menjadi suatu kegiatan pelampiasan emosi. Dan sejauh Itachi mengenal Ino, dia merupakan wanita yang cukup keraskepala untuk mengalah dan Kyuubi sudah pasti manyambut baik hal semacam itu. Tidak peduli siapa lawannya.

"Aku mengerti," kata Itachi. "Karena kau sudah menceritakan hal menarik, tidak adil jika aku tidak membalasnya. Satu hal yang bisa aku beritahu, kami kembali ke kota ini memang ada maksud tertentu, tapi bukan aku yang memiliki masalah di sini. Adikku-lah yang bersikeras untuk kemari."

"Apa itu menyangkut Naruto?"

"Tepat."

"Tapi, apa aku benar-benar bisa memercayai apa yang kau katakan tadi? Kalau kau tidak punya masalah yang tertinggal seperti adikmu?"

Sejenak Itachi hanya menatap Ino lekat dan tanpa bisa ditahan Itachi tertawa. "Oh Tuhan… Tidak. Kau benar, terlalu bodoh jika memercayai bajingan sepertiku. Dan kau terlalu cerdas Ino-san. Sungguh, awalnya aku juga ingin memercayai bahwa aku tidak memiliki masalah yang tertinggal di sini. Dan memang tidak ada masalah. Tapi… Sialan! Kenapa dia harus muncul di hadapanku dengan begitu… _menggiurkan_? Oh, maafkan kata-kataku yang terlalu vulgar, tapi bagiku tidak ada kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya."

Ino tersenyum kecil menanggapi kejujuran Itachi.

"Sungguh, bagaimana kau bisa membuatku sejujur ini?" ujar Itachi lagi setelah tawanya mereda, "kau wanita yang menakutkan Ino-san."

Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian."

Lagi-lagi jawaban Ino membuat Itachi tertawa. Tapi langsung berhenti, ketika melihat raut wajah Ino yang berubah serius. Seolah bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Ino, Itachi berkata ringan, "Silahkan tanyakan apa pun itu yang mengganggumu, Ino-san. Terlebih lagi kau sudah banyak menghiburku hari ini."

"Entahlah… aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana menanyakannya. Dari yang aku dengar darimu, kau sepertinya sangat berminat dengan Kurama. Tapi mengapa kau meninggalkannya sepuluh tahun lalu?"

Keheningan yang lama terjadi, membuat Ino bergerak tak nyaman di tempatnya. Melihat reaksi Itachi yang diam saja, Ino tak bisa menahan diri merutuk dalam hati, karena pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan sendiri.

Dan terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Itachi kembali membuka suara. "Aku tidak punya pilihan."

Kening Ino mengernyit bingung, "Tidak mungkin. Semua orang memiliki pilihan."

Senyum gamang terukir di bibir Itachi. "Beberapa orang tidak memiliki pilihan, Ino-san," ralatnya.

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

"Menurutmu, punya hak apa aku menentang orang yang sudah melahirkan aku dan menjagaku hidup hingga sekarang? Bahkan orang itu telah memberikan kasih sayangnya yang tidak terbatas padaku." Lalu Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya pada lukisan keluarga yang terpasang di ruang duduk tersebut. Tatapannya terfokus pada sosok Kurama Namikaze dalam lukisan tersebut. "Sejak awal dia tahu. Kami tidak punya masa depan."

.

::To Be Continued::

.


	5. Chapter 5

Minaaaa-san.. Ren kembali hehehe^^ Gomen ne lama.. :(

Yosh Ren mau langsung aja bales review kemarin..

* * *

Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo : Hai!^^ Makasih udah mau mampir hahahaha untuk tebakannya bener kok. Jawabannya iya semua ;) #mainstream banget yak, *Plak! XD but, Thank's udah mau mereview m(_._)m oh, ya, untuk update kilatnya.. gomen ne.. gak bisa. Di dunia real lagi ribet dah. *hiks :'(

Azusa TheBadGirl : Yo, Azusa-chan!^^ Gomen ne.. updatenya emang gak bisa cepat. :( Oh ya, Itachi emang di jodohin *meringis sendiri* Nah.. untuk CLBK ato gaknya duo kakak itu kita liat aja nanti. Hehehe ^^v Arigato udah mau mampir.. m(_._)m

Syalala : Eh, Lala-san (manggilnya ini gpp kan?) fic ini Cuma di Republish kok. Hehehehe Gomen ne utk penghapusan fic ini kemarin,, otak lagi buntu soalnya. ^^v Dan arigato~ udah mo mereview lagi m(_._)m

Gekikara : Yo! Gekikara-san!^^ Yep! Ini republish.. hehehehe habis beberapa bulan kemarin lagi banyak pikiran.. Arigatou na.. masih mau mampir lagi :D

Dame dame no ko dame ku chan : Hahahaha makasih apresiasinya *deep bow* oke nih lanjut~XD

Rhiani : Yo Rhiani salam kenal~ ^^ Yep! Cintanya kebentur tembok #plak! Kalo sekarang kaya'nya belum di izinin deh.. Ups! #dibakar! kita liat nanti aja ya… hehehe. Gomen ne.. updatenya gak bisa kilat *deep bow* arigato dah mau mereview :D

MJ : halo MJ! ^^ Sasu dari awal kan emang yang paling ngebet ama Naru hehehe XD.. Kalo ItaKyuu itu rada susah kalo mau di satuin. #plak! Yah.. liat ntar deh.. ^^ Arigatou udah mau mampir

Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel : Domo arigatou atas apresiasinya Gunchan-san!^_^ Oh my… Sastra klasik? *uhuk* gak segitunya deh kaya'nya… jauh banget. Dan semoga Chapter ini gak mengecewakan. Amin. Arigatou na udah mau mampir m(_. _)m.

VIOSgetz : Domo Arigatou… atas pemberitahuannya. :D kalo masalah Typo… *sigh* bingung itu, kenapa susah banget ilangnya? Padahal udah diedit berulang kali.*nyesek sendiri* Gomen atas ketidak nyamanannya ya… Vio-san *deep Bow*. Arigatou na udah mau mampir… ^^

Veli : hehehe arigatou na,, veli-san udah mau mampir *deep bow* moga chapter ini masih bisa di nikmati.. Fighting!

.56 : Halo kar-san! Ah, punya alergi yang sama ya? #Ternyata aku tidak sendirian *bahagia* #plak! Amiin.. kalo fic abal ini masih bisa dinikmati.^^

Imperiale Nazwa-chan : Yo Nazwa-chan! ^^ lama tidak bersua ya? *sapa lo?* hehehe Si Sasu kan emang mesum tu klakuannya.. *dibakar* Arigatou na udah mampir lagi.. hehehe m(_._)m

* * *

Okelah... makasih minaaa untuk semua semangatnya! Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Fighting! ^_^

Enjoy~

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Allergy or Love _written by RenJeeSun

Rated: M (For theme)

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Pairing: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu.

warning: AU, Yaoi, BL, Very Gaje, OOC(sangat), OC, typo bertebaran, No Bashing, dll.

_Well,_ if you Don't like, don't read!

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Beberapa saat lalu Uchiha bersaudara telah meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze. Minato dan Kushina cukup puas dengan suksesnya acara makan malam hari itu. Sedangkan Naruto beserta Kyuubi sudah kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Dan Ino memang berniat menginap di kediaman Namikaze sejak awal, karena suaminya—Sai sedang berada di luar kota, karena ia yang merupakan seorang pelukis sedang melakukan pameran di berbagai tempat. Jadi saat ini ia menuju ke kamarnya sendiri yang juga terletak di lantai dua.

Namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa mengenyahkan kenyataan yang baru saja ia dengar tadi dari Itachi. Masih segar dalam ingatannya ketika Itachi menjawab setiap kebingungannya dengan ekpresi terkendali.

"Sejak awal Kyuubi tahu. Kami tidak punya masa depan," tukas Itachi datar.

"Aku tidak mengerti, yang aku dengar kau mengkhianati Kurama," sahut Ino kebingungan.

Itachi mengangkat bahu sedikit, "Akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk berpisah karena hal itu dibanding menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan kebersamaan kami."

Ino menggeleng pelan, tak percaya. "Kau bergurau, kau tidak mungkin melepaskannya semudah itu. Aku pikir kau bukan tipe orang yang akan melepas sesuatu yang sudah ada di tanganmu, Itachi-san."

"Itu betul," kata Itachi, kemudian tersenyum sinis, "tapi, bukan berarti aku seorang pria yang bisa terus dimanfaatkan tanpa meminta imbalan yang pantas."

Ino mengernyit dalam, semakin tidak paham.

"Sepertinya dia memang tidak terlalu jujur denganmu, ya?" Jeda sejenak, Itachi terdiam seolah mencari kata-kata yang tepat, lalu melanjutkan, "Sejujurnya hubungan kami mirip seperti yang kau alami dengannya. Tapi bedanya kami saling memanfaatkan, bukan bergantung. Yang akhirnya malah membuatku terjebak oleh hasratku sendiri."

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar hal itu."

"Aku juga tidak menyangka akan membicarakan ini," Itachi terdengar menggerutu. "Tapi itulah yang terjadi. Sepuluh tahun lalu aku dihadapkan oleh keinginan orangtuaku untuk mempertanggungjawabkan posisiku sebagai anak tertua. Aku bingung, tentu saja. Karena aku juga ingin bersama dia."

"Bukankah itu pilihan? Tapi kau—"

"Iya, itu pilihan… _Well,_ tadinya itu memang pilihan, sebelum dia memberikan nasihat baik tentang anak yang harus berbakti pada orang tua. Karena seorang anak tidak memiliki hak untuk menentang orang tua yang sudah memberikan seluruh kasih sayangnya padamu. Dan _sial_nya dia berhasil membuatku berpikir jernih."

Ino tertegun di tempatnya, "Dia yang mengatakan hal itu padamu?"

Itachi mengangguk kecil. "Awalnya aku ingin dia merubah pikirannya itu. Tapi aku sadar, setiap waktu yang aku habiskan bersamanya, tidak ada perasaan yang cukup untuk membuatnya menginginkan aku. Kurasa sejak awal dia memang sudah merencanakannya. Karena alasan itulah aku lebih memilih untuk membuatnya membenciku daripada melihatnya tidak menginginkan aku, sebesar aku menginginkannya."

Ino hanya menatap lekat Itachi selama beberapa saat. Dan kemudian berkata dengan penuh simpati, "Itu… menyedihkan."

Itachi mengangkat bahu singkat. "Sungguh, tidak ada yang perlu dikasihani sebenarnya. Itu sepuluh tahun lalu." Nada yang dipakai Itachi seperti mengatakan ada susu basi di kulkas dan mengingatkan seseorang untuk membuangnya. "Lagi pula melawan orang tua sendiri bukan tindakan seorang laki-laki sejati. Dan dia tahu itu lebih baik daripada aku. Yah, sebenarnya aku juga sedikit terkejut, ketika remaja labil seperti dia saat itu bisa berpikir bijak seperti itu._Well,_ tapi dia benar dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Karena pilihan itu sebanding dengan apa yang kudapatkan sekarang. Aku mendapatkan malaikat kecilku sendiri, yang tidak akan pernah kutukarkan dengan apa pun."

Sejenak Ino menatap Itachi lekat, terkesima dengan rasa haru yang tulus. Tidak menyangka seseorang yang di cap sebagai bajingan kelas satu seperti Itachi bisa begitu menghargai arti sebuah keluarga.

"Aku turut bahagia denganmu," kata Ino tulus.

Ino bisa melihat tatapan Itachi melembut. "Terimakasih."

Sambil terus memikirkan percakapannya dengan Itachi tanpa sadar Ino telah tiba di depan kamarnya. Namun, saat hendak memasuki kamarnya, Ino melihat kamar paling pojok di sebelah kiri lorong dalam keadaan terbuka. Membatalkan niatnya untuk memasuki kamarnya sendiri, Ino melangkah menuju kamar Kyuubi.

Begitu memasuki kamar adik angkatnya itu, ia melihat Kyuubi yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya, jasnya sudah di gantung pada tempatnya, di dinding yang terpasang pengait. Lalu dengan gerakan santai Ino menyandar pada dinding di samping pintu kamar.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku yang sebenarnya?" ujar Ino langsung.

Gerakkan jari di atas keyboard berhenti sejenak. Namun tidak ada niat Kyuubi untuk membalas tatapan tajam Ino padanya. Dan ia kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya seraya berkata, "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

Ino berdecak dengan tak sabar, "Jangan pura-pura bodoh, aku tahu dengan jelas, bahwa kau tau apa yang kumaksud. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Itachi-san."

Sesaat keheningan terjadi.

"Lalu?" ujar Kyuubi kemudian.

Ino terperangah sesaat, ia langsung berdiri tegak. "Lalu? _Lalu_? Kurama! Aku hanya ingin meminta penjelasan. Apa itu begitu sulit bagimu?"

Kyuubi berpaling cepat pada Ino, dia sudah diambang batas kesabaran. "Apa kau tahu sebenarnya apa yang kau minta dariku, Ino?" lalu ia tersenyum sinis, "Sebuah penjelasan, yang bahkan itu bukan hakmu untuk tahu!"

Ino terdiam dengan campuran rasa malu dan kesal. Karena ia memang tahu, itu bukan urusannya. Tapi semakin ia tidak diizinkan untuk tahu, semakin besar rasa penasaran yang menyiksanya. Dan sering kali Ino tidak peduli jika apa yang ingin diketahui olehnya telah melanggar privasi.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau begitu terobsesi dengan kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu?" tanya Kyuubi dengan campuran rasa bingung dan lelah. "Apa kau tahu itu tidak lebih sekedar masa lalu bagiku? _Well,_ kalau kau memang butuh penjelasan, aku beritahu padamu, bahwa apa pun yang dikatakan bajingan itu memang benar. Tapi dia juga berkhianat, aku tidak berbohong padamu. Lagi pula dia yang menginginkan semuanya terlihat seperti itu." Kyuubi mendesah frustasi, "Jujur… aku tidak mengerti. Normalnya, sebagai kakak, kau seharusnya memaksaku untuk menikah dan mempunyai anak sendiri. "

Ino menggeleng pelan, merasa miris. "Karena aku tahu kau tidak bisa melakukan itu. Jangan kau berpikir aku tidak tahu apa yang selama ini kau lakukan," katanya dengan raut wajah yang menyiratkan keprihatinan. "Kau hanya menjadikan orang-orang yang kau kencani tidak lebih dari alat untuk kau manfaatkan. Untuk bisnismu, kepuasanmu. Tapi tidak satu pun dari mereka yang pernah kau cintai. Bahkan aku ragu, kalau kau pernah benar-benar memberikan sedikit saja rasa sukamu pada salah satu dari mereka…" Ino terdiam sejenak, lalu menggumam muram, "Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi kau tidak ada bedanya dengan _dia. _Oh ya, kau 'kan memang selalu ingin mengunggulinya. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu heran jika ternyata kau memang ingin menjadi bajingan yang melebihinya."

"Jangan sama 'kan aku dengan dia!" geram Kyuubi, habis kesabaran."Demi Tuhan Ino! Apa aku seburuk itu di matamu?! Apa dengan cara itu kau memandangku selama ini? Itukah gunanya kau mengenalku hingga sekarang? Kau Kakakku…" Mendadak Kyuubi terdiam, terksesiap, bergerak tak tentu di depan Ino. "_Brengsek,_Ino. Jangan _itu_! Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu—pukul aku. Apa pun Ino, tapi jangan keluarkan air mata sialan itu!"

Ino menggeleng, "Aku… aku tidak bisa. Air matanya keluar sendiri." Dan malah sesenggukan, membuat Kyuubi kebingungan sendiri dengan perubahan situasi yang terjadi. Karena salah satu hal yang paling dibenci Kyuubi di dunia ini adalah air mata seorang wanita dan Kyuubi sama sekali tidak tahu cara menghentikan hal itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, bersikap lembut juga merupakan kekurangan fatal yang ada dalam dirinya. Tanpa sadar Kyuubi menepuk jidatnya keras. Merutuki dirinya sendiri karena begitu bodoh memancing emosi seorang wanita yang sedang hamil.

"_Sialan_. Ino, hentikan itu. Kau tahu aku paling tidak bisa menangani hal semacam ini. Kau bisa menghinaku, memarahiku, memukulku atau apa pun yang kau mau. Tapi jangan _itu_."

Beberapa saat berlalu, tangis Ino perlahan mulai reda. Lalu dengan wajah basah dia menatap Kyuubi sarat permohonan. "Kalau begitu kau mau 'kan mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan wanita itu?"

Mengerti yang dimaksud Ino adalah hubungannya dengan Tayuya, Kyuubi akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. Senyum cerah kembali di bibir Ino dan kemudian ia memeluk Kyuubi singkat dan menggumamkan 'selamat malam' untuk selanjutnya pergi meninggalkan kamar Kyuubi. Dan Kyuubi hanya bisa menggerutu, dan mengambil kesimpulan bahwa para wanita itu terkadang terlalu licik. Memakai kelemahan mereka untuk menyerang titik kelemahan orang lain. Sejujurnya author pun tidak bisa menyalahkannya karena berpikir seperti itu (pengalaman). -_-

.

.

Sementara itu di sisi lain…

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada wanita itu?" Suara datar Sasuke memecah kesunyian yang terjadi di mobil. Karena memang Sasuke tidak membawa mobil sendiri, dan pulang bersama sang kakak.

Itachi memfokuskan pandanganya pada jalan yang mereka lalui. "Tidak ada. Kami hanya mengobrol," jawabnya ringan.

Sasuke memandang Itachi sinis melalui sudut matanya, "Kau salah memilih orang jika ingin kau bohongi, Itachi-san," kata Sasuke dengan panggilan sopan yang dimaksudkan sebagai sindiran halus. "Lalu, kenapa dia menatapmu seolah kau itu anak anjing yang ditelantarkan dan butuh perlindungan?"

Untuk beberapa saat Itachi terdiam, mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Kemudian tanpa rasa bersalah ia berkata, "Aku hanya menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya tentang sepuluh tahun lalu—sebatas yang perlu dia ketahui. Bukan salahku jika dia terlalu serius menanggapinya."

Sasuke berdecak, "Seharusnya wanita itu mengikuti apa yang aku katakan. Aku tidak percaya dia sebodoh itu. Nah, sekarang lihat apa yang kau lakukan padanya. Kau memanfaatkan apa yang kau alami untuk mendapat simpati darinya."

"Kau tahu Sasuke, wanita itu adalah salah satu orang yang juga sangat berpengaruh dalam keluarga Namikaze. _And… seriously_? Mengeluh adikku? Bukankah kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku karena telah membuat wanita itu berada di pihak kita?"

"Mengeluh?" Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan seringai tipis bersekongkol, "Kau bercanda? Dan menyesali kemudahan itu? Kau pikir aku bodoh?"

Itachi melirik Sasuke dengan seulas senyum mencemooh. "Tidak. Tapi kurasa akan menjadi hiburan tersendiri jika aku bisa melihat kebodohan dirimu."

Mendengar ejekan kakaknya, Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan lirikan tak terpengaruh.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Wajah yang ditekuk dengan lipatan-lipatan kekesalan dan berulang kali melihat jam tangan yang dikenakannya. Itu biasanya yang dilakukan oleh seseorang yang sedang menunggu. Tidak terkecuali Naruto yang kini sedang mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki di tempatnya berpijak dengan tidak sabar. Tepatnya di sebuah aula taman bermain terkenal di Konoha.

Dan kenapa ia bisa sampai di tempat ini? Jawabannya adalah dari sebuah e-mail yang dia dapatkan beberapa menit setelah jam perkuliahan berakhir yang dikirim oleh Sasuke dan menyuruhnya untuk ke taman bermain ini. Tapi sudah setengah jam Naruto menunggu, orang yang mengirim pesan tidak terlihat sama sekali.

Naruto menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Sungguh, ini semakin manambah rasa lelahnya. Karena sejak semalam Naruto memang mengalami sulittidur, tentu saja diakibatkan perjanjiannya dengan Sasuke. Sebenarnya dia sudah berulang kali memikirkan untuk menolak tawaran itu. Bahkan Naruto sudah membuat daftar _pro_ dan _kontra_ untuk memutuskan tindakannya. Tapi daftar itu langsung memasuki tempat sampah kala tadi malam cuaca kembali memburuk, dan Naruto lebih memilih mencoba untuk menyembuhkan alerginya daripada tidak melakukan apa pun. Dengan mengambil resiko apa pun yang nanti akan ia dapatkannya jika berurusan dengan bajingan penjilat macam Sasuke.

Iya, dia sudah siap apa pun resikonya—helaan napas frustasi ia lakukan lagi—Tapi tidak termasuk menoleransi kegiatan paling membosankan dan menyebalkan di dunia. Menunggu! Naruto sekali lagi melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Nyaris satu jam. Oke, sekarang pikirannya berubah lagi, dengan gerakan kasar Naruto melangkah lebar—menjauh dari area taman bemain itu.

Namun, siapa sangka seseorang tiba-tiba meraih pergelangan tangannya dan memutarnya untuk kemudian menariknya berjalan. Naruto terkesiap kaget, dan terfokus untuk mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang ditarik-tarik. Tapi berhenti ketika mendengar suara yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengganggunya.

"Ikut aku," kata Sasuke dengan nada tidak ingin dibantah.

"Tidak. _Teme_! Lepaskan tanganmu!" Naruto berusaha keras melepaskan tangannya, tapi genggaman Sasuke terlalu kuat untuk dilespaskan.

Sasuke berhenti, menatap Naruto penuh peringatan. "Diam, _Dobe._ Kita akan mulai terapimu sekarang. Jadi, berhentilah bertindak seolah aku akan memperkosamu."

Naruto melotot, terperangah. "Kau jangan bicara sembarangan, _Brengsek_!"

"Itu tergantung dari sikapmu juga, _Dobe," _sahut Sasuke ringan.

Naruto langsung terdiam, dengan wajah dua kali lipat lebih kesal. Dan Sasuke tanpa berpikir langsung menjulurkan tangannya, mengusap kepala Naruto, senyum tipis terukir di bibir Sasuke. "Nah... begitu. Anak baik." Kemudian kembali menarik Naruto, namun dengan lebih pelan. Tanpa mengetahui Naruto yang tiba-tiba merona di belakangnya dan mendadak berubah penurut.

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti memanggilku '_bodoh'_?" tanya Naruto lirih, nyaris tidak terdengar di tengah keramaian.

Namun entah bagaimana Sasuke tetap bisa mendengarnya, dan berkata, "Apa kau juga bisa berhenti memanggilku 'Brengsek'?"

"Tidak," sahut Naruto cepat, membuat sudut bibir Sasuke berkedut. Sasuke melihat ke belakang saat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, sambil menggerutu dengan kepala menunduk.

"Omong-omong, apa aku sudah minta maaf padamu karena terlambat?" ujar Sasuke kemudian.

Naruto tersentak dan mendongak. Lalu menggeleng, "Belum," jawabnya pelan.

"Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf."

Naruto menahan napas, membisu dengan dua alasan yang berbeda. Satu, karena tatapan Sasuke yang langsung mengunci matanya. Tatapan itu tak hanya tajam dan dingin, namun entah bagaimana Naruto juga bisa merasakan hal lain bersamaan. Tatapanya terasa seperti kopi yang baru disajikan, membuatnya lagi-lagi merasakan sensasi panas yang menggelisahkan. Nikmat tapi juga bisa melelehkan. Dan satu hal lagi, karena Naruto juga bisa merasakan gejala alergi yang juga langsung menyerangnya. Dan bersin tanpa bisa ditahan. Naruto langsung sibuk mencari saputangan di dalam tas dengan tangan yang bebas.

Tapi suara Sasuke langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. "Diam, _Dobe_." Lalu Sasuke mengarahkan wajah Naruto ke arahnya, mengusap hati-hati hidung Naruto dengan saputangannya sendiri.

Naruto membeku. Dengan hanya di hadapkan detail wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat. Tidak ada ekpresi jijik saat Sasuke membantunya membersit, tidak ada ekpresi meremehkan seperti yang biasa ibunya lakukan, atau ekpresi kasihan di wajah Sasuke seperti yang dilakukan Deidara. Yang Naruto lihat hanyalah tatapan spekulatif, dan kerutan kecil di dahi Sasuke, seolah dia sedang bersusah payah memecahkan teka-teki tersulit di dunia. Padahal yang dilakukan hanyalah mengurus alergi Naruto.

Dan mendadak Naruto mengernyit, merasa tidak suka dengan kerutan itu dan berharap bisa menghapusnya dengan cara apa pun. Hingga tanpa sadar ia menjulurkan tangannya, hendak menyentuh kerutan di dahi Sasuke. Namun tiba-tiba tersentak dan kembali menarik tangannya, menyadari apa yang baru saja akan ia lakukan.

Keadaan menjadi lebih canggung, ketika Sasuke mengetahui apa yang hendak dilakukan Naruto. Tatapan mereka kembali terkunci. Seketika itu Naruto bisa merasakan aliran darahnya menggelak, bergerak cepat dari kaki, lalu ke perutnya, jantungnya, leher, menyebar keseluruh tubuh. Naruto bahkan nyaris berpikir aliran panas dalam tubuhnya bisa melumpuhkan otak—hal yang memang tidak mungkin. Tapi Naruto tahu saat ini wajahnya sudah semerah gurita panggang. Namun beberapa detik kemudian desahan napas lega langsung Naruto lakukan, ketika Sasuke mengambil beberapa langkah mundur dengan cepat.

Sasuke berdeham singkat, "Sebaiknya kita tidak usah membuang-buang waktu." Dan menyerahkan saputangannya pada Naruto, lalu berjalan mendahului Naruto.

Selama beberapa detik Naruto hanya bisa memerhatikan punggung Sasuke yang menjauh, namun kemudian ia kembali bersin dan tersadar, kemudian berlari kecil mengikuti Sasuke. Hingga ia berada tepat di samping Sasuke.

Suasana canggung masih terasa, terlihat dari keheningan yang terjadi selama mereka berjalan bersama dan sesekali hanya terdengar suara bersin Naruto. Yang dalam hati Sasuke syukuri, karena kejadian beberapa saat lalu itu juga berpengaruh besar padanya.

Kalau mau jujur Sasuke nyaris memohon untuk menyuruh Naruto menyentuhnya, bukannya berhenti di tengah jalan. Seolah hidupnya bergantung pada sentuhan itu. Dan rona merah yang memenuhi wajah bulat Naruto nyaris membuatnya mengikuti jiwa iblis yang terus memprovokasinya untuk menarik Naruto keluar area taman bermain dan mencari hotel setempat—jika ingin melakukannya dengan cara yang lebih beradab.

Sialnya, otak Sasuke yang selalu dikatakan jenius oleh semua orang bekerja di saat yang tidak tepat. Mengingatkannya tentang rencananya yang akan gagal detik itu juga jika ia mengikuti jiwa iblis-nya. Jadi, Sasuke lebih memilih menjaga jarak, menjauh dari jangkauan jemari _tan_ itu. Yang sesungguhnya sangat menyiksa.

"Kita mau ke mana sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto akhirnya, tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang terjadi.

Sasuke mengerjap, lalu melirik Naruto sekilas. "Ke sana," jawab Sasuke sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke dan membeku.

"Apa kau gila?!" hardik Naruto, nyaris berteriak.

"Hn… mungkin," sahut Sasuke, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Karena merasa terlalu banyak hal gila yang ia pikirkan dan semuanya menyangkut manusia pirang yang sedang bersamanya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau naik itu! Aku tidak pernah menaikinya," tolak Naruto sambil menunjuk roller coster yang sedang meliuk cepat di udara. "Sejak awal aku memang curiga, kau tidak serius membantuku! Kau hanya ingin mengerjaiku!"

"Percayalah, kau akan tahu jika aku benar-benar ingin mengerjaimu."

Naruto mendelik kesal pada Sasuke.

Sasuke berdecak, "Aku pikir kita butuh beberapa percobaan untuk membuat alergimu itu hilang."

Kali ini dahi Naruto dipenuhi kerutan bingung.

"Begini, apa kau ingat ketika aku berada di kamarmu waktu itu?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Apa kau sadar bahwa saat itu karena kemarahan dan juga perasaan tegang dalam dirimu-lah yang membuat alergimu hilang? Dan… aku juga tidak mungkin membuatmu marah terus menerus, iya kan?"

"Bukannya itu keahlianmu?" ujar Naruto sinis, yang mendapatkan tatapan mengerikan dari Sasuke seketika itu juga. Lalu ia terdiam, walau kepalanya sudah mulai terasa berat, Naruto masih berusaha mengingat, dan mengangguk untuk dua detik kemudian menggeleng tak yakin. "Aku tidak tahu." Kemudian ia mengusap hidungnya dengan sapu tangan.

"_Well,_ itu gunanya kita kemari. Aku sudah memikirkan beberapa hal tentang mengatasi alergimu itu. Aku punya teori sendiri, alergimu itu mungkin saja bisa hilang, jika kau membuat semacam pengalihan emosi atau pikiran. Kau bilang biasanya untuk menetralkan alergimu itu kau butuh tidur cukup lama, hal itu membuat pikiranmu rileks, iya kan?"

Naruto memang menceritakannya tadi malam via ponsel pada Sasuke, lalu ia meringis, "Iya, tapi tidak selalu berhasil."

"Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk menghilangkannya dengan cara sebaliknya?"

"Maksud…" Naruto terdiam, lalu terkesiap, menatap permainan _roller coster_ dan Sasuke bergantian. "Kau tidak berpikir…?"

"Sepertinya kau sudah bisa menebaknya sendiri. Aku pikir sedikit pemicu adrenalin padamu juga bisa berpengaruh pada alergimu."

Naruto menggeleng keras, "Tapi aku tidak mau memakai cara itu!"

Sasuke balas tersenyum angkuh. "Jangan bilang _'Penakut'_ adalah nama tengahmu?"

Naruto melotot, tidak terima dengan Sasuke yang meremehkannya. Dengan penuh tekad ia berjalan cepat mendahului Sasuke menuju area pemicu adrenalin tersebut. Tanpa berkata apa pun Sasuke dengan santai mengikuti Naruto.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam permainan itu.

.

.

.

"Nah, ini yang dinamakan _bodoh_ sesungguhnya, iya kan?" Naruto tidak menyembunyikan nada puas dalam suaranya.

"Diam, _Dobe._"

Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya sambil terkekeh geli, melihat keadaan Sasuke yang bisa dikatakan… _Well,_ apa kata yang tepat untuk orang yang nyaris pingsan? Dan sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di area bermain dengan kepala menengadah ke atas dan lengan yang menutupi matanya.

"Tapi kita berdua tahu kau memang bodoh. Kenapa kau tidak bilang bahwa kau juga tidak pernah naik wahana itu sebelumnya?"

"Kau juga tidak pernah."

Naruto mengangkat bahu, "Memang tidak, tapi itu karena waktu aku kemari Kyuubi tidak mengizinkan aku menaikinya, katanya tidak aman. Dan aku percaya-percaya saja. Yah… siapa sangka kalau menaiki benda itu bisa sangat menyenangkan? Kau tahu, aku mulai menyesali kenapa aku baru melakukannya sekarang."

"Tidak akan ada kedua kalinya, _Dobe_."

"Untukmu, tentu saja iya," kata Naruto, tanpa rasa bersalah.

Sasuke mengangkat tangan yang menutupi wajahnya, manatap penuh peringatan pada Naruto. "Kita di sini bukan untuk bermain," tukasnya tajam.

"Tapi itu gunanya area ini dibuat, iya kan? Untuk bermain."

"Pokoknya _tidak_, _Dobe_. Sekarang katakan, apa alergimu sudah hilang?"

Naruto memberenggut, kemudian menggerutu sesaat. "Tidak, karena aku masih bisa merasakan sakit kepala seperti biasa, walaupun bersinnya berkurang."

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya, "Sepertinya dengan benda itu tidak berhasil. Kita akan mencoba yang lain." Lalu ia melihat sekitar.

"Kau bercanda? Aku tidak mau membawa pulang mayat, kau tahu? !"

"Tidak akan ada mayat, _Idiot_. Lagi pula ini semua soal dirimu, bukan aku, jadi kita bisa menghilangkan beberapa permainan yang tidak perlu."

"Kau licik."

"Beberapa orang bilang itu nama tengahku," balas Sasuke ringan. "Dan kurasa wahana itu cocok untuk percobaan selanjutnya."

Naruto kembali mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, lalu menggeleng cepat dan warna wajahnya berubah pucat pasi.

"Kenapa? Takut?" ujar Sasuke dengan seringai mengejek.

Tapi kali ini Naruto tidak menyangkal. Ia mengangguk cepat dan menatap Sasuke memelas. Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap Naruto lekat, menunggu penjelasan.

"Ingat 'kan saat tadi aku bilang Kyuubi melarangku menaiki benda itu? Maka dia akan menyuruhku untuk bermain di wahana lain," kata Naruto

"Maksudmu salah satunya wahana para hantu itu? Tapi di dalam sana semuanya hanya beberapa orang yang memakai kostum, _Dobe._"

Naruto langsung cemberut, "Tetap saja menakutkan, apalagi kalau kau dipaksa memasukinya dengan tubuh terikat dan ditarik ke sana kemari."

"Ah, aku bisa membayangkannya," ujar Sasuke, terdengar datar. Namun Naruto bisa melihat kedutan di sudut bibir Sasuke, seperti berusaha keras menahan tawa.

"Tidak ada peraturan yang melarangmu tertawa, _Teme_!" sahut Naruto kesal.

Tapi Sasuke tidak tertawa, ia hanya berdeham, dan berkata, "Dia kakak yang aneh kalau menurutku, terkadang dia ingin melindungimu, tapi di sisi lain dia sangat suka menjahilimu."

Naruto mengangkat bahu singkat, "Seperti itulah dia. Dia itu kakak laki-laki yang bisa dikatakan seperti tokoh pahlawan dan kadang penjahat, tapi lebih seringnya penjahat."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi setidaknya dia sudah membuat pekerjaan kita lebih mudah."

"_Huh?"_

"Iya, dia sudah membuat ketegangan yang cukup buatmu. Ketegangan dari rasa takutmu, bukankah itu bagus?"

Naruto terperangah. "Bagus kau bilang? Kau gila!"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi." Dan sambil menyeringai Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mengunci gerakan Naruto dan menahan kedua tangan Naruto di punggungnya dan membekap mulut Naruto. Lalu menuntun Naruto memasuki area bermain tersebut. Anehnya, Sasuke bisa melakukan semua itu tanpa kesulitan. Tidak memedulikan orang lain yang memerhatikan mereka.

Setelah itu yang terdengar hanya jeritan putus asa seseorang dari dalam wahana para manusia bercosplay hantu tersebut.

.

.

"_Dobe_, berhenti," ujar Sasuke, di tengah keramaian pengunjung. Ia mengejar Naruto yang sedang berjalan cepat di depannya.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang, lalu ia mengacungkan jari tengahnya dan berbalik lagi.

"Aku bilang berhenti, _Dobe_!" Tapi Naruto tetap tidak memedulikan panggilan itu.

Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan dengan kegiatan mengejarnya, tiba-tiba langsung berlari cepat dan menyambar pergelangan Naruto. Tentu saja diiringi dengan acara melepaskan diri dari Naruto—yang sekali lagi tidak berhasil. Setelah itu Sasuke membawanya jauh dari keramaian, hingga mereka tiba di belakang pohon besar di sana, mencari tempat privasi untuk bicara.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarku?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Merasakan cengkraman Sasuke melonggar Naruto melepaskan diri dengan kasar, menatap marah Sasuke. "Pergilah ke neraka!" serunya dan kemudian bernapas terengah-engah.

"Tanpa kau mengatakannya pun, Tuhan sudah mengatur hal itu," ujar Sasuke, sedikit _sewot_ juga sebenarnya.

"Kau!" tunjuk Naruto pada Sasuke, "Kalau kau memang mau membunuhku, gunakanlah cara yang lebih cepat! Tidak perlu menakut-nakuti seperti tadi, Brengsek!"

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku atas ketakutanmu sendiri, lagi pula kita bahkan belum berada setengah jalan di dalam wahana itu dan kau kabur."

"Tentu saja aku kabur! Aku takut dan kau memaksaku! Itu melanggar hak asasi manusia!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan ekpresi mencemooh, "Bukankah sejak awal kau sudah menyetujui untuk menerima tawaranku? Sekarang katakan, di mana bagian pemaksaannya?"

Mulut Naruto terbuka, ingin menyanggah perkataan Sasuke. Namun tak satu pun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya dan ia kembali menutup mulutnya dengan kesal.

"Nah, sekarang apa alergi…" Sasuke terdiam, memerhatikan lekat keadaan Naruto. Wajah penuh peluh dengan hidung memerah dan napas yang tidak teratur. Lalu Naruto kembali mengusap hidungnya dengan saputangan, dan memijit pelipisnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Rasa berat di kepala Naruto semakin tidak tertahankan, tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin, kemarahannya kali ini ternyata sama sekali tidak membantu menghilangkan alerginya seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi. Dan malah memperparah keadaannya.

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan retorik itu diiringi decakan kesal.

Sejenak Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto. "Jadi ini benar-benar tidak berhasil ya?"

"Tidak. Dan aku tidak ingin melakukan rencanamu lagi!"

"Seharusnya begitu." Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Lalu memerhatikan Naruto lekat selama beberapa saat. "Tapi aku juga bukan orang yang mudah menyerah," katanya kemudian.

Naruto langsung menatap laki-laki di depannya dengan penuh kewaspadaan. Refleks ia melangkah mundur, ketika Sasuke perlahan mendekat. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah berada dalam cengkraman pas tangan Sasuke yang melingkari pinggangnya. Naruto terkesiap, berusaha menjauh, tapi ia terperangkap.

"_Teme_…" Naruto hampir tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara. "Aku tidak suka ini."

"Aku tahu." Satu tangan Sasuke meraih belakang kepala Naruto. Menuntun Naruto menghadapnya. "Aku hanya ingin mencoba satu hal lagi. Usahakan jangan memukulku, bisa 'kan?"

"Tapi kau ingin mencoba apa?"

"Jangan bergerak, Naruto." Dan Sasuke menunduk.

Kalau saja Naruto bisa berpikir rasional, ia pasti tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke melakukannya. Mulut Sasuke menyentuh lembut mulut Naruto sebelum Sasuke menekannya lembut. Naruto bergerak-gerak hingga tanpa sengaja menemukan posisi yang pas, terjadi gesekan tak terduga yang mengantarkan sensasi luar biasa ke sekujur tubuhnya. Kaki Naruto gemetar, tapi itu tidak penting karena Sasuke memeluknya dengan kuat. Salah satu tangannya memegang rahang Naruto dengan lembut.

Tiap kali Naruto berusaha mengakhiri ciuman itu, Sasuke semakin menariknya mendekat, membujuknya untuk tetap membuka mulut, dan mencicipnya perlahan-lahan. Ciuman itu membuat Naruto tidak bisa berpikir, membuat tubuhnya menghangat dengan diringi detak jantung yang memompa cepat. Ciuman itu tidak hanya terlalu lembut, namun juga terburu-buru, ciuman yang memabukkan, yang membuatnya menjadi limbung. Naruto memegang bahu Sasuke, lalu menaruh jari-jarinya di leher Sasuke.

Sasuke buru-buru mengambil napas dan kembali menunduk, tangannya berusaha menjangkau Naruto di mana-mana. Ia semakin menarik Naruto merapat, hingga Naruto bisa merasakan tekanan keras yang membuatnya tersentak. Sasuke menciumnya sampai sensasinya menjalar hingga ketempat-tempat yang tidak bisa Naruto jangkau.

Naruto gemetar, mendorongnya dan berusaha menjauhkan kepalanya agar bisa bicara, "Tidak. Hentikan, _Teme_. Hentikan… Sasuke. Apa yang kau lakukan? !"

Senyum Sasuke mengembang. "Sekarang aku tahu alat apa yang kita butuhkan untuk alergimu itu." Tangan Sasuke merengkuh Naruto erat, dan ia menunduk hingga mulutnya begitu dekat dengan telinga Naruto. Dengan lembut Sasuke berbisik, "Kau hanya butuh _aku_."

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang aku butuhkan. Aku…" Naruto berhenti dan terkesiap, ia menyentuh hidungnya, lalu kepalanya. Rasa berat yang sejak tadi ia rasakan menghilang. Lalu Naruto melangkah mundur, terperangah. Sasuke membiarkannya, memberi Naruto kesempatan untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Ini tidak mungkin," kata Naruto, menggeleng linglung.

"Memang tidak," tukas Sasuke menyetujui, "Tapi sejak awal aku sudah bilang, kau membutuhkan pengalihan emosi… pikiran."

"Tapi tetap saja, bagaimana bisa…?" Naruto masih dipenuhi dengan ketidakpercayaan.

Sasuke ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun iba-tiba seseorang dengan semangat meneriakkan nama pemuda pirang yang masih dalam keadaan linglungitu. Otomatis membatalakan apa pun yang ingin dikatakannya pada Naruto.

"Naruto!"

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan dua orang laki-laki mendekatinya.

"Shika? Neji? Sedang apa kalian di sini?"

Shikamaru, seorang laki-laki bertampang malas dengan santai menaruh lengannya di bahu Naruto. Dan memberikan tatapan malas kepada Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tidak membalas tatapannya dan menghujamkan tatapan menguliti pada lengan tidak tahu diri yang merangkul pundak pemuda pirang incarannya.

"Kami tadi ada urusan di sekitar sini." Laki-laki satunya yang bernama Neji menjawab dengan ekpresi tak terbaca. "Kau tidak ingin mengenalkan kita pada teman barumu, Naruto?"

Naruto menggerutu, "Dia bukan temanku, namanya Sasuke. _Teme_, mereka ini—"

"Aku Hyuuga Neji," potong Neji, "dan dia, Nara Shikamaru, kekasih Naruto."

Seperti meyakinkan pernyataan Neji, Shikamaru mengecup singkat puncak kepala Naruto, tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Sasuke yang memerhatikan lekat perbuatannya. Seandainya mata Sasuke bisa melakukan sihir pemotongan, sudah pasti sejak tadi Nara Shikamaru telah menjadi daging cincang. Tidak diragukan lagi.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Rasa lelah secara emosi akhir-akhir ini memenuhi kepala Kyuubi. Apalagi dengan permintaan Ino semalam. Jadi, di sinilah dia sekarang, di sebuah bar, tempat biasanya ia bertemu Tayuya, wanita yang beberapa minggu ini memang menjadi teman kencannya.

Sebenarnya tidak sulit bagi Kyuubi untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan wanita itu. Karena memang apa yang dikatakan Ino kemarin ada benarnya, dia tidak benar-benar mengencani wanita itu dalam konteks romantis. Hanya saja ada beberapa kejadian yang membuatnya bersedia menjadi kekasih wanita itu. Dan Tayuya memang wanita yang cukup bisa digunakan untuk keperluan bisnisnya.

Kyuubi menuju meja bar dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia. Lalu memanggil salah satu bartender, untuk menanyakan keberadaan Tayuya yang memang menjadi pelanggan tetap di bar tersebut. Bartender tersebut menunujuk ke salah satu bilik yang ada di sana, sebuah bilik terbuka yang di dalamnya terdapat sofa setengah lingkaran berwarna merah dengan meja di tengahnya. Dari arah meja bar, Kyuubi tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang ada di bilik tersebut. Jadi, Kyuubi berjalan mendekat ke arah bilik tersebut.

Kyuubi berhenti di depan bilik itu. "Tayuya," panggil Kyuubi pada wanita yang sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan seorang laki-laki—yang sangat di kenal Kyuubi.

Tayuya menoleh, senyum lebar langsung merekah di bibirnya saat melihat kedatangan Kyuubi. Ia langsung berdiri dan melemparkan dirinya pada Kyuubi. "Kyuu! Aku merindukanmu!" seru wanita itu.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu," kata Kyuubi tanpa basa-basi, juga tanpa membalas pelukan wanita itu.

Tayuya melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Kyuubi dengan ekspresi khawatir. Lalu ia meraih wajah Kyuubi. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Kyuubi menurunkan tangan Tayuya dari wajahnya. "Aku berhenti," kata Kyuubi.

Tayuya terdiam, menatap lekat Kyuubi. "_Well_, jadi sudah berakhir, ya?"

Kyuubi mengangguk.

Lalu Tayuya mundur dan kembali duduk. Ia kemudian menyulut sebatang rokok. "Yah… aku sudah menduganya, cepat atau lambat hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Tapi aku tetap berterimakasih padamu atas semua yang kau lakukan untukku."

"Tidak ada yang aku lakukan," kata Kyuubi datar.

Tayuya tersenyum manis, "Oh, sudahlah Kyuu, jangan merendah. Kita berdua tahu, kau sudah berbaik hati membantuku menyingkirkan pria-pria tidak waras dengan menjadikan wanita sepertiku menjadi kekasihmu. Itu tindakan yang manis."

Kyuubi mengernyit, "Jangan mengatakan tindakanku itu manis."

Tawa kecil terdengar dari Tayuya, "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan kami? Anggap saja sebagai salam perpisahan dari hubungan kita. Tenang saja aku yang traktir."

Kyuubi melirik laki-laki di samping Tayuya, lagi-lagi dirinya tidak menyangka bisa bertemu Uchiha Itachi dalam situasi semacam ini. Kyuubi kembali berpaling pada Tayuya. "Tidak. Terimakasih." Lalu berbalik pergi.

Namun Kyuubi berhenti ketika mendengar sebuah suara datar menyapa telinganya. "Tidakkah menolak tawaran seorang wanita itu tidak sopan?"

Tanpa berbalik Kyuubi menyahut dingin, "Apakah seseorang yang bahkan kesopanannya sendiri diragukan boleh menanyakan hal semacam itu?"

Tayuya memandang dua laki-laki itu bergantian, "Eh, kalian saling kenal?"

Itachi tiba-tiba berdiri, lalu berpaling pada Tayuya, "Maaf, aku harus pergi. Sepertinya aku baru ingat, aku juga ada yang perlu dibicarakan dengan laki-laki ini." Dan kemudian menghampiri Kyuubi.

"Ayo pergi," ajak Itachi. Tidak terpengaruh dengan sikap dingin Kyuubi padanya.

"Aku tidak merasa memiliki urusan denganmu," ujar Kyuubi dengan ekpresi terganggu. "Dan setahuku, jam kerja sudah berlalu satu jam yang lalu."

Itachi tersenyum, namun tidak dengan matanya. "Ayolah, sebentar saja," kata Itachi lagi, memaksa.

Namun Kyuubi hanya mengangkat sebelah alis dan kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan bar itu. Itachi langsung mengikutinya, namun belum jauh ia melangkah, seruan Tayuya membuatnya berhenti.

"Apa kita akan bertemu lagi Uchiha-san?"

Raut wajah Itachi berubah, tiba-tiba saja merasa muak dengan wanita itu. "Sayangnya kesempatan semacam itu tidak akan pernah aku lakukan lagi denganmu." Nada suaranya terdengar kasar, membuat Tayuya terhenyak di tempat. Kemudian Itachi pergi menyusul Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak tahu, kalau kau bisa bersikap seperti pahlawan," kata Itachi, setelah ia menjajari langkah Kyuubi, berjalan santai menuju arah parkiran kendaraan mereka.

Kyuubi hanya melirik Itachi sekilas, lalu menuju mobilnya yang terparkir sambil membuka kunci.

"Menghindariku lagi, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi. Ketika tidak ada respon dari Kyuubi.

Kyuubi berbalik, menghadap Itachi. "Sekali lagi," katanya, nada suaranya merendah, jelas sekali berusaha menahan kesabaran menghadapi Itachi, "aku tidak merasa memiliki urusan denganmu."

"Ayolah, jangan bersikap dingin padaku. Sudah lama aku ingin menyampaikan terimakasihku padamu."

"Aku tidak melakukan apa pun," kata Kyuubi, terdengar sangat ingin secepatnya pergi dari situ.

Itachi mengangguk, "Tidak secara langsung sebenarnya." Lalu Itachi mengambil dompet di kantongnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto. "Aku hanya ingin memperlihatkan dia padamu." Itachi menyerahkan foto itu pada Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menerimanya dengan heran. Lalu memerhatikan detail foto yang memperlihatkan sosok seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang sedang menunggangi seekor kuda poni berwarna coklat, senyum lebar merekah di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti," kata Kyuubi, seraya kembali menyerahkan foto itu pada Itachi.

"Dia Iva, malaikat kecilku. _Well_, bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya Itachi dengan ekpresi tak terbaca.

Kyuubi memberikan tatapan tanpa emosi pada Itachi, "Cantik. Aku senang kau memilikinya, tapi ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

Itachi mengangkat bahu sedikit, "Aku hanya ingin pamer, _kok_." Lalu Itachi tersenyum tipis, "Dan berterimakasih karena kau mempertemukan aku dengannya, walaupun itu artinya aku harus kehilangan Iblis kesayanganku."

Kernyitan tidak suka terbentuk di dahi Kyuubi, "Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin mengatakannya saja. Jangan dianggap serius," ujar Itachi ringan, dengan senyum tipis. "lagi pula sejak aku datang kau tidak mau bicara denganku berdua saja. Setidaknya sebagai kawan lama."

Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau serius menganggap kita kawan lama? Kita sudah dewasa, yang artinya, berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa tentang sepuluh tahun lalu itu terlalu naif, iya kan?" ujar Kyuubi frontal dan terkendali.

Itachi menyeringai, "Aku senang sikap ceplas-ceplosmu itu masih bertahan, jadi aku tidak perlu berbasa-basi lebih lama lagi. Dan aku akan lebih senang lagi, kalau kau sudah tidak membenciku."

Kyuubi terdiam sejenak. Lalu, "Aku tidak membencimu. Hanya saja hal itu akan tetap bertahan jika kau mau berbaik hati untuk tidak mengusikku dengan kata-kata 'memulai semuanya dari awal' bahkan untuk berteman. Jika itu maksudmu sejak tadi ingin berbicara denganku. Karena kita berdua tahu bahwa itu tidak mungkin. Tapi jika sebagai rekan kerja, aku masih bisa bertoleransi."

"Nah, saat seperti inilah aku tidak suka dengan sikap ceplas-ceplosmu itu." Itachi terdengar menggerutu. "Baiklah aku tidak akan mengatakannya."

"Bagus. Kurasa kita sudah selesai. Jadi aku akan pergi," kata Kyuubi dan kemudian memasuki mobilnya.

Tapi sebelum Kyuubi menjalankan mobilnya, Itachi menunduk di samping jendela mobil Kyuubi. "Omong-omong, kau pasti ingat kalau aku ini termasuk orang yang serakah dan tidak mudah menyerah. Jadi, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, keinginanku mendapatkan malaikat dan iblis kecilku secara bersamaan pada kondisi sekarang… kurasa itu sebanding dengan pilihanku sepuluh tahun lalu, benar 'kan?" Itachi tersenyum tipis, yang bisa dianggap sebagai keyakinan kata-katanya. Lalu dengan nada lembut Itachi memperingatkan, "Jadi berhati-hatilah." Dan kemudian Itachi menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, untuk membiarkan mobil Kyuubi melaju kasar.

Itachi menatap tanpa ekspresi kepergian Kyuubi. Dia tahu betul apa yang dikatakannya tadi pasti membuat Kyuubi marah. Tapi Itachi juga tidak suka dianggap tidak penting. Dan sebenarnya kata-katanya itu tidak sepenuhnya serius, jika bahwa sampai akhir nanti Itachi masih bisa mengendalikan diri.

.

.

::To Be Continued::

.

.

* * *

oke minaa... makasih udah mau mampir.. m(_._)m

RnR ?

.

.

v


	6. Chapter 6

Minaaaa~ Ren kembali hehehe… tanpa banyak kata Ren langsung mau balas review…

_Azusa TheBadGirl:_ Ah… sebenarnya gak perlu frustasi loh, Shika gak ganggu kok. Bisa diliat di chap ini. hehehe Eum.. untuk sementara emang mau di fokusin ke main pair-nya (SasuNaru) dulu, mungkin kalo Itakyuu bakal lebih kerasa waktu mereka pada liburan bareng.

Iya, Itachi emang masih cinta, tapi Kyuubi juga punya alasan sendiri dengan sikapnya yang sekarang dan akan terbongkar seiring waktu berjalan. Halah… Oke makasih udah tetap mereview m(_ ._)m

_Guest_: Oke nih dah lanjut… ^_^

_Devilojoshi:_ Makasih atas apresiasinya.. ^^ seneng juga kalo bisa menghibur. Masih belum ada saingannya kok Sasunaru-nya. Hehehe. Bisa diliat di chap ini. Iya, Kyuubi emang nolak Itachi kok. Dan ada alasan dibaliknya hehehehe. Ah.. kalo soal typo jangan ditanya deh.. padahal udah sekian kali diedit. Emang ni mata rabun sih. *meringis* tapi tetep diusahakan sebaik mungkin. ^_^ makasih ya untuk reviewnya m(_ _)m

_VIOSgetz:_ Eh, jangan percaya ama rated-nya #plak! Belum ngerti cara buat yang lebih mendalam kaya'nya (?) *Mau ngajarin?* hahahaha. Oke makasih untuk reviewnya.. m(_ _)m

_Gekikara:_ SasuNaru emang slalu bikin melting. Uuh!

Sayangnya orang ketiganya gak bertahan lama sih… hehehe. Makasih untuk reviewnya ya… m(_ _)m

_Kira Hanazawa_: Sasu-nya paling Cuma pengen bakar Shika aja kok. #eh? Tenang aja masalah ShikaNaru dibahas tuntas di chap ini. Dan makasih reviewnya… m(_ _)m

_MJ:_ Kiba-nya aman kok ama Ren #dibakar Shika. Hahahaha sumpah sebenarnya Ren sendiri malah ngakak waktu adegan kisu-nya #author sarap! Tenang kalo Itachi mah, tidak perlu diragukan lagi kemampuannya. *smirk* oke makasih ya.. untuk review-nya.. m(_ _)m

_Syalala:_ Ah iya.. kemarin itu sekalian ada bagian yang diperbaiki sih… Gomen ne… gak bakal lagi kok kaya gitu… Sebenarnya Kyuubi punya alasan sendiri kenapa tingkahnya rada plin-plan #Dibakar Kyuubi. Itu udah jadi prinsip dasar Sasu tuh, ngambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan hahahaha.. oke makasih untuk review-nya… m(_ _)m

_Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo:_Sebenernya Sasu murni loh Cuma pengen bantu Naru #gak da yang percaya woy! Untuk ShikaNaru di bahas abis di chap ini kok. untuk hubungan ItaKyuu ama karakter para Uchiha di fic ini eumm.. gimana ya? lebih baik dinilai sendiri aja deh.. hehehe Makasih ya untuk review-nya… m(_ _)m

_Sheren:_iya…. Ni udah lanjut..^_^

_Itakyu:_Yosh! Ini udah update! ^_^

_BlackXX:_ShikaNeji emang udah ngawasin dari awal kok. Dan yep! ShikaNaru Cuma bo'ongan hehehe. Iya masama. Makasih juga untuk review-nya m(_ _)m

_Kinana:_Hehehe makasih kalau fic ini bisa menghibur.. makasih review-nya ya..m(_ _)m

_Murasaki Miko:_Kaya'nya kenal ni orang. #slapped! Shika itu tetep punya Kiba kok. Okelah! Gomawo untuk review-nya ya… m(_ _)m

_kar..chan..56: _Hahahaha.. Ren juga mengharapkan hal yang sama kok. Tapi ama Itachi! #dibakar Kyuubi. Tenang aja, gak ada yang berani ngusik Sasu kok. Oke makasih udah mau menunggu fic ini dan untutk review-nya juga.. m(_ _)m

_Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel:_Eh, iya makasih #tersipu# XD Jiaah.. mau sih diperpanjang.. hanya aja tergantung kapasitas otak, dan sebenarnya Ren sendiri gak bakat manjangin chapter. *ngelirik dua fic sebelumnya* hehehehe. Arigatou na~ untuk review-nya.. m(_ _)m

_Runriran:_ hehehe gak da maksud apa-apa kok. Shika Cuma main-main… okelah.. makasih untuk review-nya.. m(_ _)m

_Nasusay:_ hahaha gede tuh kepalanya Sasu.. untuk ShikaNaru di bahas di chap ini ampe tutas kok. Itachi mah maruk #dibakar! Hehehe.. Makasih untuk review-nya ya… m(_ _)m

* * *

Oke minnaaaa~ makasih untuk semua semangatnya! langsung aja kalo gitu. Moga chapter ini tetap bisa menghibur… ^^

Enjoy!

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_**Allergy or Love **_written by RenJeeSun

Rated: M (For theme)

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Pairing: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu.

warning: AU, Yaoi, BL, Very Gaje, OOC (sangat), OC, typo bertebaran, No Bashing, dll.

_Well,_ if you Don't like, don't read!

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

"Tadi kau bilang apa Neji?" tanya Naruto, tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

Sesaat tidak ada yang menjawab, ketiga laki-laki lainnya saling menilai orang baru yang ada di hadapan mereka masing-masing.

Lalu Shikamaru berpaling pada Naruto. "Merepotkan. Kenapa kau berpura-pura tidak tahu dengan hubungan kita?" Perlahan kepala Shikamaru menunduk, ingin mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi Naruto. Dan tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru langsung merasakan nyeri pada tulang rusuk dan kakinya. Karena dengan tanpa rasa bersalah Naruto menyikut dada Shikamaru dan menendang tulang keringnya dengan kekuatan penuh.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Shikamaru selain membungkuk dan terbatuk, tanpa bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Sebagai teman yang baik Neji pun hanya melirik penderitaan Shikamaru tanpa rasa kasihan.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, Shika?" Naruto mengernyit heran akibat tindakan Shikamaru yang di luar kebiasaan.

"Dia hanya ingin membuktikan, apa kau itu sedang mabuk atau telah kehilangan kemampuanmu membela diri. Sampai-sampai kau membiarkan laki-laki tidak kami kenal ini nyaris memperkosamu di tempat umum." Neji menjelesakan dengan ketenangan yang menyamai keadaan hutan di Konoha. Tenang, namun juga penuh bahaya. Mata sewarna _lavender_ itu dipenuhi ancaman saat bertatapan dengan _onyx _yang menyorot dingin.

Naruto menganga dengan wajah seperti sedang dipanggang di dalam _microwave. _

"Tapi tidak seperti itu, 'kan Naruto?" Neji bertanya sambil memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi polos. Seketika itu juga Neji seperti melihat asap imajiner menguap dari kepala Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak!" bentak Naruto, berusaha menekan rasa malunya.

Neji kemudian berpaling pada Shikamaru yang sudah kembali dengan wajah bosannya. Tapi dengan masih mengusap dadanya yang terasa nyeri. "Nah, sepertinya penderitaanmu tidak sia-sia. Dia melakukannya dengan sukarela."

"Aku tidak melakukannya secara sukarela!" protes Naruto keras.

Namun sepertinya tak satu pun orang yang menanggapi pernyataan Naruto itu, terdengar dari Shikamaru yang malah menimpali perkataan Neji. "Pemberitahuanmu itu tidak akan mengobati memar di perut dan kakiku," sinisnya.

Neji mengangkat alis, "Aku pikir memar-memar itu bisa berguna di tempat lain. Misalnya saja, kau bisa mendapat simpati dari _seseorang _dan bisa mendapat perawatan dengan cara-cara yang sangat kau _inginkan._" Sudut bibir Neji tertarik, menyeringai bersekongkol, "Apa itu membantumu?"

Shikamaru tidak menjawab, dia hanya menatap Neji untuk beberapa saat. Dan kemudian bergumam, "Merepotkan."

Merasa diabaikan sebagai tokoh utama, rasa malu Naruto berubah menjadi amarah, "Sebenarnya untuk apa kalian di sini?!" tanyanya bersungut-sungut.

"Sepertinya mereka mengawasimu," Sasuke berkata, ikut membuka suara dengan nada tidak suka. Dari awal sebenarnya dia sudah merasa curiga, karena merasa diikuti orang tak dikenal. Akan tetapi, karena tidak ingin membuat keributan Sasuke membiarkannya saja dan sekaligus mencari tahu apa tujuannya dari orang yang mengikuti mereka. Dan karena sekarang Naruto terlihat akrab dengan dua pengganggu _moment_ pentingnya lima menit lalu, itu artinya kedua orang pengganggu itu tidak lain adalah teman Naruto.

"Mengawasimu juga, sebenarnya," timpal Neji pada Sasuke.

Naruto melotot pada Neji. "Kau pikir aku anak kecil?!"

Neji mengangkat bahu, "Tapi karena kau bukan lagi anak kecil itulah yang lebih mengkhawatirkan dan kau itu sangat mudah dibujuk oleh orang tak dikenal, kau tahu?"

"Apa kalian masih ingin meneruskan percakapan tidak berguna ini?" Sasuke menyela dingin, saat Naruto ingin membalas Neji. "Dan jelaskan siapa mereka, _Dobe._"

Naruto memberenggut, namun tetap menuruti Sasuke. "Mereka berdua sahabatku. Satu kampus dengan kita, tapi berbeda jurusan. Dan aku juga tidak tahu darimana mereka berpikir aku butuh dua orang _babysitter_."

"Anggap saja kami ini hanya dua orang yang sedang mencari kesibukan dan kebetulan lewat," jelas Neji, ia tersenyum polos. "Lagi pula kami ingin tahu, orang mana lagi yang berani mendekatimu tanpa mendapatkan luka sedikit pun dari saudaramu."

"Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan jika menyangkut kalian, Neji," kata Naruto sinis, "Kau juga seolah mengatakan Kakakku itu racun serangga."

"Memangnya tidak?" Kali ini Shikamaru ikut menimpali.

Mau tidak mau Naruto menyengir lebar mendengar komentar itu. "Bukan begitu, setidaknya kau tidak perlu memperjelasnya."

Shikamaru hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Jadi, apa kalian sudah selesai atau kalian ingin melanjutkan apa yang kalian lakukan tadi sebelum kami muncul?" ujar Neji lagi. Membuat Naruto lagi-lagi merona dan melotot pada Neji.

Namun di saat itu tiba-tiba sebuah dering ponsel berbunyi. Yang ternyata itu berasal dari kantong celana bagian belakang Sasuke. Sasuke melihat sekilas si pemanggil, lalu ia mengambil jarak sedikit menjauh dari ketiga orang di depannya dan kemudian menekan tombol _dial_. Selama beberapa saat Sasuke hanya menjawab si penelpon dengan gumaman singkat untuk beberapa detik kemudian menutupnya.

"Kami sudah selesai," kata Sasuke kemudian, kembali ke tempat semula. Lalu ia berpaling pada Naruto. "_Dobe,_ aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku harus menjemput seseorang." Tapi Sasuke tak bergerak dari tempatnya dan hanya menatap Naruto lekat, yang dibalas Naruto dengan pandangan heran.

"_Aku harus pergi,_" Sasuke mengulang dengan penuh penekanan, seolah menginginkan Naruto mengatakan sesuatu.

Akan tetapi Naruto hanya mengernyit heran. Menampilkan ekspresi tidak peduli sambil mengibaskan tangannya, ia berkata, "Silahkan saja, aku bisa pulang dengan mereka." Menunjuk kedua orang yang dianggap Sasuke sebagai pengganggu.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, rasanya seperti ada besi berkarat yang masuk ke tenggorokannya ketika ia mengatakan, "Baiklah."

Tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak beranjak sesenti pun dari tempatnya berpijak, masih terlalu enggan meninggalkan Naruto dan kebersamaan mereka sepuluh menit lalu. Sayangnya hal seperti itu tidak dirasakan oleh makhluk pirang di depannya.

"Kau tidak jadi pergi?" Naruto bertanya dengan mengerjapkan matanya heran. Memasang ekspresi polos yang membuat Sasuke ingin melakukan dua hal berbeda secara bersamaan. Dia ingin mencekik Naruto detik itu juga, karena sama sekali tidak peka dengan perasaannya. Dan menciumnya secara bersamaan karena menampilkan ekspresi yang membuat seorang pun tidak tega untuk menyakitinya.

Dengan ekspresi kaku bercampur raut muram Sasuke berbalik, berjalan menjauhi Naruto. Akan tetapi baru beberapa langkah Sasuke kemudian berhenti dan menatap Naruto dari balik pundaknya. Ia mengulum senyum kurang ajar di bibirnya, dan berkata dengan suara yang sengaja dikeraskan. "Omong-omong, jika kau _butuh _aku, kau tahu harus bagaimana. Kali ini aku benar-benar bersumpah demi malaikat penjagamu. Seluruh _tubuhku_ akan selalu siap menjadi 'alat'mu kapan saja."

Mendengar janji yang diucapkan lelaki yang ia anggap bajiangan penjilat itu, tanpa bisa dicegah Naruto merasakan sensai hangat mengalir deras ke wajahnya, dan ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melampiaskan rasa malunya. "Aku tidak membutuhkanmu! KAU DENGAR?! Aku tidak butuh kau!" Dengan berteriak keras, mengundang perhatian pengunjung yang lain untuk lagi-lagi menoleh ke arah mereka.

Namun Sasuke hanya melambaikan tangan tanpa menoleh lagi, berjalan menjauh dengan rasa puas. Setidaknya ia berhasil membalas kekecewaannya dengan membuat manusia berkepala pirang—tidak peka itu salah tingkah.

Neji yang memerhatikan interaksi Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam sesaat, lalu ia berpaling pada Shikamaru yang juga menatap kepergian Sasuke.

"Aku dengar dia itu bajingan, iya kan?" Neji bertanya pada Shikamaru dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat sedikit keras.

Shikamaru mengangguk malas, "Aku yakin dia pasti sedang mejemput salah satu teman kencannya. Benar-benar laki-laki merepotkan."

"Jadi, Naruto hanya dijadikan selingan saja, begitu?" Neji bertanya, tanpa berpikir terlebih dulu.

"Mungkin."

"Tapi sepertinya iya, buktinya saja dia meninggalkan Naruto pada saat kencan dan tadi malah membuatnya menunggu selama satu jam."

Mendengar percakapan dua sahabatnya yang cukup keras itu mendadak tubuh Naruto seperti dialiri hawa panas. "Diam kalian berdua!" Dan tiba-tiba membentak kedua sahabatnya itu. Ia terengah dan bernapas kasar, wajahnya memerah, yang sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tahu penyebabnya kenapa ia marah.

Namun kedua orang yang dibentak hanya menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi kalem.

Naruto memberikan tatapan sengit pada kedua sahabatnya, "Aku tidak peduli dia menjemput siapa. Aku tidak peduli dengan siapa dia berkencan. Dan kami tidak berkencan!"

"Yah… itu sangat menjelaskan mengapa kau marah-marah saat ini." Neji menunjukkan raut simpati yang dibuat-buat. "Sungguh, aku sangat mengerti dengan rasa cemburumu itu."

Naruto menatap Neji ngeri, seolah ia adalah seonggok bangkai tikus. Ia sangat mengerti bahwa saat ini Neji hanya menggodanya. Dan ia juga sudah cukup mengerti untuk tidak bersikap emosional untuk menghadapi lelucon yang Neji berikan, karena itu hanya akan menambah kesenangan sahabatnya itu.

Lalu perlahan ia menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya. "Aku tidak cemburu, jika itu yang kalian pikir." Nada yang digunakannya berusaha penuh keyakinan.

Neji mengangkat tangan. "Oke, kau tidak cemburu." Sikapnya seolah menyerah, tapi siapa pun tahu Neji hanya berpura-pura. "Baiklah, bisa kita pergi sekarang?"

Naruto langsung berjalan cepat mendahului kedua sahabatnya.

"Naruto." Panggil Neji kemudian membuat Naruto berhenti dan berbalik dengan ekpresi bersungut-sungut. Dan Neji melanjutkan dengan senyum menyebalkan, "Omong-omong, itu pengendalian diri yang baik, akhir-akhir ini kau cepat belajar, ya?"

Wajah Naruto kembali berasap, kali ini karena amarah. "Suatu saat Neji," geramnya penuh tekad, "kau akan tahu kalau aku benar-benar belajar!"

Neji menyeringai. "Aku sangat menantikannya." Dan dengan keseponan yang dibuat-buat Neji bertanya, "Jadi, selama waktu yang kau butuhkan itu, maukah kau bercerita siapa sebenarnya Sasuke ini?"

Naruto mendesis kasar pada Neji, "Tidak di sini."

Neji hanya mengangkat bahu singkat.

"Hei," panggil Shikamaru tiba-tiba, dua orang itu langsung menoleh padanya. "Sepertinya laki-laki itu menjatuhkan sesuatu."

Naruto mengernyit melihat sebuah benda kecil yang ada di tangan Shikamaru, lalu menyambarnya dengan kasar. Itu adalah sebuah note bersampul hitam yang di tengahnya terdapat sebuah gambar yang berbentuk kipas. Tanpa melihat isi note tersebut Naruto memasukkan note itu ke dalam kantongnya sendiri.

"Aku yang akan mengembalikannya," kata Naruto dan kembali berjalan. Dua orang lainnya hanya saling berpandangan sesaat dan kemudian mengikuti langkah Naruto.

.

:A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Haku merupakan seorang wanita anggun dan selalu berpenampilan elegan di mana pun ia berada, sikapnya layaknya wanita terhormat. Benar-benar pas jika disandingkan dengan keluarga Uchiha yang kaku. Karena alasan itulah Haku dipilih menjadi menantu keluarga Uchiha beberapa tahun lalu. Namun, karena alasan yang sama, Uchiha Itachi—anak sulung yang selalu diharapkan oleh keluarganya tidak pernah menginginkan pernikahan itu.

Dan saat ini Sasuke sedang bersama wanita yang merupakan mantan kakak iparnya itu. Haku tadi tiba-tiba menelponnya untuk mengabarkan dia sedang berada di Konoha dan meminta Sasuke menjemputnya di bandara dan ternyata dia juga membawa Iva bersamanya. Sebelumnya Haku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia akan ke Konoha, membuat Sasuke sendiri terkejut dengan kedatangan mendadak itu.

"Kenapa kau mendadak memutuskan datang kemari?" tanya Sasuke, ketika mereka semua telah berada di dalam mobil.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus," kata wanita yang selalu berpenampilan modis itu. "Iva merindukan Ayahnya, jadi apa boleh buat."

Sasuke melihat ke arah kaca spion yang memantulkan sosok gadis kecil yang sedang tertidur akibat perjalanan yang melelahkan. "Lalu kau akan tinggal di mana?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Hotel. Mungkin besok aku akan membawa Iva bertemu Itachi. Jadi, untuk sekarang antarkan aku ke hotel terdekat saja." Pandangan wanita itu lurus, "Dan jangan katakan pada Itachi bahwa aku ada di Konoha saat ini. Aku ingin memberinya kejutan."

Sasuke berusaha tidak memutar bola matanya. "Akhir-akhir ini dia tidak terlalu suka kejutan, Haku." Tapi Sasuke tahu bahwa peringatan apa pun untuk Haku tidak akan berguna. Wanita itu tetap akan menjalankan rencananya.

"Itu menjadi alasan yang tepat untuk aku benar-benar melakukannya," kata Haku ringan. Sesuai perkiraan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu Haku, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa pernikahan kalian bisa berakhir dengan cepat."

Haku mengangkat bahu sedikit, "Menurutku itu tidak ada hubungannya. Kau yang paling tahu dia itu orang yang selalu sibuk. Dan terkadang orang yang sibuk adalah orang yang paling kesepian. Aku pikir sedikit kejutan akan membuatnya lebih 'berkehidupan'."

Sasuke melirik Haku sekilas. "Kurasa itu tidak perlu, beberapa hari terakhir dia sudah terlalu banyak mendapatkan kejutannya sendiri."

Haku tidak bisa tidak merasa terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke, ia menoleh cepat pada Sasuke. Pikirannya menebak maksud perkataan Sasuke.

"Mereka sudah bertemu? Secepat itu?"

"Hn."

Sejenak Haku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, lalu ia kembali memerhatikan jalan yang mereka lalui—tanpa ketertarikan sedikit pun. "Apa itu tidak bagus?" tanya Haku hati-hati.

"Hn. Menurutnya itu tidak bagus." Tapi Sasuke tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut bagian mana yang tidak bagus itu. Lagi pula itu urusan Itachi, dan Sasuke tidak mau direpotkan_. _Dan membuat percakapan itu berhenti sampai di sana.

.

.

.

Kelelahan adalah kata pertama yang menggambarkan apa yang dirasakan Naruto ketika tiba di rumah. Beberapa saat lalu setelah Sasuke meninggalkannya di taman bermain, dia bersama Neji dan Shikamaru pergi ke sebuah kafe yang merupakan tempat kerja _part time_ Gaara dan Kiba, itulah yang menyebabkan beberapa minggu terakhir Gaara dan Kiba selalu sibuk. Disana dia diberitahu bahwa sepupunya-lah yang meminta Neji dan Shikamaru mengawasinya. Dan karena kedua orang itu tidak ada kegiatan mereka langsung menyetujuinya. Entah apa maksudnya, Naruto tidak mengerti dan terlalu malas untuk berurusan dengan Deidara akhir-akhir ini.

Di kafe itu Naruto menceritakan yang ia ketahui tentang Sasuke. Dan yang ia ketahui hanya sekitar beberapa pertemuan yang terjadi. Jadi, seharusnya tidak terlalu banyak hal yang membuat Naruto merasa kebingungan, gelisah, dan… _well_, sedikit banyak Naruto juga merasa suatu kesenangan saat bersama Sasuke.

Setiap waktu yang ia habiskan hanya untuk berdebat, berdiri di sampingnya, berjalan bersama, setiap sentuhan yang ia rasakan dari Sasuke seolah itu adalah sesuatu yang normal, sesuatu yang memang sudah seharusnya terjadi. Mungkin itu tidak akan terlalu aneh jika saja Naruto memang ingat, ia dan Sasuke pernah memiliki waktu bersama sebelumnya.

Dan tanpa sadar Naruto tiba-tiba meraba bibirnya sendiri, wajahnya lagi-lagi memanas saat mengingat kehangatan yang tadi dirasakannya melalui bibir tipis yang menari diatas bibirnya sendiri. Sejak itu Naruto mengerti kenapa bajingan itu bisa menjadi laki-laki yang paling banyak diincar siapa pun. Dan Naruto juga tahu, terlalu berbahaya jika dia melakukannya untuk kedua kalinya. Karena bajingan penjilat itu ternyata merupakan seorang pencium yang baik—sangat baik malah, kalau saja Naruto mau jujur. Membuat kau melupakan di mana duniamu berputar.

Meskipun Naruto sadar betul itu hanya ciuman percobaan—setidaknya itu yang tadi bajingan itu katakan. Dan Naruto seharusnya tidak perlu merasa bahwa Sasuke menginginkannya, bukan sekedar membantunya. Karena tidak ada satu hal pun—menurutnya, yang bisa membuat Sasuke menginginkannya—tidak dengan ingatan yang terlupakan sepuluh tahun lalu yang hanya diisi oleh seorang anak berusia delapan tahun.

Naruto berbaring selama hampir sepuluh menit di kasurnya, menatap kosong langit-langit kamar dengan masih memikirkan beberapa kejadian belakangan ini yang jauh dari kata normal. Dan kemudian dia mengerjap, teringat pada note yang ditemukan Shikamaru. Naruto langsung duduk di kasur, merogoh kantong celananya untuk mengambil note tersebut.

Note itu berisi catatan paling rapi yang pernah Naruto lihat. Ada beberapa jadwal yang tersusun di sana, terlihat dari adanya tanggal dan waktu, juga beberapa keterangan singkat yang tidak dimengerti oleh orang lain kecuali si pemilik. Dan dia tiba-tiba berhenti di halaman sedikit akhir yang mencantumkan namanya dan di bawahnya terdapat sebuah jadwal lagi, yang menandakan adanya sebuah pertemuan dengan seorang dokter sepecialis. Naruto mengernyit, ketika membaca keterangan yang tercantum dan bertuliskan nama alerginya di sana.

Sepertinya Naruto sekarang percaya bahwa Sasuke memang berniat menyembuhkan alerginya. Karena dari jadwal yang tertulis di note itu, Sasuke sepertinya habis menemui dokter untuk berkonsultasi mengenai alerginya. Dan pertemuan itu terjadi satu jam sebelum pertemuan mereka di taman bermain. Itulah alasan yang membuatnya terlambat tadi.

Naruto lagi-lagi bingung, kenapa Sasuke tidak memberitahunya? Membuatnya semakin tidak mengerti. Kenapa manusia yang memiliki reputasi bajingan seperti itu bersedia melakukan banyak hal untuknya?

_Well_, kalau pun tindakan Sasuke itu didasarkan pada kebersamaan mereka saat sepuluh tahun lalu, itu hanya bisa memberikan sedikit penjelasan. Demi Tuhan, itu _sudah_ sepuluh tahun lalu, saat dia berdua masih berusia delapan tahun. Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan anak kecil pada usia itu? Apa yang membuat Bajingan itu begitu kecewa saat Naruto tidak mengingatnya? Mengapa kebersamaan mereka selama sepuluh tahun lalu itu terasa penting bagi Bajingan itu? Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengingatnya? Dan apakah ingatan itu juga penting baginya?

Merasa frustasi dengan semua pertanyaan tanpa jawaban di kepalanya, ia mengerang sambil mengacak kesal rambutnya. Lalu bangun dari kasurnya dengan pikiran, mungkin ia bisa mendapat sedikit pencerahan dari sebuah album foto.

Naruto lalu keluar dari kamarnya, bergegas menuju lemari penyimpanan di lantai satu. Lalu mengambil secara bersamaan beberapa album foto yang ada. Namun setelah beberapa saat mencari, Naruto tidak menemukan satu foto pun tentang kebersamaan keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha. Hal ini menjadi semakin membingungkan. Padahal beberapa hari lalu Ayahnya mengatakan bahwa hubungan kedua keluarga itu begitu dekat. Hingga mengadakan acara liburan bersama. Sangat ganjil apabila kedua keluarga tidak mengambil satu gambar pun. Apalagi Naruto tahu ibunya itu sangat senang untuk mengabadikan suatu kebersamaan.

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menanyakannya pada Sang ibu yang kebetulan sedang bersantai sambil membaca buku di halaman belakang rumah. Tapi lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya. Karena ibunya itu hanya mengatakan; bahwa memang ada album mengenai keluarga Uchiha, namun ia tidak tahu di mana tempat menyimpannya. Lalu menyuruh Naruto untuk tidak menganggunya.

Dengan hati kecewa Naruto kembali ke kamarnya. Kembali berbaring telentang di kasurnya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian tanpa sadar ia jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Keesokan harinya kesibukan sangat terasa di ruang kerja Itachi. Selama dua jam penuh dia hanya berkutat di belakang meja karena banyaknya berkas yang ia periksa. Sampai ia menerima telepon dari sekretarisnya yang memberitahunya bahwa rapat dengan para klien dan partner kerja akan dimulai untuk membahas proyek yang memang sedang ditanganinya. Itachi kemudian membereskan berkas-berkas yang masih tersisa. Lalu ia menuju ruang rapat yang memang diadakan di kantor milik Uchiha.

Di dalam ruangan Itachi melihat semua orang telah hadir begitu pula dengan Kyuubi. Untuk beberapa detik pandangan mereka bertemu. Itachi menyeringai kurang ajar pada Kyuubi seketika itu juga, yang ditanggapi Kyuubi dengan tatapan mematikan. Namun, karena tidak ingin menarik perhatian, Itachi langsung memulai rapat tanpa membuang-buang waktu.

Ketika rapat yang berlangsung cukup lama itu selesai, Itachi tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mendekati Kyuubi. Namun sayang keadaan tidak mendukung, karena tiba-tiba sekretarisnya menghadang Itachi yang ingin menyapa Kyuubi. Tanpa sadar Itachi langsung memberikan tatapan peringatan untuk tidak diganggu pada sekretarisnya.

"Maaf, Pak," kata sekretaris itu, takut-takut. "Ada seseorang yang memaksa ingin menemui Anda."

"Kau 'kan tahu aku sedang sibuk."

"Iya, Pak. Saya sudah memberitahunya, tapi dia tetap nekat ingin menemui bapak."

Itachi mengernyit, lalu ia melihat sekitar, dan menemukan Kyuubi sudah tidak ada. Dengan nada sedikit kesal, ia bertanya, "Siapa dia?"

"Seorang wanita yang mengaku sebagai mantan istri Anda. Namanya Haku."

Itachi langsung berdecak, "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak tadi?"

Sekretaris itu ingin menjelaskan, namun Itachi mengibaskan tangan, mengisyaratkan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun. Lalu ia menuju ruang kerjanya. Akan tetapi saat tiba di ruangannya tidak ada seorang pun di dalamnya. Itachi langsung bertanya pada sekretarisnya yang dijawab dengan ketidaktahuan. Lalu menyuruh sekretarisnya itu kembali bekerja. Kemudian Itachi merogoh saku jasnya, mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor mantan istrinya tersebut. Namun yang terdengar hanyalah nada sambung, tidak ada tanda-tanda Haku untuk menjawab panggilannya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Itachi melihat Haku memasuki ruangannya dengan langkah anggun dan penuh percaya diri.

"Lama tidak bertemu," sapa Haku. "Senang melihatmu baik-baik saja."

Itachi hanya berekspresi datar, "Untuk apa kau kemari?"

Haku menuju kursi yang ada di ruangan itu dan mendudukinya. "Kau ini selalu tidak bisa berbasa-basi denganku, ya?"

"Hn."

Haku mendesah. "Aku hanya memenuhi permintaan Iva, dia ingin menemuimu. Itulah alasan aku kemari."

"Kau membawanya? Di mana dia?" Itachi celingukkan, begitu tak sabar ingin bertemu putrinya.

"Dia berada di tangan yang tepat. Nanti kau juga akan bertemu dengannya." Sikap Haku berubah dari tenang menjadi kaku. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Apa lagi?" Sahut Itachi acuh tak acuh.

"Kalau kau memang suka membuat skandal, setidaknya bertanggung jawablah sedikit. Bukannya melarikan diri ke kota ini dan bertindak seperti pengecut."

.

.

.

Kyuubi benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan saat ini. Tidak tahu mengapa dengan mudah ia menerima permintaan dari seorang wanita untuk menjaga seorang anak kecil. Hal ini terjadi ketika dirinya baru saja masuk ke dalam sebuah lift, dan di dalamnya terdapat seorang wanita terhormat sedang menggandeng tangan anak perempuan. Kyuubi awalnya tidak mengerti mengapa wanita cantik dan anggun itu terus menatapnya, sampai mendadak dia dikejutkan oleh sikap memaksa wanita itu yang meminta Kyuubi menjaga anaknya.

Wanita itu hanya menyerahkan selembar kartu nama dan kemudian pergi secepat angin berhembus, meninggalkan Kyuubi yang belum bisa berkata apa-apa dikarenakan kejadian tersebut berlangsung begitu cepat. Kyuubi hanya sempat mendengar, bahwa wanita itu harus menemui seseorang dan seseorang tersebut, katanya, berpengaruh tidak baik bagi putrinya dan untuk sementara ia harus menjauhkan putrinya dari seseorang itu. Yang lebih Kyuubi tidak mengerti lagi adalah saat wanita itu dengan begitu mudahnya menyerahkan putrinya pada pengawasan orang tak dikenal.

Jadi, di sinilah dia, di sebuah taman yang berada tidak jauh dari kantor Uchiha, bersama seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar enam tahun atau mungkin kurang, yang sejak tadi terus memandanginya. Sejak tadi Kyuubi juga sudah berusaha menghubungi wanita tidak bertanggung jawab itu. Namun sialnya nomor yang tertera di kartu nama wanita bernama Haku itu tidak bisa dihubungi.

Kyuubi menatap ponselnya sambil berdecak kesal, benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat dengan bocah perempuan berambut hitam pendek yang sejak tadi juga hanya diam. Bahkan ketika Kyuubi bertanya siapa namanya.

"Begini, ya, bocah," ujar Kyuubi, berusaha tersenyum seikhlas mungkin dan mengendalikan rasa kesalnya. "Saat ini aku sedang banyak urusan. Jadi, beritahu aku di mana Ibumu berada sekarang."

Gadis kecil itu menatap Kyuubi dengan mata hitamnya yang besar, lalu menggeleng pelan.

Kyuubi langsung menghembuskan napas lelah. Dan tiba-tiba dia merasakan ujung jasnya di tarik. Kyuubi menunduk, melihat gadis kecil itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Boleh aku membelinya?" Gadis kecil itu menunjuk mobil van penjual es krim.

Kyuubi menoleh sekilas ke arah van itu. Lalu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada gadis kecil itu seraya berjongkok di depannya.

"Boleh saja," kata Kyuubi, berusaha membujuk, "Tapi kau, bocah, harus memberitahuku siapa namamu terlebih dulu."

Gadis kecil itu diam untuk beberapa saat, seperti berpikir. Lalu, "Aku akan memberitahu Paman, setelah aku mendapatkan es krim itu."

Kyuubi _speechless_, sudut bibirnya berkedut kesal. "Kenapa begitu?" Ia terdengar menggerutu.

"Orang dewasa suka tidak menepati janji," jawab gadis kecil itu dengan kepolosan alaminya, "tapi anak kecil tidak berbohong."

"Baiklah, Anak pintar," sergah Kyuubi, ia menyerah. Lalu ia mengambil dompetnya untuk memberi gadis kecil itu uang yang lebih dari cukup. "Beli es krim itu, tapi janji, setelah itu kau harus memberitahuku siapa dirimu, mengerti?"

Senyum manis langsung mengembang di bibir gadis kecil itu. Lalu tiba-tiba ia mengecup pipi Kyuubi. "Terimakasih Paman," katanya. Dan kemudian berlari menuju mobil van penjual es krim.

Kyuubi terpaku sejenak, lalu berdecak lagi. "Ya, ampun… Siapa yang mengajari anak sekecil itu mencium orang sembarangan?"

Tidak berapa lama kemudian gadis kecil itu menghampiri Kyuubi yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Dia membawa dua cup es krim di tangannya dan tiba-tiba satu tangannya mengulurkan satu cup es krim pada Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mengangkat alis, menatap bergantian es krim dan gadis kecil itu. Lalu ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Untukku?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk mengiyakan. Dan dengan enggan Kyuubi menerimanya.

"Makanlah," kata gadis kecil itu memerhatikan lekat Kyuubi yang hanya diam memegang cup es krim itu. Lalu gadis kecil itu ikut duduk di samping Kyuubi dan langsung sibuk menyendok es krim _blueberry_ ke dalam mulutnya.

Kyuubi dengan enggan menyendok es krim itu dan memakannya, untuk beberapa saat dia menikmati es krim yang meleleh dalam mulutnya. Lalu ia menatap gadis kecil itu dengan senyum tipis.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku suka apel?"

Gadis kecil itu melakukan satu suapan lagi sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Papa yang memberitahuku."

"Papa?"

"Iya, Papa."

Kening Kyuubi dipenuhi kerutan bingung. Lalu ia memerhatikan seksama gadis kecil itu. Kini ia baru menyadari bahwa ia merasa tidak asing mengenai ciri fisik gadis kecil itu. Ia pernah melihatnya.

"Kau Iva? Anak Itachi. Apa itu benar?" tebaknya langsung.

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk. Lalu memberikan senyum lebar pada Kyuubi. "Aku senang Paman mengenalku."

Kyuubi hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya. Dan mendadak ia merasa diserang sakit kepala. _Kenapa bisa ia tidak menyadarinya sejak awal? _

"Hei, aku harus mengantarmu pada orang tuamu," kata Kyuubi kemudian, langsung berdiri.

"Tidak mau. Aku mau di sini sebentar lagi," tolak gadis kecil itu.

Sebelum Kyuubi sempat mendebat bocah berumur enam tahun—seperti yang sering dilakukan Author—tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiri mereka.

"Iva," panggil seseorang itu.

Iva dan Kyuubi menoleh bersamaan pada asal suara. Menemukan Sasuke yang mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Paman Sasuke?" sahut gadis kecil itu bingung.

"Ibumu menyuruhku menjemputmu. Dia bilang, dia masih ada urusan dengan Ayahmu," jelas Sasuke tanpa diminta.

Kyuubi langsung menyela. "Bagus. Bisa kau bawa dia sekarang?"

Sasuke menatap Kyuubi selama beberapa saat, merasa heran dengan keberadaan Kyuubi bersama keponakannya. "Bagaimana bisa kau bersamanya?"

Kyuubi menyahut sinis, "Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan itu pada Ibunya yang tidak bertanggungjawab?"

"Apa yang Haku lakukan?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu berbicara denganmu. Dan bukan itu intinya. Sekarang bawa pergi anak ini," ujar Kyuubi dengan nada mendesak.

Namun saat Kyuubi hendak pergi, lagi-lagi Iva menarik ujung jas bagian belakang miliknya.

"Kenapa Paman mau pergi? Apa Paman tidak suka bersamaku? Paman membenciku?" Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan bersamaan dengan tatapan merajuk dari wajah kecil yang dihiasi bola mata hitam yang besar. Sungguh perpaduan sempurna untuk meluluhkan hati siapa pun.

Kyuubi berpaling pada Sasuke. "_Bajingan_ itu yang mengajarinya, iya kan?" Ia berbisik pada kata 'bajingan', berusaha agar tidak mencemari telinga gadis kecil yang ada bersama mereka.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu singkat. "Sepertinya dia menyukaimu."

Kyuubi mendengus, "Sudahlah… bawa anak ini pergi. Aku tidak ingin berhubungan dengan kalian."

Tapi lagi-lagi Iva menahan Kyuubi yang hendak pergi dengan menarik tangannya. "Tidak bisakah Paman di sini sebentar lagi saja? _Please…_." Lalu pandangan Iva beralih pada Sasuke, seolah meminta bantuan.

Dan karena Sasuke memang jarang sekali menolak permintaan keponakannya itu, dengan enggan ia berkata, "Kenapa kau tidak memenuhi permintaannya? Lagi pula dia hanya anak kecil, kau bisa pergi setelah dia menghabiskan es krimnya."

Kyuubi menatap dua Uchiha berbeda umur itu bergantian. Lalu kembali duduk dengan kasar, "Kalian sudah merencanakan ini, iya kan?"

"Percayalah. Kalau pun memang iya, itu bukan aku," sahut Sasuke datar. Lalu ia berpaling pada keponakannya yang juga telah duduk kembali, "Iva, bagaimana kau mengenal Kyuubi?"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi Papa sering menceritakannya padaku dan aku jadi penasaran dengannya. Jadi, aku meminta Mama untuk bertemu dengannya," jawab Iva dengan kepolosan alaminya.

"Kau dengar?" ujar Sasuke pada Kyuubi.

Kyuubi langsung memijit pelipisnya. Ternyata wanita anggun di lift itu sengaja melakukannya, yang membuatnya heran, bagaimana wanita itu mengenalnya?

"Apa yang diceritakan pria itu pada anaknya?"

Sepertinya pertanyaan Kyuubi itu diabaikan, karena terlihat Iva sedang sibuk dengan es krimnya dan Sasuke yang malah mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Omong-omong, aku dengar sekarang kau menjadi _ksatria pelindung_. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan," ujar Sasuke dengan nada mencemooh.

"Apa pedulimu?" sahut Kyuubi ketus.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke tenang, lalu dengan nada berpura-pura bingung ia melanjutkan, "Tapi aku hanya heran, mengingat dulu kau bahkan tidak pernah memedulikan orang-orang di sekitarmu, termasuk mengabaikan adikmu sendiri. Membencinya, iya kan?"

"Tutup mulutmu." Nada suara Kyuubi mematikan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke datar, tidak terpengaruh. "Apa kau takut bahwa Naruto tahu yang sebenarnya?" Ia mendesak, "Itukah alasanmu untuk tidak memberitahunya tentang ingatannya yang hilang?"

"Kau sama buruknya denganku."

"Aku tahu." Sasuke menatap dingin Kyuubi. "Kita semua tahu."

"Kalau kau begitu terganggu dengan hal itu, kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk mengembalikan ingatannya?"

"Aku ingin." Ada nada getir tak kentara dari Sasuke, "Tapi aku tidak bisa. Belum. Sebelum aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya."

Kyuubi mendengus, "Kalau pun kau tahu, itu tidak akan mengubah apa pun. Dan kau tidak akan mendapatkan cerita apa pun dariku. Tapi kalau kau memang peduli padanya, menjauh darinya adalah keputusan yang paling tepat."

"Aku tahu kita tidak pernah berhubungan baik sebelumnya dan itu _tidak_ akan pernah terjadi. Tapi, apa kau benar-benar ingin aku melakukan itu? Menjauhinya?"

Diam adalah respon Kyuubi.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau tidak benar-benar ingin aku melakukannya, iya kan? Melihat sikapmu yang berbeda sekarang aku jadi berpikir… apa kau bersikap baik padanya itu karena kau merasa bersalah?"

Kyuubi berdiri, raut wajahnya mengeras ketika berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang tidak menampilkan ekspresi apa pun.

"Kuberitahu kau satu hal," desis Kyuubi penuh kebencian, "Selama sepuluh tahun ini hidupnya lebih baik tanpa dirimu. Bocah tengik sepertimu tidak pernah berarti apa-apa baginya!"

"Apa dia yang berkata seperti itu padamu?"

Namun Kyuubi hanya diam dan terus memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Sasuke.

"Hal semacam itu bukan kau yang bisa memutuskannya," sinis Sasuke, "dan tidak akan pernah menjadi urusanmu. Sejak dulu kau tidak berhak memutuskan apa pun untuknya. Tidak setelah kau melupakan apa yang pernah kau lakukan padanya."

Perkataan Sasuke itu memberikan pukulan telak bagi Kyuubi, bayangan masa lalunya berputar cepat dalam benaknya. Tapi Sasuke tidak tahu akan penyesalan yang bercokol terus dalam dirinya akibat masa lalu itu.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa," geram Kyuubi.

Sasuke berkata tanpa emosi, "Aku memang tidak tahu berapa banyak perubahan yang terjadi padanya, yang aku tahu hanyalah perasaanku yang tidak pernah bisa berubah untuknya."

Kyuubi memberikan tatapan jijik pada Sasuke. "Omong kosong! Reputasimu berkata sebaliknya."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak akan menyangkal tentang hal itu."

"Sudahlah," sergah Kyuubi kasar, "Tidak ada gunanya kita bicara. Kau urus saja anak itu." Lalu Kyuubi beranjak pergi.

Dan Sasuke hanya membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Paman membuatnya pergi." Iva memandang Sasuke dengan wajah kesal. Hanya sedikit yang ia mengerti dari percakapan kedua orang dewasa di dekatnya.

"Hn," ujar Sasuke tidak berniat berbaik hati, lalu berpaling pada Iva. "Kenapa kau ingin menemuinya, Iva?"

"Karena dia adalah salah satu orang terpenting bagi Papa."

Sasuke menatap lekat gadis kecil. "Kau tahu tidak, Iva." ujarnya kemudian.

"Hm? Tahu apa?"

"Papamu itu satu-satunya orang terbodoh yang ada di keluarga kita," kata Sasuke.

Gadis kecil itu mengernyit tidak suka ketika Sasuke melontarkan pernyataan itu. "Kenapa berkata seperti itu, Paman?"

"Karena dia bisa menjadikan laki-laki itu salah satu orang terpenting baginya."

"Kata-kata Paman terlalu kasar," peringat gadis pintar itu, "Paman Kyuubi tidak jahat. Dia mau membelikan aku es krim."

Sasuke mendengus, "Seberapa pun pintarnya dirimu, kau itu tetap anak kecil."

Iva mendongakkan wajahnya dengan angkuh, berusaha bersikap seperti orang dewasa, "Tidak ada salahnya menjadi anak kecil, Paman. Menjadi anak kecil itu menyenangkan."

Sasuke hanya berdecak geli melihat tingkah polah keponakannya itu, dan kemudian menggandeng gadis kecil itu. "Sekarang, ayo kita temui orang tuamu," ajaknya berjalan menuju gedung kantor Itachi yang berada tidak jauh dari taman.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

"Apa kau tidak merasa gerah?" tanya Gaara, ketika melihat penampilan ganjil yang di kenakan sahabatnya. "Bisa tidak kau melepas semua atribut yang kau pakai itu?"

Tapi yang ditanya seperti tidak menanggapi, terlihat dari aksi Naruto yang tidak mengatakan apa pun dan terus berjalan sambil mengendap-endap. Semua orang yang dilewatinya terus memerhatikan sikap Naruto yang abnormal itu apa lagi dengan tubuhnya yang tertutupi mantel tebal serta menggunakan kacamata hitam. Dan Naruto sudah bertingkah seperti itu sejak perkuliahan di mulai sampai sekarang.

"Naruto," kata Gaara, memperingatkan.

"Diam, Gaara. Nanti dia menemukanku," kata Naruto sambil berbisik.

Gaara menatap bingung Naruto yang sedang celingukan tak jelas. "Siapa yang akan menemukanmu?"

"Si _Teme_ Penjilat itu, memangnya siapa lagi?" jawab Naruto gusar.

Gaara memutar bola matanya, ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Naruto. Si Penjilat brengsek atau lelaki yang belakangan ini selalu membuat Naruto bersikap aneh. Uchiha Sasuke, mahasiswa pendatang yang dikenal dingin dan beberapa hari setelah kepindahannya ke kampus ini, sudah beredar luas rumor mengenai lelaki itu, salah satunya mengenai reputasi bajingannya yang selalu mencari teman kencan hanya sekedar memenuhi kepuasannya dan tidak untuk berhubungan jangka panjang. Yang anehnya semua rumor itu tidak menyurutkan peminat untuk mencuri perhatian lelaki pendatang baru itu.

Namun Gaara tidak peduli soal itu, yang ia pedulikan adalah karena lelaki dengan reputasi buruk seperti itu ternyata ada sangkut pautnya dengan tingkah abnormal Naruto, yang selalu terlihat ingin menjauh dari lelaki itu. Memang, Gaara sudah tahu mengenai permasalahan yang dihadapi Naruto akibat lelaki itu, Naruto sudah menceritakan panjang lebar mengenai apa yang dialaminya. Akan tetapi, lama-lama Gaara juga merasa jengah dengan tingkah Naruto. Apalagi sekarang. Karena sejak mulai masuk perkuliahan, Naruto datang dengan dandanan jauh dari kata biasa yang katanya hal tersebut diperlukan untuk mencegah alerginya yang akan kambuh.

"Dia tidak akan menemukanmu," kata Gaara berusaha bersabar menangani tingkah abnormal sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Karena aku melihatnya pergi sehabis perkuliahan selesai, dan sepertinya dia sedang terburu-buru meninggalkan kampus. Jadi, lepaskan mantel dan kacamata hitam yang kau pakai itu."

"Benarkah?"

Gaara mengangguk kecil.

Senyum cerah langsung mengembang di wajah Naruto, merasa lega dengan berita itu. Dengan cepat ia menanggalkan atributnya.

"Kau ini, apa memang perlu sampai seperti itu kau menghindarinya?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto mengangguk mantap. Karena ia tidak mau kejadian di taman bermain terulang kembali. "Omong-omong," ujar Naruto," di mana Kiba? Sejak tadi aku tidak melihatnya."

"Oh, kalau dia sedang sibuk merawat orang malas."

"Nah, kalau yang satu itu bukan salahku." Naruto menyengir lebar tanpa rasa bersalah. Dan setelah Naruto selesai membereskan atributnya, mereka kembali berjalan menuju parkiran. Dan Gaara memasuki mobil Naruto, karena memang Gaara tidak membawa kendaraan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menghindar terus dari lelaki itu?" tanya Gaara.

Tangan Naruto yang hendak menyalakan mesin berhenti. Lalu ia mengangkat bahu, "Selama yang aku butuhkan." Tetapi tiba-tiba Naruto teringat dengan note milik _Teme _si penjilat itu. Dan langsung merutuk dalam hati karena dia harus mengembalikannya.

"Kupikir kau menyukainya," kata Gaara datar, tak memedulikan Naruto yang mendadak uring-uringan sendiri.

Raut wajah Naruto langsung menampilkan ekspresi terkejut yang aneh, campuran geli dan ngeri. "Gaara, jangan mengatakan hal menakutkan begitu, bisa 'kan?"

Gaara menatap Naruto lekat, lalu mengerjap polos. "Aku tidak tahu kalau menyukai orang itu menakutkan."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi jika orang yang kita bicarakan ini malaikat, Gaara."

"Nah, kau mulai tidak masuk akal lagi, Naruto. Apa kau lupa kalau manusia itu bukan malaikat?"

Naruto langsung memberenggut, "Kenapa kau membelanya terus, huh?" sungutnya. "Kau tahu 'kan dia itu—"

"Brengsek? Bajingan? Penjilat? Aku tahu, aku tahu. Kau sudah mengulang kata-kata itu lebih banyak daripada kau membicarakan ramen," kata Gaara tenang. "Tapi, apa kau tidak pernah mendengar kalimat, 'jangan pernah menilai orang dari luarnya?'"

Naruto mengernyit heran dengan pertanyaan Gaara yang sudah jelas jawabannya. Menurutnya, Si bajingan penjilat itu di luar maupun dalamnya sama saja. "Tidak ada yang bagus darinya, Gaara."

Gaara menatap tajam Naruto. Yang membuat Naruto langsung gugup. "Err… ya, kecuali wajahnya."

"Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi mungkin saja lelaki yang kau sebut _Teme _itu merupakan lelaki yang lebih baik dari semua orang yang disekitarmu," komentar Gaara tiba-tiba.

Komentar itu membuat Naruto mengernyit dengan ngeri, "Gaara, kau membuatku merinding. Bagian mananya dari Si _Teme _penjilat itu yang membuatmu berpikir dia baik, hah? Dia itu Bajingan, Gaara! _Bajingan_! Semua orang tahu itu."

"Justru disitulah letak kebaikannya, dia tidak menutupi karakter aslinya. Dia menjadi apa adanya dirinya, dan membiarkan semua orang tahu kalau dia itu buruk. Dan seharusnya semua orang menjauhinya, tapi kenyataannya sama sekali tidak seperti itu."

"Jangan bicara berbelit-belit, Gaara. Kau membuatku pusing. Langsung saja, apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

"Begini," tukas Gaara datar, "Misalnya saja kakakmu yang selama ini suka mengganggumu atau aku yang misalnya bukan seperti yang kau kira selama ini. Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir bahwa waktu dulu itu aku berpura-pura merebut Neji darimu? Dan itu karena aku tidak ingin melihat kau bersama dengannya atau dengan orang selain aku. Aku bisa menjadikan setiap orang yang menyukaimu berbalik menyukaiku hanya agar aku yang hanya bisa berada di dekatmu."

"Itu pengakuan yang paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah kudengar," komentar Naruto seraya mendengus geli. "Maksudmu kau cemburu pada Neji, begitu? Tidak, kau tidak mungkin melakukannya," ujar Naruto penuh keyakinan.

"Terkadang Naruto, hal yang paling tidak masuk akal-lah yang mendekati kenyataan. Dan memangnya kenapa tidak?"

Naruto mengangkat alis, merasa Gaara menanyakan hal paling konyol yang pernah ia dengar, "Itu sudah jelas, Gaara," tukasnya, "Karena kau tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa padaku."

Gaara hanya menatap lekat Naruto, "Kau itu salah satu orang yang mudah dicintai, apa kau tidak sadar itu? Dan siapa yang bilang aku tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa padamu?"

"Gaara, percakapan ini semakin tidak lucu, kau tahu?"

"Memang tidak, karena kita tidak melawak, Naruto."

"Tapi kau seperti mengatakan kau menyukaiku, tahu. Itu tidak benar, 'kan?" tanya Naruto sedikit takut.

Gaara hanya menampilkan ekpresi kalem-nya, "Apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

Naruto yang yakin Gaara mempermainkannya langsung naik pitam. "Gaara!" bentaknya, hilang kesabaran. "Kalau kau berkata yang tidak-tidak lagi. Aku tidak akan pernah mau menemuimu lagi!" ancamnya.

Gaara berpaling pada pemandangan di luar jendela mobil yang mendadak terasa lebih menarik, dan berkata dengan nada pahit, "Baiklah, kau menang. Perkataanmu tadi membuktikan bahwa kau memang melupakan ungkapan perasaanku tiga tahun lalu."

.

.

::To Be Continued::

.

.

* * *

a/n:

Oh, ya mina, Ren pengen curcol nih (moga gak ganggu) habisnya gak bisa nahan perasaan sih… hehehehe dan ini panjaaang bangeeet! Jadi yg gak minat ato cape baca, skip aja.

Ini REAL Sumpah! Kejadiannya tanggal 17/02/2013 malam. Dan Ren langsung menyempatkan nulis curcolan ini ampe jam 3 pagi. Gak bisa tidur karna kepikiran mulu. :P jadi Ren nuangin dalm bentuk tulisan deh.. hehehe

Sebenernya Ren udah mau update dari kemarin Cuma gak jadi, karna mau malam mingguan bareng temen Ren namanya Tari (fujo baru) sebenernya sih Ren yg ngeracunin #slapped! Dan dia jadi lebih parah dari Ren *geleng-geleng* Niatnya awal sih Cuma nemenin Ren beli soflens di BC (mall setempat), n skalian nyari FS bareng. #nyengir nista#

Dan sumpah Ren sama sekali ga berharap banyak bisa nemu FS. Karna yang Ren tau kota Ren itu emang masih terlalu tabu ama masalah begituan. Apalagi semboyannya kota Ren itu BERIMAN, coba deh tebak di mana Ren tinggal :P yg ada beruang madunya itu loh *sumpah ini gak penting*, dan kota Ren itu dijadikan kota Nahdatul Ulama #gak da hubungannya woy!

Tapi sejak kita tiba di mall itu (di lantai bastment menuju mesin ATM) Ren nemu dua cowo (satu tinggi kurus, ramping banget dah, dan mukanya manis (ini kita prediksi si uke). Trus atunya lagi si seme, badannya lebar, beisi (gak gendut loh ya!), ampir ama tingginya, cowo banget. Ren sempet kesem-sem bahkan XD tipe cowo Ren sih. hehehe) Si uke setia nungguin si seme ambil duit di ATM barengan ama Ren yg juga mau ambil duit.

Nah, di situ jiwa fujo kita bedua langsung keluar. *A*

Ren ama Tari langsung cekikikan ngliatin mereka bedua, n ternyata kita juga selesai barengan ngambil duitnya, trus kita ngikutin tuh couple 1. Pas di eskalator kita tepat berdiri dibelakang mereka, eh gak taunya mereka noleh ke kita, mungkin sangking berisiknya kita. Tatapan mereka itu bikin kita bedua langsung membisu, padahal kita mau fotoin tuh couple, tapi gak bisa. coz si uke-nya negliatin mulu. Dan pas tu couple rada menjauh Ren gak bisa nahan ketawa, *ngetawain tingkah sendiri, coz Ren emang gak pernah begini sebelumnya* ampe bikin pengunjung yg lain itu natapin kita bedua #berasa ngeliatin orang gila kali ya? Tapi kita sih langsung masang muka tembok, nyantai aja. Mutusin urat malu sendiri. :P

Ya udah, karena yg ntu gagal kita bedua langsung menuju ke optic. N ini lagi-lagi gak diprediksi, waktu dalam perjalanan ke optic. Eh, Ren nemu lagi atu pasangan, mereka pake jaket samaan (mirip jaket bisbol), walau beda motif ama warna. Lagi-lagi bikin radar fujo Ren langsung berdiri. Berasa anehlah… kok dua cowo make dandan kaya' couple gitu? Dalam hati bertanya. Karna curiga Ren ngikutin lagi. wkwkwkwk

Ren yg emang tepat jalannya dibelakang mereka senyum-senyum gaje, trus Ren nyolek Tari yg masih celingukkan nyari couple 1 yg sudah gak tau di mana, Ren nunjukkin couple 2 di depan Ren, dia langsung betingkah heboh tanpa suara. Nah… sangking gak bisa jaga sikap nih si Tari-nya langsung ngikutin langkah Ren dengan tergesa-gesa gitu, ntu bikin couple 2 ini curiga. Di sini Ren gak bisa nentuin Seme uke-nya, coz Ren sibuk nahan ketawa, lagian postur mereka mirip, dan karna lagi-lagi kita berisik bikin salah satu dari mereka nengok kebelakang sekilas, trus tu dua cowok itu saling bisik-bisik, n langsung nyepetin langkah, kabur gitu (nyadar diikutin) dan masuk ke toko khusus barang cowo yang mahal. Ren speechlees. 0.o Dan langsung belagak gak nyadar keadaan, Ren langsung ngoceh asal ama Tari tanpa mau natap ke dalam toko (ceritanya ngalihin perhatian gitu). Tengsin banget sumpah!

Nah, pas masih ngoceh ini, mata Ren ma Tari langsung nangkep dua pasangan Yuri yg lebih pendek dari kita bedua #ups! yg awalnya gak Ren peduliin, soalnya Ren gak suka yuri. Dan mereka emang lewat dekat optic yg pengen Ren tuju. Selesai urusan soflens, kita muter-muter di gramed.

Di gramed kita nemu couple 3, Ren bingung nentuin seme-ukenya. Yg atu lebih pendek dikit dari Ren, putih, pokonya ganteng deh, tampang seme n satunya tinggi, kurus, kulitnya coklat gitu, tampang uke. Tapi gak da kejadian berarti dari mereka, Cuma aja auranya mereka itu loh, yang bikin kita bedua mikir yg 'iya-iya'. LOL~ Dan Ren gak tau mereka ini beneran couple ato gak.

Akhirnya kita mutusin pindah tempat, dan tepat di depan toko aksesoris kita nemu couple 4, satu muka rada cina, pake jaket merah ama satunya pake baju putih, di sini kita nyari barang di toko aksessoris itu #modus banget# padahal kita mo fotoin tu couple n DAPET! hahahaha. Walo dari belakang juga sih, sebodo amat dah, yg penting dapet. LMAO~

Sebelumnya itu, pas kita mau ke toko serba pink itu kita nglewatin satu pasangan yuri yg papasan ama kita tadi, mereka bedua pake baju item, si femme-nya (uke utk yuri) imut loh, sumpah, mukanya kaya anak SMP kelas satu, polos-polos gimana gitu, tampilannya girly banget, rambutnya gelombang panjang. Trus yg jadi butchi-nya (seme utk yuri) pake kemeja item gak dikancing, dalemannya kaos putih, dandanannya cowo abissssss men… rambut emo, tampang juga cowo, walo gak ganteng sih :P Ren aja sempet ragu dia itu cewe. Dan bedebat ama Tari soal gendernya itu. Sampe akhirnya Ren percaya kalo dia cewe, karna negeliat tonjolan dadanya yg emang berusaha di tutupin dengan membungkukkan badannya terus. Dan kita juga dapet foto mereka. Hehehe. Motoinnya dari area matahari di lantai 3 #niat banget tuh si Tari.

Nah, abis kita ke toko aksesoris 'kan kita langsung ikutan nyandar di balkon yang emang bersebrangan dengan pasangan yuri itu. Istirahatlah ceritanya sambil nonton live music di lantai bawah, kita di lantai 2 soalnya. Dan di sini si Tari masih penasaran tuh ama pasangan yuri, yang sumpah tingkahnya mesra abisss, ampe ada kejadian yg bikin kita bedua speechless. Karena tiba-tiba si Butchi itu NYIUM pipinya si Femme! Oh my… 0.0 Sumpah malming ini mall itu lagi rame-ramenya loh. Bahkan di samping mereka itu banyak orang. Tapi ini pasangan yuri ama sekali gak peduli. Si Femme langsung tersipu gitu. Dan selanjutnya ada banyak adegan kaya di film-film roman picisan gitu yg bikin Ren geli sendiri, dan mutusin pindah tempat lagi.

Trus kita ketemu ama couple 5, mereka bedua pake jemper kembaran (jaket tanpa kancing) si seme warna merah, ukenya warna hijau. Mereka rangkul-rangkulan gitu. Dan ternyata mereka langsung ngambil tempat buat nonton live music juga. Dan tau gak minaa, ternyata couple 5 itu satu pagar balkon ama couple 2 yg entah sudah sejak kapan ikut nontonin lantai 1. Dengan sigap kita yg di belakang mereka langsung ngambil inisiatif buat fotoin mereka, walau dari belakang lagi, n DAPET. *A* wkwkwkwk

Selesai urusan foto2, kita bedua pindah tempat di depan optic tadi, yg emang di situ ada pagar balkonnya juga. Selama beberapa saat kita Cuma nenangin diri di situ. Eh, gak taunya ada beberapa pasangan BL yg berseliweran di belakang kita, ada yg gak sengaja Tari denger sayang-sayangan gitu sambil rangkulan tangan erat banget. Trus nemu lagi yg pake kemeja, warnanya sama, ungu, tapi beda motif. Kita yakin banget mereka couple, seme badannya tinggi besar, dan si uke itu rampiiiiingg banget (nyaingin si Tari kurusnya) trus tingkahnya feminiiiim banget. Omoooo…. XD sempet ngakak waktu liat si seme-nya ditinggal si uke dan ngejar-ngejar gitu.

Nah terus, 'kan selesai istirahatnya, kita pindah lagi, nyari tempat di pagar balkon yg juga di tempatin ama si pasangan yuri, dipaksa Tari pindah di situ. Sekalian mantengin couple 2 dan 5 yg lagi-lagi besebrangan ama kita. Emang dasarnya aja nyari tempat strategis *plak!

Selama di situ Ren nemuin banyak uke, dari muda ampe om-om, mondar-mandir di belakang kita. Abissss mereka semua sikapnya feminim banget, cara jalannya, gerak tangannya. Pokoknya gitu deh. Nah lagi-lagi kita ini heboh sendiri, ampe si couple 2 itu juga ikut ngeliatin kita. Tapi kita sebodo amat diliatin, orang jaraknya emang jauh sih. Cuma kita emang ekpresif banget kalo lagi becerita, jadi yah… kliatan banget tingkah orgilnya dari jauh. :P

Nah, ini kita balik lagi ke pasangan yuri yang emang udah merasa curiga ama kita, coz kita suka mondar-mandir dekat mereka sih, itu pun karena Ren cuman ngikutin Tari. Tari yg masih penasaran masih terus aja merhatiin mereka, ampe ada kejadian yg bikin Tari shock berat! Ampe melotot gitu si Tari. Karena Ren bingung ngeliatnya, ya Ren tanyalah 'kenapa?'

Eh, ternyata dia ngeliat si pasangan yuri itu CIUMAN! BIBIR KETEMU BIBIR! Di keramaian Mall! Tapi Ren gak liat, soalnya Ren belakangin mereka. N sempet gak percaya ama yg diliat Tari.

Sepertinya si yuri itu emang udah curiga ama kita yg terus merhatiin mereka, dan gak tau napa si yuri itu juga suka mondar-mandir dibelakang kita sambil ngumbar kemesraan. Ini si Tari berasa di komporin ama tuh pasangan yuri. Dan Ren ngakak lagi waktu denger komentarnya si Tari ini. Tapi karna Ren gak suka, yah Ren cuek aja. Dan sibuk merhatiin couple 2 dan 5 yg masih anteng di seberang dan tempat mereka nyandar itu banyak dikerubungi cowo2 tampang seke. Manis-manis lagi… BD

Trus karena udah malem banget kita mau pulang deh. Lagi-lagi pas kita di parkiran kita ketemu ama couple 5, XDD yg ternyata markir motornya gak jauh jaraknya ama kita, bisa di bilang sebelahan. Udah deh tu kita bedua main senyum-senyum gaje aja, apa lagi waktu ngeliat semenya senyum-senyum mulu ama si uke-nya. Trus kita ada niatan buat ngikutin mereka. Jadi kita emang standby di belakang mereka. Eh, pas kita ngantri buat bayar parkir (couple 5 di sebelah kiri kita), mata kita langsung jelalatan karena kita bisa liat FS betebaran di sekitar kita, samping kiri kanan booo~ Mana banyak yg cakep-cakep lagi. Seger juga nih mata. XDD

Karena kita yg duluan keluar jadi kita nungguin couple 5 dekat jalan raya. Tapi ternyata niatan ngikutin kita batal, waktu kita liat dua cowo cakep, mereka naik motor jupe MX hitam gak jauh dari kita, (ni si tari sempet2nya nyatat no plat motornya mereka, gak negerti maksudnya apa). Awalnya kita biasa aja. Tapi langsung histeris sendiri waktu liat si seme yg bawa motor narik tangannya Si uke yg putih-kurus itu buat ngelingkarin perutnya si seme sendiri. Tapi si uke langsung narik tangannya lagi. Omooo… *A* di sini kita lagi2 heboh dan ngebiarin si couple 5 lewat gitu aja di samping kita. N kita malah niatin ngikutin couple 6 ini.

Tapi lagi2 niatan ngikutin batal :'( karena Tari gak bisa pulang terlalu malam, jadi kita pulang dan sengaja ngelewatin taman kota namanya BEKAPAI, (Ren denger dari dosen cowo Ren sendiri kalau di taman kota ini emang banyak yaoi-nya walau keluarnya sering tengah malam gitu), Ren juga gak ngarep banyak kok. Eh, entah ini keberuntungan ato apa, lagi2 kita nemu pasangan yaoi, yg pake baju modis, kembaran pula, pake jaket kulit gak dikancing, dalamnya kaos biru laut dua2 nya sambil pegangan tangan jalannya. A

Sumpah… Ren gak nyangka ini malam minggu bakal segila ini. Ren gak nyangka sama sekali. Ini pengalaman pertama Ren selama ampir setahun jadi fujo, coz biasanya Ren malming di rumah aja dan gak nyangka langsung disuguhin FS bejibun.

Sebenernya masih ada lagi, ini tentang pengalaman Tari di tempat kerjanya ama pengalaman BOS-nya si Tari sendiri yg digrape2 ama temen yaoi-nya. Dan waktu diceritain ama Tari, Ren gak berhenti ngakak. Kasian ama si bos yg emang lagi dalam pengaruh alkohol. Tapi karena kayanya kepanjangan nih curcolan jadi mungkin kapan-kapan aja Ren ceritanya. Hehehehe. maaf kalo lebay, abissss terlalu banyak sih.

Oke sekian curcolnya mina… :D

Sampai ketemu di chap depan Minaaaa~ Arigatou udah bersedia mampir.. ^_^

.

.

.

V


	7. Chapter 7

Ren kembali minaaa… Gomen ne lama menunggunya.. :'(

seperti biasa Ren langsung aja balas Review ya.. ^^

MJ: Hehehe iya, Shika suka main-main ama Neji, doyan banget godain Naru tuh. Aduh… makasih dibilang imut (reader: Iva woy! Bukan elu! *Ren digebukin* ) Kalo yg dirahasiain Kyuu terjawab sebentar lagi. Hehehe ^^v liat BL betebaran itu juga gak sengaja kok. Kebetulan berada di waktu dan tempat yg tepat. Pas minggu depannya lagi ke sana malah Cuma dapet cape' -_- Yosh! Arigatou udah mereview… m(_ _)m

Sheren : Iya ada Iva ^^ ini udah lanjut. Makasih untuk review-nya.. m(_ _)m

Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka : Hahahhaha antara bahagia n sedih, seneng sih nemu FS tpi juga gak nyangka di kota Ren sampe sebanyak itu Zuki-san #dilema antara fujoshi n manusia biasa*plak! Sebenernya temen Ren juga ada yg Yuri, bahkan di sekolah Ren yg dulu kebanyakan Yuri juga tpi Ren mah cuek aja. Hidupnya gitu. Syukur kalo fic ini bisa menghibur Zuki-san.^^ Dan makasih untuk Review-nya… m(_ _)m

Kira Hanazawa : Kejadian 10 tahun lalu sebagian di bahasnya di chap 8 kok. ^^v SasuNarunya ada kok, semoga masih bisa menghibur. Makasih Untuk Review-nya m(_ _)m

Runriran : hehehe Iya Gaara ditolak. Yep! Ren tinggal di Balikpapan.^^ Wah… Ren malah pengen liburan ke jogja loh, hunting FS :P Denger2 banyak Yaoi di kampus UGM, kebetulan sobat Ren ada yg kuliah di sono. Moduslah ceritanya. Hahahaha. Oke makasih untuk review-nya.. m(_ _)m

Nimin Shippers : Hahaha antara bahagia n gak tuh, habisnya gak nyangka banget bisa nemu FS sebanyak itu di kota Ren. -_-" Astaga! Itu terlalu berlebihan, Ren Cuma author pemuas diri sendiri kok (?) maksudnya nulis untuk kepuasan batin sendiri dan syukur kalo bisa menghibur orang lain. Soalnya kalo cerita di kepala gak di ungkapkan berasa mau meledak nih kepala #malah curcol *dzigh* Tapi makasih ya atas apresiasinya #terharu nih. ^^ Yosh.. arigatou na untuk review-nya.. m(_ _)m

Nasusay : kejadian 10 tahun lalu diceritakan sebagian besar di chap 8. ^^v Hhahaha gak nyangka ternyata kesannya Itachi jadi pengecut yah.. tapi bagus deh *dibakar Itachi FC* Itachi Cuma memprioritaskan masalah ade tersayangnya aja kok, supaya cepet selesai tuh masalah. Istilahnya mungkin jadi backup-nya Sasu. Untuk sementara. Hehehe. Eh, sebenernya Ren aja gak nyangka kalo di kota Ren itu banyak yaoi-nya. Di dunia nyata kan emang udah menjamur tuh soal yaoi, Cuma aja di negara kita terlalu banyak yg sembunyi2. (._.) Okelah... makasih untuk review-nya.. m(_ _)m

Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel : Sebagian besar kejadian 10 thn lalu terjawab di chap 8 kok. Syukur kalo OC Iva ini bisa di terima Hahahaha Fotonya ama Tari. Tapi pas Ren minta fotonya ama dia katanya Udah di hapus T-T tinggal satu, tapi kabur juga. Ren aja ngamuk tuh pas dengar. Katanya gambarnya gak bagus. Cih.. baka Tari. Okelah.. biarkan Si Tari ngamuk Ren katain, sebodo amat. Dan Makasih udah mereview Gunchan.. m(_ _)m

Kinana : Yep! Malam itu my Lucky day. Hahahaha. Wah… sumpah parah FS darimu tuh. Ck,ck. Tapi pengen liat juga.. *slapped! Kalo Gaara emang pernah nembak Naru kok, tapi ditolak hehehe ^^v Yosh… makasih untuk reviewnya ya… m(_ _)m

Yakohiko Yahiko Hoshie : Hahahaha Sasu gak bakal biarin Naru berpaling kok. Bisa di bakar habis dah tuh orang ama Sasu. (Kyuubi : Woy! Siapa yg lu panggil mamah, hah? #nebar glare. / Iva : Jadi Paman Kyuu gak mau jadi mamah Iva? #wajah memelas ala puppy. Kyuu: *nelen ludah, mundur perlahan* A-aku bukan mamah mu! #kabur) Hahahaha sepertinya Kyuubi belum siap menghadapi kenyataan hidup *apasih* yosh.. makasih untuk reviewnya Yakohiko-san… m(_ _)m

Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo : Neji Cuma pura-pura kok. Dia Cuma seneng godain Naru. Hahahaha emang kok, ShikaNeji OOC sangat 'kan. Kecelakaan Naru dijelasin di chap depan ^^ iya-iya, Kyuubi emang gak ramah sih, dia 'kan tipe tsundre. -_- gak tau deh entar itu jadinya kaya apa kalo dia punya anak. #gak bisa membayangkan. Okelah... makasih untuk Reviewnya ya… m(_ _)m

Shia Suzaku : Hehehe emang rada ribet dah ni fic… tapi awalnya Ren malah pengen bikin yg sederhana, dan sepertinya gagal. Sepertinya emang Fujoshi itu begitu dah. *digebukin* Sama, Ren juga nyarinya di mall kok, tapi sering juga ke taman kota. Pokonya mata langsung blink" kalo liat uke manis betebaran. Hahahahha. Yosh.. makasih untuk review-nya.. m(_ _)m

NamikazeNoah : masalalu Naru sebagian diceritain di chap depan ^^. Iya Gaara emang demen ama Naru kok. Eh, Kyuu jadi bpk tirinya Iva? Wah… Ren belum mikir ampe kesitu malah. Tapi masih banyak kemungkinan. *smirk* Ehm.. sebenernya yaoi bukan hal baru loh di negara kita ini. *ngelusdada* bisa dilihat dari banyaknya kasus pelecehan seksual yg makin meningkat tiap tahun dan gak jarang terjadi ama anak laki-laki *miris kan?* tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Sigh... jadi lebih baik kita mulai waspada aja. Dan makasih ya untuk reviewnya… m(_ _)m

Kar..chan..56 : Betul banget. Ren aja suka begitu. Jadi Fujoshi itu dilema berat. -_- serasa abu-abu, senang sedih nyampur dah. Yosh.. makasih ya untuk reviewnya… m(_ _)m

Azusa TheBadGirl : hehehe Itakyuu-nya masih disimpan. ^^v Yep! Emang sengaja kok, Naru itu banyak pairnya *digebukin* tapi tetep SasuNaru no.1. Kalo Iva mah itu gegara ajaran sesat bapaknya tuh. *dibakar Itachi* makanya dewasanya lebih cepet dikit. ^^v hahaha semoga aja Kyuu juga bisa nerima Iva. Yosh.. makasih untuk review-nya… m(_ _)m

Murasaki Miko : jiah.. gak bisa, Naru tetep milik Sasu :P Maunya juga update cepet, Tapi mu kan tau mahasiswa yg lagi liburan itu kere. Jadi mau kewarnet aja harus mikir panjang #halah. Hiks.. mau modem baru T-T. Yee… emang aku gak liat kok. Pan aku ngadepin couple 2 n 5. Yosh.. arigatou dah review ya… m(_ _)m

BlackXX : hahahha tetep SasuNaru kok. Itu jelas gak bakalan berubah. hehehe ada kelanjutannya kok curcolannya yg kemarin itu. Eh, tapi maksudnya bukan Tari yg di grape" tapi Bos di kantornya Tari. Okelah… makasih ya untuk review-nya.. m(_ _)m

Foschidelic Reika : hehehe emang sih Ren buatnya alur lambat. *digebukin* coz takutnya ntar malah kecepatan, bahkan awalnya mau dibuat 3 chapter aja loh ni fic. Sebenernya gak da konflik baru loh.. itu Cuma selingan. ^^v dan untuk memperpanjang itu sebenernya tergantung pembahasan dan udah ngepas. Tapi makasih untuk sarannya. ^^b Ren malah seneng kalo ada yg ngoreksi. Jinjayo? Rei juga tinggal di bppn?.Wah... ini langka loh. soalnya author yg Ren kenal di bppn Cuma dikit.. Cuma 2 orang. Ah! Mau kapan2 ketemu. Okelah.. makasih untuk review-nya.. m(_ _)m

Sila'UchiMaki_:_ ini di lanjut kok, emang lagi nyari waktu yg pas aja buat update. Gomen ne~ nunggu lama.. Temen real Ren yg jadi fujoshi juga Cuma Tari doank kok. Dan kalo temen yg lain Cuma bisa memaklumi aja. Kan yg penting kita gak ngerugiin orang lain dengan apa yg kita suka.^^ yosh..makasih ya udah mau mampir n review… m(_ _)m

.

Okelah minaaa Semoga chapter ini juga masih bisa dinikmati…. ^^

Enjoy~

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_**Allergy or Love **_written by RenJeeSun

Rated: M (For theme)

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Pairing: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu.

Warning: AU, Yaoi, BL, Very Gaje, OOC (sangat), OC, typo bertebaran, No Bashing, dll.

_Well,_ if you Don't like, don't read!

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Sesaat keheningan yang ganjil menyelimuti keadaan di dalam mobil yang masih terpakir di area Konoha University. Naruto mendadak memasang ekspresi serius, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran jok mobil.

Berbicara mengenai ungkapan perasaan Gaara tiga tahun lalu itu, entah kenapa Naruto memang dengan mudah bisa melupakannya. Mengingat selama ini Gaara memperlakukannya sama seperti orang lain. Lagi pula Naruto adalah pengingat yang buruk—jika itu bisa dijadikan alasan.

"Maaf, Gaara. Hanya saja aku tahu, kau bukan orang yang bisa melakukan hal rendah semacam menusukku dari belakang," kata Naruto memecah keheningan. "Lagi pula, putusnya hubunganku dengan Neji tiga tahun lalu itu bukan karena dirimu."

Sebenarnya dalam hati Naruto merasa sedikit lucu mengingat kejadian tiga tahun lalu, di mana saat itu ia memang pernah berhubungan dengan Neji. Hubungan yang tak terduga sebenarnya, karena mereka berhubungan juga hanya dengan tujuan untuk menjauhkan orang-orang yang suka mengganggu Naruto secara fisik atau yang lebih sering lagi menggodanya. Hanya karena menurut pengganggu tersebut penampilan Naruto dianggap terlalu lemah untuk ukuran laki-laki, ditambah wajah Naruto yang termasuk tipe _cute_.

Walaupun Naruto dibekali kemampuan bela diri, namun itu tidak membuat para pengganggunya mundur dan karena sudah kehabisan cara, maka dari itu ia membuat kesepakatan dengan Neji—yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak awal Sekolah Menengah Pertama—untuk membantunya. Hingga kemunculan Gaara pada pertengahan semester kedua saat di Sekolah Menengah Atas sebagai murid baru.

Saat itulah hubungannya dengan Neji berakhir, karena sebenarnya Neji sendiri yang mengakui bahwa dia menyukai Gaara, sedangkan sebagai sahabat yang baik Naruto tentu saja mendukung Neji. Namun siapa sangka kalau Gaara ternyata malah memiliki perasaan padanya. Akan tetapi, Naruto tidak memiliki hal yang sama pada Gaara. Dan anehnya semenjak itu entah bagaimana mereka malah jadi terlihat sering bersama dan menjalin persahabatan hingga sekarang.

Akan tetapi, memang Naruto tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit masalah kesepakatan yang dia buat dengan Neji pada Gaara. Sehingga mungkin itu yang menyebabkan Gaara mengira hubungannya dengan Neji putus akibat pernyataan Gaara padanya.

Saat itu tanpa Gaara sendiri sadari bahwa sebenarnya Neji-lah yang tertarik padanya terlebih dulu, tanpa perlu Gaara melakukan tindakan _absurd_ seperti yang dia ungkapkan tadi—untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan Neji. Namun sampai sekarang hubungan Neji dan Gaara sepertinya masih diliputi banyak 'tanda tanya', Naruto sendiri sebagai sahabat dari kedua orang itu tidak begitu mengerti dengan hubungan yang terjadi di antara keduanya.

"Terkadang kenaifanmu itu menjengkelkan, kau tahu?" sahut Gaara kesal, membuyarkan Naruto dari lamunan singkatnya. "Memercayai orang itu juga ada batasnya, walaupun itu sahabatmu sendiri."

Naruto terkekeh kecil mendengarnya, "Kau itu hanya terlalu banyak berpikir, Gaara. Memercayaimu itu tidak pernah berhasil buruk, kok."

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu singkat, "Ada seseorang yang meyakinkanku, dan penilaiannya terhadap orang lain jarang sekali meleset."

"Siapa?"

Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Gaara yang balas menatapanya penasaran, "Satu-satunya orang yang terus menunggumu, Gaara."

Ekspresi Gaara berubah kaku, lalu berpaling dari Naruto, "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau maksud."

Naruto menyeringai ketika melihat rona tipis di wajah Gaara, "Ayolah Gaara… kau tahu betul siapa yang aku maksud."

"Aku menyukaimu, Naruto," tegas Gaara.

Kali ini Naruto malah tersenyum geli mendengarnya, "Baiklah kau menyukaiku, tapi Gaara, sekarang, aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang kau sukai, bukan? Lagi pula, kalau aku tidak salah ingat… tiga tahun lalu kita sudah membahas hal ini. Dan kita semua tahu apa akhirnya."

Gaara hanya bisa terdiam dengan ekspresi stoicnya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Gaara, kekeras-kepalaanmu itu juga tidak masuk akal. Membuatnya menunggu selama ini, itu sedikit tidak adil, iya kan?"

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhnya menunggu, kalau kau belum tahu," sahut Gaara datar.

Naruto terdiam, beberapa detik kemudian ia menghela napas. Jika Gaara sudah menampilkan ekspresi tidak peduli seperti itu, Naruto jadi malas untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Bukannya Naruto tidak peduli dengan Gaara, hanya saja untuk ikut campur dalam hubungan kedua sahabatnya itu bukan suatu hal yang patut Naruto lakukan. Jadi Naruto lebih memilih menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan membawa mereka berdua menjauh dari area kampus.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Menghadapi pria yang selalu memasang ekspresi tak terbaca, dan suka memanipulasi seseorang memang tidak mudah. Apalagi ketika pria tersebut merupakan seorang bajingan yang dikenal memiliki banyak skandal merepotkan, dan terkadang melibatkan orang-orang disekitarnya. Termasuk wanita yang statusnya telah menjadi mantan isrti. Dan saat ini hal tersebutlah yang sedang dihadapi Haku, hingga dirinya secara pribadi mengunjungi Itachi dengan tiba-tiba.

Sejak Haku menikah dengan Itachi tidak pernah sekali pun mereka berdua saling mencampuri urusan masing-masing, kecuali hal-hal yang menyangkut urusan anak mereka. Akan tetapi, kali ini mau tidak mau akhirnya Haku harus ikut mencampuri urusan Itachi, yang sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak inginkan. Untuk itu Haku harus memiliki energi ekstra untuk menahan kesabarannya menghadapi mantan suami yang bahkan tidak peduli dengan masalah yang dia sendiri buat.

"Kalau kau memang suka membuat skandal, setidaknya bertanggung jawablah sedikit. Bukannya melarikan diri ke kota ini dan bertindak seperti pengecut," cemooh Haku tiba-tiba.

"Kau datang seenaknya ke kantorku hanya ingin mengataiku yang tidak-tidak?" sahut Itachi dingin.

"Aku tidak akan datang seenaknya ke kantormu jika bukan karena ulahmu sendiri," balas Haku tak kalah dingin, "Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah melibatkan Mikoto-san dalam skandal liarmu?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Haku menatap sinis pada mantan suaminya itu, yang bisa-bisanya dengan cepat melupakan perbuatannya sendiri. "Empat hari lalu, ada seorang wanita kaya yang sudah menikah dan dikabarkan melakukan percobaan bunuh diri ketika hubungan gelapnya denganmu berakhir… apa kau sudah ingat?"

Itachi tidak langsung menjawab, ia berjalan menuju lemari penyimpanan dan mengambil dua buah cangkir yang tersedia di dalam lemari tersebut. Dan kemudian beralih pada alat pembuat kopi yang tersedia di nakas samping lemari penyimpanan. Selama beberapa saat ia berkutat dengan dengan alat tersebut. Setelah selesai dia meletakkan salah satu cangkir tersebut di meja untuk Haku dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tepi meja kerjanya.

"Melodrama yang menggelikan," cemooh Itachi seraya menyesap kopi buatannya. Ia ingat wanita yang dibicarakan Haku itu, seorang wanita terhormat. Dan Itachi bukannya melarikan diri, hanya saja ia berusaha mencari ketenangan untuk sementara. Dan kebetulan waktunya tepat ketika dia memutuskan ke Konoha. "Orang-orang bilang wanita itu menyayat pergelangan tangannya, padahal yang dia lakukan hanya menggores pergelangan tangannya dengan pisau tumpul, kemudian menjerit-jerit memanggil pelayan untuk menolongnya." Itachi mendengus jijik. "Wanita bodoh. Setelah kesulitan yang kami alami untuk merahasiakan hubungan gelap kami, dia malah bertingkah seperti ini. Bahkan seluruh Suna tahu, termasuk suaminya. Kalau dia ingin menghukumku karena meninggalkannya, dia akan seratus kali lipat lebih menderita. "

Haku menggeleng-geleng tak percaya, "Ya ampun, apa kau tidak takut jika suaminya balas dendam?"

"Aku meragukan hal itu," tukas Itachi datar, "karena umur suaminya dua lipat umur istrinya, dan dia sudah tidak menyentuh istrinya selama beberapa tahun. Tidak mungkin dia berani menantangku demi 'kehormatan' istrinya. Selama istrinya merahasiakan semuanya agar si suami tidak dianggap pecundang, maka si suami akan membiarkannya melakukan apapun yang di sukainya… omong-omong ini mirip seperti yang kita alami—"

"Aku tidak mau disamakan dengan wanita itu, dan aku juga tidak menikahi _Tua Bangka_," sela Haku tajam.

"—tetapi dengan bodohnya wanita itu malah membuat semua orang tahu tindakan tidak bermoralnya," Itachi menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan lugas.

"Ini menarik," kata Haku, merasa miris sekaligus penasaran, "Kau mengatakan hubungan gelap kalian sebagai tindakan tidak bermoral_nya, _bukan perbuatan_mu_."

"Memang," sahut Itachi ringan, sekali lagi merasakan cairan hitam mengalir nikmat ke tenggorokannya. "Aku menjaga rahasia, sementara dia tidak."

Dalam hati Haku benar-benar bersyukur karena terbebas dari pernikahannya dengan Itachi—Si Bajingan. Haku mengambil cangkir kopi yang disediakan Itachi, sesaat ia menghirup aroma kopi itu. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kau bisa mengenal wanita bodoh sepertinya?" Kemudian meminumnya secara perlahan.

Itachi berdecak penuh penyesalan, "Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan wanita itu merayuku."

Haku mengangkat alis tak percaya seraya meletakkan cangkir kopi kembali di meja. "Dia merayumu?"

"Seandainya saja wanita itu tidak terus menerus muncul di mana pun aku pergi dan mengirimkan pesan-pesan penuh permohonan agar aku bisa menggunakannya kapan pun aku mau. Aku bahkan tidak menginginkan wanita itu—aku sudah menduga sebelum menyentuhnya bahwa hubungan kami akan sangat membosankan, tapi aku sadar jika aku menolaknya terus menerus, itu akan berakibat buruk."

"Apa lebih buruk dari sekarang?"

"Aku bersumpah demi semua yang kuanggap suci…" Itachi terdiam, "Tunggu sebentar, karena tidak ada satu hal pun yang aku anggap suci, kau bisa melupakan kata-kataku—intinya kau harus percaya padaku bahwa semua ini tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan."

"Tapi dua hari lalu dia menemui Ibumu dan memintanya untuk bertemu denganmu. Ditambah dia juga sampai berani menggunakan Iva—"

"Dia akan merasakan bagaimana penderitaan yang sebenarnya," sela Itachi mematikan, amarah langsung membakar dirinya begitu putri kecilnya ikut disangkut pautkan.

"—Itu sebabnya aku diminta Ibumu kemari untuk menjauhkan Iva dari wanita itu." Haku menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tidak terpengaruh dengan kemarahan Itachi yang tiba-tiba. Karena ia sudah terbiasa.

Beginilah reaksi Itachi jika ada yang mengusik ketenangan anak mereka, maka Itachi tidak akan segan-segan memberi pelajaran—yang lebih dari kata pantas pada siapa pun itu. Turut kasihan pada mereka yang dengan berani membuat masalah pada pria Bajingan pemuja anak tersebut. Tanpa sadar bahwa diri Itachi sendirilah yang mungkin lebih berbahaya bagi anak mereka dibandingkan orang lain.

"Tapi mungkin kau benar, ini tidak seburuk yang aku pikirkan. Karena sampai sekarang Mikoto-san tidak memberi kabar yang menujukkan masalah," kata Haku berusaha membuat Itachi lebih tenang.

"Kalau masalah Ibuku kau tidak perlu khawatir, dia itu wanita sekuat baja. Kau pikir bagaimana dia bisa menghadapi anak sepertiku? Aku yakin Ibuku sudah membuat wanita tidak tahu diri itu lari ketakutan."

Dalam hati Haku langsung menyetujui penilaian Itachi terhadap Mikoto. Karena dibalik karakter lembutnya, tidak ada yang meragukan kemampuan Mikoto dalam mengatasi masalah semacam itu. Hal semacam itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang selama ini dihadapi oleh keluarga Uchiha sendiri. Dari mulai mengatasi berbagai tuntutan keluarga, lalu skandal perceraian yang baru pertama kali terjadi dikeluarga mereka—yang dilakukan Itachi tanpa rasa penyesalan. Kemudian ditambah pemberontakan yang sering kali dilakukan oleh si bungsu pada Sang ayah dan menangani tingkah Itachi yang sudah tidak tertolong lagi. Itu semua sudah merupakan cobaan berat, tapi keluarga Uchiha bukanlah keluarga yang dengan mudah tunduk pada keadaan, dan Mikoto merupakan sosok wanita lembut yang patut dikagumi karena bisa bertahan dalam kondisi keluarga semacam itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Haku berusaha memercayai apa yang dikatakan Itachi. "Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi."

"Di mana Iva?" tanya Itachi lagi, semakin tak sabar menemui putri kecilnya.

Haku melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, "Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang. Tadi aku meminta Sasuke menjemputnya."

"Kau meminta Sasuke menjemputnya?" tanya Itachi heran, "menjemputnya dari siapa?"

"Oh itu, tadi aku tidak sengaja bertemu seseorang—yang memang ingin aku temui. Dan karena aku ingin membicarakan skandal ini denganmu, maka aku memutuskan untuk menitipkan Iva pada Namikaze-san untuk sementara."

"Kau menitipkannya pada _siapa_?"

Seulas senyum samar menarik sudut bibir Haku, "Mantan kekasihmu."

Itachi langsung memberikan tatapan menyelidik pada Haku. "Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menjadi Ibu yang baik saja," balas Haku santai, "Jangan salahkan aku kalau Iva sendiri yang meminta untuk bertemu dengannya, kau yang mempengaruhi Iva." Lalu Haku kembali menyesap kopinya yang masih tersisa.

"Astaga! Jangan mulai, Haku," tukas Itachi, berpura-pura terkejut. "Kalian semua… Ayah, Ibu, Sasuke, dan sekarang kau mengatakan seolah aku ini racun bagi anakku sendiri."

Haku hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar keluhan tidak berdasar itu.

Lalu mendadak pintu ruangan Itachi terbuka, memunculkan dua orang yang sejak tadi mereka tunggu. Langsung saja gadis kecil yang sedang digandeng Sasuke berlari semangat menghambur kepelukan Itachi.

"Papa!" serunya yang langsung menularkan senyum cerah di wajah Sang ayah.

Itachi tanpa sungkan langsung mengangkat putrinya, mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangat, "Hallo manis… Papa rindu padamu."

"Aku juga!" balas gadis kecil itu riang.

Dengan perhatian tercurah seluruhnya pada Sang anak, Itachi bertanya, "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Itachi lembut, yang langsung dijawab 'baik-baik saja' oleh anaknya. Benar-benar melupakan kehadiran dua orang lainnya di sana.

Melihat kedekatan putrinya dengan Itachi, Haku hanya bisa mengulum senyum maklum. Jika orang lain melihat adegan ini, tidak ada yang akan percaya bahwa laki-laki seperti Itachi merupakan sosok bajingan paling tega yang pernah ia kenal.

"Haku," panggil Sasuke yang sudah menempati kursi didepan wanita itu. "Kau tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kau mengenal Kyuubi."

Mendengar itu ruang kerja tersebut menjadi hening mendadak. Sehingga gadis kecil yang masih dalam pelukkan Sang ayah memandang satu persatu orang dewasa di sekitarnya dengan bingung.

Haku memasang ekspresi tak terbaca, ketika berkata, "Oh, ya? Mungkin karena itu tidak penting."

Tidak ada satu orang pun Uchiha yang menganggap mengenal keluarga Namikaze itu merupakan hal yang tidak penting. Sehingga Sasuke menatap Haku dengan tajam.

Tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan mengintimidasi mantan adik iparnya, Haku mengulum senyum tipis, "Jangan tersinggung. Sungguh, aku hanya mengenalnya dari foto dan juga cerita dari kakakmu, yang cukup membuatku penasaran seperti apa orang yang sudah mengikat hati seorang baji—" Haku melirik anaknya yang sedang menatapnya polos, "Maksudku, seseorang seperti kakakmu," ralatnya cepat. "Sampai-sampai dia berani menceraikan wanita _tanpa cela_ sepertiku."

Mendengar komentar penuh percaya diri dari mantan istrinya, Itachi hanya bisa mendengus geli. Tidak diragukan lagi bahwa komentar itu memang sesuai dengan kenyataan, namun sayangnya hal itu tidak cukup membuat Itachi terkesan.

Mungkin terlihat aneh ketika mantan suami-istri ini terlihat akrab ketika membicarakan hal-hal pribadi dengan tanpa beban, tapi memang seperti inilah hubungan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Sejak perceraian yang disepakati oleh Itachi maupun Haku sendiri—yang terjadi satu tahun setelah kelahiran anak mereka. Hal ini jugalah yang membuat Iva terbiasa dengan keadaan keluarganya yang tidak seperti keluarga pada umumnya. Dan bisa dikatakan hubungan mantan suami-istri ini lebih seperti teman.

Sikap saling bertoleransi tinggi dan tidak suka mencampuri urusan masing-masing pihaklah yang membuat mereka bisa menjalin hubungan baik seperti sekarang, termasuk dalam pengasuhan anak mereka. Hubungan yang bagi sebagian orang tidak lazim, tapi bukan berarti tidak mungkin.

"Kalau begitu apa maksudmu menitipkan Iva padanya?" desak Sasuke.

Haku menatap Sasuke dan Itachi bergantian, kemudian ia mendesah secara berlebihan, "Ya ampun… apa kalian tidak merasa bersalah mencurigai seorang wanita terhormat sepertiku?"

"Jangan bercanda, Haku," sela Sasuke tajam.

"Baiklah, baiklah," kata Haku menyerah, "tapi aku sudah bilang, Iva sendiri yang ingin bertemu dengannya."

Itachi menimang Iva dalam gendongannya untuk membuat gadis kecil itu bertatap muka dengannya. "Apa benar yang dikatakan Ibumu itu, Manis?" tanya Itachi lembut.

Dengan anggukan polos gadis kecil itu menjawab.

Mau tidak mau hal itu membuat Itachi penasaran juga, "Bagaimana dia?"

Senyum cerah langsung menghiasi wajah gadis kecil itu. "Dia lucu, Papa."

Sasuke nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar komentar polos itu. "_Lucu_?"

Itachi tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Dia memang lucu, kau pintar menilai orang, Sayang," puji Itachi yang membuat gadis kecil itu terkikik senang. Selanjutnya ayah-anak itu malah ngobrol sendiri.

Sasuke sendiri rasanya langsung diserang sakit kepala mendadak. Sasuke memang sudah terbiasa melihat cara Itachi yang jauh diluar akal sehat jika mengajari anaknya, termasuk dalam mengajari sang anak tentang pergaulan sosial. Orang-orang bahkan terkadang merasa ngeri atau prihatin ketika melihat cara Itachi dalam mengasuh anaknya. Tetapi dengan mudahnya Itachi membalik rasa ngeri atau keprihatinan itu menjadi suatu hal yang lumrah atau wajar di hadapan anaknya.

Contohnya saja saat Iva bertanya tentang keadaan orangtuanya yang tidak hidup bersama seperti kebanyakan orangtua lainnya dan ibunya yang telah memiliki suami baru. Itachi dengan sabar memberi pengertian dengan beragam kata-kata manis. Namun tetap tidak menghilangkan kenyataan yang ada. Dengan mengatakan 'hidup terpisah itu juga bukan hal yang buruk, ketika orang-orang yang kita sayangi bisa hidup bahagia'. Lalu Itachi juga dengan mudah bisa menceritakan hubungannya dengan Kyuubi—yang memang tidak normal—walaupun di masyarakat mereka ini hal tersebut memang sudah menjadi hal biasa, tapi tetap saja tidak wajar.

Namun, entah bagaimana Itachi bisa membuat ketidaknormalan itu menjadi suatu hal yang menganggumkan di hadapan Sang anak, yang masih belum mengerti arti kehidupan yang sebenarnya. Dan sering kali hal tersebutlah yang memicu perdebatan agar menjauhkan Itachi dari putri satu-satunya. Ditambah dengan cerita-cerita skandal Itachi lainnya di hadapan Sang anak yang dengan mudah diterima oleh pikiran polosnya. Tidak heran jika terkadang Iva menampilkan sikap dewasa yang tidak sesuai umurnya, karena mendapat contoh dari bajingan terkenal yang merupakan ayahnya sendiri. Jadi, bisa katakan Itachi sendirilah yang patut disalahkan. Dan Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa karakter keponakkannya di masa depan.

"Nah, karena sekarang kita sudah melewatkan waktu makan siang, mengapa kita tidak makan bersama saja?" ujar Haku, mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari keprihatinan masa depan keponakkannya.

"Ibumu benar," timpal Itachi sambil menurunkan Iva dari gendongannya. "Kau pasti lapar, kita makan di restoran sekitar sini saja," sarannya.

"Aku tadi melihat restoran steak di dekat di sini," saran Haku.

"Maaf sekali," sela Itachi, "Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku mengurangi memakan apapun yang berbahan dasar daging."

"Oh, apa Papa vegetarian sekarang?" sahut Iva yang menggunakan istilah ibunya ketika sedang melakukan diet.

Itachi tersenyum pada anaknya, "Tidak manis, Papa kanibal."

"Itachi!" seru Haku dan Sasuke, memperingatkan secara bersamaan. "Jaga bicaramu, Itachi," tambah Haku melihat kebingungan putrinya.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin disebut racun bagi anakmu sendiri, sebaiknya hentikan asal bicara seperti itu," kata Sasuke sinis, yang rupanya mendengar komentar terakhir Itachi saat tadi memasuki ruangan. Namun, yang didapat Sasuke dari komentar sinisnya hanyalah Itachi yang menyeringai tanpa rasa bersalah. Dan kemudian menggandeng putrinya keluar ruangan.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan," ujar Haku, ketika melihat tatapan Sasuke pada Itachi yang menghilang di balik pintu.

Sasuke hanya membalas datar tatapan Haku.

"Aku beritahu kau satu hal," ujar Haku lagi, sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memberi kesan dramatis, seolah hal yang akan dikatakannya itu merupakan rahasia terbesar yang ia miliki. "Itachi merupakan jenis pria yang termasuk dalam _Alpha male _klasik, jenis jantan yang mendorong terjadinya evolusi sekitar lima juta tahun yang lalu dengan cara menaklukkan tiap betina dalam sekejap. Mereka menebar pesona, merayu, dan bertingkah seperti bajingan, kemudian para wanita secara biologis tidak mampu menolak DNA magis mereka—dalam kasus kakakmu ternyata ia mampu menaklukkan pria. Dan dia seorang pria yang _tahu_ siapa dirinya. Jadi, jangan terlalu merasa terganggu begitu. Setidaknya dia _tidak_ selalu melakukannya dengan sengaja. Lagi pula, kurasa itu sifat alaminya."

Sasuke memberikan tatapan mencemooh pada wanita yang memiliki kehormatan tinggi itu. "Informasi itu menjelaskan mengapa kau bersedia menikah dengannya—bukan hanya karena tuntutan keluarga, meskipun kau mencintai pria lain."

Haku menyeringai, "Sebagai wanita normal aku hanya mengambil kesempatan yang ada. Tapi menikmati pria sepertinya dalam jangka waktu lama… itu tidak baik bagi siapa pun yang tidak di cintainya. Dia nikmat, tapi terlalu berisiko—dan jangan ceritakan ini pada suamiku."

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu suamimu," kata Sasuke datar, "tapi aku juga tidak akan mengubah pikiranku kalau dia itu perlu _diselamatkan_."

Haku mengangkat alisnya, memandangi Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan menilai. "Memangnya kau tidak?"

Dengan sikap angkuh yang sangat khas Uchiha, Sasuke berkata, "Aku sudah menemukan penyelamatku sendiri, Haku." Kemudian berjalan mengikuti kepergian Itachi dan diikuti Haku di belakangnya, yang masih dalam keadaan takjub karena tidak menyangka mantan adik iparnya itu begitu sadar diri.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Langit telah memerah menandakan waktu yang beranjak malam, tapi itu tidak membuat Naruto beranjak dari taman yang berada di dekat rumahnya. Karena sejak sepuluh menit lalu ia memang sedang menunggu seseorang. Sambil menunggu ia hanya bermain dengan ayunan yang ada di sana, dia kemudian memejamkan matanya, merasakan sejuknya angin musim semi yang sejak tadi menerpa wajahnya.

Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara kendaraan yang berhenti di taman tersebut. Namun Naruto tidak berniat berhenti mengayunkan tubuhnya dengan masih memejamkan mata, sampai akhirnya suara berat dari seseorang membuat bulu di lengannya berdiri.

"Apa satu hari saja tidak bertemu sudah membuatmu rindu padaku, hn?"

Naruto berhenti berayun, seraya membuka matanya yang langsung bertatapan dengan mata kelam Sasuke, yang berdiri satu meter di hadapannya. Tapi Naruto terlalu malas mengomentari perkataan Sasuke, dan mengalihkan pandangannya secepat mungkin untuk mengambil sesuatu dari kantong jaket yang ia kenakan dan menyerahkannya sesuatu itu pada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke menerima benda yang ia kenali sebagai note kecil miliknya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan itu saja padamu, sewaktu di taman bermain kau tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya," jelas Naruto. Lalu dia kembali mengayunkan tubuhnya lagi, hingga membuat Sasuke bergeser dari tempatnya, menjadi di samping Naruto. Tapi Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa pun, dan hanya menatap Naruto lekat yang terus bermain dengan ayunan itu.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto yang merasakan tatapan Sasuke begitu menusuk, membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Alergimu… bagaimana?"

"Selama kau menjaga jarak dariku, kurasa tidak akan ada masalah," sahut Naruto ringan. Lalu ia terdiam sesaat, berhenti berayun, dan memandang lurus kedepan.

"Terimakasih," kata Naruto kemudian, teringat dengan catatan Sasuke yang ada di note itu. "Aku percaya kau ingin membantuku. Tapi aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Jadi, aku rasa aku tidak perlu melakukan terapi darimu lagi."

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja."

Naruto mendengus mendengar komentar _sok_ tahu itu, mendadak ia merasa kesal. Sepertinya Naruto harus benar-benar menjelaskan ketidaknyamanan yang dihadapinya akhir-akhir ini.

"Dengar, aku _tidak_ mengenalmu—jangan menyela, walaupun kita mungkin pernah berteman dulu. Tapi itu sudah sepuluh tahun lalu, saat itu aku bahkan baru berusia delapan tahun. Terlalu lama ketika kau tiba-tiba datang kembali dan mengacaukan hidupku dengan tingkahmu yang seenaknya. Sudah kubilang 'kan, jangan bertingkah seolah kau tahu segalanya tentang aku!"

Namun tanpa Naruto duga, Sasuke dengan mudah menerima apa yang ia katakan. "Kau benar," katanya, bersandar pada tiang ayunan di samping Naruto, "Aku memang tidak mengenal dirimu yang sekarang, tapi itu tetap tidak mengubah diriku yang membutuhkanmu."

Tiba-tiba rasanya seperti ada desir halus yang menyusup ke dada dan turun ke perutnya. Kejujuran Sasuke itu membuat suhu tubuh Naruto lagi-lagi meningkat dan mengalir ke pipinya. "Tunggu, kata-katamu itu seperti…" Naruto tercekat, merasakan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba memompa cepat.

"Ada apa dengan kata-kataku?"

Jari-jari kakinya bertekuk di dalam sepatu ketsnya, ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah pada pipinya yang semakin pekat. _Sialan! _Naruto tahu bahwa saat ini Sasuke sedang menggodanya. Karena dia bisa mendengar dengusan geli di sampingnya, seperti sedang berusaha keras menahan tawa.

"Ta-tapi itu tidak mungkin… kau tidak mungkin… kau baru mengenalku beberapa hari." _Bodoh! Kau kenapa Naruto? _Ia merutuk dalam hati karena mendadak tergagap.

"Aku mengenalmu selama tiga tahun, dan kau melupakan semuanya," tukas Sasuke datar.

"Tapi itu sepuluh tahun lalu!"

"Apa kau pikir itu penting bagiku?"

Tanpa sadar Naruto memajukan bibirnya kesal. _Laki-laki ini keras kepala_. "Apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu?" tanya Naruto kemudian, masih berusaha mencari alasan logis di balik tindakan Sasuke yang dia rasakan tidak wajar—baginya. Yah, bisa saja 'kan Sasuke punya dendam atau semacamnya pada Naruto, maka dari itu dia kembali mendatangi Naruto?

"Percayalah, aku juga sudah menanyakan hal yang sama pada diriku sendiri selama sepuluh tahun terakhir." Andai Naruto tidak terus menundukkan kepalanya, ia pasti bisa melihat senyum tulus pertama kali terukir di wajah kaku Sasuke. "Tapi anehnya… kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun untuk membuatku menginginkanmu seumur hidup. Bahkan perubahan dirimu yang sekarang ini tidak bisa merubah keinginanku. Dan malah semakin membuatku menginginkanmu."

Naruto terperangah, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang tidak balik menatapnya, Sasuke hanya menatap lurus kedepan. Dan Naruto terdiam dengan campuran antara merasa takjub, tidak percaya, dan… ngeri. Iya, ngeri. Bagaimana ia bisa senang jika diinginkan oleh seorang bajingan? Yang artinya Sasuke _hanya _menginginkannya, bukan mencintainya. "Kau gila," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Aku akan lebih senang jika kau tidak terus mengingatkan aku tentang yang satu itu," komentar Sasuke datar.

"Tapi kau bajingan."

"Yang itu juga tidak perlu kau ingatkan."

"Kenapa kau menginginkanku?"

"Itu diluar kendaliku."

Naruto terdiam, rasanya ia masih sulit percaya. Ini sedikit tidak masuk akal, _sekali lagi,_ bagaimanapun Sasuke mengenalnya hanya selama tiga tahun, dan itu pun ketika mereka berumur delapan tahun. Bagaimana bisa hanya dengan itu membuat Sasuke begitu menginginkannnya, lagi pula mereka sudah terpisah selama sepuluh tahun.

"Kau hanya mempermainkanku, iya kan?" tanya Naruto lagi, "Kau hanya belum menemukan orang yang tepat untuk kau jadikan mangsa di luar sana, maka kau hanya menjadikan aku sebagai selingan." Dan sepertinya ia juga benar-benar terpengaruh oleh kata-kata Neji beberapa waktu lalu itu.

Kali ini Sasuke membalas tatapan tidak percaya Naruto padanya. "Dengar," nada Sasuke penuh kesabaran yang nyaris meledak, lama-lama ia merasa kesal juga, "Kau melupakanku, dan tidak memercayaiku, dan… Demi Tuhan, aku juga tidak memercayai diriku sendiri saat mengatakan ini. Tapi, bukan berarti semua itu menghalangi apa yang aku rasakan padamu. Dan aku tidak memintamu untuk membalas apa yang kurasakan. Jadi berhentilah mencurigaiku yang tidak-tidak."

Sekali lagi Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto terpana, "Kau tidak meminta balasan apapun?" Bagi bajingan yang selalu mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan, ini di luar dugaan.

"Hn."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena aku tahu pasti, kau sendiri nantinya yang akan lebih menginginkan aku."

Perkataan itu diiringi senyum penuh percaya diri yang membuat Naruto ingin menonjoknya. Sungguh, baru kali ini Naruto bertemu orang yang bisa merubah emosinya secara cepat, dari takjub menjadi heran, lalu bingung, tiba-tiba kesal, bingung lagi, dan berakhir dengan amarah.

_Ya Tuhan… laki-laki ini tahu betul bagaimana membuatku tidak bisa berkutik!_

Namun bukannya melayangkan tinjunya, Naruto malah berpaling dan bersin secara tidak elit. _Mulai lagi,_ batinnya_._ Naruto hanya bisa menggerutu karena sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Seharusnya ia tadi langsung pulang saja, bukannya malah meladeni Sasuke dan membuat alerginya kembali kambuh.

"Sebaiknya aku antar kau pulang," saran Sasuke, sambil menghela diri dari tiang tempatnya bersandar. "Atau kau ingin kusembuhkan dengan 'cara'ku?"

Naruto membelalak lebar, "Tidak! Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. "Jangan keras kepala _Dobe_. Kalau yang kau khawatirkan aku akan menyerangmu di dalam mobil, kau bisa tenang, karena aku punya prinsip, jika aku tidak akan menyerang orang yang tidak menginginkanku."

"Kata-katamu tidak sesuai dengan kejadian di kamar waktu itu," bantah Naruto cepat.

"_Well_, waktu itu aku hanya bercanda," kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

Namun Naruto terus menatap Sasuke penuh selidik, benar-benar tidak memercayainya. Karena bagaimanapun kemarin Sasuke tidak terlihat seperti sedang bercanda, apalagi di tambah dengan _hickey_ yang dilihat Kyuubi di lehernya. Nah… sekarang coba katakan, bagaimana Naruto bisa memercayai bajingan di depannya ini?

"Lagi pula," tambah Sasuke, memberikan penawaran terakhir, "untuk beberapa hari kedepan aku tidak akan lagi muncul di hadapanmu."

"Kau akan pergi?"

Sasuke mencoba peruntungannya. "Kau tidak ingin aku pergi?"

Naruto langsung mencibir. "Jangan berharap," sahutnya ketus.

Sayangnya Sasuke sudah menduga jawaban Naruto itu. Dan sungguh, ia tidak kecewa, tapi bukan berarti ia juga merasa senang. "Kalau begitu bisa kita pergi sekarang?" ajak Sasuke lagi.

Naruto menggerutu seraya berulang kali mengusap hidungnya dan kemudian mengikuti Sasuke menuju mobilnya yang terpakir di depan taman. Dan dalam hati berharap, bahwa beberapa hari kedepan kehidupannya bisa kembali damai seperti biasa atau setidaknya seperti sebelum kedatangan Sasuke yang terus mengganggunya. Agar ia juga bisa terhindar dari alerginya yang menyiksa akibat kedekatannya dengan Sasuke. Dan ia memang senang dengan berita kepergiaan Sasuke. Sungguh.

Tapi kenapa mendadak ia juga dihinggapi perasaan tidak nyaman yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti cara mengungkapkannya?

Nah, sekarang pemikiran itu membuat Naruto berpikir, kalau sebenarnya dirinyalah yang gila. _Sial! _Kenapa ia harus memiliki perasaan tidak nyaman ini? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya?

.

.

::To Be Continued::

.

.

* * *

A/n :

Minaaaa… Ren mau lanjutin curcolan yg kemarin. ^^v Dan kalo tidak berkenan di skip aja, oke?

Btw ini pake sudut pandangnya Ren, yg _menceritakan kembali _FS yg dialami temen Ren a.k.a Tari yg dia tulis dan di kirim ke Inbox Ren. Karna kita emang jarang ketemu sih. Dan sebenernya ini FS bikin Ren kesian juga ama Tari. Sumpah Ren pengen banget ada di TKP. Dan Ini REAL loh ya…

Kan Tari emang kerja di Bandara tuh bagian pertukaran uang. Nah, awalnya dia kan lagi makan siang dan tiba-tiba aja ada pelanggan ngetuk kaca loketnya. Seperti biasalah dia ngelayanin costumer-nya (dua orang cowo yg kaya'nya sih habis pulang liburan *honeymoon kali yah yg lebih tepat* hehehe) dengan sikap ramah-tamah. Katanya Tari dua-duanya cakep #Ren pengen liat T-T. Nah salah seorang dari mereka yg Tari perkirakan uke itu pengen tuker uang kan. Tapi Si Seme-nya judes banget. Kira" gni percakapannya;

"Hallo, maaf? Bisa bantu saya?"

Tari langsung nengok tuh asal suara, n awalnya dia langsung kepincut liat cowo manis ama satu cowo cakep bertampang jutek jadi costumer-nya. Seperti biasa dia nebar senyum ramah terus nyamperin tu cowo manis dan ngomong, "Ya mas, Mau tuker uang, ya?"

Eh, tapi gak taunya yg jawab malah si cowo jutek, nadanya sengak banget waktu bilang, "Yaiyalah, masa mau beli ikan."

Si Tari yang awalnya biasa aja jadi pengen nabok tuh si cowo jutek, tapi gak taunya si cowo manis langsung nyela gini, "Jangan gitu napa sih? *ke cowo jutek* Maaf mba dia memang orangnya sensian." Si Tari yg dibelain cuma bisa senyum-senyum gak jelas.

Terus 'kan si cowo manis as Uke ngeluarin VA USD 200. Dia nanya "Berapa kurs-nya?" tapi karena tangannya jauh dari lubang kaca loket, otomatis bikin Tari ngeluarin tangannya untuk ngeliat kondisi VA-nya (btw Ren sendiri gak negerti VA itu apa ^^v) karna dia gak bisa nentuin kursnya tanpa ngeliat tu kondisi VA. Nah, itu bikin tangan si Tari ama si cowo manis otomatis kepegang dong ya. Eeehh, tapi tiba-tiba si cowo jutek as Seme langsung narik tangannya si Uke, otomatis bikin tangan Tari ikut ketarik dan bentur kaca loket (Di sini Ren kesian ama Tari karena dia kan kurus kering tuh, jadi pasti sakit bangetlah tangannya yg Cuma keliatan tulangnya itu ngehantam kaca tebel). Trus dengan kejutekan 2X lipat dan nada kesal yg gak ditutup-tutupin si Seme omong gini ke Uke-nya, "Kamu ngapain, sih? Coba langsung kasih aja! Dan Mba… *Glare si Tari* Gak bisa yah di tentuin kurs-nya tanpa megang-megang?"

Si Tari berasa ada petir tuh di sini, dia baru sadar apa yg sebenernya terjadi *jiah bahasa gua XD* Tapi si Tari Cuma bisa diem #dalam hati padahal udah pengen jingkrak2 tuh.# dan kemudian berbalik untuk ngambilin Rupiahnya si Uke #VA-nya udah di tangan Tari# ngebiarin tuh pasangan cekcok sendiri. Trus kan karna si Tari ini emang susah banget nyembunyiin perasaan jadi keliatan banget dia seneng nemu FS, sambil senyum2 gaje lah.

Teruskan pas Tari balik lagi ke tempat semula, mau nyerahin Rupiahnya ke si Uke, Dua cowo itu langsung bingung ngeliatin Tari yg cengar-cengir gaje, terus tiba-tiba si Uke ngomong, "Mba, mba tau ya siapa kami?" Tari yg kaget ditanya langsung kaya' gitu, Cuma bisa ngangguk2 aja. Terus si Uke ngomong lagi, "Makasih yah mba sudah jadi Fujoshi yg bisa nerima orang lain seperti kami." Terus habis itu mereka pergi, dan si Tari yg masih terpana oleh kejadian itu ngawasin kepergian mereka dan masih bisa ngeliat si Seme yg ngusap2 kepala si Uke, tapi tangannya si Seme berusaha di singkirin si Uke, dan si Seme malah ketawa2 gitu. Kyaaaa! So sweeet~ *A*

Ini Ren pas baca akhirnya sebenernya mulai kesel sama Tari. Kenapa coba gak minta alamat rumah, Balikpapan kan sempit pasti gampang deh dicari #stalkermode# ato gak minimal kenalan gitu, ya kan? *dilempar gayung*

Kyaaaa! Tapi beneran loh gak nyangka ternyata di kota Ren ada juga yg Real! (/) Mau liat… T-T

.

Oke selanjutnya ini yg tentang Bosnya Tari. ^o^ ini Tari ceritanya pake di tulis di inbox juga dan dikirim ke Ren. Ren hanya menceritakan kembali.

Suatu hari nih ya 'kan ceritanya si Tari lagi ngehadepin dilema tentang dia yg pengen buat cerpen yaoi di blognya dan nanya pendapat orang lain (yg awam tentang dunia pelangi) tentang reaksi mereka soal yaoi itu sendiri. Dan entah kenapa ni Tari malah punya pikiran buat nanya ke Bos-nya sendiri. Kira2 gini percakapan atau lebi tepatnya diskusi antara Bos dan bawahnnya ini;

*** = inner Tari**

Tari : "Pak, ehm… Pak, Tari mau tanya yah, tapi bapak jawab jujur yah." (Ren sumpah ngakak di sini. kok berasa ibu ngintrogasi anak ya? Ini sebenernya sapa yg Bos sih? Ck,ck.)

Bos : "Wah.. tanya apa'an? Iyaa bapak jawab jujur kalau emang gak perlu bo'ong." (Bosnya Gokil wkwkwkwk)

Tari : *cih.. maksud perkataannya apa coba begitu* "Pak, menurut bapak, pendapat bapak nih yah, tentang pasangan homo itu bagaimana?"

Bos : "Oh tentang itu toh, kirain tentang brondongmu Rie," * sialan!* (si Tari emang banyak disukain brondong sih :p) "Menurut bapak nih yah, bapak tuh orangnya netral2 aja. Biasa aja itu, rie. Mungkin sudah takdirnya mereka begitu, mereka pasti gak mau begitu. Tapi… yah, begitulah."

Tari: Jadi bapak netral2 aja nih pak? Serius? *senyum2 aja, ternyata bos aku orangnya sama kaya' aku XD*

Bos: iyalaah..

Tari : "Tapi pak… kalau kita netral2 aja seperti ini, apa kita kaga dianggap pendukung?" (pertanyaan memancing nih. :p)

Bos : "Yg namanya netral bukan berarti pendukung, netral karna kita nganggp itu biasa2 aja buat kita, tapi entah buat orang lain, tapi bukan berarti kita mendukung agar banyak pasangan homo menghuni bumi ini."

Tari : "…"

Nah… gegara perkataan bijak si Bos ini Ren jadi curiga nih.. kan biasanya kalo orang yg belum kenal dunia pelangi tuh bakal memberikan kesan negative, ya kan? Tapi si Bos ini beda banget cara pandangnya. Pasti dah itu si bos udah berpengalaman *digebukin* XDD

Terus kan Ren langsung nyaranin ke Tari supaya nanya ke si bos 'apa si bos ini punya temen yaoi?' Dan tau gak minaaa, ternyata si Bos ini emang beneran punya temen yaoi. *OMG (_)* Bahkan nyaris jadi korban. Hehehe… gak nyangka radar Fujoshi Ren ternyata kuat juga *slapped! Btw si Bos asli straight loh ya, udah punya anak 1. Kata Tari Bosnya ini emang ganteng, turunan cina.

Awalnya Tari ini Ragu buat nanya, sampe bikin dia gelisah sendiri di tempat dan itu memancing si Bos bertanya dan karena kepalang tanggung jadinya Tari langsung aja ngungkapin pikirannya.

Bos : "Kamu kenapa sih, rie?"

Tari : "Hem… Pak, maaf sebelumnya, tapi apa bapak punya temen homo?"

Setelah Tari nanya gitu si Bos langsung terdiam sambil natap Tari lama. Terus tiba-tiba si Bos langsung pindah tempat duduk di dekatnya Tari. Dan dengan semangat '45 si Bos ini malah cerita soal pengalamannya. (Gak bisa berenti ngakak bayangin adegan ini wkwkwkwk)

Bos : "Aku punya rie temen Homo, malah aku sempet jadi korban."

Tari : *berasa ada petir lagi waktu si Bos ngomong gitu* "Ma-maksudnya, Pak?

Bos : "iya dulu aku punya temen waktu masih lajang, dia itu rie, cakeeeeeeppp bangeet, putiiiihh dan atletis, aku aja kalo gak normal kaya' dia pasti bakalan jatuh cinta sama dia, rie. Kulitnya putiih rie, trus kaya lagi."

Tari : *nahan senyum liat bosnya itu antusias banget nyeritain temennya itu.* "Lalu Pak?"

Bos : "dia itu pemilik dari —sensor— (restoran terkenal di Balikpapan) waktu itu. Namanya T, nah di situ kan tempat nongkrong aku rie dulu sama temen2 aku. Aku pertamanya gak tau kalo dia itu Homo. Setiap datang ke resto pasti aku kaga pernah bayar, dia traktir, aku sih seneng aja ditraktir, tapi gak taunya yah traktirannya itu punya maksud lain."

Tari : "Ah, yg bener Pak? Astaga serunya…" *kerjaan sudah tidak tersentuh lagi sangking seriusnya denger si Bos curcol*

Bos : "iya rie beneran, nah sekalinya kan pas aku malam itu sama temen2 maen ke situ, kita kan pesen 1 picher (gak tau bener ato gak tulisannya ini) minuman, trus yah kamu tahulah kita minum deh, tapi gak mabuk rie, Cuma perasaan kaya terbang gitu, bahasanya nge-fly…"

Tari : "Wah.. pasti ada akibatnya nih, Pak."

Bos : "Bener banget, karna kita sudah pada nge-fly kan, kita kaga bisa pulang ke mes (dulu karyawan cowo lajang tinggal di mes) jadi kita nginep deh di rumahnya si T, di situlah hal itu terjadi…"

Tari : "Hal? Hal apa pak?" *penasaran tingkat dewa*

Bos : "Aku di pegang-pegang ama si T, rie."

Tari : "haaaaa?! Bapak yg bener aja?" *shock beneran*

Bos : "iya, kan aku tidurnya nyamping rie, si T itu di belakang aku. Aku tuh sadar aja di tidurnya melukin aku dari belakang. Tapi karna aku sudah lemas jadi aku pikir mungkin dia nganggap aku guling. Aku juga udah gak bisa ngapa-ngapain, yah.. karna efek minuman."

Tari : "Trus bapak di apain lagi?!"

Bos : "yg aku ingat itu aja. (Ren jadi ngebayangin apa aja yg gak bisa diinget si Bos nih.. *A* hahahaha) Trus kan paginya aku potong rambut di salon dekat rumahnya, aku pun iseng tanya sama si bapak salon, 'kenapa yah, si T itu belum nikah-nikah? Padahal dia itu ganteng, kaya lagi, kok belum ada cewenya, yah pak?' trus si Bapak salon itu diem kan, nda lama kemudian baru ngejawab, 'mas abis bemalam di rumahnya yah?'… Iya, pak… 'mas-maaas gimana si T itu mau menikah, orang (maaf) burungnya aja bengkok…' aku kaget kan rie, Maksudnya burungnya si T itu bengkok apa'an? Mungkin waktu itu aku terlalu polos kali yah jadi cowo, jadi aku kaga ngerti maksud sebenernya. Jadi aku jawab; loh? kok bisa bengkok pak? Kalo gitu aku ntar kasih tau dia supaya ke dokter buat lurusin burungnya… Astaga! Kok bisa gitu sih, dia sakit gak bilang-bilang. Si bapak salon malah ngetawain aku pas aku ngomong gitu, trus dia bilang lagi, 'bukan mas, maksudnya dia itu homo.' Abis itu aku terdiam sudah rie, mikirin kejadian semalam pas aku tidur dia melukin aku dari belakang, aku gak berani cerita ke bapak itu."

Si Tari di sini juga Cuma bisa diem sambil membayangkan dan akhirnya gak bisa nahan ketawa. (jangankan si Tari, Ren aja gak berenti ngakak setiap baca ini, sumpah nih si Bos gokiiiiiilll abis dah! XDD)

Bos : "kok ketawa rie?"

Tari : "gak papa, pak. Ternyata bapak di taksir Seme yah. Itu kan pengalaman seru."

Bos : "Seme? Apa itu? terus kamu kenapa tiba-tiba tanya begituan sama saya? (ini si bos dah balik lagi pake bahasa formal, hahaha XD)

Si Tari kan langsung kelabakanlah ditanya gitu. Jadi akhirnya dia Cuma masang senyum aja terus bilang kalo dia Cuma penasaran aja, soalnya si Bos pernah tinggal di Bali juga, jadi sapa tau aja di punya temen homo di sana. Abis itu si Bos juga senyum2 sendiri, Tari juga sama. Tapi yah… pastilah memikirkan hal yg berbeda.

Oh, ya. Trus si Bos juga cerita kalo dia juga pernah di taksir Uke feminim, dan dia juga di perlakuin baik banget ama tuh uke. Tapi karena kelakukan si uke yg terlalu cewe si bos jadi risih dan ngejauhin… hahahahha Ini si Bos berarti punya tampang SEKE. Wkwkwkwkwk.

Aaaaaghhh! Ren pengin ketemu Si Bos ini. QwQ Dan jadi mikir, sayang banget si Bos ini normal *dibakar* #maafkan jiwa Fujo saya Pak Bos… m(_ _)m

Sekian Curcolan dari Ren Minaaaa~

Makasih udah mau mampir minaaa~ m(_ _)m

.

.

.

V


	8. Chapter 8

Setelah sekian lama, oke Ren tahu udah menghilang *kaya ada yg nyariin aja* udah nlantarin fic ini berbulan-bulan. Well di Duta emang sikon keluarga Ren lagi gaje (?) bikin ide ilang dari otak ren. tapi Ren tetap berusaha nyelesain ini fic kok. Yah.. walo sering ketunda.. Gomen nee Minaaa….

* * *

oke.. Ren bales review yaa..

*hanazawa kay : Oke.. flashbacknya udah ada di chap ini.. makasih yaa untuk reviewnya *deep bow*

*sheren : Hahaha.. bisa jadi tuh. okeee,,, ini lanjoot akhirnya.. makasih untuk reviewnya yaa *deepbow*

*MJ : Haii MJ… utk Nejiganya kayanya emang gak terlalu menonjol deh di sini.. hehe. Wahh.. kalo masalah msih banyak yg naksir gtw juga deh *semoga aja* Oke… Makasih untuk reviewnya MJ *deepbow*

*NamikazeNoah : Gpp mau curcol ato fic ama aja kalo itu bisa menghibur Noah-san.. kan yang nulis juga Ren ;) Semua pertanyaan dirimu terjawab di ch 8 (mungkin) yosh… ini Ren akhirnya lanjut lagi setelah sekian lama kaga nengok ffn. Arigatou Nee~ atas reviewnya.. *deepbow*

*Mei : Balesnya diringkas gppkan? Hahahaha… Ren di lamar ya? -.-"a *lirikkomench4* Bahagia. Syukur kalo fic ini bisa menghibur Mei. Okok.. makasih apresiasinya ya Meiiii *terharu* maaf untuk update super lama. tapi tetap fic ini pasti akan berakhir! Tapi entah kapan.. kriik. Untuk curcolan… teman Ren udah berhenti kerja bulan April (kalo gak salah) kemarin T_T Kondisi tubuhnya gak memungkinkan buat kuliah sambil kerja. Sekali lagi Thanks buat seluruh review darimu Meiiii *deepbow*

*Kinana : Iyaaa adeekkk *hughug* Wahhh.. parah tuh anak kecil.. terlalu cepet gedenya. Ckck. Hahaha bisa jadi tu anak emang Fudan. Okok.. ini lanjut juga kok akhirnyaaa.. Makasih untuk reviewnya ya Kinana-chan *deepbow*

*kkhukhukhukhudattebayo : Untuk pertanyaan jawabannya terjawab di ch 8 yaaa. Itachi emang aneh*diamaterasu* Astaga! Jangan sampe Iva lebih tercemar lagi dari ini.-_- okelah.. makasih untuk reviewnya… *deepbow*

*Sila'UchiMaki no Kitsune : Itachi Cuma teralalu sayang anak.. makanya jadi ababil gitu*diamaterasu* sayang udah gak bisa curcol lagi, si Tari udah brenti kerja sihh T_T oke.. makasih ya udah merewiew.. *deepbow*

*Kar Chan 56 : Hahaha.. syukur kalo bisa buat Karchan terhibur .. Ren udah liat bosnya! *. Well, Beberapa hari sebelum si Tari out dari bandara.. dan emang tu tampang bos manis dan tingginya gak jauh beda ama Ren n Tari. Dan ternyata Rumahnya si bos gak jauh-jauh amat jaraknya ama Ren *terussss. Okelah.. Makasih yaa Karchan atas Reviewnya *deepbow*

*Azusa TheBadGirl : Requestnya di tampung yaaa…tapi gak Janji JRencana emang ada mau bikin adegan itu. tapi tergantung pembagian peristiwa tokoh tiap chapternya…pertanyyan kejawab di ch 8 ini ya.. soal Iva kita liat aja nanti ya;) Makasih banyak untuk reviewnya Azusa-chan.. *deepbow*

*Chizuru Azusa: Gomen neee apdetenya lamaa… yang sebenernya terjadi? Apa ya? yah kalo ngikutin terus pasti terjawab deh *digeplak* perasaan Kyuu itu hanya dia yang tahu..hehe Sebenernya di sini juga jarang hanya saja yg kemarin itu kebetulan. Haha.. okeleah… makasih ne untuk reviewnya.*deepbow*

*BlackXX : syukur kalo fic Ren tetap bisa menghibur. Wah.. iya-ya. coba aja si Tari bisa beteman, tapi sayangnya gak. Ck. Okeee.. makasih banyak untuk reviewnya yaa*deepbow*

*devilluke ryu shin: hahaha iya bikin sweatdrop.. okelah.. makasih untuk reviewnya yaa.. *deepbow*

*Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel : Sama. Ren juga suka karakter Haku hehe. Itachi emang pengaruh buruk tuh.. ckck. *woi!lukanygbuat* iyaaa ini lanjut… walo lama pake banget. *dzigh* okelah.. makasih banyak untuk reviewnya gunchan *deepbow*

FB Ren : Debby Cynthiamissfishy (Kanata Renjeesun)

Kalo gak salah kita udah beteman kan ya?

*Murasaki Miko : Kauuuu….datang. Kriik. No coment ama seluruh protesmu itu. *melengos* Kalo aku bongkar semuanya langsung malah aneh donkkk.. ckck semaunya nah ni anak. Memiliki rasa, ya? Maybe *smirk* Kau yg paling tahu kondisiku begimana beberapa bulan terakhir. bpk qu sakit + mbah ku meninggal. Jadi untuk update cepet ituuu.. usaha keras.T-T okelah.. makasih banyak untuk reviewmu yg superpanjang *deepbow*

*Chuap : Wehh.. sama. Kita satu daerah. Ren di manggar Trans.. kebetulan yg tak terduga.. okok makasih untuk reviewnya yaa..*deepbow*

*Aki ame Kyuuran: Gomen nee gak bisa update cepet… untuk Itayuu-nya masih dalam proses.. coz kalo kesannya buru-buru berasa aneh jadinya (bagi Ren).. hehehe. Eh, Sasuke gak lupa kok. Yg lupa Cuma Naru doank.:) oke.. makasih untuk reviewnya ya… *deepbow*

*Princess Love Naru Is Nay: Iyaaa ini Lanjuutt kok… gomen ne super lama..wahh.. kalo itu sih wajar menurut Ren..kan emang hal gay Real gak seindah ff ato manga..(iyakan?) -_- okee.. makasih untuk reviewnya ya Nay-san *deepbow*

*LadySaphireBlue: Okee.. ini Lanjuttt…untuk segala pertanyaannya mungkin terjawab di ch 8 ini. Makasih untuk segala reviewnya ya.. *terharu* *deepbow*

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_**Allergy or Love **_written by RenJeeSun

Rated: M (For theme)

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Pairing: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu.

warning: AU, sho-ai, Boys Love, yaoi, OOC (sangat), OC, typo bertebaran, No Bashing, dll.

_Well,_ if you Don't like, don't read!

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

_._

_Hawa dingin terasa sangat menusuk kulit. Sebuah perapian yang dinyalakan pun tak kuasa mengurangi suhu ruangan yang terus menurun, membangunkan seorang pemuda berumur enam belas tahun yang sedang tertidur di sofa ruang baca. Dalam keadaan kebingungan ia melihat sekitar. Kosong. Sepi. Hanya dia yang berada di ruangan itu. Ruangan yang tidak asing. Lalu ia terdiam di tempat. Mendadak tubuhnya di selimuti ketakutan yang menyesakkan. Karena dia __**tahu **__apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Karena ini mimpinya. Mimpi yang terus berulang dalam tidurnya. Namun ia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk menghentikan mimpi ini sampai bagian terburuknya. Selalu begitu._

_Dan saat itu tiba, ketika dia mendengar keributan yang terjadi di luar ruang baca. Ketika ia melihat pengasuh sewaan orangtuanya mendatanginya dengan raut pucat khawatir, menjelaskan keadaan yang terjadi dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang sangat jelas. _

_Tanpa sadar kakinya sudah terlebih dulu berlari menapaki tumpukan salju yang memenuhi seluruh area estat keluarganya. Tidak memedulikan dirinya yang hanya mengenakan selembar kemeja dibalik sweter dan celana panjang katun tanpa alas kaki. Walaupun dalam hati ia tahu bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi ia tetap tidak bisa menghentikan tubuhnya yang bergerak sendiri. Walaupun ia sadar ini alam mimpinya. Mimpi buruknya._

**Cepat… Harus cepat… **

_Terus mendikte kakinya untuk berlari semakin cepat. Tidak memedulikan sengatan hawa dingin yang mendera tubuhnya. _

**Bertahan… bertahanlah… **

_Kekhawatiran itu semakin mencekiknya, membuatnya sulit bernapas. Sampai akhirnya ia disana dengan pemandangan yang seketika membuat matanya memanas._

_Sosok kecil itu… untuk kesekian kalinya ia melihatnya. Bertahan hidup dengan berpegangan pada akar pohon yang menjalar ke sebuah danau buatan yang nyaris membeku. _

_Dengan langkah terseok-seok karena tumpukan salju yang memenuhi tepi danau tersebut, ia tetap berjuang mencapai sosok kecil itu. _

_Adiknya…_

"_NARUTOOO!"_

.

.

.

Kegelapan menyambut Kyuubi begitu kelopak matanya membuka sempurna, keringat dingin menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Ia terengah begitu cepat, dengan kasar ia mengusap wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangan. Ia tepekur sejenak, menormalkan napasnya yang memburu. Kemudian dengan gerakan lemah ia menurunkan kakinya dari sofa di ruang tamu—yang ia tiduri. Sepertinya ia ketiduran sehabis pulang kerja tadi, karena sadar ia masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya. Seulas senyum pahit terukir di wajahnya.

"_Brengsek_."

Rupanya mimpi buruk itu kembali menghantuinya. Setelah selama hampir sepuluh tahun ia berusaha melupakannya. Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan, lalu menyalakan saklar lampu, seketika ia melihat waktu yang tertera di jam dinding apartemen-nya. Sudah melewati tengah malam. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju wastafel di kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya. Cukup membuatnya rileks untuk sesaat. Namun tidak cukup membuatnya melupakan mimpi buruknya tadi.

Lalu ia menuju kamarnya, matanya seketika menyipit tajam saat melihat sosok sepupunya dengan nyaman tidur di ranjangnya. Pemuda tidak tahu diri itu dengan nyaman menguasai kamarnya. Padahal Kyuubi sudah menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkan apartemennya. Tapi sepertinya Deidara sengaja mengabaikan perintahnya dan sekarang malah menguasai kasurnya tanpa membangunkannya—yang tanpa sengaja tertidur di sofa ruang tamu. Kyuubi tidak tahu kapan Deidara tiba di apartemennya, karena sewaktu Kyuubi pulang kerja, Deidara tidak ada di apartemennya. Tidak mau berdebat di tengah malam, Kyuubi memilih untuk mengganti pakaiannya dan kemudian melanjutkan tidur. Namun rupanya kehadiran Kyuubi di kamarnya itu mengusik tidur Deidara.

"Kyuu?" gumam Deidara setengah sadar.

Deidara mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, melihat Kyuubi yang sudah berganti piyama tidur. Namun, seketika Deidara mengernyit ketika melihat ekpresi tegang di wajah Kyuubi. Lalu, "Kau"—menyempatkan diri menguap lebar—"Himmpi buruk lagi?" tanya Deidara, yang sudah hapal dengan keadaan Kyuubi yang sering terbangun di tengah malam.

"Kapan kau akan pergi?" Kyuubi malah balik bertanya seraya menuju ke kasurnya. "Minggir sana," tambahnya ketus ketika Deidara tidak memberi ruang di kasurnya.

Deidara mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di kasur dan bersingut sedikit untuk memberi Kyuubi tempat membaringkan tubuhnya. Namun tatapan tajam Kyuubi kembali membuatnya bersingut lebih banyak di ranjang berukuran _queen size_ itu, hingga ia nyaris jatuh dari tempat tidur.

Deidara memberengut. "Berbaik hatilah, Kyuu," rengeknya, ketika melihat Kyuubi dengan tanpa rasa kasihan membenamkan diri dalam selimut hangat tanpa membagi Deidara sedikit pun dengan posisi memunggungi Deidara.

"Katakan itu pada orang yang membiarkan pemilik kamar tidur di sofa," sindir Kyuubi tajam.

Tapi Deidara tidak membalas perkataan Kyuubi, dia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan beberapa saat hanya memandangi langit-langit kamar.

"Kau sudah tidur?" tanya Deidara.

Tak ada jawaban dari Kyuubi.

"Mimpi itu mengusikmu lagi, ya?"

"Diamlah."

Tapi sepertinya Deidara tidak ingin mendengarkan Kyuubi. "Kau sudah berusaha menebusnya, Kyuu. Apa itu tidak sedikit pun mengurangi rasa bersalahmu?"

"Kalau kau tidak menutup mulutmu sekarang juga, aku akan menendangmu keluar sekarang juga," kata Kyuubi dengan geraman penuh ancaman.

Dengan itu Deidara langsung mengubah posisinya memunggungi Kyuubi dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Keesokan harinya Naruto benar-benar menjalani aktivitas damai seperti yang ia inginkan. Bagi Naruto ini adalah hari sempurna karena ia kembali merasakan kedamaian. Sungguh, ia benar-benar senang dengan keadaan seperti ini, namun rasa senangnya itu sepertinya tidak bisa menyembuhkan perasaan tidak nyaman yang terus menghantuinya dari kemarin. Seringkali membuat kernyitan di keningnya muncul. Dalam hati berdoa agar kernyitan itu tidak menjadi permanen.

_Well, _perasaan tidak nyaman itu seperti… dia kehilangan benda yang wajib ia bawa kemana pun ia pergi. Sehingga tadi pagi Naruto nyaris terlambat karena berulang kali memeriksa jadwal dan perlengkapan kuliahnya dan anehnya dia memang tidak ketinggalan apapun.

Hal ini terus berlanjut saat jam kuliah tadi, dan membuat kedua sahabatnya pun terheran-heran. Karena melihat Naruto yang sepertinya sibuk sendiri dengan tas, ponsel, atau pun dompetnya, bahkan pemuda pirang tersebut sering terlihat melamun. Seperti sekarang. Naruto hanya menatap lurus ke depan, di mana sebuah tong sampah di letakkan. Tentu saja tingkah Naruto itu memancing Kiba untuk bertanya.

"Kau kenapa Naruto? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau cari? Dan ada apa dengan tempat sampah itu?"

Tapi yang ditanya seolah jiwa dan raganya sedang berada di dua tempat yang berbeda. "Aku tidak tahu," jawab Naruto tanpa memandang Kiba sedikit pun, sepertinya dia setengah sadar saat menjawab.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanya Gaara kemudian yang juga merasa terganggu.

Kening Naruto berkerut dalam, sepertinya ia sedang berpikir keras. Lalu ia menoleh pada Gaara di samping kanannya. Mata biru itu menatap Gaara dengan kepolosan anak kecil yang sedang tersesat. "Aku juga tidak tahu, apa yang aku lamunkan," jawabnya kemudian.

Keheningan lama menyelimuti ketiga sahabat yang sedang bersantai sejenak di sebuah taman kampus. Yah… memang sih, Naruto sudah sering bertingkah aneh, tapi biasanya itu memiliki alasan—walaupun terkadang alasannya juga tidak jelas. Namun kali ini di luar kewajaran karena tingkah aneh Naruto sama sekali tidak ada penjelasan dari yang bersangkutan. Dan akhirnya Gaara dan kiba hanya menjadi penonton setia dari tingkah abnormal Naruto kali ini. Berharap saja dengan mereka yang membiarkan Naruto berbuat sesukanya kemungkinan itu bisa membuat Naruto kembali waras. Walaupun itu diragukan. Dan keadaan aneh itu terus berlangsung selama beberapa hari ke depan.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Sejak tiba satu jam yang lalu di ruang kerjanya tak ada yang dilakukan Kyuubi selain menenggelamkan diri dengan tumpukkan berkas yang membutuhkan persetujuannya. Tanpa memedulikan waktu istirahat yang sudah berlalu beberapa menit lalu. Dan sebenarnya hal seperti ini sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa bagi bawahannya.

Sampai para bawahannya tersebut hapal, jika bos mereka sudah terlalu serius dengan pekerjaannya, itu menandakan bos mereka sedang dalam keadaan _Badmood_. Sehingga satu-satunya orang diperusahaan yang masih berani menegur atau memberi kabar tertentu pada Kyuubi adalah sekretarisnya sendiri, Konan.

Tanpa mengurangi kesopanan sedikit pun Konan meminta izin memasuki ruang kerja Kyuubi, yang untungnya kali ini hanya dibalas sebuah gumaman tidak jelas. Wanita itu berjalan dengan langkah anggun mendekati Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi-sama, Yahiko-san datang menemui Anda."

Kyuubi mengangkat kepalanya, "Suruh dia masuk."

"Baik," jawab Konan. Namun Konan tidak langsung pergi, ia merendahkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk menyerahkan sebuah buku agenda pada Kyuubi, "Dan ini jadwal Anda untuk dua minggu ke depan."

Kyuubi menerimanya dan membaca dengan seksama. Tak lama kernyitan bingung muncul di keningnya. "Bukannya minggu depan aku harus menghadiri beberapa rapat dan pertemuan kolega, ya? Kenapa tidak ada catatannya?"

"Iya, memang seharusnya begitu, tapi pagi tadi Direktur ternyata mengatakan kalau Beliau yang akan langsung turun tangan."

"Untuk apa dia melakukan itu?"

"Saya juga tidak tahu, Pak. Dan hanya mendapat perintah seperti itu saja dari Direktur."

Masih keheranan Kyuubi hanya memberi respon berupa anggukan singkat. "Ya, sudahlah… biar aku sendiri yang menanyakannya. Ah, Konan, suruh Yahiko menunggu sedikit lebih lama. Dan kau bisa kembali ke tempatmu."

Dengan itu Konan undur diri keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Kyuubi yang masih memikirkan kekosongan jadwal kerjanya. Tak menunggu waktu lama Kyuubi pun langsung menghubungi direktur Namikaze, yang tidak lain ayahnya sendiri.

"Apa maksud Anda dengan perubahan jadwal mendadak ini, Pak?" tanya Kyuubi langsung, begitu sambungan telepon terhubung.

"_**Oh, kau Kyuu. Kenapa? Ada masalah?" **_Nada suara direktur utama tersebut terdengar terlalu tenang untuk seseorang yang telah berhasil mengacaukan kedamaian seorang Kurama Namikaze.

"Anda merubah jadwal saya, Pak."

"_**Ya. Aku tahu." **_

"Kenapa?" Walaupun Kyuubi benar-benar tidak akan menyukai jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri, namun kali ini dirinya harus tahu.

"_**Sudah aku bilang kan. Kau butuh liburan. Dan sebagai direktur yang tidak ingin kehilangan bawahan kompeten sepertimu sepertinya aku harus memberimu sedikit kebebasan. Anggap saja agar kau bisa membuat suasana di kantor ini tidak sesuram sekarang."**_

Kalimat terakhir itu sindiran. Dan mendadak Kyuubi ingin mencekik leher ayahnya sendiri. Memangnya salah siapa dia jadi _badmood_ seperti ini, huh? Siapa yang menerima tawaran Uchiha untuk bekerjasama?

"Tapi saya tidak butuh liburan, Pak," tolak Kyuubi, berusaha sopan.

"_**Di saat karyawan lain menginginkan liburan dan tidak mendapatkannya. Kau malah menolak tawaran yang kuberikan cuma-cuma? Wah…wah… kau itu betul-betul sombong. Apa kau sadar itu?"**_

'Sangat sadar, tentu saja,' batin Kyuubi dongkol. 'Tidakkah kau sendiri sadar siapa yang membuat anakmu bersikap sombong?' Kyuubi ingin sekali menyuarakan isi hatinya keras-keras. Akan tetapi hal itu mustahil dilakukan ketika ayahnya sendiri membuatnya terlihat seperti orang jahatnya di sini.

Lagi pula hal itu sama saja ia mengaku kalah dengan permainan apa pun yang sedang dilakukan otak licik ayahnya dengan berkedok di balik kata-kata 'Demi kebaikan keluarga'—itu yang selalu dikatakannya, terkahir kali ketika dia mencoba menjodohkan Kyuubi dengan seorang wanita yang umurnya saja nyaris menyamai ibunya dan tanpa perasaan menertawakan penderitaan anaknya di balik meja kerjanya.

Itu bukan pertama kalinya Kyuubi berpikir ayahnya sudah gila. Dan tentu saja kegilaan itu menurun pada anaknya. Kyuubi melakukan protes besar-besaran dengan cara menculik ibunya sendiri selama sebulan ke tempat di mana ayahnya tidak bisa menemukan sang istri. Yang sebenarnya dianggap ibunya sebagai liburan bersama sang anak tercinta. Namun mengakibatkan sang ayah frustasi karena merasa kehilangan istri dan lebih dari itu karena ayahnya tersebut memang bukan seorang pria yang betah hidup tanpa wanita yang dicintainya selama lebih dari satu minggu, ditambah dia tidak bisa memenuhi kebutuhan dasarnya sebagai pria—itu yang paling penting sekaligus yang diinginkan Kyuubi dari rencana protesnya. Dan akhirnya protes yang dilakukan Kyuubi pun berhasil membatalkan perjodohan yang bertujuan untuk bisnis perusahaan tersebut, disamping sebagai hiburan sang ayah dikala bosan—itu yang diceritakan beberapa hari setelahnya oleh Ino, rekan sejati ayahnya. Dengan hasil akhir 1-0 untuk Kyuubi.

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi bisa saja kali ini tujuan ayahnya tiba-tiba melakukan kerjasama dengan seorang Itachi Uchiha adalah untuk balas dendam padanya. Itu mungkin saja bukan?

Namun kali ini Kyuubi tidak akan membiarkan ayahnya melakukan hal sesuka hatinya lagi. Lalu, "Maaf, saya tidak bermaksud membuat Anda tersinggung, Pak. Tetapi saya benar-benar tidak membutuhkan liburan itu. Mungkin nanti."

Kyuubi butuh lima detik untuk mendengar ayahnya itu kembali merespon. _**"Baiklah, jika itu keinginanmu. Tapi kau akan tetap melaksanaan jadwal barumu." **_

"Tapi Pak…." _Tut…tuut…tuuut…_

Lagi-lagi Kyuubi hanya bisa meremas gagang telepon dengan penuh kekesalan atas pemutusan sepihak yang dilakukan sang direktur utama. Kyuubi benar-benar tidak mengerti kali ini, mengapa mendadak ayahnya itu mengambil alih pekerjaannya?

Dan pertanyaan itu tetap tidak terjawab hingga masuknya Yahiko ke ruangannya.

**.**

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan di perusahaan Namikaze. Sejak jam kantor di mulai di perusahaan Uchiha tidak ada satu pun karyawan yang berani memasuki ruangan atasan mereka, bahkan untuk sekedar meminta persetujuan rutin. Tidak dengan aura suram nan kelam yang menyelimuti ruang pemimpin mereka. Di mana di dalamnya terdapat dua bersaudara Uchiha yang sedang melakukan pekerjaan mereka dengan serius—ralat salah satu dari Uchiha-lah yang sedang berkonsentrasi memeriksa berbagai laporan yang akan dikirim ke kantor pusat di Suna. Tepatnya Sang bungsu Uchiha yang terlihat sibuk sejak tadi, sedangkan Itachi sibuk sendiri dengan _gadget-_nya. Itu salah satu alasan mengapa aura suram menguar dari tubuh Sasuke.

Sungguh, Sasuke memang menyetujui untuk membantu Itachi mengurus perusahaan untuk satu minggu ke depan. Tapi bukan berarti dia rela untuk diperalat sepenuhnya. Dan membuatnya tidak bisa bertemu dengan pemuda _blonde_ selama beberapa hari. Itu yang paling membuatnya kesal.

Dan memang benar saat kemarin ia mengantar Iva—yang saat ini sudah kembali ke Suna bersama ibunya—Itachi meminta Sasuke untuk membantunya di kantor dan sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kali. Karena memang Sasuke juga dilatih untuk mengurus perusahaan dan terkadang karena Itachi sendiri ingin diberi kebebasan melakukan aktivitasnya sendiri. Tapi bukan berarti Itachi berhak pamer kebebasan juga di depannya, seperti saat ini.

"Kalau kau punya waktu untuk bermain, sebenarnya untuk apa kau menyuruhku mengerjakan semua ini?" ujar Sasuke yang mulai muak dengan tingkah Itachi yang seenaknya.

Masih sibuk dengan _i-Pad_nya Itachi menjawab, "Aku tidak sedang bermain, dan aku sedang mengusahakan sesuatu untukmu. Jadi anggap saja pekerjaan itu sebagai bayarannya."

"Mengusahakan apa?"

"Liburanmu selama satu minggu."

Ekspresi Sasuke seperti sedang melihat monster yang melakukan olahraga. Antara campuran heran, bingung, dan tidak percaya. _Well_, itu seandainya Sasuke tidak dilatih untuk selalu menjaga raut _stoic_-nya.

"Kau jangan memutuskan seenaknya, _Aniki_," tukas Sasuke tajam, dan menggunakan sapaan hormat yang menandakan dia benar-benar tidak bisa menerima keputusan itu.

Kali ini Itachi membalas tatapan datar adiknya, ia tahu mengapa adiknya itu tidak mau menerima keputusannya, dengan tenang ia berkata, "Sekarang pilih, kau tidak bisa bertemu bocah pirang itu selama beberapa hari atau kau menerima keputusanku, yang artinya kau bisa menikmati liburan selama satu minggu dengannya."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, dan menatap Itachi lekat. Lalu, "Apa itu artinya aku harus memelukmu?" ujarnya kemudian.

Seulas senyum langsung melengkung di wajah Itachi, "Aku akan lebih senang jika sekarang kau langsung melakukannya."

"Sayangnya harapanmu terlalu tinggi, _Aniki_," cemooh Sasuke, karena memang pertanyaannya tadi itu hanya lelucon.

"Astaga! Kenapa aku harus punya adik yang tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali."

"Mungkin itu karena aku juga punya kakak yang tidak ada waras-warasnya sama sekali," balas Sasuke dingin.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecak, merasa tidak terima dengan sikap dingin Sasuke padanya. "Aku tidak yakin apa yang dicari teman kencanmu darimu, sehingga mereka mau meniduri tempat tidurmu yang sedingin es," ejeknya.

"Apa pun yang terjadi di tempat tidurku itu bukan urusanmu dan komentar seperti itu tidak layak diucapkan 'Bajingan tanpa hati' sepertimu."

Itachi menyeringai, "Aku lebih suka dengan julukan 'Petualang cinta vulgar' itu salah satu favorite-ku."

Sasuke mendengus pelan mendengarnya. Berdebat dengan kakaknya itu memang bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Walaupun begitu Sasuke juga tidak bisa protes sepenuhnya. Karena bagaimanapun juga Itachi telah banyak membantunya selama ini. Seperti yang pernah ia singgung sebelumnya, bahwa kedatangannya ke kota ini memang memerlukan bantuan dari kakaknya itu.

Dan Itachi juga merupakan satu-satunya orang di keluarganya yang mengakui kemampuannya. Jangan salahkan Sasuke jika dia bisa berpikir seperti itu, karena ayahnya sendirilah yang menimbulkan pemikiran itu padanya sejak kecil.

Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ayahnya itu selalu bersikap dingin kepada kedua putranya, terlebih lagi pada Sasuke. Sikap ayahnya yang selalu mementingkan Itachi di saat apapun juga, seolah Sasuke itu hanya seorang anak yang tidak berguna. Tidak pernah sekalipun Sasuke mendengar sambutan hangat Sang ayah ketika mereka berada di satu ruang yang sama. Walaupun ibunya memperlakukan kedua putranya secara adil, namun itu tetap tidak cukup membuat Sasuke bisa menerima perlakuan ayahnya padanya.

Jujur saja sekarang keadaan dirinya yang menjadi nomor dua di keluarganya ini sudah tidak membuatnya terganggu. Apalagi ketika ia melihat pengorbanan Itachi dalam memenuhi tanggung jawab sebagai anak tertua. Bahkan sampai menerima pernikahan yang tidak ia inginkan itu. Sungguh, Sasuke tidak iri dengan keadaan Itachi itu. Terkadang Sasuke bahkan merasa bersyukur dengan keadaan yang tidak terlalu dipedulikan oleh ayahnya.

Dan sebenarnya Sasuke memiliki kekaguman tersendiri pada Itachi yang bisa memenuhi tanggung jawab keluarga itu tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun. Apalagi belakangan ia tahu sikap penurut Itachi itu ternyata ada kaitan dengan dirinya.

Saat itu ia baru saja pulang dari upacara kelulusan sekolah, dan tiba di rumah ketika Itachi dan ayahnya sedang melakukan pembicaraan serius. Sasuke awalnya tidak berniat menguping, namun ketika mendengar namanya disebut-sebut mau tak mau ia hanya bisa terdiam di depan ruang kerja ayahnya.

"Apa maksud Ayah mengirim Sasuke melanjutkan pendidikannya di sana?!" Baru kali itu Sasuke mendengar Itachi yang berani membentak ayahnya. Sasuke menduga pembahasan itu mengenai kuliah yang akan dilanjutkannya di negara lain yang lumayan terpencil dan memang memiliki fasilitas asrama. Hal itu dimaksudkan agar Sasuke tidak akan pernah mendapatkan apa yang paling dia inginkan.

"Keputusan itu sudah final," ujar Fugaku dengan nada tidak ingin dibantah. "Obsesinya terhadap Namikaze bungsu itu harus segera ia lupakan."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya, Ayah. Kau yang paling tahu cinta seperti apa yang dimiliki oleh seorang Uchiha. Itu_ kutukan_."

"Tidak ada kutukan di keluarga kita. Dan kau tidak punya hak untuk menolak."

Sasuke bisa membayangkan jika saat itu Itachi menampilkan seringai dingin ketika berkata, "Oh, aku punya. Tentunya Ayah tidak akan lupa dengan janji yang Ayah ucapkan ketika aku melepaskan kebebasanku, iya kan? Kau berjanji untuk melepaskan Sasuke."

Selama beberapa saat Sasuke tidak mendengar apapun. Dan kemudian ia hanya mendengar Itachi yang kembali bicara.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan keinginanmu, Ayah. Dan aku akan tetap membantu Sasuke mendapatkan kebahagiannya, aku tidak akan membiarkan adikku bernasib sama sepertiku."

"Kau tidak akan berani," desis Fugaku penuh ancaman.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena jika kau membantunya mendapatkan bocah Namikaze itu aku tidak akan mengakui anak pemberontak itu sebagai keturunan Uchiha."

"Kau _Tiran_, Ayah." Nada jijik terdengar jelas dari suara Itachi.

"Jaga bicaramu Itachi," peringat Fugaku. "Aku tetap tidak akan mengubah keputusanku."

Sasuke masih bisa merasakan hawa dingin yang mendadak menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya ketika ultimatum itu didengarnya. Ia tahu ayahnya itu bisa berbuat apa saja untuk mendapatkan keinginannya, termasuk menjauhkan putranya dari kebahagian yang selama ini tidak pernah ia dapatkan. Akan tetapi Sasuke juga tidak pernah berpikir ayahnya sampai bisa berbuat sejauh itu.

Namun keluar dari Uchiha yang penuh dengan tuntutan, huh?

Itu memang hal yang paling diinginkan oleh Sasuke sejak lama. Dan detik itu juga keputusan telah ia buat. Walaupun itu berarti ia harus menyakiti ibunya. Tapi Sasuke yakin ibunya merupakan wanita paling pengertian dibandingkan siapapun yang pernah ia kenal.

Dan saat itulah Sasuke langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang kerja ayahnya. "Aku mengambil risiko itu, Ayah," ujarnya seketika itu juga. Karena ia juga sudah terlalu muak dengan sikap dingin ayahnya.

Tidak ada keterkejutan dari ekspresi Itachi ketika mendengar keputusannya itu. Dan Sasuke hanya mendengar Itachi yang kembali angkat bicara. "Kalau begitu aku yang akan mengubah keputusan Anda, Fugaku-sama."

Sejak hari itulah pertama kalinya Sasuke menaruh rasa hormat pada kakaknya yang merupakan bajingan terkenal. Dan dengan itu ayahnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Namun sampai saat ini hal yang paling membingungkan dari semua itu adalah alasan ayahnya yang mati-matian menolak mengakui bahwa anaknya jatuh cinta pada laki-laki, khususnya pada laki-laki dari pihak Namikaze. Padahal ayahnya itu sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan Itachi atau bahkan Sasuke sendiri yang terkadang berkencan dengan laki-laki lain.

Sebenarnya Fugaku sendiri termasuk tipe orangtua yang tidak peduli dengan siapa kedua anaknya itu menjalin _affair_, yang dia pedulikan adalah jika ada keterlibatan emosi yang terjadi. Dan selama ini semua keterlibatan emosi yang dimiliki Sasuke maupun Itachi hanya berkutat seputar dua bersaudara Namikaze. Hal ini menjadikan semuanya semakin sulit ketika ayahnya itu tidak menyukai konsep hubungan Uchiha dan Namikaze yang menjadi satu keluarga.

Namun yang Sasuke mengerti adalah tentang kepindahannya sepuluh tahun lalu itu memang sengaja dilakukan ayahnya untuk menjauhkannya dari keluarga Namikaze. Dari orang yang dicintainya. Itu yang Itachi ceritakan padanya.

Walaupun ayahnya sendiri tahu bahwa jika seorang Uchiha telah mencintai seseorang hal itu mustahil untuk dirubah. Rasa cinta mereka akan terus mengakar sampai mati. Terikat kuat. Dan apabila cinta itu sendiri tidak bisa bersatu, maka satu-satunya hal yang menunggu mereka adalah kematian. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan cinta seorang uchiha adalah berkah sekaligus kutukan. Beberapa orang mengatakan itu mitos. Tapi menjadi keraguan ketika hal tersebut dialami pamannya, Obito yang tiga tahun lalu kehilangan Rin, istrinya. Rin meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil, dan Obito yang merasakan kesedihan mendalam akibat kehilangan itu membuatnya menenggelamkan diri dalam penderitaan dan keputusasaan, ia sulit terlepas dari kedukaannya dan hanya berkutat dengan beragam minuman keras. Hingga beberapa bulan kemudian ia menyusul istrinya. Menyedihkan memang, tapi itu menjadi cerita romantis tersendiri bagi para pelayan dirumahnya.

Sampai saat ini Sasuke merasa beruntung ketika melihat Itachi yang bisa mengalihkan perasaan cintanya pada putri satu-satunya selama enam tahun terakhir. Setidaknya Sasuke bersyukur karena kakaknya itu masih memiliki alasan untuk hidup. Lagi pula Itachi belum sepenuhnya menyerah terhadap Kyuubi, apalagi merasa putus asa akibat penolakan Kyuubi beberapa tahun lalu. Seorang Uchiha terlalu keras kepala untuk menyerah. Dan Sasuke tahu pasti, cepat atau lambat Itachi akan mendapatkan apa yang selama ini ia inginkan. Dan liburan mereka kali inilah kesempatan itu.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

_Seminggu kemudian..._

Kehidupan bermekaran dimana-mana, tunas-tunas baru bermunculan, hamparan padang rumput basah yang di penuhi aneka bunga, rumpun bunga _bluebells_ bersinar dibagian hutan yang lebih gelap. Keindahan itu di lengkapi dengan mekarnya bunga sakura di tepian kolam buatan yang terdapat di belakang manor yang ada di estat Namikaze. Pohon sakura menjadi salah satu primadona keindahan yang mengesankan di sekitar pertenakan.

Estat Namikaze merupakan salah satu daerah terindah yang ada di Kota Konoha dan terletak di daerah pedesaan Ama. Di estat tersebut terdapat peternakan yang memiliki lima lapangan berpagar dan juga memiliki beberapa istal tempat para kuda beristirahat. Sekitar limapuluh meter jaraknya dari istal terdapat sebuah bangunan berlantai dua yang terbuat dari kayu yang merupakan tempat tinggal para pekerja. Peternakan ini dikelilingi oleh padang rumput hijau yang mengagumkan. Pada arah utara estat terdapat hutan yang masih dijaga keasriannya dan sering kali digunakan sebagai lahan berburu.

Peternakkan ini dikhususkan untuk digunakan dalam pengembangbiakan dan tempat pelatihan kuda-kuda keturunan terbaik yang sering kali menjadi andalan dalam ajang perlombaan nasional dan internasional. Dan pada waktu liburan peternakan akan menjadi salah satu tempat wisata yang banyak diincar karena lingkungan alamnya yang masih alami. Karena selain untuk liburan keluarga, manor di peternakan akan menjadi tempat penginapan bagi para wisatawan.

Walaupun Naruto sudah mengetahui beragam keindahan seperti di atas itu, namun tidak satu hal pun yang ia mengerti tentang keberadaannya di dalam mobil seorang pemuda pecinta seni—yang tidak lain adalah Deidara. Yang kini sedang membawanya ke peternakan keluarganya tersebut. Dan juga bersama dengan seorang pria lagi yang diduga sebagai kekasih sepupunya—kerena Naruto tidak tahu apa mereka sudah menjalin hubungan atau tidak, dan sekarang senior bernama Sasori itu sedang menjadi sopir dadakan. Yang sejak tadi ia hanya diam dan terfokus pada jalan yang mereka lalui. Tanpa mengeluarkan satu kata pun.

Kejadian ini sudah berlangsung ketika Naruto baru saja pulang dari kampus dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan sepupunya itu sedang berada di kamarnya dengan satu koper besar miliknya. Dan tanpa menjelaskan apa pun ia kemudian dipaksa berpergian bersamanya. Sungguh ini diluar kebiasaan Deidara yang tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya mengajak Naruto berlibur.

"Dei, sebenarnya untuk apa kita ke sana?" tanya Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya dan saat ini mereka sedang melintasi jalan yang di kelilingi sebuah sawah hijau yang luas membentang.

Deidara menatap Naruto yang duduk di jok belakang mobil melalui kaca spion. "Tidak ada tujuan khusus, kok," jawab Deidara, tidak berusaha jujur, "aku hanya ingin kita liburan bersama saja, sudah lama 'kan kita tidak melakukannya? Lagi pula aku hanya punya waktu bulan ini saja, karena bulan depan aku disibukkan kegiatan kampus."

"Astaga! Kapan kau akan berhenti bersikap seenaknya?! Kau pikir aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan, heh?" sahut Naruto kesal.

Deidara terdiam sejenak, keningnya berkerut dengan bola mata mengarah ke atas sekilas—mendandakan dia sedang berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Eh, tapi waktu aku melihat jadwalmu, sepertinya seminggu ini jadwalmu tidak terlalu sibuk. Lagi pula aku sudah mendapat izin dari Ibumu. Sayang sekali jika tidak digunakan, iya kan?" Lalu Deidara memberikan senyum puas pada Naruto yang tidak bisa menyanggah pernyataannya.

"Apa-apaan…."

Naruto kehabisan kata-kata. Dan hanya bisa tertegun di tempat, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Deidara sudah merencanakannya secara matang. Bahkan Deidara sampai memengaruhi ibunya agar mengizinkannya ikut pergi. Naruto tidak mau membayangkan sogokan macam apa yang diberikan Deidara pada Ibunya. Berharap saja itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya. Amin.

"Ya ampun Naru-chan, tidak usah terlalu terkejut begitu. Daripada kau memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu, lebih baik kau menikmati keadaan yang ada. Coba lihat keluar…"

Awalnya Naruto tidak mau mengikuti saran Deidara. Namun karena ia juga merasa tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan untuk mengubah keadaan—karena Naruto yakin Deidara tidak akan mau mengantarnya pulang. Jadi, akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengalah saja dan menuruti saran sepupunya itu. Kemudian ia menurunkan kaca mobil dan langsung dapat merasakan sejuknya angin musim semi yang berhembus. Perasaan damai seketika itu juga langsung memenuhi hatinya, ketika melihat hamparan padang rumput yang luas.

Selama beberapa saat Naruto hanya menikmati pemandangan alam tersebut. Hingga tanpa sadar senyuman lebar langsung terukir di bibirnya, lalu ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma musim semi yang begitu segar dan untuk beberapa detik kemudian menghembuskannya. Sepertinya hawa musim semi berdampak baik bagi emosinya yang akhir-akhir ini memang labil. Suasana pedesaan ini terasa begitu tenang hingga membuat siapa pun merasa nyaman.

Baiklah, untuk kali ini Naruto berpikir tidak ada salahnya jika dia mengikuti rencana sepupunya itu. Lagi pula kejadian buruk apa yang bisa terjadi di tempat damai ini? pikir Naruto dengan polosnya. Sepertinya dia lupa dengan kalimat, terkadang tempat teraman itu dapat berubah menjadi tempat paling berbahaya yang pernah ada.

.

.

.

Tiga jam perjalanan yang mereka tempuh menggunakan mobil menuju peternakan. Mereka akhirnya sampai di estat yang memiliki bangunan manor bernuansa klasik seperti yang terdapat pada abad pertengahan. Manor itu masih sangat terawat karena memang sering dilakukan renovasi dan manor tersebut juga telah di penuhi beragam fasilitas modern.

Sebenarnya estat beserta peternakan tersebut merupakan warisan turun temurun dari beberapa generasi keluarga Namikaze dan sekarang pengelolaannya jatuh ke tangan Minato. Walaupun kepengurusan peternakan itu sendiri tidak ditangani langsung oleh Minato, melainkan oleh beberapa orang yang memang dipekerjakan olehnya. Salah satunya adalah seorang pria tua bernama Jiraiya yang bertugas dalam pengelolaan kuda-kuda di peternakan, serta seorang wanita tua—yang tidak terlihat tua dan sampai sekarang hal itu masih menjadi misteri—bernama Tsunade yang diserahi tugas dalam mengatur segala hal yang berkaitan dengan keadaan manor dan sekitarnya dengan dibantu oleh beberapa pekerja lainnya.

Sesampainya di dalam manor yang memiliki aula dansa itu Naruto beserta Deidara dan Sasori langsung disambut oleh seorang pekerja wanita bernama Sizune. Tanpa membuang-buang tenaga lebih banyak lagi Naruto langsung menuju kamarnya di lantai dua yang selalu ditempatinya ketika dia memang sedang berlibur di sini, karena ia memang sudah merasa cukup lelah dengan perjalanan yang ditempuh. Sedangkan Deidara dan Sasori lebih memilih untuk menikmati waktu berdua di sekitar manor. Dan sungguh, Naruto terlalu lelah untuk menjadi pengganggu.

Setelah Sizune selesai membereskan barang-barang Naruto yang terdapat di dalam koper, ia memohon pamit. Akan tetapi saat ia baru ingin menuju pintu, Naruto menghentikannya.

"Sizune-neechan," panggil Naruto, yang memang sudah mengenal wanita yang memiliki peliharan seekor babi bernama tonton ini sejak kecil. Dan Naruto sendiri sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakak perempuannya sendiri.

Sizune menghadap Naruto yang sudah dalam posisi berbaring telentang di kasur dan sedang menolehkan kepalanya pada Sizune.

"Ya, Naruto-kun?" sahut Sizune dengan senyum lembut.

"Di mana nenek Tsunade?" tanya Naruto heran, karena sejak tadi ia memang tidak melihat kepala pengurus yang juga berprofesi sebagai dokter umum di desa ini. Namun sepertinya ia juga berpengalaman dalam menangani kesehatan para hewan.

Senyum lembut di wajah wanita berambut pendek itu langsung lenyap, digantikan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. "Sepertinya, Tsunade-san sedang menangani pasiennya," jawab wanita itu.

Melihat perubahan sikap Sizune yang sedikit canggung, Naruto langsung tahu bahwa wanita itu berbohong. Naruto langsung memutar bola matanya bosan, "Sizune-neechan tidak usah menutup-nutupinya begitu," ia mengernyit tidak suka, "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Sizune-neechan. Aku tahu Nenek sekarang pasti sedang berada di kedai minuman, iya kan?"

Sizune terkekeh kecil mendengarnya, "Kau benar, kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku bisa melihatnya dari tubuhmu yang tumbuh sedikit lebih tinggi."

"Sizune-neechan! Aku itu masih dalam masa pertumbuhan!" seru Naruto tak terima. Wajahnya memberengut kesal. Namun protes itu hanya disambut gelak tawa oleh Shizune yang lalu beranjak pergi dari kamar Naruto.

Suasana hening langsung terasa di kamar berukuran luas yang di penuhi perabot minimalis yang di tempati Naruto. Dengan berbaring telentang dia hanya menatap dalam diam langit-langit kamar yang begitu tinggi. Rasanya memang sudah cukup lama ia tidak merasa serileks ini. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir lagi ia memang sudah lama tidak liburan di peternakan keluarganya ini. Karena setiap orangtuanya mengajaknya kemari, Kyuubi pasti melarangnya ikut dan biasanya ia akan berakhir dengan berlibur berdua saja dengan Kyuubi, kemana pun kakaknya itu membawanya, asal tidak ke peternakan.

Sebenarnya sudah sering Naruto mempertanyakan keengganan Kyuubi untuk berlibur di peternakan yang sangat damai ini. Akan tetapi sampai detik ini Naruto tidak pernah tahu alasannya. Dan akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk tidak mendesak Kyuubi lebih jauh. Jika tidak, kakaknya itu pasti akan marah padanya dan mendiamkannya selama dua minggu penuh. Dan Naruto sangat membenci jika hal itu terjadi. Naruto lebih memilih Kyuubi terang-terangan membentaknya atau memukulnya jika perlu—yang Naruto syukuri Kyuubi tidak pernah melakukannya—daripada mengabaikannya.

Naruto lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke balkon kamarnya dan selama beberapa saat hanya menatap langit cerah tanpa awan, dan merasakan hembusan angin yang membuat gorden putih yang terpasang tersibak berulang kali.

Tiba-tiba dahi Naruto berkerut dalam. _Ini aneh,_ pikirnya. Ketika sepintas ia malah membayangkan seorang anak laki-laki sedang balik menatapnya dari sana. Tetapi ia tidak bisa membayangkan wajahnya dengan jelas. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung menggelengkan kepala serta mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, merasa pikirannya mendadak menjadi tidak waras.

Kenapa mendadak ia jadi berhalusinasi?

Karena tak mau di pusingkan dengan hal-hal aneh dan rasa lelah semakin menyerangnya akhirnya Naruto memilih memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

Naruto merasa bahwa ia hanya memejamkan mata tidak sampai sepuluh menit, ketika mendengar derap langkah seseorang mengusik tidurnya—tunggu, ini bukan seseorang tapi _sesuatu_. Karena jika didengar dengan seksama derap langkah itu terlalu keras dan ia juga bisa mendengar beberapa seruan dari arah luar. Itu derap langkah seekor kuda.

Dengan dipaksakan Naruto bangkit dari kasurnya, untuk melihat orang yang telah mengganggu tidurnya, ia menuju balkon kamar yang langsung menyuguhkan pemandangan hijau yang membentang luas tidak jauh jaraknya dari manor. Dan ia juga bisa melihat sebuah danau buatan yang terlihat tenang, pemandangan itu semakin mengagumkan ketika pohon sakura di tepi danau menampilkan pesonanya akibat hembusan angin yang menyejukkan. Karena kamarnya memang memiliki balkon yang menghadap langsung ke belakang manor.

Namun keterpesonaan Naruto itu tidak bertahan lama, ketika pandangannya menangkap siluet seseorang di bawah sana. Dan Naruto membeku dengan rahang yang nyaris terbuka lebar.

_Ini ilusi,_ Naruto membatin. Ia langsung menutup mulut dan matanya erat-erat, berusaha menolak apa yang dilihatnya.

_Iya, ini ilusi_.

_Ilusi… _

_Ilusi… _

_Ilusi…_

Ia terus menyebut kata itu dalam hati, seperti mantra. Atau paling tidak ia menganggap apa yang dilihatnya itu seperti halusinasi yang ia lihat beberapa saat lalu. Naruto bisa merasakan sudut bibirnya tertarik ketika merasa yakin dengan penyangkalannya itu.

Namun penyangkalan tetaplah penyangkalan, bukan kenyataan sesungguhnya. Ketika ia membuka mata dan masih bisa melihat sosok tegap laki-laki yang selama hampir seminggu ini tidak ia temui. Sasuke Uchiha berdiri disana, tepat dibawah pohon sakura. Di sampingnya terdapat seekor kuda berwana hitam dengan bulu mengkilat yang Naruto duga sebagai kuda ras murni. Kuda itu bergerak-gerak, menyerukkan moncongnya pada Sasuke dengan sayang, dan tanpa ragu Sasuke mengelus lembut kuda tersebut setelah sebelumnya melepas sarung tangan yang ia kenakan.

Naruto tidak tahu mengapa ia tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari sosok Bajingan yang sedang mengenakan pakaian berkuda itu, dengan sepasang sepatu bot tinggi serta _Breeches _(celana panjang khusus yang menjaga kebebasan gerak tanpa pembatasan) lengkap dengan kemeja putih. Naruto juga tidak tahu kalau seorang Uchiha bisa sangat cocok mengenakan pakaian semacam itu. Begitu elegan dan maskulin. Bahkan Naruto merasa takjub saat melihatnya.

Naruto menelan ludah susah payah. Sungguh, dengan sedikit kerendahan hati kali ini ia mengakui bahwa Bajingan itu memang menarik. Dan Naruto tidak tahu manakah yang lebih mendominasi, apakah rasa irinya atau keterpesonaannya. Pemikirannya tersebut justru membuatnya berpikir bahwa dirinya benar-benar sudah gila. Dirinya terpesona? Oh, ayolah… ingat, dia Bajingan Naruto.

Akan tetapi kenapa ia tidak dapat berkedip saat dari kejauhan bola mata hitam itu tiba-tiba langsung mengunci safirnya. Detik itu juga perutnya terasa melilit, beragam kupu-kupu seperti beterbangan di dalamnya. Ditambah dengan seringai yang Bajingan itu perlihatkan dengan kekurang-ajaran yang tidak ditutup-tutupi.

_Ya, Tuhan… bagaimana bisa Sasuke ada di sini?_

Kemudian Naruto melihat Sasuke yang merogoh kantongnya dan mengacungkan sebuah ponsel padanya. Tak lama Naruto mendengar dering ponselnya sendiri berbunyi. Naruto kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang berada dalam tasnya.

_**Teme bajingan calling…**_

Tanpa ragu Naruto langsung menjawab panggilan tersebut. "Bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini!?" cecar Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

Sasuke berkata tanpa sedikit pun melepaskan pandangannya pada Naruto yang berada di balkon kamar di lantai dua. "Hallo, Naruto. Senang bisa melihatmu lagi." Nada Sasuke tetap datar, tidak terpengaruh emosi lawan bicaranya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, _Teme_!"

Dengusan pelan terdengar dari seberang sambungan, "Kau benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bicara dengan tenang, Dobe."

"Jangan menghinaku!"

"Kau yang mulai."

Yang dikatakan Sasuke itu benar, tanpa sadar Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Reaksi yang dilakukannya ketika ia kepergok melakukan kesalahan.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tenang," ujar Sasuke kemudian, "untuk pertanyaanmu tadi, Itachi yang merencanakannya."

"Itachi? Untuk apa kakakmu melakukannya?" sahut Naruto bingung.

"Membantuku tentu saja."

"Dalam hal apa kakakmu membantumu?"

Naruto melihat tubuh Sasuke bergerak untuk bersandar pada pohon sakura di belakangnya. "Menurutmu?" ujar Sasuke singkat, menginginkan Naruto memikirkannya sendiri.

Sekejap kemudian Naruto terkesiap, "Tidak. Tidak mungkin kehadiranmu di sini untuk berteman lagi denganku."

"Berteman?" sinis Sasuke ketika mendengar kata yang jauh dari keinginannya. "Aku lupa, jika berpikir bukanlah kelebihanmu, _Usuratonkachi_."

"Kau!—"

"Kapan aku mengatakan ingin berteman denganmu?" Sasuke tidak membiarkan Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya— menghinanya untuk lebih tepatnya.

"Huh? Kau tidak ingin berteman denganku?" Naruto langsung tersenyum cerah, rasa lega memenuhi hatinya. "Itu bagus. Aku harap mulai saat ini kau tidak akan menggangguku lagi," ujarnya riang.

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa."

"Terimaka—APA?"

"Iya, aku rasa aku tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu itu. Menjauhimu adalah satu-satunya hal yang sangat tidak ingin aku lakukan."

Mata Naruto memicing tajam, menatap ngeri sosok Sasuke yang menyeringai padanya dari kejauhaan. Dengan hati-hati ia kembali bertanya, "Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

"Kurasa aku sudah cukup jelas mengatakan niatku seminggu yang lalu. Tapi sepertinya aku juga lupa jika kau memliki masalah dengan 'ingatan'. Dan Berteman denganmu bukan salah satu hal yang kuinginkan. Yang kuinginkan itu _dirimu._ Tolong ingat baik-baik."

Tentu saja Naruto mengingatnya walau ia menginginkan hal sebaliknya. Terlalu mustahil melupakan seorang bajingan yang menginginkanmu sebagai objek pemuas napsu bukan? Tapi setidaknya Naruto membiarkan dirinya sedikit berharap sebaliknya selama seminggu terakhir. Yang tentu saja harapannya itu tidak tercapai.

"Kau—Bajingan brengsek…" Naruto mendesis penuh kebencian. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memenuhi niatmu itu!"

Dan saat ini Naruto membenci dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa melunturkan seringai menyebalkan yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Bahkan dengan ancaman sekalipun. Lalu ia kembali mendengar suara datar yang membuat bulu di lengannya berdiri.

"Kau menantangku?" Nada bicara Sasuke terdengar riang—semoga itu hanya perasaan Naruto saja—Ketika menambahkan, "_Well_, ini semakin menarik. Aku jadi penasaran, cara apa yang akan kau gunakan untuk menghalangi niatku. Sungguh, aku sangat menantikannya, Naruto."

Selama sepuluh menit Naruto masih membeku di tempat, bahkan setelah Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka dan memilih mengiring kudanya ke dalam istal. Sepertinya ia masih mencerna keadaan yang menimpa dirinya saat ini. Terjebak di bawah atap yang sama bersama dengan seorang bajingan—tidak, dua orang bajingan—jika di tambah dengan Uchiha sulung untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Dan beberapa saat lalu ia seperti mengobarkan bendera perang pada si bungsu Uchiha—bajingan penjilat.

Ini Mengerikan. Sungguh. Karena ia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang dapat dilakukan Sasuke untuk memenuhi niatnya itu. Dan terlebih karena Naruto sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk menghalangi niat bajingan itu. 'Sial! Apa yang sudah kulakukan?' Batinnya menyesal. Rasanya Naruto benar-benar ingin pulang sekarang juga.

Tapi satu hal yang ia pelajari dari obrolannya barusan. Dari jarak seperti itu ternyata alerginya tidak kambuh walaupun ia berhadapan dengan manusia yang suka melancarkan tatapan dinginnya itu. Ini keajaiban—menurutnya.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

"APA?!"

"_**Kau mendengarku**__," _sahut suara di seberang sambungan telepon.

"Berani kau melakukannya, kau akan mati," ancam Kyuubi dengan amarah yang siap meledak. Ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan berita yang didengarnya barusan.

"_**Aku tahu, kau boleh membunuhku—semoga Tuhan mengampunimu—tapi sebelum itu terjadi aku hanya ingin kalian tidak membuat semua ini menjadi lebih rumit lagi.**__"_

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"_**Tadinya, tapi kau selalu membuatku jadi bodyguard dadakan… dan apa kau tahu seberapa menyebalkannya itu? Lagi pula aku sudah tiba di peternakan sejak tadi. Kalau kau memang tidak suka, kenapa kau tidak kemari dan menjemput adikmu?"**_

"Tanpa kau perlu beri saran pun aku akan melakukannya! Kau dengar!? Dan saat aku tiba disana _kau_—Deidara—aku berjanji tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja!" ancam Kyuubi serius.

_**"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu."**_

Dan sambungan telepon itu terputus.

Kyuubi tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana saat ini. Amarah langsung membakarnya begitu ia mendapat telepon dari Deidara mengenai liburan yang sedang dilakukan olehnya, dan tanpa sepengetahuannya Deidara mengajak Naruto bersamanya. Dan yang membuat Kyuubi tak habis pikir Deidara berlibur dengan mengikuti kemauan Uchiha bersaudara yang mengajaknya. Yang artinya Deidara benar-benar berniat mencari masalah dengannya. Dan Kyuubi tidak akan membiarkan sepupunya itu berpuas diri kali ini.

Sejak kecelakaan sepuluh tahun lalu yang terjadi di peternakan itu Kyuubi menjadi sangat enggan untuk menginjakkan kakinya lagi di sana. Karena itu membuatnya mengingat kenangan tidak menyenangkan yang selalu menghantui mimpi-mimpinya.

Kecelakaan yang terjadi ketika adiknya saat itu masih berumur delapan tahun. Entah bagaimana ia temukan dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri dan mirisnya ia melihat adiknya itu sedang dalam keadaan bertahan hidup dengan berpegangan pada akar pohon besar yang menjalar ke dalam sebuah danau. Dan itu membuat sebagian tubuh Naruto berada di dalam danau buatan yang nyaris membeku akibat musim dingin.

Akibat kejadian itu Naruto mengalami _hiportemia_ (trauma dingin) akut. Dan ketika ia telah diberi perawatan, tim dokter yang saat itu menangani mengatakan bahwa Naruto sedang dalam kondisi kritis. Karena hipotermia yang dialaminya sudah dalam tahap _**Stadium paralysis, **_kondisi di mana ia mengalami koma, refleks pupil yang hilang, tetapi tidak ada tanda kematian otak. Jika saat itu sedikit saja Kyuubi terlambat menemukan Naruto dan tidak segera mendapatkan perawatan yang tepat, dipastikan oleh tim dokter sendiri bahwa Naruto benar-benar tidak akan selamat. Kejadian tersebut juga merupakan salah satu penyebab hilangnya ingatan Naruto.

Namun kata dokter, sebenarnya amnesia yang dialami Naruto itu merupakan kondisi yang wajar terjadi pada anak kecil, walaupun memang jarang sekali terjadi. Bahkan terkadang ditemukan seorang anak kecil yang mengalami amnesia karena demam tinggi. Dan kondisi yang dialami Naruto itu kemungkinan besar disebabkan kondisi syok secara kejiwaan. Semenjak kejadian itu pula Naruto menjadi terlalu _sensitive_ terhadap udara dingin.

Akan tetapi, hal ini menjadi sedikit aneh ketika Naruto hanya melupakan semua hal mengenai keluarga Uchiha. Sampai saat ini seluruh keluarganya pun tidak tahu mengapa bisa seperti itu. Yang sebenarnya Kyuubi sendiri malah merasa lega dengan keadaan itu.

Dan seandainya saat itu Kyuubi benar-benar menjadi sosok seorang kakak baginya, Kyuubi yakin bahwa Naruto tidak mungkin berada dalam kondisi mengerikan seperti itu. Hal inilah yang sebenarnya menyebabkan rasa bersalah terus bercokol dalam dirinya dan juga menyebabkan ia menghindari tempat yang selalu menimbulkan perasaan bersalah itu sendiri. Sungguh kejadian itu telah menjadi pukulan pahit baginya. Karena seharusnya, sebagai seorang kakak ia bisa melindunginya. Tapi saat itu ia mengakui bahwa dirinya merupakan remaja keras kepala yang hanya memedulikan diri sendiri. Dan tidak pernah bersikap selayaknya seorang kakak pada Naruto, bahkan cenderung bersikap kasar. Keegoisan besar dalam dirinyalah yang memicu perilaku tersebut.

Lalu sekarang sepertinya ia memang harus menghadapi rasa bersalah yang selama hampir sepuluh tahun ini terus menghantuinya. Dan dengan ketergesaan Kyuubi langsung menyusul kepergian adiknya dan Deidara ke peternakan.

.

::A::C::SN::J::S::

.

Helaan napas Deidara lakukan begitu ia mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya dengan Kyuubi. Apalagi ketika mendengar ancaman penuh janji itu, tak urung membuat Deidara merinding ketakutan. Iya, Deidara memang takut dengan ancaman itu, tapi bukan berarti ia akan memperlihatknnya pada Kyuubi. Kali ini ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak terpengaruh intimidasi dari sepupunya itu. Ia hanya bisa meringis ngeri ketika membayangkan nasibnya beberapa jam kedepan.

"Aku membuatmu berada di posisi sulit, ya?"

Deidara menoleh pada seseorang yang menghampirinya dengan membawa dua gelas minuman di tangannya.

"Benar sekali," jawab Deidara jujur. Menerima salah satu gelas yang disodorkan padanya seraya berjalan menuju sofa yang terletak di ruang duduk, tempat dimana tadi dia menghabiskan perbincangan bersama seniornya, Sasori, yang sekarang sedang merapikan kopernya di kamar.

"Maaf."

Dengan alis terangkat tinggi Deidara menatap seseorang yang selama ini menjadi kegalauan keluarga Namikaze, Uchiha Itachi. "Karena membuatku berada di posisi sulit?" tanyanya.

"Bukan, tapi karena aku tidak menyesal melakukannya." Itachi kemudian ikut menyamankan diri di sofa yang berseberangan dengan Deidara.

Deidara memutar bola matanya. "Baguslah, karena aku menerima ajakan darimu bukan karena ingin membantumu."

"Aku tahu," sahut Itachi, nada yang digunakan terdengar sangat menyebalkan di telinga Deidara. "Tapi aku tetap saja penasaran. Kenapa kau bisa dengan mudah menerima permintaanku tempo hari?" lanjutnya.

Deidara mengangkat bahu sedikit, "Aku hanya ingin menyediakan tempat untuk bom waktu yang akan meledak."

Itachi tersenyum geli, "Apa itu istilah yang kau gunakan untuknya? Bom waktu?"

"Tidak penting apa istilah yang kugunakan."

Itachi mengangguk membenarkan, "Bukankah sebaiknya kau berusaha menjinakkan bom itu terlebih dulu? Dengan memotong salah satu kabelnya misalnya?"

"Itu benar, andai saja aku tahu kabel mana yang harus kupotong. Tapi karena aku tidak tahu dan aku belum ingin mati, maka jalan satu-satunya adalah mencarikan tempat agar bom itu meledak untuk kemudian menjauh dari bom itu secepat mungkin. "

"Itu baru yang dinamakan bertahan hidup."

Deidara mendengus skeptis ketika mendengar nada takjub yang terkesan dibuat-buat itu.

"Dan aku menjadi satu-satunya tempat yang ada untuk ledakan itu, benarkan?" tanya Itachi dengan senyum lebar yang sedikit membuat Deidara Heran.

Seharusnya dia merasa kesal bukan? Tapi kenapa Uchiha satu ini malah terlihat senang dijadikan tempat pembuangan bom? Dan sepertinya Deidara harus memeriksakan matanya ke dokter ketika melihat tatapan berbinar dari Itachi.

"Seperti itulah," jawab Deidara tanpa rasa bersalah dan kemudian melanjutkan, "Dan aku juga minta maaf karena tidak menyesal melakukannya."

Itachi tak bisa menahan tawanya, bocah yang dia kenal dulu pemalu bisa menjadi semenarik ini ketika dewasa, dengan tanpa rasa bersalah membalikan kata-katanya. Iya, Itachi memang sudah mengenal Deidara sejak lama, selama ia mengenal keluarga Namikaze yang lain. Dan itu jugalah yang membuat Itachi menghubungi Deidara untuk meminta bantuannya beberapa hari lalu. Siapa sangka kalau ternyata Deidara juga berniat memaanfatkannya. Dan selama itu menyangkut Kyuubi, bagaimana bisa ia menolak?

Deidara sendiri cukup paham dengan apa yang diperbuatnya pada para sepupunya. Apa yang dilakukannya ini bertujuan untuk membantu para sepupunya itu. Dia hanya menginginkan semua ini menjadi jelas. Karena selama yang ia ketahui untuk beberapa tahun terakhir, masalah antara Uchiha dan Namikaze ini tidak pernah menemui akhir. Ditambah sikap Kyuubi yang berubah menjadi sosok pria penuh tanggungjawab dengan ketenangan yang sangat mengganggunya. Jujur, ketenangan Kyuubi itu sering kali membuat Deidara merasa was-was. Bahkan setelah hampir setengah hidupnya ia mengenal Kyuubi versi baru, Deidara tetap saja tidak pernah merasa terbiasa. Dan mungkin sampai kapan pun tidak akan terbiasa.

"Omong-omong," ujar Itachi kembali menarik perhatian Deidara, "Kau tahu kan jika aku sudah tiba di sini sejak kemarin. "Kemudian meminum air limun dari gelasnya sendiri.

Deidara hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya. Dan kemudian ikut menyesap air limun yang diberikan Itachi padanya.

"Dan itu cukup memberiku waktu untuk mendengar cerita menarik mengenai kecelakan beberapa tahun lalu. Jadi apa benar yang aku dengar itu? Kalau…"

"Kalau Naruto mengalami kecelakaan itu karena Sasuke?" potong Deidara tak sabar. Namun Deidara tidak langsung menjawab, selama beberapa saat ia menatap gelas yang ada di tangannya. Lalu, "Apa yang ingin kau dengar dariku Itachi-san?"

Itachi bisa melihat keengganan Deidara membahas masalah tersebut, karena jelas Deidara tidak ingin menceritakan keseluruhan kronologis kecelakaan sepuluh tahun lalu itu. Namun Itachi juga tidak mau berlama-lama dihantui oleh ketidaktahuan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Baiklah, aku hanya ingin tahu. Bagaimana Naruto bisa lepas dari pengawasan pengasuhnya dan di temukan di tepi danau pada malam bersalju?"

Deidara tidak peduli darimana Itachi mendengar cerita itu, lagi pula di peternakan ini cerita tersebut bukan lagi menjadi rahasia. Namun sepertinya Itachi belum mendengar keseluruhan ceritanya, atau ia hanya ingin meyakinkan apa yang didengarnya kemarin dengan versi cerita dari Deidara sendiri. Lagi pula Deidara tidak punya alasan untuk menyembunyikannya. Jika dia memang ingin membantu sepupunya.

"Kau ingat kuil kecil yang berada seratus meter di belakang manor?" tanya balik Deidara.

"Ya, memangnya ada hubungannya?"

"Begitulah. Kyuubi cerita padaku bahwa dulu adikmu pernah membuat janji dengan Naruto, itu pun Kyuubi mengetahuinya dari pengasuh yang menjaga Naruto saat itu. Dengan mengatakan mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama saat natal tiba. Tapi hal itu tidak pernah terjadi karena kalian pergi sebelum natal tiba. Dan sejak itu Naruto tidak pernah lagi melihat Sasuke. Satu-satunya orang yang peduli padanya. Tentu saja ia merasa ditinggalkan. Lalu saat keluarga Namikaze memutuskan ke sini untuk berlibur Naruto bercerita pada pengasuhnya ia ingin berdoa di kuil itu agar dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan adikmu. Pengasuh sewaan itu tentu saja tidak mengizinkannya keluar. Akan tetapi Naruto berhasil menyelinap keluar ketika semua orang sudah tertidur. Bocah delapan tahun itu hanya memikirkan untuk menemui adikmu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuubi? Bukankah dia berada di sini juga saat itu? Walaupun paman Minato dan bibi Kushina akhirnya memutuskan pergi terlebih dulu."

Deidara langsung memberikan tatapan mencemooh pada Itachi. "Dan apa selama ini kau lupa bagaimana kelakuan Kyuubi saat itu pada Naruto? Kau yang paling mengerti bahwa Kyuubi tidak pernah sekalipun menganggap Naruto itu ada, tapi kita semua tahu sikapnya itu berlaku untuk semua orang. Dia benar-benar seorang individual sejati. Dan terimakasih padamu karena sudah memonopoli Kyuubi hingga membuat dia benar-benar lupa kalau dia masih memiliki seorang adik."

Itachi meringis, ia tidak mungkin bisa melupakan karakter Kyuubi yang satu itu. Karena itu salah satu hal yang paling menarik perhatian Itachi dengan cepat. Sikap Kyuubi itulah yang malah membuat Itachi merasa ingin memiliki Kyuubi. Sehingga mendorongnya untuk terus menarik perhatian Kyuubi. Dan tanpa sadar itulah yang menyebabkan Kyuubi jadi terlalu terfokus padanya. Itachi jadi merasa bersalah semenjak itu, tapi hanya karena menjauhkan Kyuubi dari kewajibanya, bukan karena keinginan monopolinya.

"Jadi semenjak kejadian itu dia menjadi seperti sekarang?"

"Dia merasa bersalah."

"Yah… itu mengejutkan."

"Dia masih manusia. Dan seorang kakak," sahut Deidara kesal, biar bagaimanapun Kyuubi itu masih sepupunya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengejeknya. Tapi siapa pun yang dulu mengenalnya pasti akan meragukan pernyataan itu. Seperti yang kau tahu, dia unik dan mencintai keegoisannya yang seperti itulah yang menarik."

"Kau tahu," kata Deidara, "sikap terus terangmu itu tidak lama lagi akan membawamu dalam masalah."

Itachi menyeringai, "Itu bagus, karena artinya hidupku tidak akan pernah membosankan."

"Hidupmu menyenangkan, kurasa?" komentar Deidara malas.

"Sebenarnya belum," ujar Itachi, "tapi akan."

"Apa kita akan mengetahuinya dalam waktu dekat ini?" tanya Deidara, sedikit penasaran. Jika benar seperti itu, maka permainan ini menjadi semakin menarik. Dan Deidara akan sangat menikmati untuk menyaksikannya. Dengan popcorn jika memungkinkan.

Seulas senyum penuh janji terukir di wajah Itachi, "Akan aku usahakan."

.

::To be continued::

.

* * *

a/n :

Oh ya! ottonjobi omedetto Sasu Temeee~ \(^_^)/ Lanjutkan perjuanganmu. Semoga Naru memberi hadiah kesukaanmu dan semoga berkah!

oke, Mind to review ?

.

.

v


End file.
